Falsas deducciones
by Gabrys
Summary: Siete años han pasado... años en los que no volvi a ver a Terruce Grandchester... su engaño hizo que me volviera fuerte bueno no en todo sentido aun tengo abierta esa herida en el corazón...
1. Mini capi,

Siete años han pasado... años en los que no volvi a ver a Terruce Grandchester... su engaño hizo que me volviera fuerte bueno no en todo sentido aun tengo abierta esa herida en el corazón. Pero alguien mas me ayuda a curarla: mi hijo. William T. White, es un niño intelignete y mi amigo, nunca me ha preguntado por su padre, aún no se que decirle, se parece tanto a él, su cabello, su nariz, sus labios, lo unico heredado de mi fueron mis pecas y mi pelo rizado, sus ojos son la combinacion de los dos para hacer un azul verdoso. Sus tíos lo adoran mi hermano me apoya en todo momento, mi abuela y mi tio se hicieron cargo de mi despues del fallecimeinto de mis padres.

Siete años apoyada por mi familia...

Siete años con la mejor compañia: Junior...

Siete años sin verlo...

Siete segundos para que mi mundo se derumbe con solo oir su voz...

Estaba enfrente de mi, con siete años mas y seguia igual todo lo que yo creia olvidado aparecia en un santiamen, un dolor en mi pecho hizo que me estremeciera, ahora no sabia si era por verlo, por el pasado o por un problema cardiaco.

Rezaba a Dios para que mi hijo no apareciera en ese momento o se daria cuenta de la similitud entre los dos.

Todo regreso con el.

Un pasado que no quiero en mi futuro.


	2. Decepcion

**La historia es mia, los personajes son del manga Candy Candy, esepro les guste...**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Decepción

Dulce es pensar en ti,

Dulce, a tu lado

las auras de tu aliento embalsamado

en loco devaneo respirar…

Y al compas de tu acento melodioso,

dentro del pecado amante silencioso,

un cantico de amores entonar…

Pero triste no hallar en tu mirada,

donde se encuentra el alma apasionada,

un destello de amor para mi amor;

ni en tu divina y cándida sonrisa

el suspiro fugaz con que la brisa

corresponde el suspiro de la flor…

Acababa de recibir la noticia, Candy estaba muy feliz, una noticia que sabia debía contarle rápido a su novio. Su amiga Patty la acompaño, ya que su hermana Annie, como ella le dice, tenía algo importante que hacer y no podía. Pero le basto con Patty estuvo con ella toda la mañana le dio su apoyo incondicional y felicitaciones…

Faltaba llegar con sus amigos y decirles lo feliz que era ahora. Llegaron a la U, todos cursaban el segundo año de universidad, y recordar eso hizo que Candy frunciera el seño, su mente empezó a divagar, sus pensamientos la hacían sentir culpable. Patty la observo y como si le hubiera leído la mente la consoló:

-No te preocupes Candy, seguirás adelante- y le sonrió mientras añadía- Además solo falta mitad o menos del año para que termine la U y no estarás aquí cuando… suceda.

-Gracias Patty.- Candy abrazo a su amiga por su apoyo, necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera, se sentía un poco mal, tenia nauseas y mucho calor.

Llegaron al campus y entraron en la ala de sus dormitorios, subían las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, observaba un angelito de cristal que llevaba en sus manos, lo había comprado cuando salían de la clínica cerca del parque, le gusto cuando lo vio y era algo que quería llevar consigo siempre. Cuando llegaron a la universidad, les mando un mensaje a los chicos para que llegaran rápido a su habitación porque les quería decir algo importante, lo mismo le dijo a su novio, ya que le había llamado pero este tenía el celular apagado.

Cuando iban por el pasillo, encontró a cuatro chicos decididos a tocar la puerta de su habitación, un garraspeo de ella hizo que voltearan a verla y corrieron a saludarla e intrigados por la curiosidad. Tuvieron cuidado de no lastimarla y de no quebrar su precioso tesoro, su angelito. Un moreno y un castaño estaban muy impacientes por saber la noticia de Candy, ya que los tenía en ascuas.

-¡Vamos!- dijo el moreno - ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir? ¿Qué es lo importante?

-Tranquilo Stear- dijo Candy, ya que la zangoloteaba para que ella hablara.

-¿Pero qué es lo importante?- Dijo el castaño haciendo a un lado a su hermano para ser el ahora el que la zangoloteaba.

-No les diré nada, si siguen así- dijo seria Candy, ya que si seguían así era capaz de vomitar encima de ellos y eso no era algo agradable.

-Candy tiene razón,- dijo un rubio de ojos azules-Cálmense y ella nos dirá. Además parecen niños chiquitos.

-Gracias, Anthony.

-De nada, Candy.

Los dos hermanos empezaron, a hacer un puchero, se comportaban como dos niños chiquitos a quienes acaban de regañar sus padres, pero de los dos el que más puchero hacia era el castaño. Todos al verlo reían, Patty tuvo que quitarse los anteojos para secarse las lagrimas, Anthony estaba rojo de la risa, Mientras que otro castaño, se sostenía del moreno para no caerse de tantas carcajadas que daba.

Candy, estaba feliz, se aparto de ellos y saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta pero cuando quiso meterlas llaves se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, por un momento se asusto pero recordó que solo dos personas más tenían la llave de su habitación, aparte de ella. Así que abrió animada todo estaba obscuro, las ventanas estaban cerradas y nada se veía dio un paso hacia adentro, pero fue lo único que debió hacer. Al encender la luz vio dos figuras conocidas…

Encima de su cama estaban dos personas desnudas y tapándose con una sabana roja, estaban agitados y asustados ya que los acaban de sorprender en pleno acto sexual. Era una chica morena de ojos azules de 19 años y un chico castaño de ojos verdes casi azules de 19 años, la joven al ver que la puerta se había abierto se quito de encima de él. Los dos asustados.

Solo la pecosa los había visto ya que los demás aun seguían afuera riendo, el cuarto estaba oscuro así que cuando encendió la luz quiso morirse en ese instante. Y lo único que se escucho fue algo quebrarse en mil pedazos, y no solo hablando del su ángel de cristal, sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella. Al oír aquel ruido, todos entraron rápido para ver que ocurría, Patty pensó que Candy se había desmayado, se quedaron varados en la entrada, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, dos corazones estaban destrozados, dos par de ojos están llenos de lagrimas y estaban por salir de esos ojos, dos personas dañadas por algo irreparable. El castaño claro fue el primero en entrar antes que sus amigos, sintió que le acaban de apuñalar en la espalda, su novia y el chico que tanto le costó tragar , no reaccionaba parecía ido sin vida. Candy ahogo un grito y se llevo las manos al rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, le habían destrozado sus ilusiones. No fue ninguno de los dos quien rompió el silencio de dolor fue el rubio.

-Que… ¿Qué diablos creen hacen?

-No- dijo Patty- esa no es la pregunta- dio dos pasos hacia el frente - ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Porque?

-No queríamos… sucedió…nada es nuestra culpa…enserio- dijo la morena balbuceando.

-No claro que no- dijo el otro castaño sarcásticamente.

-No te metas en esto.- grito el ojo verde azulado

-¡Cállate!- grito el castaño claro, reacciono después de escuchar la vos de su infiel novia.

-Archie… discúlpame-

-¿Disculpas?- dijo con ironía y negó con la cabeza, mientras una lagrima lo traicionaba saliendo de sus ojos- Solo dime una cosa… ¿Por qué? te hice algo malo, para yo merecer este dolor.

La morena acallo un sollozo, que solamente el castaño a su lado oyó pero no le prestó atención.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con voz quebrada hablando por primera vez. Quien ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Candy…- dijo el ojos verde azulados levantándose y tapándose la mitad del cuerpo con una sabana.

-¡No!…- grito la rubia, deteniéndolo para que no se acercara, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer en su estado.

-Candy yo lo…

-No lo digas- lo corto y tragándose un nudo de dolor añadió- No digas esa palabra Terry… No digas lo… te lo prohíbo.

Terry se maldecía por dentro, le había hecho daño a la única persona que en verdad amaba a su pecosa novia, y eso era lo último que él quería hacerle "daño". "un daño irreparable" pensó el, vio como Candy se tragaba sus sollozos, todo era silencio no le gustaba que ella hiciera mucho silencio cuando estaban en la misma habitación quería saber que le pasaba por la mente o que lo insultara, pero nada. Cometió una estupidez, pero lo hizo por los celos que le carcomían el alma, al igual que a la morena. Vio también que Archie estaba desconsolado, muerto en vida, pálido sin fuerzas. Lo vio dar pasos hacia atrás para salir huyendo de ese cuarto de dolor.

-¡Archie no te vayas!- grito la morena al verlo retroceder, quería arreglar las cosas no quería dejarlas así. Quería que la oyera que entendiera por qué sucedió lo que sucedió. Pero le asombro el gesto de desaprobación que le dio él al nombrarlo.

-Nunca…. jamás… JAMAS- dijo más fuerte- Vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, yo ya no existo para ti. Así como tú ya no existe para mí, Annie Britter.- y salió corriendo diciendo eso último, seguido por Stear para cerciorarse de que no hiciera nada estúpido.

-Neil- dijo la rubia al otro castaño- por favor, acompaña a Stear para ver como esta Archie-

-Claro, Candy- y salió atrás de sus amigos.

Annie se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, su novio de hace tres años no la quería volver a ver jamás de los jamases, no después de haberlo traicionado con el novio de su hermana. Terry por su parte se enojo, su sangre hervía del enojo, no podía creer que Candy siempre estuviera al cuidado de Archie. Ese fue el primer punto por el cual se había acostado con Annie, los celos le invadían, su mirada se volvió fría y despechable. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si decir porque se acostó con Annie o callar. Prefirió callar, su orgullo no le dejaba pedir perdón. Además quería acercarse a Candy y pedirle un explicación de porqué defendía mucho a Archibald Cornwell. Pero tampoco era para que el la traicionara así.

Suspiro varias veces para hablar con ella ya calmado:-Por favor dejame explicarte…

-Que me explicaras…-dijo Candy con voz muy seria.- que te acostaste con mi her…-se corrigió antes de terminar la palabra- Con ella.

-Candy…- dijo Annie al escuchar como la llamo, lloro- Yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Tú eres mi hermana.

Candy rio con ironía, fue lo más estúpido que Annie podía decirle en estos instantes para defenderse. Empezaba a sentirse mal, le dolía la cabeza, sudaba frio, estaba mareada y tenia nauseas, pero se hizo la fuerte para no demostrar su debilidad ante ellos.

-¡Hermanas! Claro, como no lo pensé antes, las hermanas comparten todo ¿cierto?- dijo con ironía y se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, para demostrar su tontes- Que egoísta he sido, yo debía compartir al idiota de mi novio ¿verdad?

-no quise decir eso…

-Ya no me interesa, lo que tú quieras decir Annie- dijo cortándola e ignoro su llanto. Dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a Terry.

Este por una parte sentía un poco de alivio cuando ella lo llamo "idiota de mi novio", "idiota pero aun me llama novio" pensó. Formo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Candy acercarse a él y quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Lo observo detalladamente quería grabarse su imagen aun no sabía porque, paso su mano por su mejilla tocando su piel blanca suave de él, toco sus labios con sus dedos quería recordar cómo eran sus labios, y cuando supo que se había grabado su imagen, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y le dio una bofetada, dejando a Terry sorprendido ya que no esperaba esa reacción de la pecosa. Terry volvió el rostro hacia ella y paso su mano en donde ella lo abofeteo, sentía que le ardía el rostro y vio sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto lo volvían loco esos ojos tiernos dándole siempre amor, pero esta vez sus ojos no eran tiernos ni llenos de amor, eran llenos de odio y repudio. Quiso decirle algo, Candy al verlo abrir los labios, estallo en ella un gran rencor y más odio, volvió a pegarle pero esta vez no una bofetada, fue un puñetazo en su otra mejilla mucho más fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse un poco, no soporto quedarse más y después de darle sus dos merecidos golpes salió corriendo como un cobarde, escapaba de la realidad… Terry solo susurro "me lo merezco".

Patty fue detrás de ella, estaba con Candy en los baños, Candy, estaba vomitando más de lo normal. Trataba de controlarse. Patty estaba asustaba su amiga no le abría la puerta y se la imaginaba pálida y sin fuerzas. Le tocaba la puerta pero la pecosa no le respondía, las lágrimas empezaron a salirle, no lo dudo más y saco su celular y empezó a marcar el número.

Anthony que aún seguía ahí entro un poco más a la habitación los miro seriamente, le dio una medio sonrisa a Terry quien ya tenía un morado en su mejilla él era el más observador del grupo quien no pasa en alto los detalles y quien comprendió rápido todo.

Después de no encontrar palabras que no lastimaran y que no encontraba por lo enojado que estaba el también, hablo:

-Cometieron el más grande error de sus vidas. Debieron de preguntar ustedes mismos porque ellos se llevan tan bien y no dejarse llevar por los celos…

-Los celos me cegaron… dijo Terry.

-Ellos siempre estaban juntos, hablando de cosas que no compartían, era solo de ellos…-dijo con un suspiro Annie.

-Ustedes, solo se formaron sus conclusiones, ya vieron el daño que hicieron…- dijo gritando Anthony que se tuvo que tranquilizar ya que los gritos no borrarían nada.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? A pesar de no estar estudiando lo mismo, siempre estaban juntos ¿Por qué?- la voz se le quebró a Terry con lo último.

-No se les ocurrió otra cosa, por ejemplo hablar con ellos- dijo con ironía Anthony, se preguntaba si ellos tenían cerebro o no.- Esto fue muy grande e imperdonable.

-Lo sé. Y por eso quiero pe3dirle perdón- dijo Terry.

Annie ya no participo en la conversación, estaba en la ventana viendo a su ya no novio, quien caminaba hacia un pequeño bosque que había cerca, pero que era detenido por Stear a quien empujaba y Neal quien recibió un golpe en el estómago. La conversación ya solo era entre rubio y castaño.

-No sé si te lo den Terry. Nunca nadie había herido tanto a Candy. Tendrás que darle tiempo y esperar la decisión de ella.

-Quiero hablar con ella. Que me escuche…

-Tendrás que pedirlo y tener paciencia, no creas que es fácil.

-Lo sé.

-Candy nunca había amado tanto a nadie como te ama a ti. Te aseguro que siempre has sido su gran amor, a pesar de la confusión que tuvo algún día con otro supuestamente "novio".- Anthony se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, era privado y aun no debía hablar de eso sin el consentimiento de Candy.

-¿Quién es el supuesto "novio"?- pregunto Terry, su pecosa nunca le contó que había tenido otro aparte de él.

-Fue hace años,- dijo Anthony tratando de reparar lo dicho- resulto que no podían ser novios, además el amor que se sentían era de hermanos…- hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos- No duraron mucho tal vez unos 5 minutos y gracias a dios nunca se dieron un beso en los labios.

-No entiendo lo que… fue cortado por una canción que provenía del bolsillo del rubio…

Cielo por tu luz,

Por esa caricia,

Yo sería capaz de rendir mi ser

Ya no tiene caso

Mirar hacia otro lado;

Todo lo que espero lo encuentro

En ti.

Saco su celular y no miro el número.

Siéntete segura.

Contesto y le hablaron rápido que no entendió nada. Pero reconoció la voz.

-Patty despacio…

_-Debes venir rápido_

-¿Qué paso?- dijo preocupado ya que la voz de Patty se escuchaba mal.

_-Candy ella no deja – y le gano el llanto no pudo terminar._

-Tranquilízate y dime que pasa…

-_Está vomitando demasiado- dijo con pánico_

-¿Por qué? Tan mal esta.

Terry que sin querer escuchaba la conversación se le encogió el corazón pues tenía el presentimiento de que estaban hablando de su Candy y él quería saber que le pasaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Candy?

-Cálmate Terry y deja que escuche- le dijo el rubio Terry solo asintió.

_-Es malo para su estado- dijo Patty._

-¿Cómo?- su estado se repitió por dentro Anthony- A que te refieres con eso.

_-Que es malo para alguien que es...- Patty no sabia si decirle o no, talvez su amiga se enojaba, busco la manera de decirlo callado ya que cnady aun seguía encerrada._

-¿Qué Patty? Responde- Anthony se impacientaba.

_-Alguien que está en su estado teniendo ya dos meses... esperaba que la haya escuchado ya que se lo dijo susurrando._

-¿2 me…- Anthony dejo la palabra sin terminar, empezó a entender a lo que se refería a su estado "2 mes... Candy esta em…- Esperando- dijo la palabra y esperaba que Terry no entendiera ya que estaba a la par suya esperando noticias.

-_Sí, ven rápido por favor.- le suplico_

-Bien, bien,- no sabía aun cómo reaccionar- ¿Dónde estás?

_-En los baños de mujeres. Entra que no hay nadie…Apúrate-_

-Voy enseguida- y corto la llamada. Sin pensarlo más camino rápido hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir pero Terry lo detuvo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Candy?

Sabía que no debía decir nada o Terry iría a buscarla y se complicaría todo.

-Nada…- dijo rápido

-Yo te escuche hablar con Patty y de alguien que...

-Era Archie…- le corto- él está muy mal y debo ir a verlo- y no dio más explicaciones, se fue corriendo por todo el pasillo bajo las gradas de dos en dos teniendo cuidado de no caerse y sin siquiera preguntar entro. En el último cubículo estaba Patty sentada y tenía a Candy en sus piernas recostada estaba dormida y se veía muy pálida, Patty no podía contener sus lágrimas, el rubio se acercó a ellas y le pidió una explicación a su amiga quien no dudo en contarle todo lo sucedido antes de encontrar a esa pareja en su dormitorio. Se dejó caer a la par de ella atónito, ahora entendía por qué Candy al acercarse a Terry tenía una mano sobre su vientre. Supo que la situación no era buena, en su estado a pesar de no estudiar medicina sabía que en los primeros tres meses de embarazo la mujer podía sufrir un aborto si no se cuidaba.

Archibald estaba dando de golpes a un árbol, descargo toda su furia, gritos desesperados que de seguro toda la universidad escucho, ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y las dejo salir, le dolía lo que había hecho Annie. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" pensaba mientras sus golpes se hacían más fuertes. Neal y Stear quisieron detenerlo diciéndole que se lastimaría pero recibieron a cambio un golpe cada uno y no le importó si eran su hermano y su primo. Él amaba con locura a Annie y estaba planeando pedirle matrimonio con la ayuda de sus padres quienes no se negaron y le habían dado consejos de cómo hacerlo. Quería que la morena fuera su futuro, estar con ella siempre. Era el amor de su vida, lo único por lo que él luchaba. Se cansó de dar golpes y se resbalo hasta llegar al suelo, nunca había sentido tanto dolor nunca olvidaría esto lo llevaría guardado en su corazón el sentimiento de odio corrió por todas sus venas pero lo que más lo enojo fue que nunca sentiría odio por ella, se encolerizo se levantó y volvió a golpear el tronco pero mucho más fuerte y tuvo consecuencias, dio un grito desgarrador y se sostuvo la mano, Neal y Stear corrieron hacia él cedieron cuenta de que tal vez la tuviera quebrada lo llevaron rápido a la enfermería del campus y rezaban porque esta estuviera abierta ya que la cerraban a las siete y media y ya eran las 7:25 de la noche.

Después de curarle la mano y darle unos calmantes lo llevaban a la habitación de Anthony ya que no quería ir a la suya la cual compartía con Annie, ahí los esperaban. El rubio había llevado cargada a Candy a su habitación.

Dos jóvenes dormían y cuatro permanecían en silencio tratando de encontrar una solución a los problemas. Con todo llegaron a la conclusión o más bien a tres conclusiones.

La primera: Archie ya no volvería a su habitación y se quedaría con su hermano Stear.

La segunda: Candy viviría en unos de los departamentos que tenía su papá. Acompañada de Patty.

La tercera: No dejarían que ninguno de los dos se acercaran a su familia y no permitirían que otro les hiciera daño.

Todos a pesar de lo incomodo durmieron en la misma habitación y la noche siguiente, y la siguiente y la siguiente.


	3. Amargo adios

Espero les guste este capi, les aseguro que hare lo posible por subir rapido los demas capitulos, me esforzare, gracias por los review se que sera una buena historia. Agradecida por leer mi fic... xoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

*Como espinas de rosa

Descubrí que tu amor tiene espinas como la rosa

Me dijiste mentiras que destrozan

Por eso me llamabas en la madrugada

O cambiabas palabras por miradas

Fue por ti que no sentí más emociones

Y no creo poder perdonar tus acciones

Te conocí de la forma más real

Gracias a ti ahora sé lo que es engañar.

Un mes había pasado, un mes desde aquel "incidente", ninguno había vuelto a cruzar palabras con Terry o Patty, la verdad no sabía nada de ellos y si los venían se escondían o tomaban otro camino para no cruzárselos. Casi toda la universidad sabia lo sucedido entre la morena y el castaño la mayoría no les dirigía la palabra a ninguno de los dos, Candy era muy querida por todos y la apoyaron en todo momento.

Candy aun no le había dicho a nadie de su embarazo, sabía que solo Patty era la única, pero no sabía que el otro rubio ya sabía la verdad. Iba caminando por el sendero que lleva al bosque acompañada de Patty aún no había visto a los chicos en todo el día y en su corazón presentía que algo iba a pasar algo malo, a los lejos diviso un grupo, chicos y chicas se encontraban ahí, a Patty no le gustaba para nada los relajos, pero la rubia insistió en ir a ver qué pasaba pues ella estaba segura que alguien que ella conocía se encontraba ahí, todos estaban en una rueda y dos personas estaban dentro de ella, su pensamiento fue directo a Terry pero conocía al que estaba con él, sintió curiosidad para saber si era quien ella pensaba, se abrió paso entre lo chiscos y se quedó quieta al ver quien era golpeado por Terry. Neal tenía el labio roto con algunos golpes en el rostro, mientras el castaño rebelde tenía solo tenia algunos rasguños y un moreton en la mejilla y agitado. Vio como los dos se lanzaban de nuevo para darse de golpes, se asusto tanto que corrio enmedio de los dos y paro a los dos chicos en seco.

-¡Basta!- grito mientras los veia parar.

Terry se quedo quieto al escucharla gritar y ponerse en su camino, el haria cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, ella era la mujer que mas amaba y nunca la lastimaria.

-Candy, quitare- le ordeno Neil.

-No!- le grito.

-Quitate el debe pagar por lo que te hizo- ella le agradecia que el la defendiera pero no le gustaba que se peleara y menos con él, que ya era un peleador experto.

-Callate, niñito de mama- dijo burlonamente Terry y recibio una mirada asesina de Neil.

Le quiso resporder con golpes pero Candy aun estaba enmedio de los dos, ella no queria mas peleas ellos se retaban con las miradas, busco a sus amigos talvez ellos la ayudarian, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa fue ver a Anthony y Stear golpeados y sentados, se veian mal y gracias a Terry. Pero él que no estqba y agradecia al cielo que el no estuviera metido ahí era: Archie. "Dios" penso era mucha tension la que sentia en ese instante y creyo haber actuado mal, le dieron nauseas pero no debia demostrar debilidad enfrente de él. "Perdon" le dijo su conciencia "Ya lo tiene" le contesto ella.

-Candy, quitate, voy a matar a ese ingles desgraciado- dijo escupiendo las palabras Neil.

-Veremos quien muere primero- amenazo el castaño.

No soporto tantas palabras malas y sin pensarlo dos veces volteo hacia Neal y lo abofeteo, creyo que talvez así se le pasaria el humor, el se quedo perplejo, mientras Terry reia pues creia que la pecosa lo estaba defendiendo y como pago su error al recibir el tambien una bofetada, no dijo nada y agacho la mirada con la mano en su rostro, le habia dado en el mismo lugar donde habia recibido el puñetazo y aun le dolia. Se volteo hacia su amigo y le dijo:

-Nunca les pedi que me defendieran- les reclamo a los cuatro.

-No, pero el se lo merecia, Candy, eso y mucho más por haberte hecho lo que hizo- dijo un pelirojo que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Yo no quiero que nadie se pelee por mi, Luis- le dijo- Así que si todos los que estan aquí es para darle una paliza a Terruce por favor vayanse, que si no lo hacen me sentire decepcionada de ustedes y yo los aprecio mucho. Vayanse por favor.

Nadie se opuso, respetaron la desicion de Candy. Todos se despidieron de ella y solo quedaron los tres lastimados, Patty, su aun novio y ella. No volvio a dirijirle una mirada y eso le dolio a Terry, no le gustaba que lo ignorara, el queria arreglar las cosas, hablar con ella, humillarse ante ella. Pero no podia si ella no lo miraba.

-Los tres estan bien lastimados- les dijo algo molesta - Patty encargate de Stear porfavor.

-Claro, Candy- dijo y le dirijio una mirada que matan a su novio. Quien se sintio cohibido.

-Neal, le dire a tu hermana que nos ayude, Anthony, - dijo sacando el aire- ustedes dos son los mas golpeados, saben muy bien que no me gusta que se peleen- los regaño.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron unisuno con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Entonces si saben ¿Por que lo hacen?- dijo calmada -Y ante todo esto ¿Donde esta Archie?

-Vaya,- dijo con sarcasmo Terry - te preocupas mucho por tu amiguito.

-A ti no te importa Terruce- le contesto friamente y viendolo alfin a los ojos.

-Ahora soy Terruce ¿cuanto tiempo?- le habia costado hablar normalmente ya que su mirada le habia dado miedo.

-Toda mi vida- dijo

-Mi novia me llamara siempre Terruce- dijo con ironia mientras carcajeaba.

-Te equivocas.-

-¿En que?- pregunto asutado

-Creí que ese día habia quedado claro todo, Terruce.

-¿Que cosa?- respondio algo molesto, ya le habia cansado que lo llamara por su nombre copleto.

-Tu y yo- se señalo- Hemos terminado para siempre.

-¿Que?- Se sintio desmoronarse, la unica persona, la unica mujer, la unica que ha amado, le acababa de decir que todo termino, lo dejaba, ahora sentia su corazon destrozado hecho añicos.

Candy sintio un mareo pero se hizo la fuerte, Anthony se percibio de ello y la abrazo, el castaño sintio unos celos enormes, el queria abrazarla consolarla, pero el ya no tenia ningun derecho, antes de despedirse llego el chico que faltaba corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando llego a ellos los vio espantados pues su hermanos y primos estaban golpeados, y Candy se veia trizte. Vio a la persona que estaba atras de ellos y era su enemigo le dedico una mirada envenenada, pero lo ignoro tenia algo improtante que decir.

-No preguntare que paso.- tomo aire par seguir hablando- Así que ire al grano, George nos esta esperando, esta aqui, viene de parte de... La Sra. Elroy, es urgente y nos quiere ver ahora. A todos y eso ya te incluye Patty- dijo -Nos esperan afuera para llevarnos al edificio ¿Vamos?

-Claro- dijeron todos.

-Adios Terruce, adios ...- le dijo Candy con mucha tristeza.

Terry los vio alejarse, sintio que su alma se destrozaqba en su interior, se sento en un tronco. Dos casi tres años de noviazgo se habian ido a laborda. Cuando se los conto a sus padres el error que cometio, su madre lo abofeteo, en ese instante creyo que todos querian ver sus mejillas moradas de tntas que habia recibido, encambio su padre se decepciono de él.

**_Flashback_**

_Dos semanas habian pasado y ho habia visto a Candy, y todos en la universidad le insultaban. Se sintio frustrado y no prestaba atencion a las clases. Decidio ir a ver a sus padres para que lo ayudaran. Llego y escucho a sus padres en la sala riendo, como hubiera querido terminar así con Candy pero no, el lo tenia que arruirnar._

_-Terry, has venido a vernos.- dijo su madre recibiendolo con los brazos en alto_

_-Hola mamá- dijo no con muchos animos._

_-Y..¿Candy, no viene contigo?- pregunto esperando que ella apareciera._

_-No!- contesto molesto._

_-Paso algo Terry- le pregunto su hijo al verlo desganado._

_-No, si, nose- dijo sentandose en el sofa y apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas viendo el suelo- Pero cometi un error, el mas grande quizas._

_-¿Que hiciste?- dijo su madre asustada, se imagino lo peor, golpear a Candy o insultarla o faltarle al respeto. Ellos aún no sabian que Candy y Terry tenian relaciones._

_-Ustedes siempre han sabido que me molestaba la amistad de Candy y Archibald- hablo enojado._

_-Lo sabemos hijo- le dijo su padre sentandose a la par de él- ¿la acusaste de algo que no hizo?_

_-Te peleaste con Archibald y ella se enojo contigo- dijo la madre._

_-No y no- dijo algo brusco, se levanto y empezo a caminar por todo el cuarto- Yo... yo... yo sentia celos, sentia quemarme por dentro de la rabia..._

_-Los padres escucharon atntamente a su hijo que titubeaba para hablar. Cada uno llego a su propia conclusion y la misma, nunca mas volverian a ver a Candy y ni a su hijo feliz, una conclusion que llegaron antes de que el les dijera._

_-Me encontre con Annie y eperaba a Candy.. Los celos me cegaron- miro a sus padres avergozado- Me acoste con Annie Britter en la habitacion de Candy- cerro sus ojos con fuerza para ya no pensar en ello._

_Su madre se llevo las manos al rostro no podia creer lo que habia dicho su hijo, ¿como el podia hacerle eso a una niña tan linda y buena como Candy? El padre se sintio avergonzado de su hijo el no lo habia educado así, el debia ser un caballero y debia respetar a las mujeres y mas las que no le pertenecian. "debes ser un cvaballero con las mujeres" siempre se lo decia su padre el veia un futuro con los dos juntos, sabia que terry amaba a Candy se le notaba en su mirada, habia tanto amor. La madre camino hacia él y lo abofeteo mientras le caian lagrimas de decepcion._

_-Mamá- dijo sorprendido Terry, ella nunca le habia puesto una mano encima, y lo peor es como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con Candy para que lo abofeteara._

_-Eleonor..- le llamo su esposo, ella volteo a verlo- No merece la pena que le pegues, se que te ha de3fraudado pero.._

_-Richard- le corto- Nosotros no lo educamos así.- camino hacia el minibar y se sirvio un whisky._

_-Se que los decepcione, no pense en las consecuencias- dijo suave Terry._

_-No pensaste, tu lo has dicho- hablo Eleonor molesta._

_-Me imagino que eso significa que tu noviazgo con Candy ha terminado ¿cierto?- hablo serio Richard_

_-¡No lo se!- dijo casi gritando y caminando hacia la puerta- Aun no he hablado con ella- y subio hacia su habitacion._

_-Richard..- dijo su esposa abrazandolo- creo que debemos guardar esto en la caja. No creo que lo vayamos a usar.- le entrego una cajita en la mano._

_-Lo hare- dijo él mientras se dirijia a la caja de seguridad que tenia detras de un cuadro de su esposa. Guardo la cajita roja con forma de una rosa, hasta el fondo, porque sabia que nunca mas lo utilizaria. Richard Grandchester, pensaba en como se sentiria Candice, nunca la volverian a ver y de seguro su amigo el señor William White, no queria saber de su hijo nunca mas y lo comprendia, pues hasta el lo deseaba, pero era su hijo y el tambien necesitaba de swu apoyo, nunca lo habia visto enamorado y feliz hasta que conocio a la pequeña pecosa... como cambiaria todo ahora_

_¿que pasara ahora? pensó._

**_Fin flashback_**

**_O_**yo pasos que se acercaban a él, alzo la cabeza y una morena se paro enfrente de él, lo ultimo que queria era verla y hablar con ella.

-¿Qque quieres?- le pregunto molesto.

-Queria saber como...

-¿Estoy?- le corto- pues que no me ves, me miras ¿no?- se levanto para irse de ahí.

-Terry... yo tambien me siento mal-

-No me importa como te encuentres. Mo me importa- y se alejo de ahí.

En el edifico de la familia White cerca de la universidad, en el departamento de Candy, un hombre rubio de pelo largo con lentes oscuros y traje negro hablaba con los seis muchachos. Les daba una mala noticia, el pesame.

-¿porque?- decia llornado Candy.-¿como fue?

-Un accidente, he venido para llevarlos a escocia, alla los necesitan para el entierro.- contesto el rubio

-Es cierto esto?- aun no lo creian, se habian quedado sin familia.

-Chicos yo lo siento mucho, el era mi cuñado y se que les duele, pero debemos irnos ya. Un avion privado nos espera.- volvio a decirles

-De acuerdo.- dijo Anthony por todos. Aun lloraban y estaban en shock, las lagrimas no pararian y no se sentian bien. Mucho menos la ayuda de George fueron a recojer sus equipajes y salir rapido, Neal se sentia muy solo ya que su hermana no pudo acompañarlos, ella tambien se sentia destrozada y su tio la comprendio,Patty tampoco pudo acompañarlos y se quedaria con la peliroja para apoyarse mutuamente.

Terry los vio subir a un automovil, vestidos de negro, no entendia que pasaba, él no los vio subir su equipaje y nunca se imagino que saldrian del paísLos vio marcharse y no presto atencion, deducio que irian a algun lugar, se fue a lo mas profundo del bosque y se emborracho como nunca antes lo habia hecho. Lo acompañaron tres personas más, Alex, Max y Luis le pelirojo compredieron que estaba solo, pero solo el pelirojo sabia que Candy, Archie Stear, Anthony y Neal se habian ido del pais por asusntos familiares y no sabia si regresarian.

-Por la soledad- brindo Max.

-Por el dolor- brindo Alex.

-Por el amor y desamor.- brindo Luis.

-Por el amorgo adios- grito Terry, sin saber que deverdad era un adios para siemrpe.

**y con vodka pretendo olvidarte

mis amigos y esta cancion

Porque se que siempre

que siempre es amargo el adios.

* * *

><p>* Es un pedazo de una cancion que escribi.<p>

** Cancion: Amargo Adios de Inspector.


	4. Siete años

Perdon por la demora pero a veces el tiempo no me alcanza y vengo agotada pero ya termine el tercer capitulo y ya tengo el cuarto por terminar espero les guste mucho y gracias por sus reviews, gracias por seguir mi historia les agradezco y aqui les dejo el capi: xoxoxoxoxo.  
>Nos vemos prontos...<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Desangrandome voy, rosa de vida

aacabada la ruta, ya sin meta,

sin que nadie perturbe ni entrometa

entre tu, el sueño y yo la existencia herida.

Eres, rosa, feliz pasaje de ida

de esta contra terrestre del planeta, contraseña puntual, divisa neta,

fidelisima rosa bien asida.

Eres solo poesía, la encarnada,

la purísima rosa que estremece

este trance final de mi jornada.

En la vida y la muerte me florece

de color sangre, rosa apasionada,

cantatriz rosa cuando desfallece...

esta herida que fresca permanece.

Años despues...

En chicago, alguna parte, una noche de abril fría y humeda. En el interior deun pequeño restorant se encontraba un castaño y un rubio, estaban terminando de limpiar el lugar, en el fondo se encontraba un equipo de sonido reproduciendo un CD, musica que aun les gustaba apesar de los años...despues de un corto silencio el ambiente se lleno con el solo de un bajo que fue seguido segundos despues por una voz masculina:

**Summer has come and passed **  
><strong>The innocent can never last <strong>  
><strong>Wake me up when September ends <strong>

**Like my father's come to pass **  
><strong>Seven years has gone so fast <strong>  
><strong>Wake me up when September ends <strong>

**Here comes the rain again **  
><strong>Falling from the stars <strong>

**Drenched in my pain again **  
><strong>Becoming who we are <strong>

**As my memory rests **  
><strong>But never forgets what I lost <strong>

**Wake me up when September ends **

El castaño hizo la mimica de tocar la guitarra, siguiendo el ritmo de la musica y canto junto al CD.

**Summer has come and passed **  
><strong>The innocent can never last <strong>  
><strong>Wake me up when September ends <strong>

La musica dejo de sonar y los dos voltearon a ver el problema, vieron a una rubia de 26 años, ojos verdes, esbelta. Una mujer atractiva para los ojos de los hombres, vestia jeans y una blusa verde que marcaba sus curvas con unos zapatos de tacon bajo y con una cazadora negra, se encontraba a la par de el equipo, ellos solo escuchaban este tipo de musica cuando limpiaban y estaban solos, le dirigieron una mirada de molestia a la pecosa.

-¿Porque lo apagaste?- pregunto el castaño finguiendo molestia.

-Dejo de gustarme hace años...- mentia aun le gustaba esa clase de musica pero le recordaban a alguien y dejo de hacerlo, se situo atras de la barra y se sirvio un vaso de agua, sentandose en un banco.

-A nosotros aun nos gusta- dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero. Los dos rubios rieron.

-No te comportes así, ya no eres un niño ARchi, ya no tiene efecto en mi.- dijo la rubia.

-Los dos se comportan como niños- dijo el rubio. Los tres sonrieron.

Aún no podia creer que despues de tantos años ellos, asún seguían siendo los mismos, alegres pero no tanto, cariñosos un poco menos, felices siemrpe, pero el rubio aún odiaba a esas personas que tanto daño les hicieron, pero el ya no tenia tanto odio ya no. Tardaron en olvidarlo pero estaba seguro que aunque ellos lo negaran aun los recordaban, muy poco pero aun lo hacian, y mas que nada ella.

-Ya terminaron de limpiar- le dijo ella.

-Si, Candy- contesto archie.

-Termino temprano tu turno ¿Verdad?

-Si Anthony, sali temprano el Dr. Bold llevo a alguien mas para que nos ayude.

Eran las 10 de la noche y los dos muchachos habian terminado de limpiar su pequeño restorant, que tanto esfuerzo hicieron para ponerlo. Apagaron las luces, cerraron el local y pusieron la alarma lo cuidaban mucho ya que fue el priemro que pusieron.

-Nos vamos.- les dijo Candy- ¿o tienen alguna cita?

-No- dijo Archie- vi a mi novia hoy y la vere mañana todo el día y todos los días como siempre.

-Y ¿tu Anthony?

-Bueno, yo no tengo con quien salir y nadie me espera. asi que no.

-A mi me espera alguien especial con la compañia de Emily- dijo Candy remarcando el nombre de la chica.

-mmmmmmm... bueno sabes hace tiempo que no lo veo te parece si paso a tu depa antes que el mio.

-Aja ¿a él o a Emily? a quien de los dos no ves.- dijo con picardia Candy

-No como crees- trato de escusarse- si paso es para saber de ... no claro que no por ella. Anthony se sonrojo.

-Creo que ni el mismo se entiende.- dijo riendo Archie.

Caminaron hacia el edificio donde vivian, lo que mas les agradaba era que el edificio estaba a tres cuadras del restorant cada quien tenia su propio departamente pero en el mismo edificio.

En Brasilia, era medianoche, un hombre de 27 años, castaño de ojos verdes casí azules, con pantalon de vestir negro, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, sentado en un comedor platicaba animadamente con un rubio de pelo largo, con gafas oscuras, vestía igual que él pero de color gris.

-Así que ¿te has decidido?- dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, creo que te puedo ayudar- dijo el castaño mientras fumaba.

-¿Te iras conmigo a Chicago para ayudarme en el pequeño hospital?-

-Si ¿porque no?- saco el humo- llevo cuatro casi cinco años, ya debo visitar otros lugares.

-Te lo agradezco mucho amigo- dijo alzando su vaso de whisky y brindando.

-Ademas, quiero ver a mis padres- se habia acabado su cigarro, saco su cajetilla y saco otro lo encendio y siguio fumando.

-Terry, si sigues fumando al que trendemos que ayudar sera ati.. Apago eso.

-De acuerdo "papá"- dijo consarcasmo y apago su cigarrillo.

-No sabes los deseos que tengo de volver a ver a mis familiares- dijo el rubio con melancolia.

-¿Llevas tiempo sin verlos?

-Si, casí dos años. Me fui y ni siquiera me despedi de lla- solto un suspiro.

-¡Vaya! que cursi eres- dijo con ironia Terry.

-No es cursileria. Ella es mu importnte para mi, ellos tambien pero ella es mi prioridad.

Terry no supo como pero cuando él menciono "ella" los recuerdos de la rubia llegaron a él, aun la llevaba en su corazon y fue por ese amor que nunca volvio a enamorarse como loco. No volvio a ser el mismo, fumaba, tomaba y era brusco con las mujeres. Tenia que alejar aquel sentimiento que aún guardaba por ella, enterrarlo de nuevo en lo mas profundo de su corazon.

-Ella aun te esta esperando?- le pregunto

-Siempre, ella es quien organiza la fiesta para la apertura del hospital, en el restorant de su hermano.

-Ha de ser muy paciente, para esperarte.

-Lo es. Siempre ve por los demas entes que ella.

-Estoy seguro que por ella abriras ese hogar.

-Si su preocupacion por los demas hizo que la ayudara y buscara al mejor doctor de niños que hay en el mundo. Y que se convirtio en mi amigo aunque es un poco egocentrico y bruto. Pero es muy generoso.

Terry rio a carcajadas- Tendras todo mi apoyo.

-Gracias, Terry- meneo su vaso pensativo- me pregunto ¿ que estara haciendo ahora mi chiquilla?.

Anthony, Archie y Candy ya habian llegado al edificio, habrio su departamento, era un lugar grande, tenia 3 cuartos, una pequeña cocina y una salita, entraron y todo se notaba calmado, se quitaron sus chamarras, sabian que no estaban solos, que los miraban, caminaron despecio para no hacer mucho ruido, cada uno eligio un lugar para revisar los tres abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo sin ponerse de acuerdo y revisaron los cuartos y la cocina, regresaron a la sala , escucharon un pequeño ruido y volteraron a ver, un pqueño de pelo castaño ondulado, ojos azul verdoso y con algunas pecas salio detras de un sillon, corriendo a abrazar a Candy. Ella lo recibio con los brazos abiertos y se costaron en el sofa, el encima de ella haciendole cosquillas. Una joven de 25 años salio tambien de ahí, era esbelta de ojos negros y pelo casi azul. Sonreia al verlos jugar. Anthony, se embeleso en la azulada a leguas se notaba que le gustaba, Archie le dio un codazo al rubio para que dejara de estar babeando.

-¿Como te portaste hoy?- le pregunto Candy al pequeño que jadeaba de tanta risa.

-Bien- consteto emocionado- Emily jugo mucho conmigo- sonrio.

-Emily es buena niñera- le dijo al niño y despues se dirigio a su amiga- Gracias..

-De nada, Candy, tu sabes que cuando yo tengo mis dias libres siempre lo cuidare- le sonrio- Y es hora de que me vaya, ya que es muy noche y no traje el auto.

-No lo traes?- Candy se sorpendio pues sabia que ella siempre andaba con su auto, pero Emily le guiño un ojo y la pecos entendio rapido- Es muy tarde Emily- le sonrio, Archie entnedio rapido el plan de las muchachas, sabia que su primo era un poco timido y tardaba mucho en decir sus sentimientos a las mujeres- Anthony puedes llevar a Emily a su casa porfavor, es muy tarde y es peligroso que ella vaya sola- sabia que el nunca le negaria un favor- ten mis llaves puedes llevar mi auto,- y le lanzo sus llaves.

-Cla... cla... Claro- tartamudeo Anthony, todos trataron de aguantar la risa, pero el unico que no lo hizo fue el pequeño que rio con ganas y a la cual todos le siguieron, el rubio solo sonrio timido.

-Tío Anthony tartamudea- decia riendo

Anthony y Emily salieron, Archie se quedo un rato mas consintiendo a su pequeño sobrino y cuando se despidio prometio ir a jugar con él, el fin de semana. Los unicos que se quedaron fueron ellos dos simpre lo mismo la misma rutina y no les importaba.

-Mamá, puedo dormir contigo.

-Tu ya estas grande querido y tienes tu propia habitacion.

-Por favor- y le hizo un pucherito con los labios al cual ella siempre cedia.

-De acuerdo galan, ve a ponerte tu pijama y dormiremos juntos.

El niño se fue corriendo a cambiar, mientras Candy se ponia un patalon y una camisa para dormir, acomodo la cama para los dos y vio entrar a su hijo saltando de alegria. Él lo era todo para ella, lo unico bueno que le quedo de aquella despedida, lo unico por lo cual ella luchaba cada día. Él era su mundo y agradecia a los chicos por quererlo tanto, siempre estaban con él cuidandolo cuando ella no podía. Se alegraba de tener tantos amigos y familia.

-Feliz noche, mami- dijo dnadole un beso en su mejilla y acostandose a la par de ella.

-Feliz noche, Junior- Candy le dio un beso en la frente y abrazandolo y tapandose los dos. No tardaron mucho en dormirse y caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, Candy abrio un poco los ojos tratndo de recordar que día era. Se levanto, era sabado y nunca trabajaba los fines de semana ademas de que eran las 6 de la mañana, se estiro y volvio a su cama volviendo a abrazar a su hijo y quedandose dormida rapido. Ya eran las 11 de la mañana, ella estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta del timepo, poco a poco abrio los ojos y vio la cama medio vacia su hijo ya no estaba, el ya se habia levantado y ella aún no. Se sento despacio y lo vio enfrente de ella, le sonrio y estaba con el telefono en el oido. Ella se preguntaba con quien hablaba?

-Si- y el pequeño empezo a reirse- ya se levanto. No, aun tiene cara de adormitada.

-Junior con quien hablas?- le pregunto Candy.

-Si ya pregunto- e hizo una pausa- Ya te despertaste completamente mamá pecas

-William T. White, no me digas así- lo regaño.

El niño se encojio y hablo- Si- le paso el telefono a su mama y subio a la cama, la abrazo. No le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo y sabia que su mama estaba enojada

-Hay cariño- le susurro mientras tomaba el telefono y hablaba.- Aló?

_-Vaya creí que no te despertarias- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado, a la cual Candy reconocio rapido._

-No pensaba hacerlo.

_-Cariño no lo regañes-_

-¡Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llame mamá pecas!- dijo algo molesta Candy.

_-Lo se- ecia riendo el hombre._

-¿Como estas?- pregunto ya un poco mas calmada.

_-Bien ¿y tu?_

-Bien un poco cansada, tu sabes como es mi dia de agitado vuelta por aqui, vuelta por alla, lo mismo de siemrpe.

-_Y hoy no fuiste a trabajar y estas decansando ¿cierto dormilona?- dijo él riendose._

-Calro- sonrio Candy y le dio un beso en la coronilla a su hijo quien le devolvio la sonrisa.- ¿cuando vuelves?

-_El miercoles y llevo a un buen doctor par que nos ayude._

-Enserio? Me alegro así tendremos mas personal y ayuda.

-_-Es mi amigo y nos apoyara y ayudara._

_-_Que bien tío- y añadio- Despues de dos años de ausencia te volvere aver?

-_Así es pequeña, espro que cuando regrese no estes molesta conmigo, sabes muy bien que fue por sentirme libre de los negocios, de Elroy y de George._

Candy rio ante ello, el rubio siempre quiso viajar y que no lo hostigaran con tanto trabajo, por eso cuando se fue ella se habia molestado pero lo comprendio rapido y no pudo seguir así con él, esperaba con ansias volver a verlo.

-No estoy molesta.-

-_Me alegro.- sonrio- como van los preparativos. Imagino que tienes todo listo ¿cierto?_

-Si, esta todo listo paa el miercoles en la noche. El restorant se esta terminando de arreglar gracias a Anthony, los muchachos todos ya tienen listo su traje, el Dr. estara presente y Tambien Pony y Robert, el personal esta listo para la fiesta, la abuela Elroy estara presente a pesar de su salud, George ya tiene tu traje. Yo ya tengo mi vetido y Junior tambien tiene listo su traje- Dijo Candy de un solo, Junior que estaba en su regazo reia despacito al oir a su madre hablar rapido.

_-¡Ok! entendi que todo esta listo, no hay necesidad de que me hables tan rapido._

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzada.

_-El hogar ya tiene todos los implementos que necesitan. Solo falta la inauguracion._

-¿Y como se llamara?

-_sera un sorpresa Candy._

Terry se desperto al oir risas en la sala, recordo que su amigo se quedaba en su departamento. Era fin de semana y llevaba dos días de haber renunciado a su trabajo en el hospital, sentia un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo llevaba años de no ver a sus padres, lejos de casa, solo se comunicaba con ellos y cuando les dijo que regresaria eloos se pusieron felices. Ademas llevaba a alguien que habia conocido hace un año. Se levanto de la cama vio la hora y supo que era tarde, era la una, se lavo el rostro, cepillo sus dientes y salio de su habitacion y vio al rubio sentado en un sillon hablando por telefono, lo veia feliz, lo unico que le causaba gracia cada vez que lo veía era que siempre llevaba puesto sus gafas, no importaba el lugar nunca se las quitaba. Se paro en la entrada y escucho la conversacion que tenia él.

-Eres muy inteligente- dijo el rubio riendo- Estoy seguro de que no lo heredaste de tu mamá

-_No lo se- dijo Junior riendo animadamente._ Terry se preugnto con quien estaba hablando?

-No se lo digas a tu mama o me mataria- le dijo susurando y divertido.

-_No, si le digo me llamara por mi nombre completo y no me gusta.- el rubio se imagino la escena y empezo a reirse._ Siguieron hablando por unosm inutos mas, hasta que se despidieron.

-Pornto nosveremos

-_Te extraño tío._

_-_Yo tambien te extraño Junior. despideme de tu mami por mi dale un beso y un abrazo.

-Ok_ te quiero mucho._

_-_Tambien te queiro y a tu mami la quiero tambien- dijo el rubio con fraternidad y colgo el telefono. Terry vio aquella despedida como la de un padre y un hijo, se formo la idea de que el rubio tenia una esposa e hijo, lo unico malo fue que malinterpreto todo.

Peor cunato hubiera querido haber formado una familia con auella persona. Se molesto con el mismo por recordar cosas del pasado. no tenia sentido ahora _¿Donde estaras ahora pequeña pecosa?_ penso, formando una pequeñ sonrisa de dolor, recordaba varias veces la primera y ultima bofetada que ella le había dado, aun sentia arder su mejilla, con aquella fuerza que él nunca creyo que ella tenia.

El rubio despues de colgar observo la figura del castaño en la puerta se veia pensativo, ido y lo vio hacer una sonrisa de dolor , a pesar de llevar solo un año conociendolo, sabia que estaba recordando aquel pasado. Siemrpe quiso sber la historia de su amigo, pero él aun no le contaba y comprendio que revolver aquel pasado le causaba daño, para él, el castaño era una buena persona pero con grandes vicios, el alcohol y el cigarillo. El rubio estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, creía que el merecia una vida mejor. Ademas iban a vivir cerca en el mismo edificio y con la yuda de unarubia pecosa pronto dejaria ese vicio maldito si es que el queria vivir mas tiempo y no dañar sus pulmones e higados.

-Vaya, no sabia que escuchabas cnversaciones ajenas Terry.

-Es imposible no escucharlas cunado se habla y rie tan alto Albert- dijo Terry sentandose a la par de el.

-Lo siento. Estaba feliz por comunicarme con mis familiares.

_"Querras decir, esposa e hijo"_ penso decirle Terry pero el no tenia derecho, respetaba laprivacidad de su amigo.

-Esta todo listo para nuestra llegada.- informo Albert.

-Que bien- dijo Terry- Me da gusto volver con mis padres.

-Y ¿como crees que reaccionen cuando les digas de ...?- garraspeo dos veces y añadio- tu sabes.

-No se. Despues de mi ultima novia no habia tenido otra y no habia llevado a nadie con ellos. Hasta ahora.

-Te creo. Pero elegiste mal, la madre y esa chica solo estan interesadas en tu posicion social ¿Le has dicho quien es tu padre ó ¿quien es tu madre?.

-Vaya- dijo con algo de tristeza-... el tiempo cmabia a las personas Albert.

-Al igual que tú- Terry solo asintio - ¿aún la recuerdas?

-Todos los días, aún no me perdono le daño que le hice, un día se fue y no regreso...

_Porque te fuiste Candy? Ni siquiera un adios me diste, aun te extraño" _penso Terry. Se levanto y se fue a bañar, lo mismo hizo Albert, Terry sentia que la herida que tenia nunca iba a sanar y que su destino de comprometerse con su actual novia seria una pesadilla el lo habia hecho por compromiso pero que pensarian sus padres, él solo pensaba en volver a la ciudad en donde su amor termino...

ESTA ES MI CANCIÓN DE DESPEDIDA  
>SERÁ LO MEJOR PARA LOS DOS<br>PUES NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE TU VIDA  
>Y LO MAS GRAVE NO SE PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDE EL CORAZÓN<br>DIME COMO HAGO PARA EXPLICARLE  
>A MI ALMA ENVUELTA ENTRE LA FE<br>QUE AUNQUE SEA DIFÍCIL OLVIDARTE  
>DEBO INTENTARLO PORQUE CREO QUE NUNCA TE PODRÉ TENER<p> 


	5. Tu recuerdo y yo Part 1

Espero que les guste este capi... me esforce mucho enserio y se que al final van a odiar con toda su ferza a Susana y ya que yo termine odiandola, bueno el prosimo capi no se si podre subirlo pronto ya que me voy de viaje por 5 días y no se si podre usar la compu pero hare todo lo posible, ya que sigue la segunda parte de este capi... gracias porsus reviews y gracias por leerme eso me da mas animos par escribir y les agradezco la espera. Besos y abrazos a todos gracias, gracias, gracias, nunca dejare de agradecerles por leer mi history

Atte Gabssy.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

*Quien no sabe en esta vida  
>la traición tan conocida<br>que nos deja un mal amor.

Candy y su hijo caminaban hacia el pequeño resturant, le gustaba pasar ahí los fines de semana ayudando. Junior iba feliz veria a sus tíos y le encantaba observar como cocinaban, al llegar al lugar vieron poca gente, entraron y antes de llegar a la barra diviso a Archie hablando meloso con una castaña de ojos café, se veian muy bien juntos y ella se alegraba ya que el castaño no habia vuelto a tener una novia despues de aquella decepcion, los veia muy feliz, Junior corrio hacia ellos los cuales lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ella llego a saludarlos, platicaron unos minutos cuando fueron interrumpidos por un moreno con anteojos que salia lleno e harina, detras de el salio una joven castaña con anteojos que se reia y sacudia sus manos.

-Stear- decia la castaña riendo- por favor perdoname...yo no quise... perdon..- su risa no la dejaba hablar normalmente.

-Patty me hechaste toda la harina encima e hiciste que Robert nos hechara de la cocina- reclamo Stear.

-Tío Stear pareces fantasma- reia el pequeño.

Stear y Patty no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban afuera de la cocina y todos los observaban. El moreno se sacudio y abrazo a su sobrino. Patty se sonrojo por atraer la atencion de todos abrazo a su amiga ya que llevaba un mes sin verla ni hablar con ella.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Archie conteniendo la risa, pues su hermano se veia muy chistoso.

-Un accidente- dijo Patty poniendose roja de la verguenza, pues todos habían escuchado lo ella decía. Stear le encantaba que su esposa se sonrojara facilmente parecia una chiquilla timida a pesar de llevar 18 meses de estar casados. Bajo a su sobrino y la abrazo para brindarle todo el amor y le encantaba verla feliz. Patty amaba a Stear y a su sobrino cada vez que lo veia le daba tanto amor aquel amor que quizo darle a ese bebe que no pudo tener.

**_Flashback_**

_Patty estaba emocionada llevaba seis meses casada con Stear y apesar de que su esposo era algo loco y a veces se le ocurria hacer inventos, lo amaba. Llevaba una semana ya que se sentia mal, mareos, nauseas y vomitaba, se recosto en su cama y tato de dormir descansar para no sentirse debil enfrente de su amado, no queria que se preocupara por ella. No le tomo importancia a sus malestares._

_Siguio con su rutina diaria y los malestares fueron reduciendo, así siguio un mes y medio, Cuando fue a visitar a su amiga del alma al hospital como lo hacia cada 15 pero esta vez fue un poco más, Candy la vio muy palida y la obligo a que se hiciera varios examenes, estuvieron ahí todo el día, pues la rubia queria asegurarse de que Patty estuviera bien. Los examenes ya estaban listos y llegaron a las manos de larubia._

_Stear llevaba horas tratnado de comunicarse son su esposa, Archie tuvo que calmarlo al igaul que Robert pues el moreno por sus nervios se imaginaba lo peor del mundo, Archie tuvo la idea de llamar a Candy y preuntarle si ella sabia algo..._

_Candy cuando vio los resultados una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad salio de sus labios, Patty estaba nerviosa y al ver la solrisa de su amiga se puso mucho mas nerviosa._

_-¿Candy que pasa?- preunto nerviosa._

_-Patty es la mejor not...- fue interrumpida por su celular, contesto y del otro lado su medio-hermano le preguntaba por la castaña, a lo que Candy respondio que se encontraba con ella y no la dejaron decir mas pues solo le dijeron "vamos para alla" y cortaron, larubia penso que si asi se ponia cuando no estaba con ella ¿como se pondria al darle la buena noticia? solo de imaginarse sonrio._

_-¿Quien era Candy?- Patty queria asegurarse si era su esposo quien la llamo._

_-Stear, ya viene- le sonrio- bueno Patty tengo la mejor noticia del mundo._

_-Me voy a morir- la rubia solo sonrio_

_-No, dije mejor no peor_

_-Lo siento- y tomo aire- ¿cual es?_

_-Felicidades Patricia- y ella segui sin entender- estas embarazada- la castaña no podia creer lo que le decian estaba embarazada, "un hijo de Stear" penso. Las lagrimas de felicidad salieron y una gran sonrisa de maternidad, se toco el vientre y el solo saber que en ella llevaba a su bebe la hacia mas feliz._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo?- pregunto_

_-3 meses Patty- la cara de shock de su amiga, le sorprendio a la rubia "¿acaso no lo sabia? se preguntaba-¿no te habias dado cuenta?_

_Patty avergonzada y sonrojada dijo-no- suspiro- tuve malestares, nauseas, mareos y vomitos._

_-Esos son los sintomas- le dijo divertida Candy._

_-Nunca pense en esa posibilidad-dijo apenada. Un mensaje le llego a sus celular de la castaña en el cual le decia que ya estaba ahí, sin decir nada salio corriendo en busca de él._

_Candy empezo a guardar sus cosas y cuando recogio una hoja que estaba tirada, vio la informacion que tenia, era importnte informacion sobre el embarazo de su amiga. Corrio hacia ellosp ara informarles y cuando iba a bajar las gradas, vio a un grupo de enfermeras y un doctor, gritos, golpes y gente preguntando por ella, cuando vio subir una camilla, sintio morirse cunado vio que era Patty a quien llevaban, la trasladaron a quirofano y ella la atendio. Estuvieron dos horas ahí despues de ese tiempo Patty fue trasladada a una habitacion yano estaba grave y podia verla su esposo, solo tenía una pierna quebrada y un golpe en la cabeza, Stear estuvo con ella dos días enteros sin moverse de ahí ni siquiera para beber o tomar algo, Archie y Anthony estuvieron en la sla de espera esperando a que la castaña despertara. A la unica que no vieron fue a Candy no había llegado a casa, junior se había quedado con Robert y su esposa. Anthony empezo a preocuparse pues la rubia no podia haber desaparecido asi no mas y no avisar. Emily fue interceptada por Anthony y le pregunto por la rubia y solo respondio:_

_-Esta deprimida- y empezo a caminar- Ella los vera cuando ya este mejor- grito._

_Patty depserto, Stear estaba a la par de ella. Candy se entero que ya habia despertado, queria ser ella quien le diera la noticia y disculparse. entro a la habitacion y Patty etaba angustiada..._

_-Candy ¿como esta?- ella le preocupaba su bebe, Stear ya sabía del embarazo pues se lo dijeron despues de salir del quirofano, sabía tambien sin que nadie se lo dijera que un accidente así podia hacer que el feto se desprendiera y abortara, su rostro se volvio de tristeza y dolor cuando vio a Candy-¿Candy?- le llamo para que contestara._

_-Yo tengo la culpa- dijo con tristeza, Patty no enentedia de que estaba hablando- Una hoja callo y no pude informarte a tiempo._

_-¿Candy, de que hablas?- pregunto Archie quien acaba de entrar con Anthony._

_-Tu embarazo era riesgoso- unas lagrimas salieron. Patty se sentia mal._

_-¿Mucho?- pregunto con voz debil.- Dime-_

_**Tu eres la tristeza de mis ojos  
>que lloran en silencio por tu amor.<br>Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro  
>el tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós.<br>_

_-Un poco- Patty sollozo- Es mi culpa si te hubiera dado todo completo, tu y tu bebe estuvieran bien- trago un gran nudo y lloro._

_Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento  
>pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer.<br>Prefiero estar dormida que despierta  
>de tanto que me duele que no estés. <em>

_-Lo perdí ¿cierto?- decia con lagrimas, Patty se habia ilucionado mucho pero todo se habia acabado._

_Como quisiera que tu vivieras  
>que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran<br>cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos. _

_-Si- dijo Candy llorando a la par de ella- Fue por mi culpa, perdon perdon..._

_-¡No!- grito Patty de dolor y haciendo que todos se asustaran- Tu me diste ... la mejor noticia del mundo... yo sali corriendo y tropece...- decia titubeando._

_Amor eterno e inolvidable.  
>Tarde o temprano estaré contigo<br>para seguir amándonos. _

_-Patty lo siento tanto- segui disculpandose Candy_

_-Basta Candy, tu no tuviste la culpa y talvez yo tampoco, fue el destino- y lloraba con tanta tristeza._

_Yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia.  
>Desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz.<br>y aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia,  
>se que pude haber yo hecho mas por ti. <em>

_-Amor, tranquila...- la dijo Stear quien le caian lagrimas y era cansolado por su primo y su hermano_

_-Lo siento Stear, fui una tonta, perdon- y las disculpas no cesaban._

_Oscura soledad estoy viviendo,  
>la misma soledad de tu sepulcro.<br>Tu eres el amor del cual yo tengo  
>el mas triste recuerdo de Acapulco.<em>

_-Candy dime algo- dijo ya un poco mas tranquila Patty_

_-Que cosa?-_

_-¿volvere a embarazarme?- pregunto,_

_-Calro que si-_

_Como quisiera que tu vivieras,  
>que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran<br>cerrado nunca, y estar mirándolos. _

_-Y cuando suceda- suspiro- por favor hazle caso a los sintomas y ven conmigo yo te ayudare- le sonrio, Patty se alegro un poco mas, pero extrañaria a ese bebe que no pudo tener. Stear agradecia a Candy por preocuparse y el la cuidaria toda su vida no dejaria que nada malo le pasara y si volvia a embarazarse no so pondria de nuevo como loco._

_Amor eterno e inolvidable.  
>Tarde o temprano estaré contigo<br>para seguir amándonos.  
>Amor Eterno. Eterno Amor.<em>

**_fin flashback_**

Recordo y abrazo mas fuerte a su esposo y le dio un beso.

-Par de tortolos locos- dijo la castaña que estaba a la par de Archie, él solo sonrio le hacio el menton y la beso, amaba a esa mujer, lo haica feliz mas de lo que era con... ya saben quien.

-Por favor! consigance una habitación- dijo Robert un hombre mayor que no pasaba de los 53 pelo negro ojos negros, alto y en buena forma, lo apreciaban como un padre. El los queria como sus hijos.

_**FlashBack**_

_Robert ayudaba a su esposa con su pequeña casita en la cual ella queria para niños huerfanos, pero el dinero no les alcanzaba y no querian hacer prestamos pues acababan de salir de uno. Salio a buscar trabajo y la mayoria no queria contratarlo por su edas, pero el teni experienca y no se creía tan viejo. Iba caminando por la calle, cuando se topo con un niño de cuatro años que salia de un pequeño local, él lo levanto y lo reviso por si se hbía hecho daño. Él niño estaba muy bien y sonreia con gran felicidad._

_-Estas bien pequeño?- le hablo sauve, el niño asintio- De acuerdo, ten cuidado. Adios- empezo a caminar._

_-Juniol- dijo el niño a la par de él, Robert no entendia, Junior lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia él local._

_-Tu, como te amas- le pregunto._

_-Robert Miller- el niño asintio, le sonrio- pro dime Robert y dime a donde me llevas?_

_-Tú me ayudaste y yo te ayuo- le dijo sonriendo._

_-Niño, no creo que tu puedas ayudarme- le dijo suave para que Junior no llorara._

_-Juniol- le dijo- me amo William T. Wiii... Waa... Wh..iii_

_-White- dijo la voz de una mujer- William T. White pero le gusta que le digan Junior._

_-Lo siento, señorita, no quiero que piense que le voy a hacer daño al niño- ojala no lo acusaran de robachicos, porque no lo era._

_-Juniol- volvio a decirle el niño._

_-No señor, no pienso eso- le sonrio con dulzura- si él lo trae es porque algo sucedio ¿cierto cariño?- y cargo a su hijo._

_-Bueno el topo conmigo pero yo estaba distraido- dijo Robert- lo siento señorita- se escuchaba apenado._

_-Candy, me llamo Candy- y le tendio la mano._

_-Robert- le dío la mano._

_-Robert, disculpeme por entrometerme- empezo a decir Candy- pero ¿le sucede algo?_

_-Ehhhh,- la chica se veia dulce y sin malas inteciones- bueno no es un buen día para mí- suspiro- nadie me da trabajo._

_-Usted necesita un trabajo?- pregunto_

_-Si, pero lamentablemente no encuentro.- dijo decepcionado Robert._

_-En que lugares ha trabajado?- pregunto Candy, casí parecia una entrevista y para ella lo era._

_-Bueno, eh trabajado en una panaderia, un comedor, en una embutidora..._

_-Sabe nosotros, vamos a inaugurar este lugar dentro de tres semanas, sera un pequeño rstorant con la capacidad de 40 personas maximo, el primero de todos los que miehrmano quiere poner- sonrio- Y bueno necesitamos personal, ¿Usted señor quiere trabjar como el chef principal?- Robert no creía que existiera gente tan buena como esa joven_

_-Yo ayue a que me ayuo- dijo Junior._

_-Claro que acepto señorita- dijo Robert feliz- Gracias._

_-De nada, Robert, pero digame Candy, nada deformalidades ¿ok?- el asíntio y bajo a Junior quien salio corriendo hacia la cocina._

_-él es us hijo?_

_-Si- dijo sonriendo la rubia._

_-Se ha de parecer al padre, porque de usted solo tiene sus pecas- Robert vio que Candy sonrio con algo de tristeza y se sintio nal al meterse en su vida privada.- Lo siento no quise meterme en si vida._

_-No se preocupe- le sonrio- Todos dicen lo mismo, él se parece mas a su padre, y agradezco que su padre no este aquí, si lo viera lo reconoceria rapido.- Candy se dio un golpe mental habia dicho de más._

_-Él no lo sabe?- candy nego-¿porque?_

_-Así se dieron las circunstancias-_

_Junior habia ido a llmar a sus tíos para que fueran a conocer al nuevo chef, Anthony y Archie, salieron a ver a la persona y desde el saludo les empezo a caer bien, les hablaba con tanta fraternidad. Despues de una semana conocieron a la esposa de Robert. cuando Candy supo los planes de ella le brindo toda la ayuda posible, le encontro un lugar pr abrir el hogar, Patty les ayudo. Robert y su esposa con el tiempo se encariñaron con ellos, ya que se dieron cuenta de que ellos no eran ambiciosos, ni orgullosos, eran sencillos, humildes y amables. Apesar de su apellido que ra muy respetado en todo el país, a ellos no les importaba la clase social. Junior los queria mucho como sus abuelos y así empezo a llamarlos derepente dejando a todos sorprendidos._

_-Lito- dijo y corrio a abrazar a Robert, quien no sabia que significaba eso. Candy se sorprendio pero no se molesto ya que ella tambien los empezaba a querer como a unos padres._

_-¿lito?- preguntaron todos._

_-Lito y Lita- se abrazo de sus dos abuelos._

_-¿?- todos estaban confundidos._

_-Así llama a los que ahora quiere como sus abuelos- explico Candy, todos voltearon a verla- Bueno es los quiere como sus abuelos y como el aun le cuesta un poco hablar, se ahorro tiempo, quito el abue y dejo el lito_

_-Somos abuelos- decia llorando feliz la esposa de Robert._

_-Si, Pony, tenemos 5 hijos y un nieto- dijo tambien llorando Robert. desde ese momento se concideraron una familia. Poco después se les unieron los gemelos Neil y Elisa quien tambien los empezaron aquerer. ccuando conocieron a las cabezas de la familia, tenian miedo de que los odiaran por ser pobres, pero fue todo lo contrario. Él tío y la abuela les agradecian por cuidar a sus muchachos y que de ya, formaban parte de la familia White, Brown, Cornwell y Ardley._

_Ahora el era el chef principal del Restorant Dulce Candy._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-Si consiganse una habitacion!- repitio Junior que ya estaba a la par de él- Lito Robert ¿porque deben conseguir una habitacion?

-Para que..

-Robert!- dijo exaltada Candy.

-eeeee...-decia mientras pensaba que decir- para que jueguen-

-¿Y que van ajugar?- Junior era un niño curioso y cada cosa que oía queria saber su significado.

-Van a jugar... pelota- contesto Robert.

-Tíos- los llamo el niño emocionado- ¿puedo ir con ustedes a jugar pelota?- las dos parejas empezaron a reir.

-Claro- dijo Archie, lo cargo y se dirijio con él a la cocina.

-Robert, debes de cuidar lo que dices enfrente de Junior, Tu sabes que él simpre pregunta por todo lo nuevo que oye.- le reclamo Candy.

-Querida, no fue mi intencion- se escuso-Venía a decirle a estos dos- señalo a la pareja de esposos- Que no volvieran a mi cocina por un buen tiempo.

-Eso no es junto- reclamo stear.

-¿No es junto?- lo fulmino con la mirada- Has visto como dejaron mi cocina, todo estab bien hasta que este par de tortolos se distrajeron besandose!

Candy reía, stear estaba avergonzado con lo que decía Robert ademas de que casí todos escuchaban lavoz de él, Patty etaba roja de la verguenza nunca creyo que esto le llegaria a pasar. Molly, la novia de Archie, solo reía bajito pues sin que ella quisiera escuchar escucho todo. Candy lo abrazo para que no se alterara tanto al fin y al cabo para ella solo era una cocina, pero para Robert era como su santuario. Después de un gran reclamo reino la paz. Robert le volvio a permitir la entrada a Stear pero a Patty no convencido de que ella lo distraía y hacía destrozos.

Patty fingío tristeza delante de su esposo, él ledio un beso y se resigno a que su esposa ya no estaria en la cocina con él.

-Gracias- dijo Patty abrazando a Robert cuando vio entrar a Stear.

-¿Porque?- dijo confundido él.

-Nunca me gusto estar con Stear ahí- señalo la puerta de la cocina- se comportaba empalagoso y si seguia otro día con él allí era capaz de pedirle en cualquier moemnto el divorcio.

-Vaya creí que te gustaba cocinar para él- dijo Candy divertida.

-Cocinar para él y cocinar con él, son dos cosas diferentes.

-En eso tienes razon. Tienes prohibido ir ami cocina para siempre- dijo fingiendo un regaño.

-Como tu digas, capitan- dijo agradecida.

-Bueno niñas es mejor ponernos a trabjar ya que el rstorant se esta llenando.- hablo entrando a lo que el llamaba su sntuario.

Candy y Patty, fueron al pequeño vestidor que tenia el local yse pusieron el uniforme de meseras. Podían ser profesionales pero les gustaba los trabajos sencillos, se dispusieron a ayudar a Molly, Luisa y Clara, la novia de Neil, fue un sabado laborioso, hasta Junior ayudo en la cocina, dandole apoyo a sus tíos y de vez en cuando llevando la comida a su mamá.

Terry estaba sentado en el balcón de su departamento, ya habí hablado con sus padres, les había informado el día que llegaria y a donde iría, también que su amigo Albert le había conseguido un depa en el mismo eficio. Pero aún no sabía como decirles que tenía una prometida, ya que ni él mismo supo porque lo hizo.

_**Flashback**_

_Terry salía del bar "El último trago", que de último no tenía nada, siempre que aquellos recuerdos le llegaban iba ahí, eso era casí 2 o 3 veces a la semana. Pero esta vez no íba tan tomado aún caminaba un poco recto, no se tambaleaba mucho además de que la mayoría de ese barrio lo conocía por ser uno de los doctores del hospital, no le importaba... siguio caminando eran las 9 de la noche y en Brasili casí siemrpe habían fiestas, varias enfermeras lo invitaban pero el las rechazaba, no queria ningun compromiso._

_-Candy ¿porque te estraño aún?- hablo con melancolía - Todos los días te recuerdo, aunque te entierre en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_-Soy un idiota- grito y siguio caminando sumergido en los recuerdos de una rubia que desaparecio de su vida, tan concentrado iba que no se dío cuenta que estaba enmedio del camino, cuando le bocinaron, su reaccion fue de sorpresa, no tenía salvación pues aunque el carro frenara le iba a pegar, se empezo a resignar cuando sintio que algo o alguien lo empujo fuera del camino, escucho las llantar del auto rechinar y un golpe. Se levanto rapido y entonces vio a la persona que lo había empujado, una chica rubia de pelo largo, llevaba un vestido que la hacia parecer una niñita, como pudo pidio ayuda y se quedo a la par de ella en todo momento._

_Se había tomado dos tazas de café fuertes, solo esperba que le dijeran el stado de ella, en la sala de espera vio a una señora preguntando por una tal Susana Marlow, pero aún nadie sabía como se llamaba esa chica rubia. La señora tuvo que esperar a que identificaran a su hija, si era la que habían atropellado. El doctor salio y le informo a Terry que podía pasar a verla, ella de pura suerte solo tenía la mano derecha fracturada y unos golpes en la cabeza. El castaño se entía aliviado de que no le pasara nada mas grave, cuando entro en la habitación ella estaba despertando._

_***Ambiciosa,_  
><em>se que un pobre simplemente no es tu tipo,<em>  
><em>se que anhelas encontrar a un hombre rico,<em>  
><em>que te cumpla tus antojos y caprichos.<em>

_Susana ya conocia al castaño, ella había llegado algunas veces al hospital y lo había visto y solo con eso se enamoro de él, era un capricho que ella queria. Aprovecho él moemento cunado lo vío salir del bar, esta era su oportunidad, contrato a un hombre para que la ayudara en su plan, lo siguieron y cuando lo viron caminar enmedio de la calle aprovecharon, él hombre le bocino a ella, esaera la señal de que ella entrara, empujo a Terry y no le importo resivir el golpe del carro, para ella valía la pena pues ya inconsciente escuchaba la vos de él llamandola, el hombre huyo pues eso tambien era parte del plan, todo estaba completo. Cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación, su felicidad creio "todo valio la pena" penso. Claro Terry nunca se enteraria de todo._

_Ambiciosa,_  
><em>tu que a todo le miras signo de pesos,<em>  
><em>yo no se que es lo que tienes en los cesos,<em>  
><em>yo no se por que el dinero es tu amuleto,<em>

_Terry visitaba todos los días a Susana, se sentía culpable por ella, todos en el hospital empezaron el rumor de que la novia de él se encontraba hospitalizada, "novia" es palabra ni siquiera le agradaba a él, la madre de Susana le reprochaba de que por culpa de él su hija estaba en el hospital y que debia agradecer que ella le habia salvado la vida. La señora queria aprovechar la fama del Doctor Grandchester, así su famili estaria en lo alto. Terry se veía presionado por la señora así que nunca nego los rumores. Llevaban 6 meses de ser oficialmente novios, cuando de nuevo se rego otro rumos, por parte de Susana, de que etaban comprometidos, la señora y la hija se entian felices pues no creian que el lo llegara a negar, era todo un caballero y no pondria en mal a una mujer._

_Ambiciosa,  
>tu que a todo le miras signo de pesos,<br>yo no se que es lo que tienes en los cesos,  
>yo no se por que el dinero es tu amuleto,<em>

_Fue por obligacion que le llego a pedir matrimonio. No queria casarse así que nunca puso fecha, después de hacerlo seemborracho por el maldito error que iba a cometer, así conocio a Albert pero eso es otro recuerdo, no soportaba el amor empalagoso que le daba Susana y no soportaba a la vieja metiche que lo obligo a hacer de todo, comprarle un departamento a si hija, un auto, etc._

_Ambiciosa,  
>tu quieres casa en un banco,<br>con las paredes de marmol,  
>con la puerta de oro,<br>aunque tu no vales ni un mugre centavo.  
><em>

_Lo peor seria cuando ellas se enteraran de que su padre era un duque y su madre una famosa actriz que pronto pensaba en retirarse._

**_Fin FlashBack_**

Las Marlow planeaban ya una boda que no tenia fecha, pero les fascinaba saber que erian de la sociedad alta pues sabian que el apellido de Terry era muy famoso, Susana siemrpe se encargaba de ahuyentar a todas aquellas que coqueteaban con su Terry. Hasta llego a esconderle una carta dirijida a él de alguien llamado Anthony White Brown, nunca la leyo pero nunca se la dío.

El domingo sin que nadíe les pidiera ayuda, Candy y Patty ya estaban ayudando, la rubia de mesera y la castaña en la caja pues Dylan había enfermado y ella era más indicada para ese puesto pues le encantaba las matematicas. Candy creyó necesario contratar a por lomenos 2 personas más ya que pronto ella ya no estaria disponible mucho tiempo. Alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche cerraron, todos los domingos cerraban a esa hora. Todos decidieron ir a ver el restorant "mayor" donde se llevaria acabo el evento, las dos parejas, Robert, su hijo y ella tomaron camino al lugar ahí se encontraban Anthony y la esposa de Robert, Pony...

* * *

><p>* Tu recuero y yo. de Jose Alfredo Jimenez<p>

** Amor eterno de Rocio Durcal

*** La ambiciosa de Sergio Vega.


	6. Tu recuerdo y yo 2

Capitulo 2

Estoy en el rincon de una  
>cantina Oiendo la cancion que yo pedi me estan<br>sirbiendo ahorita mi tequila Ya va mi piensamento  
>rumbo a ti. Yo se que tu recuerdo es mi desgracia<br>y vengo aqui nomas a recordar que amargos son las  
>cosas que nos pasan cuando ay una mujer que paga<br>mal

Todos decidieron ir a ver el restorant "mayor" donde se llevaria acabo el evento, las dos parejas, Robert, su hijo y ella tomaron camino al lugar ahí se encontraban Anthony y la esposa de Robert, Pony...

El restorant donde seria la fiesta era el mas grande de todos los que ellos tenian y muy prestigioso, estaban limpiandolo y remodelando, solo le faltaba pintarlo llevaban un mes sin abrir, la persona a cargo de eso era Anthony, cuando entraron les gusto como estaba quedando el lugar, seria espectacular. Al fondo estaba el rubio viendo unas hojas mientras un CD sonaba, y era una de las canciones que Candy a un recordaba pero había dejado de escuchar.

A mi tus ojos me ensañaron a volar  
>y tu boca me da ganas de besar<br>y tus manos me tocaban me llevaban al espacio, (ya no se que pasaba)  
>Me desconectaba de todo lo que había alrededor<br>nos sabia que pensar, ni que decirte mi amor  
>te extrañaba desde antes de colgar, te extrañaba desde antes de colgar…<p>

No sabia si decirlo, o callarme por error  
>yo no sabia si lastimaba tu pobre corazón<br>o si no aliviaba nada con estas tontas palabras  
>yo ya quiero verte y decirte cuanto te amo<p>

Yo quisiera ver otra vez tu sonrisa que es de ángel  
>tus ojos que me llevan hasta el cielo de solo mirarme<br>ya quiero verte y besarte, saber como eres bien por dentro  
>quiero verte una vez y tan siquiera con eso me conformo<br>por que se que estas parada para cuando yo no este!

Solo escucho hasta ahí, no queria oir mas, como habían cambiado las cosas y ella aun recordaba la imagen de él, la que se grabo antes de abofetearlo. Ademas de que su hijo era casí la viva imagen de Terry, para Candy ese era un problema no poder olvidarlo.

-Creí que no vendrian- dijo Anthony, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos y abrazando a su sborino el unico aún.

-Aquí nos tienes ¿o no?- dijo Archie sonriendo.

Candy no paso desapersivido a aquel par de mujeres que estaban saliendo de la cocina, una joven de pelo casi azulado y una mujer mayor, algo robusta y con anteojos, la esposa de Robert, Junior salio al encuentro de las dos, al igual que todos.

-Sra. Ponny ¿como esta?- dijo Patty.

-Bien, querida, muy bien.- la señora Ponny era la mujer mas amable que ellos conocian, era cariñosa y a Candy la queria como su propia madre, la señora no podia tener hijos y nunca los tuvo, cuando los chicos aparecieron los quiso como sus hijos propios y siempre que podia cuidaba a Junior, él nio era muy especial para ella y sabía la historia de la rubia.

-Mamá Ponny, estas preciosa- dijo Archie dandole un beso en ambas mejillas

-Gracias, Archie, tu tambien te ves bien.- le dio una sonrisa.

-Mamá Ponny- dijo stear lanzadose a los brazos de ella como todo un niño chiquito buscando a su madre, la señora Ponny era un poco mas baja que él y a Stear no le importaba agacharse, a ninguno les importaba la estatura.

-...- Dos garraspeos les llamo la atencion, Robert les miraba serio.

-Papá Robert- dijo Stear saltando hacia él y abrazandolo, Robert siempre creío que Stear era como un niño chiquito en el cuerpo de un hombre. Todos rieron al verlo.

-Candy..- dijo la señora.

-Mamá Pony.- dijo la rubia dandole un beso y un abrazo, la rubia extrañaba a sus padres pero había encontrado otros que la querian, pero tampoco olvidaria a losque estaban ahora en el cielo.

-Lita Pony ¿y yo?- dijo Junior a la par de ellas.

-Como crees que me olvidaria de mi nieto preferido- lo abrazo y le hizo pequeñas cosquillas.

Pasaron dos horas conversando sobre el evento y como iban los preparativos, solo faltaban tres días y todos estaba listo, solo faltaba la pintura del restorant, pero Anthony los habia calamado que eso era rapido. Esperaban que el señor William Ardley le gustara. Los primero en retirarse y los unicos fueron Robert y Pony quienes se sentian cansados y que se llevaban a Junior para quedarse con ellos esa noche con el permiso de Candy. Ya todos los trabajadores se habían ido, Archie buscaba algo que poner en el equipo de sonido, los demas recogian algunas cosas tiradas, de repente los sorpendio escuchar una cancion que nunca habian escuchado. Cuando Anthony escucho les explico que entre los trabajadores habían unos centro america y que el les permitia escuchar eso porque trabajanban mas rapido.

Las letras de las canciones hicieron que en ellos entrara la melancolia, recuerdos, tristezas y dolor. La que sonaba primero hizo que todos quisieran hacer algo: Brindar.

De pronto todo aquello se acabo  
>Faltaste a la promesa de adorarnos<br>Me undiste en el olvido por creer

Que a ti no llegarian jamas los años  
>Por tu maldito amor<br>No puedo terminar con tantas penas  
>Quisiera rebentarme hasta las venas<br>Por tu maldito amor  
>Por tu maldito amor<br>Por tu maldito amor no logro acomodar mis sentimientos

Y el alma se me sigue consumiendo  
>Por tu maldito amor<br>Por tu maldito amor

Candy empezo a cantar aunque no se sabía la letra, cantaba con todo su corazon por aquellos recuerdos que nunca olvidaria.

No quiero que regreses nunca no  
>Prefiero la derota ente mis manos<br>Si ayer tu nombre tanto pronuncie  
>Hoy mirame rompiendome los labios<p>

Por tu maldito amor  
>No puedo terminar con tantas penas<br>Quisiera rebentarme hasta las venas  
>Por tu maldito amor<br>Por tu maldito amor  
>Por tu maldito amor no logro acomodar mis sentimientos<br>Y el alma se me sigue consumiendo  
>Por tu maldito amor<br>Por tu maldito amor  
>Por tu bendito amor<p>

El final lo cantaron las cuatro mujeres en coro, con todod el sentimiento haciendo que a los hombres se les encogiera el corazon por el dolor en sus voces. Terminaron decidiendo que esa seria una noche de canto y brindis en la cual recordarian a aquel amor que tanto los hizo sufrir desahogandose... empezaron por ir a buscar licor, Archie fue el primero en llegar y empezo a cantar desafinado pero solo pedazos ya que ni siquiera se sabia la cancion:

Aturdido y abrumado  
>por la duda de los celos<br>y desiste en la cantina  
>un bohemio ya sin fe<p>

con los nervios destrozados  
>y llorando sin remedio<p>

He hizo la mueca de llorar y recordo a aquella morena que tanto lo hizo sufrir...

Se ve siempre acompañado  
>del mejor de los amigos<br>que le acompaña y le dice  
>"ya está bueno de licor"<p>

Nada remedias con llanto  
>nada remedias con vino<br>al contrario la recuerda  
>mucho más tu corazón.<p>

Los demas solo lo miraban, ya que enverdad dos lagrimas lo traicionaron y salieron, y es que nunca se habia desahogado de ese dolor...

No te apures compañero  
>si me destrozo la boca<br>no te apures es que quiero  
>con el filo de esta copa<br>borrar la huella de un beso  
>traicionero que me dio.<p>

Mozo sírvame en la copa rota  
>sírvame que me destroza<br>esta fiebre de obsesion  
>mozo sirvame en la copa rota<br>quiero sangrar gota a gota  
>el veneno de su amor.<p>

Todos hicieron un circulo y poniendo las botellas que llevaban enmedio, eran 3 botellas de whisky, 3 de tequila, 3 de ron y 5 de champang, seria una noche muy larga, empezaron con con las botellas de tequila, ya tenian los limones y la sal, apostaron para ver quien aguantaba mas y gano Emily, 3 botellas en menos de 30 minutos estaban vacias, la musica sonando y la pelo azulado aprovecho la cancion que estaba sonando para sorpender al rubio que nnca se animaba a decirle lo que sentia...

Yo no he perdido la esperanza  
>de tenerte entre mis brazos<br>y es el dia ha de llegar  
>desde hace mucho que me gustas<br>y lo que me gusta obtengo  
>con toda seguridad<br>yo no he perdido la esperanza  
>de que un dia tu me quieras<br>y algun dia me querras  
>tarde o temprano seras mio<br>yo sere tuya algun dia  
>y lo tengo que lograr<br>que conste amor que ya te lo adverti que no  
>descansare hasta que seas mio no mas<br>pues tu me gustas de hace tiempo de mucho tiempo atras.  
>Me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho tu<br>tarde o temprano sere tuya y mio tu seras  
>me gustas mucho ,me gustas mucho tu<br>tarde o temprano sere tuya y mio tu seras

Que conste amor que ya te lo adverti que no  
>descansare hasta que seas mio no mas<br>pues tu me gustas de hace tiempo de mucho tiempo atras

Anthony se había quedado con la boca abierta, Emily se acababa de declarar abiertamente cosa que él aun no habia podido ella le cantaba de corazon y bueno tambien con un poco pasada de licor, pero como dicen los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, el rubio nunca se había puesto tan penoso con una mujer solo con ella y es que enrealidad le gustaba mucho, recordo a su antiguo amor antes de conocer a la pelo azulado una castaña a la cual solo le interesaba el dinero de él, el rubio la llego a amar que le dolio cuando se entero de la verdad y que un año despues quiso regresar con él empezo a sonar una cnacion que el solo repetia en su mente;

_"Ojala que te mueras. que se abra la tierra y te hundas en ella, que todos te olviden. __Ojala que te cierren las puertas del cielo, y que todos te olviden. __Que se llene tu alma de penas, y entre mas te duelan, que mas te lastimen. __Ojala que te mueras, que tu alma se valla al infierno, y que se haga eterno tu llanto, __ojala pagues caro el haberme engañado aun queriendote tanto, __Que se claven espinas en tu corazon si es que aun tienes algo.."_

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana y en la mansion de la familia Ardley ecibieron una llamada telefonica avisando que en el restorant habia luces y musica, sabian que estaban remodelando. Quien tomo la llamada fue George un hombre de 45 años que era la mano derecha de la familia y siempre acompañaba al señor William Albert Ardley. Se vistio rapido, no importaba a donde fuera siempre vetia trajes con sus respectiva corbata. Una señora de piel morena y cabello café lo vio salir y se preocupo ya que George no le aviso nada, tomo el telefono y no le importo la hora marco el numero empezo a sonar, la primera vez no contestaron, la segunda vez tampoco la tercera era la ultima, el telefono empezo a sonar, 1...2... se pregunto que hora seria en Braqsilia 3... 4. le contestaron.

-_¿Aló?_

_-_William- dijo la señora con serenidad.

-_Elroy?...-pregunto con sorpresa._

-William disculpa que te despierte pero algo malo esta pasando.- el rubio que aún seguia con los ojos cerados los abrio de un golpe al escuchar esto.

-_¿-que paso?-_

_-_Dios no lo se, William.-

-_No entiendo, explicate._

-Alguien ha llamado a la casa y George contesto, no se lo que le dijeron, pero acaba de salir rapido en el auto.- Elroy estaba muy preocupada aunque no se le notara en la voz.

_-Elroy, tranquila llamare a George y le preguntare que sucede, no te alteres te puede hacer mal en tus condiciones._

La señora Elroy se tranquilizo gracias a William que le dijo que le llamaria cuando supiera que pasaba.

George había llegado al restorant parqueo el auto y bajo de él, se percato de que ahí habian 3 autos más y los reconocio _"Ellos ya estan aquí" _penso él. Pero aun se escuchaba la musica con todo el volumen que el equipo diera. Se apresuro, pero se quedo en la puerta de la entrada quedandose en shock nunca en los años que llevaba trabajando y conociendo a los nietos de Elroy Ardley los había visto así y tantas botellas en una mesita. Risas, canciones, vasos, brindis de todo sonab ahí. Hecho un vistazo a todo el lugar y vio que el arreglo ya estaba casí terminado solo faltaba la pintura y al parecer el bar necesitaba mas licor, ya que quizas se lo habian acabado la mitad. El vibrador de su celular le saco de su shoquera, ni siquiera vio el numero, contesto pero no le dieron tiempo para hablar.

_-George ¿donde estas?-_ él reconocio rapido la voz.

-Ahhh... señor William- se escuchaba sorprendido.

_-¿Ya estas en el restorant?-_

-Si, señor.- George se preguntaba como se habia enterado.

_-¿Cuál es el problema?-_

-Ninguno.. se-ñor- dijo titubeando

-_Te conozco desde siempre no me digas que no hay un problema por..._

_-_Selor es que no es un problema- le corto George- son 7 problemas.

-_¿Qué? ¿Cómo que 7?- William ya estaba asustado, solo eso le faltaba problemas antes del evento que habian planeado._

_-_Son sus sobrinos señor.- dijo George esperando que el no gritara.

-_¿Qué?- grito William dejando casi sordo a GEorge._

-Creo que se les subieron las copas a todos, estan muy ebrios- hubo un gran silencio que George no quiso ser el responsble en romperlo, solo observaba, viendolos revisar las botellas yhacer a un lado las que no querian tomar. No quiso hacerlo pero de sus labios salio una risita al ver a uno de ellos tratar de pararse y no lo lograba mas bien cayo encima de su hermano. Esa risita fue la que hizo que hablara el jefe de la familia.

-_¿Porque te ries?- _george se mordio el labio para no reirse de nuevo- _No puedo creer que ellos esten ebrios... Pero dime quienes son los otros 3, los gemelos no estan en chicago así que cuatro de ellos son mis sobrionos ¿los otros tres?._

_-_Son amigos de ellos- el no queria dar mas informacion.

-_Dime los nombres- le exigio él._

_A George _ no le quedo mas remedio que decirlo, no le gustaba ser el chismoso, pero sabía que William se preocupaba por todos y no quería que su familia estuviera ahí.

-Archie, Stear, Anthony, Patty, Emily, Molly y la señorita Candy.

George cumplio las ordenes que le dieron, ya eran las seis de la mañana y todo estaba en calma de nuevo había llevado a todos a sus departamentos pero prefirio dejarlos a todos en uno solo en el mas grande, ya todos dormian, se levantarian con una gran resaca y de seguro no recordarian el sermon que les dieron a las 4:30 de la mañana. El lugar volvio a quedar limpio, las botellas vacías en la basura y 7 botellas que nunca abrieron regresaron a su lugar. George se hizo cargo de todo, no le molestaba pues a pesar de todo lo sucedido, los grabo cuando cantaban, reian sin saber porque y se caían a la hora de intentar levantarse, no era que el quisiera burlarse de ellos, lo hizo por ordenes y para mostrarselos cuando tuvieran una conversacion seria con el tío William Albert Ardley...

* * *

><p>Se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tuve un accidente me quebre la pierna y pues hasta ahora tuve tiempo perdon les subire el proximo en esta semana lo juro.<p>

Se qu este capi tiene algunas canciones rancheras pero en el momento que yo lo escribia mi hermano tenia puesta esa musica y me inspire en ella, espero les guste el capi y en el proximo Terry y Candy se ven despues de siete años. Gracias por leer mi history y gracias por sus reviews les agradezco, besos y abrazos. Chao.


	7. ¿Tú?

Capitulo 6

No puedo olvidarte  
>No puedo no pensar en ti<br>Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sonrisa que no está

Cambiaría por tenerte, conmigo un segundo más  
>Daría todo por saber, que también piensas en mi<br>Y aunque el viento te alejó  
>Y tu cara ya no esté, y me quede frente el mar<br>(tan solo como un pez)  
>Ojalá que al despertar, trates de pensar en mi<br>Porque yo no te olvidé  
>Y es que…<p>

Tú,

El vuelo hacía Chicago había sido pesado para Terry, después de haber terminado su carrera se había marchado de ahí dejando a sus padres quienes respetaron su partida sin oponerse, despues de cuatro largos años lejos de su hogar al fin había regresado aunque la ciudad le traia buenos y malos. Recuerdos que trato de suprimir pero cada vez que su mente vagaba ellos volvian. Cuando el avion aterrizase lo primero que queria hacer era ir con sus padres, a sus amigos? ni siquiera tenia y no queria tener. Albert lo observo en todo el vuelo, noto en el rostro de su amigo tristeza y dolor, sabía que en el fondo Terry era una buena persona, agradable y pasiva, y que todo lo que demostraba era un caparazón _"ojala lo hubiera conocido antes"_ penso el rubio, sabia que despues de que lo que el castaño hizo se volvio frio, lo contrario a lo que era entes con "ella". Queria saber su historia pero esperaria a que el mismo lo hiciera y le contara.

Dejo de preocuparse por él y recordo lo ocurrido tres días atras, aún no creía lo que habían hecho los muchachos nunca los creyo capaz de algo así algo tan... no encontraba por el momento palabras para decirlo. Ansiaba el momento de abrazarlos y sermonearlos... El avión llego a su destino una limosina esperaba por ellos, el viaje habia llegado a su fin. Estaban ya frente al edificio deonde vivia Albert, este apostaba su fortuna a que su amigo Terry no se había dado cuenta aún apesar de que ya habían llegado, miro su reloj eran las 6 pm y la fiesta era en hora y media. Le dio un codazo para que volviera al mundo real, Terry vio salir al rubio y él lo siguio aunque un poco desorientado, no supo en que instante subio a la limosina y mucho menos cuando el avión aterrizo, entro en el edificio era modesto no muy elegante, el departamento era grande como una suite presidencial de algún hotel lujoso y no le sorprendio ya que por su posicion social se lo imaginaba se encerro en la habitacion que le dio Albert, estaba feliz por ver a sus padres el rubio le acababa de comunicar que ellos irian al evento, empezo a arreglarse con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

Candy terminaba de ponerle la corbata a Junior quien esperaba que su mamá terminara de arreglarlo para verse en el espejo. Candyestaba ansiosa por ver a su tío... dos años sin verlo, el era su amigo su confidente y mas que un tío un hermano mayor y es que solo se llevaban solamente 5 años de diferencia y lo que no sabían que eran... los confundian diciendo que eran novios y cuando estaban con Junior lo interpretaban como una pareja de esposos, cosa que incomodaba a la rubia. Aún no aceptaban el consejo de su hermano de conseguir una pareja para que no estuviera sola y cuidar de ella y su hijo, lo intento una vez y no le gusto. Ya estaban listos buscaba las llaves de su auto para irse, ya que eran mas de la siete treinta de la noche. Unos golpes suavez en su puerta la hicieron dudar segundos, pues sabía que ARchi, Stear y Patty ya se habían ído y nadie mas la pasaría a buscar. Anthony no podía ser, él estaba en el resturant desde las 4 de la tarde con Emily y Molly. Despacio abrio la puerta para encontrarse con un amigo de la familia.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Vine a recogerla, señortia.-

-¿Por que?.-

-Así me lo ordenaron.-

-George, tu ibas a llevar a mi tío al evento.

-Si, yo lo...

-Él esta aquí?.- corto Candy emocionada.

-No, él ira en su automovil con el doctor que lo acompaña.

Candy se desilusiono en el momento esperaba que sus tío pasara por ella, llevaba tiempo sin verlo y lo extrañaba, sacudio su cabeza para sacar la tristeza y llenarse de curiosidad para saber como se llamaba el doctor nuevo.

-Tu has visto al doctor?-

-Sí. Señorita Candice

-Candy, George, llamame Candy te lo he dicho varias veces- él asintio obedeciendo las ordenes- ¿Cómo se llama?

Él le sonrio - Se llama Te...

-Ya mamá?- no termino de decirle ya que Junior le corto y salio corriendo cuando vio a George para saludarlo, Candy empezaba a creer que su hijo necesitaba interactuar con mas niños de su edad y no que tuviera amigos que le triplicaban la edad, todos sus amigos eran de 25 a 39 años, nunca lo habia visto con un niño de su misma edad le gustba estar con los adultos, ella esperaba que eso cambiara y pronto.

-Nos vamos, Candy.-

-Claro, George- cerro su depa y bajaron, subieron a la limosina, cosa que a Candy no le gustba ya que llamaba mucho la tencion, preferia ir en su auto.

Llegaron al restorant, los invitados ya estaban llegando el lugar estaba hermoso y las personas tambien cuando entraron Junior se separo de ella y se fue a la cocina buscando a sus tíos, Candy lo dejo marcharse y no se movio de la entrada buscaba a su hermano y a su tío pero a la primera persona que diviso fue a su abuela Elroy y a pesar de su estado de salud se miraba hermosa y fuerte.

Junior entro a la cocina despacio y vio a mucha gente, nunca había visto tantas en la cocina, con cuidado se subio a un banco y buscaba a alguien conocido pero no veia a nadie se paro de puntitas para ver mas alto y ver bien se estiro mas y mas que se desequilibro resbalandose, ahogo un grito y cerro los ojos mas alguien lo salvo de un gran golpe, abrio los ojos y al ver quien lo habia salvado la abrazo era su tía favorita la que lo consentia más, bueno por el momento la unica tía legal.

-Tía Patty- dijo

-Junior, sabes que no debes estar hoy aquí. Hoy no- le dijo patty un poco asustada.

-Yo... buscaba a mis tíos- dijo junior dandole una mirada tierna para que no lo siguiera regañando.

-Tus tíos estas afuera- lo abrazo y lo saco de ahí.

Archie y Stear estaban en la barra hablando con su ex compañero de la universidad, el pelirrojo que aun era amigo de Candy, Luis Brook llevaban meses sin verse y se ponian al corriente en todo, Patty le señalo a Junior donde estaban.

Anthony hablaba con algunos invitados, vio a Emily entrar muy hermosa con un vestido negro straples con algunos brillantes, ella estaba hermosa y el estaba fascinado con su belleza se alejo de las personas y fue a su encuentro, Emily aún no lo había visto, cuando el se paro enfrente de ella lo vio a los ojos los dos estaban conectados se facinaban mutuamente, los dos estaban enamorados y ella esparaba que él algun dia se le declarase y Anthony queira hayar valor y no ser tan timido con ella. Todo para ellos se congelo solo existian ellos dos, Emily no esperaba una reaccion así de el rubio, Anthony se armo de valor y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, un beso en el cual le transmitia todo el amor que sentia por ella , era toda una escena hermosa.

Candy estaba en algun lugar del rstorant viendo a su hermano y a su amiga que por fin se declaraban su amor. Candy se estiraba para buscar a ese rubio que tanto le hizo falta, habia varias personas que eran rubias, la pecosa se estaba desesperando, no entendía porque su tío no la buscaba. Iba a seguir buscando y una mano la detuvo por unos instantes se ilusiono pero cuando volteo a ver se volvio a desilusionar y dijo:

-¿Tú?

-Vaya que emocion por verme- dijo un castaño.

Eleonor Beaker y Richard Grandchester entraban al restorant emocionados por volver a ver a su hijo, se detuvieron unos instantes en la entrada para ver si lograban divisar a Terry, Eleonor se estaba impacientando, desde hacia años que deseaba abrazar a su hijpo de nuevo, estaban tan distraidos que unas personas o mas bien 2 mujeres les pasaron empujando haciendo que la pareja cayera de rodillas.

-Eleonr, amor estas bien?- preguntaba Richard preocupado por ellas.

-Si, estoy bien- respondio ella. Richard se levnto par ayudar a su esposa y vio a las dos mujeres que lo hicieron caer, una señora y una joven rubia, las dos solo los vieron y le dieron una mirada de muy poco amable e ignoraron el hecho de haber tirado a los señores y siguieron caminando . Eleonor no podia creer que hubiera gente tan egocentrica. Su esposo le tendio la mano para levantarla y también recibio una mano pequeña, un pequeño y su esposo la levantaron.

-Gracias, hijo- le agradecio Richard.

-Hay muy pocos caballeros y tu eres uno de ellos. Gracias- agradecio Eleonor.

-Mamá dice que debo de ser educado con las personas y mas con las mujeres- sonrio

-Pues tu mami te ha educado bien- sonrio, cuando vio bien al pequeño fue como ver a su hijo cuanto tenia 6 años, su pelo castaño eran igual solo que el niño lo tenia rizado, su nariz, las pecas lo hacian diferentes y el color de ojos lo creyo una combinacion de sus padres, pero sentia tanto amor por aquel niño que no sabía porque.

-Junior, aqui estas- dijo agitada Molly, él solo sonrio- No vuelvas a correr así, tus tíos llevan buscandote y tu te escondes.

-Lo siento tías- dijo con esa miradita que siempre lo salvaba, Molly lo abrazo y cargo.

-Buenas noches- saludo a la pareja que estaba enfrente de ella- ¿les ha moletado?

-No querida- hablo Eleonor- ma ayudo a levantarme, ya que sufrimos un accidente- termino con voz molesta.

-Estan bien?- les pregunto Molly.

-Si, muchas gracias.

-De aucerdo,- les sonrio- que la pasen bien. Junior tu mamá te regañara si sigues escabullendote.

-Adios- se despidio y Richard empezaron a buscar e internarse entre la gente.

-Ni que fueras alguien importante- le dijo Candy.

-Oye soy tu primo favorito y el mejor- le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Neil por favor si fuera cierto me hubieras avisado el día que regresaste.- le reclamo la rubia.

-Lo hubiera hecho pero había algo importante que tenía que hacer, una madrugada de rumba- le dijo en todo de burla

-¿rumba?-

-Sabes el día que regrese fue el lunes y cuando vi llegar a George en la noche todo cansado no sabía porque.- le dio una sonrisa maliciosa

-y porque era?- Candy se hacía la inocente pero ella sabía porque llego cansado George ese día.

-Bueno dejame contarte.- empezo a sonreir- ese día necesitaba llamar a Eliza y decirle que había llegado sin novedad y le prest el celular a George...

-¿Y?-

-Cuando me lo dío por equivocacion me metí en el menu y ahí había un video que llamo mi atencion-

-No entiendo...-

-bueno te lo explicare- Neil se rindio al saber que su prima no entendia- Abrio la carpeta de videos y vi uno así que lo vi, y sabes que vi?- candy nego- Pues vi a 7 personas riendo como locos, caéndose a cada ratos porque estaban tan tomados que no sabían que hacían, gritando y cantando aunque un poco desafinados.- Candy al fin comprendio lo que su primo le decia y sintio verguenza como era posible de que George los haya filmado y ahora Neil ya lo sabía y si el ya lo abía su tío se enteraria en cualquier moemnto. Candy abrazo a su primo y maldecia despacio. y para desquitarse le dío un golpe al que abrazaba ya que era el unico que tenia enfrente.

-Oye! Eso dolio-

-Lo se y te lo mereces por tratar de burlarte de mi..-le saco la lengua

-Estoy decepsionado, Candice- le dijo neil serio y molesto.

-¿Porque? - La miro por unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Porque...- seguia serio, despues cambio su rostro a divertido- no me invitaste yo tambien queria celebrar.- Candy rio.

-Tú eres- señalo- el primo mas loco del mundo.

-Gracias, es un honor recibir tal cumplido- decia divertido.

-Oye y ¿Eliza?.

-Bueno en cualquier momento entrara- la rubia noto preocupacion en la voz de su primo.

-¿Neil, que pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- esto ya era serio y no una broma- Eliza... Eliza.. ella... viene...

-¡Neil habla bien! deja de titubear.

-Eliza trae a alguien más- hablo rapido.

-¿Alguien?- el asintio- trae a su enamorado? al fin lo conoceremos.

-Mmmmm...- nego con la cabeza Neil.

-¿Entonces?- Candy no entendia.

-Ella trae a una compañera de trabajo- neil empezo a sentirse nervioso.

-Una modelo- Neil asintio- enteonces tendremos 2 modelos. No veo el problema.- miro a su primo- ¿hay un problema cierto?.

-Si- Candy lo alento a que siguiera- viene con... con... ella no queria traerla.

-Neil habla ya!- le exiguio la rubia.

-Annie Britter- suspiro y añadio- viene con ella.

-¿Que?- dijo en un susurro la rubia. No podia estar pasando esto. cuanto tiempo ella y Archie evitaron escuchar de Annie, le daban apoyo a su prima Eliza como modelo y habían escuchado algunos rumores de la morena que tambien se convirtio en modelo. Solamente iban a los desfiles donde solo participaba Eliza cuando eran las dos casí nadie iba y la peliroja lo entendia, a pesar de trabajar con ella no la soportaba, ni su presencia y su compañera.

-Annie, baja ya- decia por tercera vez Eliza ya habían llegado y Annie no bajaba de la limosina, a la peliroja le gustba ser puntual cosa contraria de la morena, ella hacia creer que se estaba pintando ya que le gustaba llamar la atencion ademas sabía que ahí denbtro se encontraban sus ex-amigos y Archibald, esta era su oportunidad para volverlo a conquistar ya sabía que Anthony era uno de los dueños de los restaurant y que eso era una oportuniad para ella y su familia uniria de nuevo a la familia Conrwell y Britter, eso la llevaria en la posicion alta.

-Maldita sea Annie.- dijo eliza abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza- si no sales de ahí ahora mismo. Te junro por mi vestido de Channel que te saco de las greñas- la amenazo y cerro dando un gran portazo, que al chofer le dio miedo.

-Huyy, gruñona ya salgo- contesto Annie susurrando pues sabía que Eliza cumplia su palabra y de verdad la sacaria del pelo.

Eliza rabiaba afuera, no entendia como fue que llego acompañada de ella, ni siquiera se llevaban.

_**Flashback**_

_Eliza caminaba hacia la oficina de dom, el representante de ella quien siempre la acompañaba a las camapañas y sus desfiles. eliza tomo asiento frente a él y después entro Annie. Dom aún no le caía bien la morena, ya que lo forzaron a representarla. La peliroja sabía que no era nada bueno si la morena estaba presente._

_-Ya estoy aquí Dom.- le dijo coquetenando. Dom odiaba que ella hiciera eso nunca lograria nada con él._

_-¿Que sucede?- Eliza tenía un mal presentimiento._

_-Eliza, tu en dos días iras al evento que esta organizando tu familia ¿cierto?_

_-Si, Dom.-_

_-Bueno- suspiro frustrado- la empresa cree que es algo bueno ya que te dara mas publicidad a tí y a nosotros..._

_-Dom al grano- le corto eliza._

_-El dueño de la empresa cree que sería mucho mejor si te acompaña Annie, nuestra segunda mejor modelo.-_

_-¿Que?- gritaron las dos, pero cada una por obvias razones._

_-Yo no quiero que ella me acompañe.-relcamo Eliza._

_-Yo no soy la segunda mejor modelo- reclamo Annie-¿Quien es la primera?_

_-Eliza, yo lo siento tanto pero así sera ya no podemos hacer nada- a Dom tampoco le gustaba la idea ya que el tambien fue invitado y que Annie tambien estuviera ahí seria un infierno- Todos han concordado que tu eres la mejor segunda modelo de la empresa, ya que la primera es eliza por tener mas experiencia que tú- Annie iba a reclamar pero Dom no la dejo- Y no se discutria mas. Hoy no._

_-De acuerdo- dijo molesta Annie , sonrio y añadio- nos vemos, ire a buscar un vestido parra el evento- y se fue._

_-Tengo que soportarla en el trabajo y ahoraa tendre que soportarla en el evento de mi amilia- dijo con odio._

_-Aún no entiendo como es que la conoces y la odias tanto._

_-La conosco desde niñas, siempre se hacía la timida e inocente pero un día nos demostro lo... contrario, daño a mis primos._

_-¿Que tan grave fue lo que hizo?_

_-Gravisiomo, Dom- el espraba que ella alfin le contara esa historia pero ella no lo hizo- algun día te lo contare. y salio de la oficiana._

**_Fin flasback_**

Solo por ser una Britter el dueño hacía casi todo para ella. Claro era su amante.

-Entramos- dijo Annie caminando hacia la entrada.

-Mi familia me va a matar- se decia Eliza- Ojala Neil les haya dicho ya. Dios que no haya probnlemas por favor.

Neil esperaba que Candy saliera de su shock ya que en cualquier momento llegaria ella. La rubia no sabía que hacer, no sabía con que motivos venia la morena si vendria a hacer daño o no. Archie tenía a Molly su novia y se amaban, pero con que intenciones venia Annie.

-Ahí estan- dijo Neil, Candy alzo la mirada y la primera que vio fua a su prima Eliza quien venia acompañada de Dom, atras de ellos venía Annie Britter la modelo y ex-amiga, no resistio mucho verla se dío vuelta y se fue.

Albert subio hacia un pequeño escenario donde estaban un pequeño grupo contratado por ellos. Él maestro de ceremonias llevo la atencion de todos ya que el señor Ardley hablaria.

-Buenas noches, agradezco mucho que hay venido a este evento que es para abrir un centro medico para aquellas personas que tienen escasos recursos y tambien para abrir el hogar para niños huerfanos. Estos dos centros seran par ayudar, tenemos el patrocinio de varias empresas que agradezco por su apoyo, tambien a las familia Miller, Leagan, Cornwell, Brown, O´brian y White por organizr todo este evento que llevamos...

Terry se había quedado mudo al escuchar esos apellidos el los conocia ¿acaso ellos estabna ahí? Estaba en su mesa y se paro pr ver si los veia, alguien choco contra él, se volteo y vio a un niño sobarse la frente se agacho.

-¿Estas bien? el niño levanto la mirada y Terry creía conocerlo, su pelo castaño, su nariz, su pecas.

-Sí- dijo el niño viendo como una chica de pelo casí azulado venia por él,- tú no me has visto- dijo escondiendose debajo de la mesa y dejando a un Terry desconsertado. Terry se levanto y una chica se le acerco.

-Disculpe señor- Emily al ver al castaño fue como ver a Junior pero sin pecas, por unos instantes se quedo sorprendida cos que incomodo al castaño- Usted no ha visto a un niño de pelo castaño largo que le llega al hombro con pecas en su rostro.

Terry dudo si decir que si o no.- No- dijo secamente y educadamente, aunque no le gustaba como la muchacha lo miraba.

-Gracias- dijo Emily y se fue. Junior salio debajo de la mesa. Terry volvio a agacharse -¿Porque te escondes?

-Estamos jugando a las escondidas.

-Ok. ¿Como te llamas?

-Junior y ¿tu?

-Terry ¿Por que, Junior?- el niño se quedo pensativo.

-Mi mamá dice que es porque me llamo igual que mi papá.

-Y como se llama tu papá?- en cierto modo Terry sentia curiosidad por saber mas del niño.

-William T.

-¿William T.?- todos empezaron a aplaudir y Terry volteo hacia su amigo y subia una señora algo robusta con anteojos.

-Gracias par mi es un honor que el hogar se llame igual que yo- la señora Ponny tenia los ojos llorosos- el hogar de Pony ayudara a niños sin hogar. Gracias al señor William Albert Ardley-

Terry no sabía que su amigo Se llamara William, tal vez el niño era su hijo, se volteo par preguntarle pero ya se había ido. ]]Empezo a buscarlo y lo encontro con una castaña que el conocía. Patty Obrian ella regañaba la niño y señalaba a alguien "Sera ella la mamá de junior y la esposa de Albert" se pregunto él.

Candy se había sorprendido al escuchar el nombre "Hogar de Pony" se sentía orgullosa de todos.

-Disfruten de la fiesta- dijo Albert dando el microfono y bajandose, lo siguio con la mirada se dirijia en medio de todos, había esperado verlo, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba empezo a caminar hacía él.

Archie y Molly habían escuchado el dis que regaño de Patty hacia Junior pero sabían que el niño se salia siempre con la suya. Patty termino convencida con el pucherito que nunca fallaba. La pareja de castaños decidieron saludar a algunas personas.

-No te gustan ls fiestas amor?- pregunto molly.

-Si ¿ porque?

-Te veo molesto.- dijo y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Lo que pasa es que no mucho me gusta...

-Socializar- corto una voz detras de ellos- siempre ha preferido saludar de lejos ¿verdad archibalito?

Molly se molesto que esa mujer lo llamara así. Archie deseaba que esa voz fuera solo un sueño, volteo y la vio.

-¿Tú?

No puedo olvidarte,no puedo no pensar en ti  
>Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar tu sorisa que no esta<br>Que daria por tenerte conmigo un segundo mas.  
>Daria todo por saber Que tambien piensas en mi<p>

El grupo empezo a tocar.

Junior se habia vuelto a escapar de Patty y Stear, neil y eliza tambien lo buscaban era un niño muy escurridizo. Se escondia en cad mesa para que ninguno lo viera. Una señora rubio lo vio esconderse decidio parar y preguntarle el porque de sus escondidas. Richard no entendia por que su mujer había paradoya que ya habían encontrado a su hijo.

-Eleonor que..- fue callado por su esposa

Junior salio y fue aprisionado por unos brazos empezo areir pues penso que sus tíos al fin lo encontraran. Cuando vio esos ojos azules no se asusto sonrio y la abrazo.

-Dime ¿porque te escondes?- pregunto Eleonor, Richard al ver a junior recordo como su hijo era de pequeño eran identicos la curiosidad la mataba.

-Me escondo de mis tíos y busco a mi mamá- dijo el con gran sonrisa.

Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este  
>Y me quede frente al mar tan solo como un pez  
>Ojala que al despertarTrates de pensar en mi  
>Como yo no te olvideY esque...

-Y ¿quien es tu mamá?- junior recordo que la acababa de ver antes de esconderse, la busco con la mirada y ella aparecio detras de un castaño y un rubio.

-Ella- señalo- la rubia pecosa- dijo riendo

Eleonor y Richard voltearon a ver donde el señalaba, ahí estaba Candy hablandole al rubio. Richar fue el priemro en hablar.

-Tú mamá es Candy- el niño asintio.

-Eres hijo...- callo unos segundos -¿Tú?

Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.  
>y sin ti no seguire viviendo<br>Tu si esque pueden(s) entender  
>Yo jamas te dejare<br>Aunque trates de alejarte de mi...

Candy al fin había llegado con el rubio vio a un castaño a la par de él pero no le tomo importancia. Dieron unos pasos pero ella los detuvo:

-William Albert Ardley llevas en chicago apenas 3 horas casi 4 de tu llegada y ni siquiera ena llamda, un mensaje o un saludo con George ¡No!- dijo dramaticamente- Ya que te he esperado 2 años enteros sin verte, te he estrañado y tu ni isquiera me buscas o saludas. Eso no es de un caballero. Ya no me quieres.- Albert al escucharla había volteado a verla y la arazo.

-Pequeña sabía que me encontrarias- dijo con cariño

Si estoy loco/ Que me importa  
>De alguna forma voy a hacer Que me devuelvan de una vez  
>Una tarde Junto a ti<br>Una risa, una foto/ Una pelicula despues

Terry se había paralizado al escuchar esa voz, el destino queria que se volvieran a ver y el no creía que fuera ella. Pero le dolio saber que era ella con quien su amigo comunicaba "Su esposa" penso.

Y una mañana te dire  
>Como duele el corazon<br>De solo pensar que estas  
>Escondida en un Rincon<br>Preguntandote por que?. 

-Eres malo, tu tambien me debias buscar.-

-lo se querida, pero sabia que tu me enontrarias.- el rubio recordo que su amigo se encontraba con el y los presento.- Te presento a mi mejor amigo y el mejor doctor de niños que encontre- abrazo a su amigo y lo volteo. Candy quedo en shock . Terry la observaba y apesar de que han pasado 7 años seguia igual de hermosa. La rubia deseaba que fuera un sueño hecho pesadilla.

Tu...eres todo para mi/todo lo que tengo Yo.  
>y sin ti no seguire viviendo<br>Tu si es que pueden(s) entender  
>Que jamas te dejare<br>Aunque traten de alejarte de mi...

-Él es Terruce Grandchester y ella es Candice White Ardley mi...

-¡Candy!- fue cortado por Terry.

Tu... eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.  
>y sin ti no seguire viviendo<br>Tu si esque pueden(s) entender  
>Que jamas te dejare<br>Aunque traten de alejarme de mi...

_"Siete años pase sin saber nada de él, apoyada por toda mi familia poraquel sufrimiento. siete años sola con la compañia de su hijo junior. Siete años sin verlo. Siete segundos para que mi mundo entero se derrumbara"_

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Albert confundido.

-¿Tú?-

Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti...

"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.  
>Y sin ti no seguire viviendo<br>Tu...

* * *

><p>Se que me tarde mucho perdon pero estoy en una etapa de que me quede sin inspiracion tarde para hacer este capi y el proximo apenas llevo siquiera la 5ta parte me esta costando la inspiracion pero hare lo posible para teminar el proximo capi, ademas de que me volvi a caer con el yeso puesto todo por hacerme la fuerte bueno pero estare todo el día con la laptop para ver si puedo terminar el proximo capitulo.<p>

Espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews, xoxoxoxoxo nos leemos pronto ciao...


	8. Pasado y Presente

Capitulo 7

Mis sueños de antes murieron aquel día.

Hoy no soy la misma,

ni volveré a serlo jamás.

Ni falta que hace,

el puzle de mi corazón se recompone

a base de sacar el dolor

y recibir cariño.

Que tu camino sea el bueno,

Como espero que lo sea el mío

con la luz de ese faro,

que me hace señales,

desde la lejanía...

**10 años antes**

En la villa de los Ardley en Escocia se encontraba el señor William Ardley White y Cassandra Cornwell de Ardley celebrando su quinto aniversario de casados, en la fiseta se encontraban todos los amigos de la familia. Elroy Ardley era la mayor de los tres hermanos con 60 años, el segundo era William White con 45 años, quien usaba ese apellido para no estar en todos los periodicos y era el apellido de su difunta esposa, el tercero y el mas joven y que fue educado por Elroy, William Albert Ardley con 23 años. De los 3 solo William tenia hijos, una hija de su primer matrimonio, un hijo fuera del matrimonio y 2 hijastros, Candy, Anthony, Archie y Stear, que apesar de ser medio hermanos nunca se dijeron así para ellos solo eran amigos no querian dar explicaciones a nadie sobre su relacion, ellos estaban juntos en una mesa acompañados por sus primos Neil y Eliza Leagan, nadie creia que fueran gemelos ya que Eliza a los 10 años se teñio el pelo de rojo, nadie sabia porque. Tambien los acompañaban Annie Britter la mejor amiga de Candy y la novia de Archie, y la novia de Stear Patty O´brian.

Candy ya se habia aburrido de no hablar de nada bueno y de ver a todos esos muchachos queriendo ser "sus amigos" segun ellos, decidio ir a dar un paseo por el lago que estaba cerca de ahí.

Terry ya no aguantaba las peleas continuas con su padre y es que el no entendia que el queria saber por que él y su madre se habían separado, sabía que él aún se encontrba trizte por eso pero no lo decía era muy orgulloso, cosa que heredo el hijo. Llevaban 3 años separados, se amaban por el trabajo de Eleonor, se separaron. Terry odiaba todo y Richard ya estaba cansado de que a su hijo lo expulsarande los colegios por eso en su ultimo año lo enviaba a un internado.

Terry salio a caminar, a respirar aire y dejar de pensar en lo infelises que eran sus padres, lo peor era el ruido que había en una de las villas que el veía por su ventana y que estaba enfrente pero lejos. Camino por todo el lago hasta que escucho mas fuerte el ruido. Ya no le tomo importancia ya que se había calmado pero encontro unos problemas o mas bien ellos a él. Seis jovenes se toparon con el castaño.

-Oye inglesito ¿ que haces aquí?- dijo una de ellos. Terry prefirio ignorarlos.

-¿Que él inglesito afeminado no habla?- dijo otro.

-Es mudo- gritaron otros y empezaron a reirse , al castaño no le dio gracia.

-No sera que ustedes son los afeminados, ya que andasn en grupo- les respondio el castaño.

-Ingles estupido; te crees muy valiente- reclamo uno.

- Mas que tu... si...-

-Maldito, desearas no haberme rspondido- y el primero se lanzo quiso darle un golpe al castaño pero el lo evadio rapido y le dio un golpe en el estomago, en ese instante se lanzo otro y el respondio con un golpe en el rostro. Los dos chicos golpeados se pusieron de acuerdo en atacarlo al mismo tiempo y a pesar de que le dieron un golpe en el rostro Terry pudo con ellos dos, el iba ganando pero no contaba que los otros cuatro lo atacaran por atras como todos unos cobardes. Seis contra uno, una pelea injusta.

Candy se había escondido, ya que seis jovenes que ella no soportaba la siguieron cuando la vieron salir sola, la rubia se aagradecia ella misma por optar en ponerse uns jeans y no un vestido, ya que trepo un arbol para esconderse, los vio pasar y aliviada porque no la vieron, brinco hacía otro y así estuvo hasta que llego cerca del lago, no quiso bajar por las dudas de que aún anduvieran por ahí, estuvo ahí por unos minutos hasta que escucho, las voces de esos jovenes cerca estaba hasta el tope del arbol y con cuidado bajo hasta que los diviso con otro muchacho uno de pelo castaño, solo pudo escuchar lo ultimo.

-Te crees muy valiente

-Mas que tu... si...-

Lo vio empezar a pelear y que se defendia muy bien, mas cuando eran dos, pero no le gusto que todos lo golpearan era una pelea desigual le molesto brinco dos arboles y sabía que aunque ella seran muchos pero no tenia miedo, la suerte llego cuando su cachorro un san bernardo "Clean" estuviera por ahí le habia enseñado a atacar a las personas que ella le pedia.

Terry no se iba a dejar golpear recibio tantos golpes en el vientre y dos lo tenian agarrado por los brazos le sacaraon todo el aire, cobardes pensaba él. Lo que no esperaba ver era a una muchacha bajando de una rama de un arbol como lo hacia tarzan y que lo ayudara.

-Hey...- les grito Candy, ellos voltearon a verla y le sonrieron.

-Hola, cariño ahora te atiendo, solo terminamos este trabajo.- El castaño la vio enojarse, creyo que talvez eran amigos de ella.

-No soy una de tus cualquiera para que yo los atienda y no me llamen cariño...- el castaño sonrio al ver a la rubia enojarse tanto se veia chistosa.

-Clmate, Candy, no querras que tu papá se entere de aquel secreto- Candy se sorprendio pues no recordaba eso.

-Clean ataca- Terry vio al San bernardo correr hacia dos de los chicos derrumbarlos y rugirles. Aún no podía safarse, la rubia se acerco a ellos y la querian agarrar, el castaño llego a creer que la golpearian pero le sorprendio ver que la rubia sabia defenderse.

Candy golpeo a 3 de los 4 chicos dandoles un golpe bajo y un puñetazo en la nariz, codazos en el vientre y pisotones en sus pies, Terry logro soltarse y golpeo a los que lo sostenian y a uno que iba a agarrar a la rubia por la espalda, los seis chicos terminaron golpeados, muy lastimados y con sangre en los labios y la nariz. El castaño tenia kastimado su labio, algunos rasguños y el vientre adolorido. La rubia tenia su pelo alborotado, su pantalon reasgado de la rodilla y con un pequeño corte en el brazo que ela escondio bien. El grupito se fueron corridos por Clean, Candy trato de arreglarse el cabello y fue a ayudar al castaño quien estaba respirando con un poco de dificultad, lo sento y le dio istrucciones para que respirara lentamente. Terry se preguntaba quien era la rubia y como conocia a los chicos. Y tambien que era muy pecosa.

-Clean ven pequeño- la rubia llamo a su perro- buen chico- el san bernardo le lanio la mano.

"Lindo perro" penso con sarcasmo el castaño

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al castaño.

-Si- contesto él fria mente "A este que le pasa" se pregunto ella.

-Ya estas mejor'- volvio a preguntar

-Si- volvio a responder Terrhy levantandose y dando un pequeño quejido pues aun le dolia el vientre.

-No me digas- dijo ella con srcasmo.

-A ti que te importa- le dijo el furioso.

-Oyeme a si no se agredece a la persona que te ayudo-

-Yo no te pedi ayuda-

-Claro tu podias con Leo y su pandilla de cobardes- dijo ella molesta y empezo a alejarse de ahí.

-Así que los conoces- dijo parandose enfrente de ella.

-A ti que te importa- le dijo de la misma forma que el le hablo.

-Tienes razon no me importa, enana pecosa- dijo burlandose

-Oye... com..

-Pero al parecer el tiene un secreto tuyo y lo va a contar-. le corto.

-No es ningun secreto, el que yo le haya quebrado la nariz a Leo porquererse propasar conmigo. Ademas en cualquier momento mi padre se iba a enterar- al castaño le molesto saber que ella debia de defenderse a cada instante de un degenerado así, volvio seguir su camino.

-Ninguna dama haria lo que tu haces- volvio a ponerse en su camino- señorita.-

No me importa lo que diga- le grito.

-De verdad enana pecosa-

"Enana pecosa, el muy idiota me dijo enana pecosa, enana pecosa" repetia en su mente ya muy molesta.

-Te gusta tu apodo- Candy se enojo y no le importo verlo lastimado.

-Enana pecosa tu suegra- y le dio un golpe bajo muy fuerte

-...-Terry sintio un gran dolor la agarro del brazo para sostenerse pero ella con un quejido sealejo de él. Terry estaba muy adolorido ninguna mujer le había dado un golpe en la entrepierna, ademas de que vio que ella se habia lastimado- Lo si...ento..o- pero la rubia ya se había ido corriendo ignorandolo.

Cómo pudo se fue a su casa aun con un poco de dolor, nunca ninguna mujer le había pegado ni siquiera una bofetada y le causo sorpresa saber que ella sabía defenderse, llego a su hogar la villa de los Grandchester, al subir los escalones lo hacia despacio.

-Acaso asistio a clases de defendsa personal- se enderezo y trato de no pensar en el dolor- le faltan modales para ser una dama- refunfuño

-¿A quien?- le dijo una joven de pelo castaño.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vaya recibimiento el tuyo.

-Perdon prima, es que no te esperaba- saco aire.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto- parece que te han dado un golpe bajo- dijo en broma pero al ver la seriedad de él supo que era cierto- ¿te lo dieron?

-Si- contesto secamente

.Vaya la que te ha dado el golpe lo ha hecho con mucha fuerza-

-¿La?- dijo él- que te hace pensar que es una mujer

-buneo, un hombre no te pegaria ahí- señalo- un hombre talvez te revento el labio y lastimo en el vientre. Y lo del golpe bajo solo una mujer haria eso par defenderse- le sonrio y añadio- ademas de que dijiste "Le faltan modales para ser una dama"

-Ok, ya entendi no tenias que andarte con rodeos. No quiero hablar de eso.

-Ok.

-Mi papa ya sabes que estas aquí-

-En realidad si y te tienen una sorpresa

-No me digas- sijo con sarcasmo.

-Terry no le hables asi a tu prima- el castaño quedo helado esa voz era la de su madre

-¿Es un sueño?- le pregunto a su prima

-No- le dijo ella.

-Mamá- volteo a verla- ¿nos has venido a ver?

-No, hijo- dijo Richard- vino a qudarse- esas palabras Terry aún no las creía.

Candy estaba en su habitacion terminandose de cambiar, estaba molesta pues "alguien" le habia dicho a su padre lo que ella acababa de hacer, golpear a Leo y su pandilla y a aquel joven castaño que ni conocia.. ella sabia que ese alguien habia sido Leo, como lo odiaba en esos instantes, pero ni aunque su padre la amenazara de llevarla a un convento no s disculparia ellos se lo merecian. Eliza siempre había sido una fanatica de la moda y mientras Candy se bañaba le habia dejado en su cama un vestido de tirantes blanco con un lazo en la cintura negro, llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unas bailarinas negras con un liston blanco en su cabello.

William estaba algo molesto pues su hija habia golpeado a 7 jovenes sin ninguna causa, bueno sabia que Leo y su bendita pandilla se lo merecian ya que siempre andaban molestando a su hija pero el otro chico no debía de haberle pegado. El conocia a Richard Grandchester pues siempre hacian negocios eran amigos, sentia la necesidad de ofrecerle una disculpa.

-Cariño, no vayas a gritarle- decia por quinta vez Cassandra.

-Ni aunque este en un internado, no deja de pelear- dijo cansado William

-¿Que haras?

-La llevare a que pida una disculpa al hijo de Richard

-Pero no seas duro con ella- pidio Cassandra

-de acuerdo- le dio un pequeño beso- ire a ver si ya esta lista- Salio hacia la habitacion de su hija, él estaba orgulloso de ella pues habia ayudado al joven pero pegarle ¿porque le pego? se preguntaba él. Agradecia a Annie por haberle informado de lo que había pasado, la morena le hizo prometer que no dijera que ella le habia contado. Toco la puerta y nadie hablo, volvio a tocar y como no hubo respuesta abrio, Candy estaba acostada boca abajo. Se acerco a ella y see sento en la cama, la rubia sintio hundir la cama por el peso de alguien y sabía quien era. solo suspiro.

-Hija- le llamo suave. Ella no queria levantar la cabeza- Cariño- ella no daba ninguna señal solo la veia respirar-¡Pecosa!- le dijo fuerte, haciendo efecto en ella.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así.- dijo molesta.

-Es la unica forma en la que me prestas atencion-

-No quiero ir- dijo

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de golpear al hijo de Ricahrd- le regaño

-Ni siquiera sabía que era su hijo.- se defendio.

Y en cierto modo era verdad. Ella conocia a Richard Grandchester solo se habían visto algunas veces pero la primera impresion él creía que la rubia era una mocosa impertinente, pero en la segunda ya se llevaban mejor. lo estimaba y sabía que tenia un hijo, pero no uno tan egolatra como ese castaño, al que ahora su padre le pedía que le diera disculpas.

-No lo volvere a ahcer.-

-Lo siento pero ya esta decidido- dijo William levantandose y tambien a su hija- Vamos-

Candy se levanto de mala gana y cuando abrieron, cuatro jovenes calleron al piso habian sido sorprendidos escuchando atras de la puerta, algo que fue normal para la rubia pero molesto para William.

-¿Por que siento que ninguno de mis hijos, ni sobrinos se comporta como debe ser.

Agarro de nuevo a Candy y salieron de ahí, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa afuera ya los esperaba un auto, la rubia queria salir de ahí huyendo no queria pedir disculpas solo para ser alguien de sociedad. Odiaba al chismoso que la habia metido en esto. Subio al auto y se dirigieron a su destino.

-No puedo creer que papá la obligue a disculparse de quien se lo merecia- decia Anthony.

-¡Chicos por favor calmense!- decia Cassandra no sabía quien era peor, Neal, Stear, Archie y Anthony o su esposo William. A su esposo tuvo que hablarle unas 5 veces, a ellos tuvo que encerrarlos en la biblioteca con ella adentro para que no lo siguieran. Solo pedía a Dios para que los dos regresaran pronto.

-¿A quien esperas Richard?- pregunto por segunda vez Eleonor.

-a mi amigo William, quien se escuchaba muy preocupado y no se porque- contesto.

-¿William White?- pregunto Terry, su padre asintio- ¿vive en la villa que se ve a lo lejos?- su padre volvio a asentir. Terry se preguntaba si la rubia peleonera era amiga de esa familia. La prima del castaño noto como su primo se ponia pensativa "Estara pensando en la chica que le dio su merecido" penso.

-Nunca olvidaras esa paliza- le dijo su prima susurrando.

-Callate- susurro.

-Bueno los dejare por el momento ya que ya vinieron por mi. Adios tíos- se despidio.

-No vengas tarde- le dijo Richard.

-Nop. Vendre antes de la hora de cenar- salio en un auto que ya la esperaban y dos chicas iban en él, arrancaron y empezaron a alejarse, la castaña vio pasar un auto con un señor y una muchacha rubia con algunas pecas y lago molesa que iban hacia la villa de sus tíos.

Candy caminaba detras de su padre mientras los dirigian hacia el despacho donde se encontraba Richard Grandchester, su esposo y su hijo. En estos momentos queria que la tierra se la tragara ya se imaginaba a ese egolatra sonriendo porque ella se humillara. La rubia no entro con su padre se quedo observando una fotografia de esa villa se veía hermosa con los rayos del sol tocandolo.

William saludo a su viejo amigo, a Eleonor y a su hijo.

-Vaya sorpresa William- decia Eleonor- ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-Bueno, la verdad vengo porque mi hija Can..- no termino de hablr, no podía creerlo en que momento se le ocurrio a él pasar primero y que ella lo siguiera atras. Se habia ido, suspiro- Ya deberia de conocerla.

-¿Pasa algo señor White?- Terry pregunto.

-Si, mi hija se escapo de nuevo- dijo resignado que podia hacer con ella.

-Señor disculpe que me entrometa- dijo una muchacha entrando- su hija la rubia esta afuera observando una fotografia.

-Creo que aún no se ha escapado- decia sonriendo Richard- No creo eso de ella.

-Creelo sabes como es- alzo la voz- ¡Candice!

Candy se sobresalto, camino rapido hacia el despacho vio salir a una muchacha y le sonrio. Tomo una bocanada de aire y entro despacio hasta llegar a la par de su padre.

-Buenas tardes- saludo

Terry no podía creer lo que veía, la misma chica que le había dado el golpe casi dejandolo sin herederos, estaba en su casa muy cambiada. Ya no vestia jeans, convers y una blusa, ni tenia el pelo en una cola alta aunque para el se veia bonita así. Pero ahora llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes con un lazo negro en la cintura, unas bailarinas y una cinta en su cabello suelto que caía en cascada a mitad de la espalda. Si que se veia diferente, muy diferente ya no queria vengarse si alguna vez lo penso, ahora queria presentarse.

-Hola Candy- saludo Richard dandole un beso en la mejilla y abrazandola ¿Como es que se conocian? se preguntaba Terry. él apenas si conocia al Sr. White y no lo trataba mucho encambio ellos parecian que fueran amigos.

-Señor Duque de Grandchester- "Vaya al parecer si tiene educacion" susurro muy suave el castaño.

-Richard, dime Richard por favor.

-Ok, señor Richard- al menos era un progreso. Candy volteo hacia un lado y se encontro con el castaño, fruncio el ceño al ver que él la miraba mas de lo normal.

-Candy, te presento a mi hijo Terry- dijo acercandose a él- Terry ella es Candy hija de William.

-mucho gusto Candy-dijo con ironia para hacerla enfadar.

-Igual- hablo molesta.

-Candice- le susurro su padre con todo de reñago.

-Papá por favor- le susurro ella suplicando.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.- le volvio a susurrar- y no hay marcha atras.

Candy cruzo las brazos bajo su pecho.

-Pasa algo- pregunto por primera vez Eleonor.

-Mi hija venia- se corrigio- viene a pedir una disculpa.

-¿Disculpas? ¿porque?- pregunto Eleonor.

La rubia vio la mirada que le dio su padre, no había marcha atras, camino unos pasos hacia Terry y le dio una mirada molesta.

-Siento mucho haberte golpeado... ahí- Terry sonrio al verla tan molesta por pedir disculpas- Aunque te lo merecias.

-Así que ya se conocian- dijo Richard confundido.

-Por desgracia... si- contesto Candy.

-Al parecer... si- le sonrio Terry.

-¿Que hiciste Terry?- pregunto su madre.

-¿Yo?- dijo haciendose el inocente.

-¿Que te hizo?

-Señora él..- cuando la rubia vio a la madre de él castaño no podia creerlo, era la misma señora con la que hacia un mes se habia topado y platica.- ¿Eleonor Beaker?

-Otra admiradora loca- dijo Terry

-No soy una admiradora loca- se defendio Candy.

-Ella es una amiga- dijo Eleonor- una muy buena y especial. Y si me disculpan caballeros y niño tengo que hablar con esta señorita de algo importante y privado.- las dos salieron y dejaron a los tres hombres confundidos.

-Lamento mucho que mi hija te haya golpeado- se disculpo William.

-¿Candy te golpeo?- pregunto su padre

-Olvidemoslo por favor- pidio Terry

-William se que Candy estu hija, pero llevo conociendola que...- empezo a contar- siete años conociendola, y se que no golpearia a nadie si no fuera para defenderse ¿cierto Terry?- este solo asintio. se alejo de ellos y se recargo en la ventana, afuera vio a su madre y a la rubia, en verdad creia que ella se veia hermosa y al parecer sus padres ya la conocieron y se llevaban bien, se preguntaba ¿Como seria ser mas que amigos de pelea?

**En la actualidad...Chicago**

Archie queria que alguien lo pellizcara para salir de esa pesadilla

-¿Tú? ¿que haces aquí?

-Pero que forma de saludar querido- Aniie inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo a Molly. Era bonita pero no se comparaba con ella. Archie abrazo a su novia y cuando intento alejarse de ella la morena le dio un golpe duro.

-Amorcito me presentas a la otra- Molly no comprendia nada pero no le gustaba como ella trataba a su novio

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Molly

-Enserio no sabes quien soy- Molly nego-Cariño deberias de conseguirte a amantes mas inteligentes. Soy Annie Britter- a la morena no le gusto los gestos que hacia la castaña .

A Molly ese nombre o mas bien apellido se le hacian conocido:

**_Flashback_**

_-No quiero tener mas contacto con los Britter- decía su tía molesta._

_-No podemos hacer eso- le contesto su esposo-_

_-No importa no quiero verlos- la castaña no entendia la pelea de sus tios._

_-Pero E...-_

_-Pero nada- le corto- ya hicieron mucho daño, arruino un gran amor, arruino a mi hijo. No quiero verlos- y se fue muy enojada._

_-Sobrina si algún día conoces a un Britter por favor ignaralos_

_-Tío pero ...¿porque?-_

_-Annie Britter ha hechpo un daño irreparable, tanto que has visto a tu tía por priemra vez tan enojada que ni yo lo creia. Cuidate de ella- le aconsejo_

**_Fin Flasback_**

Ella era la Annie Britter que su tía odiaba.

-Se ve que no sabes nada de moda, pobretona.-

Archie sostuvo a su novia , pues la creia capaz de agarrar a golpes a la morena y le encantaria ver eso, pero no queria "animar" el evento. Molly le pensaba decir quien era su familia pero habia salido adelante sin mencionarlos que esta tampoco era la ocacion.

-No me conoces- dijo Molly

-Archibald ¿como estas?- dijo Annie coqueteando.

-No seas descarada- dijo molly- al menos respetate.- agarro a su novio y empezaron a caminar, Annie jalo a Archie y lo beso. Archie no hizo nada, no la alejo, quedo en shock.

Molly no iba a soportar esa humillacion, se alejo de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos.

Patty y Stear buscaban a Junior ese niño era un escurridizo, cada uno veia un lado y cada uno vio lo que monos esperaba.

-Terry- dijo él

-Annie- dijo ella

-¿Donde?- dijeron unisuno los dos señalaron.

-Annie-

-Terry-

-Esto es un problema- volvieron a decir los dos juntos.

Candy sentia un poco de dolor en su pecho ya no sabia si el dolor era por volver a ver a Terry y que todo el pasado le llegara o por su corazon que estaba enfermo.

-No puede ser- susurro Candy

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto por tercera vez Albert.

-No creí que te volveria a ver, Candy White de Ardley- "ya esta casada y con Albert." se decia Terry

-Así que ya se conocen- dijo Albert ya que nadie le contestaba.

-Por desgracia... si- en la voz de Candy habia dolor, rencor y enojo. Terry y Albert lo notaron. Terry recordo que esas mismas palabras las había dicho el día que ella fue a disculparse obligadamente por su padre.

-Al parecer... si- contesto el castaño.

Candy se sorprendio al oir a aquellas palabras, el aún recordaba y las habia dicho con el mismo tono de hace 10 Años

-Esto no me gusta- susurro para si mismo Albert al ver como su sobrina veia a su amigo, como dolida.

-Creo que a mi tampoco Albert- dijo Candy.

-No has cambiado Candy- dijo el castaño- sigues igual de hermosa y pecosa.

-No me molestes Terruce- al castaño le dolio saber que aun lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

-Sigues siendo, enojada ¿cierto?-...

Albert no decia nada solo escuchaba y trataba de comprender. Sin ningun exito.

-Al menos no soy egocentrica ¿verdad?

-No...-dijo con sorna el castaño- eres pequeña, enojona, terca y pecosa.

-Y tu siges siendo, egocentrista, idiota e inmaduro. Y aún no sabes pelear bien.

Albert no comprendia, tal vez eran amigos del colegio pero debia parar esas fracesitas que se lanzaban...-

-No se en que momento se hayan conocido. Pero de ahora en adelante tendran que tratarse bien, trabajaran juntos en el hospital y deberan de lanzarse ese tipo de insultos.- los regaño

-¿Que?- gritaron los 2

-Shhhhhhh.. no griten- pidio Albert.

-Señor Albert, hay unos señores que quieren hablar con usted- George se llevo a Albert, pero el rubio no sabia como se llevarian ellos dos solos sin un referi.

-Me tendras que soportar-dijo Terry

-Sera una pesadilla.-

Candy- se acerco a ella- yo en verdad lo siento, nunca en mi vida quise lastimarte, tu eras la persona mas importante de mi vida y yo... yo fui ..

-Basta- le corto- No quiero oirte decir lo mismo que me dijiste ese día hace 7 años. no quiero.

-Quiero que por lo menos eamos amigos- pidio Terry

-Siete años tuve esta herida- señalo su corazon-quedo destrozado. Me pagaste de la peor forma, yo no merecia eso te amaba y tu me destruiste en mil pedazos.

-Seque fui un maldito idiota- decia Terry

-Eres un maldito idiota, o mas Terruce Grandchester

-nunca me perdonaras ¿verdad?- dijo Terry. Ella no contesto. Pero para Candy él ya estaba perdonado desde el día que nacio su hijo, ella lo perdono. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que el castaño lo corto.

-Imagino que no existe el perdon para mi

-No me interesa lo que imaginas- ella se iba a ir y el la detuvo.

-¿Por que te fuiste?-

-Sueltame Terry- ella no queria hablar de su ida.

-¿Por que te fuiste?- volvio a preguntarle- ¿Te dañe mucho?

-Recuerdas cuando mi padre me llevo obligada a tu casa para que me disculpara contigo- el asintio- mis disculpas fueron sinceras.

-Lo sé- dijo Terry el aún recordaba.

-Lo siento-

-¿Porque te disculpas?

-Por que esa fue una disculpas sinceras en verdad y no una obligada

-Eso es el pasado.

-El pasado, y es el presente- vio en su sonrisa algo que no le gusto, ella se acerco mas a él y ahí dio su golpe. Le dio un rodillaso en sus partes bajas.

-...-Terry creía ver estrellas, fue un duro golpe

-Las cachetadas que te di no eran suficientes con el dolorque yo senti. Tal vez esto lo empate. Tal vez...-Candy pensaba en marcharse

-¿Terry?- ella reconoceria esa voz en cualquier parte- ¿Candy?

-Ma...má- dijo elcastaño con dolor.

Ahí estaba Eleonor y Richard pero lo que mas la asusto fue que llevaban a Junior en sus brazos, ella sabia que aquellosque conocieron la relacion de Terry y ella, cuando vieran a su hijo verian la similitud en ellos, el parecido exacto. Y una madre veria el parecido.

-¿Que paso?- dijo Albert preocupado al ver a su amigo con el rostro lleno de dolor y agachado.

-Sr. Richard, Sra. Eleonor, mis disculpas hacia ustedes son csinceras- ellos solo la veian pero no entendian- Mis disculpas hacia ti, son obligadas, ven junior es hora de ir con los demas- Abrazo a su hijo y se alejaron de ahí.

Candy caminaba y tenia los ojos llorosos, algunas lagrimas le salieron

-¿porque lloras mamí?- pregunto junior secandoles las lagrimas

-Por el pasado que vuelve hijo.- lo abrazo pues solo ellos se tenian ese momento. Candy sabia que si tenia que trabajr en el mismo lugar con Terry en algun momento el se enteraria que Junior era su hijo y no sabia cual seria la reaccion de él. Por el momento haria todo lo posible para que el no se enterara.


	9. Noticias, malas y buenas

Capitulo 8

Junior y Candy iban a salir a un pequeño jardín que tenia el restorant, cuando vieron pasar a Molly llorandoen silencio. Candy la abrazo, fue un abrazo triple, la rubia queria saber que pasaba talvez tuvo una pelea con su novio pero ella nunca lloraba por eso, mas bien salia riendo.

-¿Que pasa?- la rubia bajo a su hijo y tumo su mano.

-Eso.- dijo señalando, la rubia observo entre la gente y ahí vio a Annie abrazando a Archie con mucho cariño y este traba de apartarla.

-Annie, maldicion esta es la peor noche- dijo la rubia

-Si tu lo dices.

-¿Que es lo que quiere?

-a Archie la muy...-

-Tanquila Molly- Junior solo observaba a las dos mujeres y el pequeño aú no entendia- Junior, amor- dijo su mamá poniendose a su altura- Recuerdas aquellas veces en las que te pedia favor de que fingieras ser el hijo de tu tío Archie.

-Si, tu me dijiste que lo hiciera cuando el fuera entretenido por otra mujer

-Así es, ves la mujer que esta con el ahora- el niño volteo y los vio, asintio- esa mujer es mala y no queremos que ella este con él.

-No- dijo él- Yo prefiero a mi tía Molly

-Entponces ve y actua como todas las veces que lo hiciste, llamale papá y que quieres a tu mamá-

-Si- para Junior eso era un juego pero que tenia su premio- ¿cual es mi premio?

Candy saco aire, ella no estaba utilizando a su hijo solo pedia un favor y sabia que debia tener algo a cambio. -Dejare que me acompañes al hospital por dos meses- sabia que a su hijo le encantaba ir con ella al trabajo y era una buena oferta.

-Adios mamá- dijo Junior corriendo hacia su tío.

-Todo tiene un a explicacion Molly- consolaba Candy a su amiga

Annie queria darle otro beso a Archie, él queria que lo dejara en paz e ir tras su novia y darle la explicacion que se merece y si la morena no lo dejaba de ostiogarlo le diria lo que nunca le dijo a una mujer.

-¡Annie ya basta!- pedia por milesima vez Archie.

-Eso no era lo que decias antes- le daba escalofrios solo de recordar esa epoca}-Antes era un tonto, antes me jugabas la vuelta. Ahora no soy el mismo- ella le sonrio- antes parecias inocente, antes tú eras... Ahora eres una maldita pesadilla que quiero borrar de mi vida- Annie se enojo ante esas palabras el no se iba a deshacer de ella tan facilmente, ella tenia un plan que lo llevaria acabo no importandole nada.

-Creí que tenias buenos modales con las mujeres

-Con las que se lo merecen

-No me digas que esa mujer lo merece- el asintio- no vale la pena no esta a tu nivel

-No me importa lo que digas

-Querido necesitas alguien de tu nivel social, alguien que como darte placer amor, como cuando eramos novios, recuerdas como haciamos el amor, salvaje.

-Todo era mentira, tu eras una mentira

-Podemos hacerlo realidad- y lo volvio a besar la aparto a la fuerza

-Amo a MOlly- le dijo

-Esa mesera- Archie fruncio el ceño- se lo que es. Molly Franch no creo que a tu madre le guste ella, una simple meserita.

-No metas a mi madre en esto- exigio Archie.

-Y por cierto donde esta Cassandra me gustaria saludarla- el castaño se molesto iba a gritarle.

-¡Papá!- dijo Junior corriendo hacia él.

Albert le ofreció una silla a Eleonor para que se sentara mientras su hijo se curaba del golpe, queria ir tras su sobrina y exigirle una explicacion, ella no tenia ningun derecho a pegarle a sus invitados. El rubio no sabia que hubo entre ellos, Terry y Candy cuando se hicieron novios el andaba de viaje visitando los paises y siendo libre, cosa que duro muchos años hasta el tragico accidente.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto el rubio

-Sino pienso en el dolor ya no duele mucho- por un instante el rubio quiso reirse pero se contuvo

-Vuelve el pasado- dijo Richard- y de la misma forma como empezo.

-¿Como empezo?- pregunto Albert confundido

-La vida da muchas vueltas- dijo Eleonor- el destino los separo y el mismo destino los vuelve a juntar.

-Estas equivocada mama no creo que la palabra "juntos" sirva ahora

-Creo que estoy perdido- dijo el rubio

-No es nada Albert- le dijo el castaño.

-Hijo hasta un ciego se dari cuenta...- dijo eleonor al ver a su hijo sin esperanzas- tienes un h..

-¡Terry!- una rubia llego hasta el castaño para darle un beso en los labios rapido y lo abrazo.

-Albert ¿como ha estado? ¿bien, bien?- el rubio tuvo nauseas al ver a la señora coquetearle

-Solo bien, señora Marlow- se meneo un poco alejandose de ella.

Eleonor tuvo que pararse al ser aventada de su silla por una rubia que llego de la nada y besaba a su hijo, al verla bien se dio cuenta de que era la misma joven y señora que los boto en la entrada, en ese mismo momento se molesto tanto que su esposo tuvo que abrazarla para que no gritara a esas mujeres.

Susana que llevaba varias horas buscando a su prometido y cuando al fin lo diviso salto hacia él importandole poco pasar tirando a una señora buia la cual creia que no era importante, lo importante era que Terry saldria en el periodico por eso lo buscaba para que cuando le tomaran una foto salieran los dos juntos y ella fuera de la alta sociedad.

-Susana sueltame- le dijo serio y con voz fuerte Terry

-Terry no seas enojado- le dijo la rubia soltandolo y dandole una sonrisa.

-Vaya veo que conoces a la señortia- hablo Richard molesto, no soltado aún a su esposa. Susana los miro y rodo los ojos, no esperaba toparce de nuevo con ellos

-Agggg... vuelvo a toparmelos.

-Al párecer usted señorita es la que se topa con nosotros y son avienta. Y no le interesa si nos lastima- recrimino eleonor moesta- que modales los suyos jovencita.

-Usted quien se cree para hablarle así a mi hija señora- hablo la mama de Susana- sabe usted quienes somos nosotras o sabe al menos quien es el novio de mi hija o su amigo. Usted nos debe respeto

Albert le dio un manotazo a su amigo para que hablara antes de que se armara una grande, ademas sabia que si comparaban quien era mas importante sus padres ganaban.

-Sra. Marlow es mejor qu se calle usted no sabe nada.

-Terry no le hables asi a mi madre

-Callate Susana

-Terruce Grandchester- le llamo su padre ya al colmo de la paciencia- es mejor que te expliques

-¿Quien es usted par exigirle algo a mi no io?

-¿Tu novio?- Eleonor ya no cabia en su furia- Terry es mejorque hables o recibiras otro golpe mas fuerte.

-Yo..

-¿Te golpearon amor? ¿quien se atrevio a hacerte eso?- Exigio Susana. Terry pensaba contestarle, mi antiguo amor pro callo, se masajeo las sienes al momento que buscaba palabras para decirles a sus padres, Su madre estaba muy molesta y su padre miraba con furia a Susana y su madre, pero se le habia pasado por alto el hecho de que sus padres ya las conocian y solo el fue el despistado ya que Albert esperaba que el castaño preguntara o el mismo lo haria.

-¿de donde se conocen?- les pregunto Terry a los cuatro

-La ineficiencia de este personal no es muy bueno Albert- hablo Susana- cuando entramos esos señores- dijo con una mueca- no se movian se creiaan los dueños y yo tenia que pasar

-La señorita penso que la palabra con permiso era solo un adorno, tuvo que empujarnos y votarnos- Eleonor tenia que controlarse para no gritar

-¿Los empujaste?- dijo Terry furioso y alzando un poco la voz.

-Amor ellos no son nada, nosotras si.

-Pero que demo...- Richard le hizo una señal a su hijo para que callara y no dijera mas, y por primera vez en su vida el castaño obedecio a su padre sin quejarse

-Tienes razón- empezo Eleonor y su hijo estaba confundido- no nos conocemos. Me llamo Eleonor Beacker- Susana que era actriz de segunda conocia ese nombre sabía que era una de las mejores actrices y la mas famosa por que su esposo era importante- y mi esposo es el Duque Richard GRandchester, los padres de Terry

Susana se maldecia por dentro, a las personas que ella debia ganarse la odiaban por sus actos y lo peor y mejor al mismi tiempo er que Terry era hijo de un deuquealgo que le serivira para su carrera de actriz, la madre de susana casí se desploma al ver el error que cometieron ahora deberian de garse a sus consuegros: pero tambien penso que si Eleonor no usaba el apellido Grandchester, no estaban casados. Así que podia aprovechar eso y conquistar al Ducuqe y tener un buen puesto en el circulo social

-Es un palcer conocerlo Duque- le coqueteo, cosa que no paso por desapercibida por la pareja de esposos, Albert y Terry.

-Así que ahora son amables despues de que fueron mal educadas con ellos- dijo enojado Terry

-Lo sentimos mucho, nosotras no sabiamos, Terry nunca me dijo como eran ustedes o como se llamaban, pero dejemos el pasado atras. Soy Susana Marlow la prometida de Terry

-¿Que?- Terry al escuchar a su madre, supo que ellos dirian algo que no le gustaria para nada a él.

-Si señores vamos a ser consuegros- dijo con orgullo la Sra. Marlow.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Richard

-¿porque?- pregunto una confusa Susana

-Nosotros no hemos pedido la mano de nadie, así que para nosotros nuestro hijo aún es soltero y prefiero mil veces que muera soltero a que se case con una señorita que no vale la pena- dicho esto Eleonor se fue

-Terry si te casas con ella, olvidate de nosotros- y siguio a su esposa.

Esas eran las palabras que tanto temia dijeran sus padres. Susana empezo a sollozar esperando los brazos de Terry para consolarla pero nunca llegaron a lo que dio rienda suelta a su llanto. La Sra. Marlow abrazo a su hija y la sento para que se tranquilizara, Albert no queria oir mas llanto así que desaparecio de ahí, el castaño al verse solo poco a poco se alejo. Cuando la madre de Susana volteo a ver a los dos hombres que según ella aún estaba ahí habian desaparaecido- Maldijo al verse solas.

-¿Teines un hijo?- dijo espantada Annie

Junior abrazo a Archie y miraba mal a la morena, el castaño queria reirse y se alegraba de que Candy enviara a su hijo para ayudarlo. Agradecia tambien a Junior de que se prestase para esto.

-¿Quien eres tú?- le pregunto Junior

-Soy una amiga especial de tu papá- Annie observo detalladamente al niño y casí llega a la conclusion de que era hijo de él, su pelo castaño y la nariz eran identicas, pero los ojos eran distintos y esas pecas "Molly no tenia pecas" penso.

-Papá ¿donde esta mamá?- el castaño sonrio

-¿Como se llama tu mamá?- la morena aún se creía que el fuera hijo de ARchie.

-Molly.- contesto el niño rapido y sin dudar- ¿Como se llama la tuya?

-Eso... eso no... no importa- Annie titubeaba - no viene al caso- se había sorprendido por lo rapido de larespuesta, su mente empezo a decirle que si era su hijo pero ella se negaba a creerlo- No te creo- dijo sonando segura pero ni siquiera estaba segura de ella misma ahora, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Mamá dijo que ella era mala ¿porque'-

-No lose, Junior, no lo se-dijo viendo como desaparecia annie- ¿donde esta tu mamá y Molly?

-Tía Molly estaba llorando- Archie se sintio mal por eso- y mi mamá tambien lloraba.

-¿Candy?- la rubia volteo a ver- Eres Candy White

-¿Quien es usted?- una mujer alta de unos 30 años, cabello café oscuro que parecia negro de ojos miel.

-Samantha Alexander-le tendio la mano y la rubia la estrecho- pero dime Sam

-Mucho gusto Sam- la rubia estaba confundida, las dos se sonreian incomodas, no sabían que mas decirse

-Eres como te describieron- le dijo Sam

-¿Enserio?- Candy empezo a ponerse nerviosa-¿quien?

-Albert- le contesto Sam con ubna sonrisa que la rubia no paso por alto, ya que con solo pronunciar el nombre le brillaron los ojos- tu tío...

-Conoces a Albert?- Sam asintio- ¿de donde?

-Nos conocimos hace 2 años cuando viajaba de un lado a otro, coincidimos en varios lugares- dijo con felicidad

-Y han tenido comunicacion- fue mas una afirmacion que pregunta

-Eh... si-dijo nerviosa

-¿Que son?- Candy se mordio el labio por haber sido tan directa

-Mmmm... bueno... nosotros... no se... si se...- no sabía como contestarle

-¡Sam!- se escucho una voz conocida al aldo de ella- creí que no vendrias- la beso y ella medio correspondio el beso se sintio incomoda en ese momento, Albert al notarla rara no presiono mas.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto el rubio a ella.

-No- contesto no muy convencida y sonrojada.

-Sam, amor que te pasa'- le acaricio su mejilla

Candy no pudo aguantar mucho y empezo a reirse suave, Albert volteo a ver, ahora entendia a Sam y su incomodidad, no se habia dado cuenta de que su sobrina estaba ahí, estaba feliz de ver a la mujer que amaba y llevaba un mes de no verla. Sabía que su sobrina lo conocia bien, él nunc había tenido una novia, ni amigos sus amigos eran sus sobrinos que cuando se juntaban se comportaban como chiquitos.

-William Albert Ardley- dijo findiendo estar molesta Candy pero no le salio ya que aún se reia- no puedo creer que tengas una novia y no me lo hayas dicho ¡Que decepcionada estoy de ti! ¿No te enseñe buenos modales?

-Claro que si mamá- le sdijo el rubio siguiendo su juego

-Disculpa a mi hijo- le dijo Candy a Sam- pero por la edad se le olvida los modales que le enseñe de chiquito. ahhhh- suspiro- los hijos como crece, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando le cambiaba los pañales, lo bañaba, lo cambiaba y le enseñaba a caminar y ahora ya esta grande y tiene novia- aplaudio suave y saco su telefono- hijito una foto para el album de tus logros, quiero grabar todo para cuando se los enseñe a tus hijos o sea mis nietos y veas como era su papi, ¿puedo?

Sam sonreia no entendia como ellos dos bromeaban así eran especiales y por ese motivo amaba a Albert y a su sobrina.

-Bueno como ves Sam, mi mamá- dijo sonriendo- eesta chapada a la antigua, aún cree que soy su bebe- abrazo a la rubia- mi mamita siemrpe me ha cuidado y por cada berrinche que yo le hacia le salia una peca- Candy le dio un golpe suave en su mano- por eso tiene muchas y le llamamos mamá pecas.

-Albert- le dijo con reclamo la rubia- si me vuelves a llamr así probaras mi puño- dijo alzando su puño amenazadoramente

-Sam disculpa, esta tan viejita que no recuerda sus modales- suspiro- como crecen los sobrinos malcriados y viejitos

-oye yo no soy malcriada y mucho menos viejita- dijo apuntandolo con el dedo- me estas dejando mal frente a tu novia.

-No es mi novia- dijo Albert- y si eres malcriada o explicame porque le diste un rodillazo a Terry

Candy callo al recordad, eso era algo de lo que no queria hablar aún ademas si le contaba sabía que su tío iria con Terry y le daria la paliza que ella nunca le dio.

-Era algo que me debia- dijo simplemente Candy

-Pues espero que la deuda haya quedado salda- le dijo el rubio- ya te dije que los dos van a trabajar en el mimo lugar y no quiero peleas

-No las habran- dijo segura y antes de que sigueira con lo mismo cambio la conversacion- ¿como que no es tu novia?

Albertabrio varais veces la boca pero no articulo ninguna palabra, Sam solo lo observaba y esperaba a que dijera algo mas el rubio se habia puesto nervioso. Así que ella agarro el valor para contestar.

-Candy yo no soy la novia de tu tío- la rubia no ijo nada a lo que Sam siguio- soy su prometida nos casaremos en cuatro meses.

Candy abrio tanto los ojos que Albert temio que se salieran

-¿Se van a casar?- el rubio asintio- hasta ahora me lo dices- le reclamo- Solo faltaba que me lo dijeras el día de tu boda.

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Claro que no, me alegro por ustedes- y abrazo a Sam- Felicidades, se que lo amas con toda tu alma y lo cuidaras- le susurro al oido

Despues se lanzo en lso brazos de su tío con mucha alegria, los dos reian abrazados él porque su sobrina favorita lo felicitaba y ella porque sabía que su unico tío era feliz. Albert le dio un beso en la coronilla a Candy por apoyarlo

Cosa que no paso por desapercibida por un castaño que los vio de lejos y malinterpreto todo.

-Eres feliz con tu esposo Candy, él si te merece- se dio la vuelta y busco a sus padres, se topo con una castaña que se secaba las lagrimas- Lo siento- ella lo vio y fruncio el ceño

-Terruce Grandchester, nunca creí verte en un evento así- le dijo

-Molly "Franch"- dijo entre comillas- no crei que te volveria a ver.

-Los dos pensamos lo mismo ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa- y soy Franch sin comillas

-¿De verdad?- dijo con sarcasmo el castaño

-De verdad- le contesto con sarcasmo y burla.

-Hay prima siempre, tratando de fastidiarme

-Tu eres el que no me aguanto, primito- los ods se abrazaron y cuando se separaron el castaño le vio los ojos.

-¿Por que estas llorando?- le pregunto, nadie hacia llorar a su prima y se quedaba así.

-Por alguien- dijo casí susurrando sabiendo como era su primo prefirio no decir mucho.

-¿Quien?

-Olvidalo, mejor dime que haces aquí- le sonrio para que no preguntara mas.

-Sere uno de los doctores del hospital Pony

-¿De verdad?- el asintio- trabajaras con Candy

-¿La conoces?

-¿La conoces?- el castaño quedo confundido

-Sí-

-Yo tambien, trabjo en uno de los restaurantes de sus familia el mas pequeño

-¿eres mesera?- ella asintio- creí que te habíoas graduado en la universidad

-Si...- hizo una mueca que hizo reir a Terry- pero siempre ha tenido el dinero sin ganarmelo por mi promia cuenta, así que preferi trabajar en lo primero que encontrara, ademas el dienro que me dejaron mis padres cuando murieron aún esta ahí, lo he gastado en algunas cosas pero prefiero ahorrarlo. con mi sueldo de mesera he comprado un departamento grande y un auto que aún estoy aprediendo a manejar.

-Ganas bien entonces. Para ti es importante ¿cierto?- ellale sonrio- si te hace feliz a mi tambien

-Gracias- le dio un beos en la mejilla

Archie llevaba un rato buscando a Molly, Junior la buscaba por un lado y el por otro, llego a creer que ella se habia ido, no la encontraba y en cada momento de odiaba por no ir detras de ella. Cuando al fin la diviso creyo morir, su novia le habia dado un beso en la mejilla al que causo problemas cuando tenia 19 años, la persona que mas odiaba yque no queria ver, camino reapido hacia ellos, si Terry se metia con Molly el mismo lo mataria a golpes.

-¿Teines novio? ¿como se llama?-Molly sabia que cuando su primo se poni ÑL el papel de celoso era de lo peor.

-Porque te interesa tanto.

-Eres mi primita y quiero saber quien es el afortunado en amenazar

-Terry eres peor que él tío- rio- pero ni siqueira ellos lo conocen- ella vio la duda en le- ellos solo saben que tengo tíos y un primo pero no quienes

-¿Ellos? Acaso tienes miedo a qu cambie si le dices que ti tío es un duque- ellanoego- ¿entonces?

-La familia de mi novio conoce al tío pro nunca lo mencionan es como sio estuviera prohibido, al igual que el de los Britter

-¿Britter?- ella sintio, no mencionaban esos dos apellidos-¿como se llama tu novio?- Terry empezo a creer que seria uno d los amigos de Candy.

-Archiblad Cornwell- el castaño maldijo no podia creer que de todos los hombres que existen en le mundo su prima se realcionaba con el que lo odiaba a muerte.

-¡Mierda!- murmuro

-Terry- regaño Molly

-Lo siento

-¿y porque lo sientes?- esa voz hizo que Terry maldijera por sus adentros, enfrente de los 2 estaba Archie enojado y fulminando con la mirada al Terry.

-Porque no me he preparado para verte la cara e niño mimado- contesto Terry

-Vaya el inglesito malcriado aparece para atacar de nuevo- Molly no entnedia que pasaba de donde se conocian ellos dos

-No me gusta repetir la rutina, menos tieniendo aún espantapajaros enfrente

-Es mejor que te vayas no eres bienvenido- hablo con rabia Archie.

-Creo que no podras, soy un invitado de Albert. Asío que me ire del lugar cuando el me lo diga y no creo que lo haga.

-¿Albert?

-No me gsuta el melodrama así que mejor callate-agarro la mano de Molly- Molly yo..

-Alejate de mi prometida- dijo Archie alejando a su novia de Terry

-Tu prometida- dijo con sarcasmo el castaño

-¿Tu proemtida?- le pregunto Molly algo molesta

-Mi prometida- dijo con felicidad Anthony a Patty y Stear. Emily sonreia

-Felicidades- les dijo Patty

-Gracias- contesto Emily

-No es muy rapido, apenas se acaban de declarar su amor- opino Stear recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de su esposa y miradas asesinas de parte de su primo- ¿que?

-Eres poco romantico, ignorenlo por favor- les dijo Patty- es lindo saber que al fin se corresponden y dejaron su timides atras.

-Si fue bueno hablar- dijo el rubio guiñandole un ojpo a Emily- se que es rapido pero la amo y me casare en 6 meses.

-Ahora teiens que hacerlo formal con toda la fmailia presente-dijo Stear

-¿Han visto a candy?- pregunto Anthony, la pareja de esposos se puso nerviosa pues andaban buscandolo para contarle sobre los individuos de hace 7 años, pero cuando lo encontraron el los recibio con una noticia- ¿que pasa?

-Han vuelto- dijo Stear, Anthony fruncio el ceño- Terry y Annie estan aquí

-¿Que?- Emily se sobresalto por el grito que dio Anthony - Ellos los han visto- la pareja asintio

-Candy ya ha visto a Terry- le contesto Patty- y Archie ya vio a Annie.

-Porque sucede esto, despues de siete años- hizo una pausa- es como si el destino los quisiera volver a unir. Mi hermana ha de estar mal.

-No lo sabemos Anthony, calmate pidio- Emily

-¿Que es lo que pasara con esto?- se pregunto anthony haciendo que los demas se hicieran la misma pregunta.


	10. El fin de una larga noche

**Capitulo 9**

**El final de una larga noche...**

Albert y Sam fueron a saludar a Elroy Ardley dejando a Candy quien al verse sola prefirio salir al jardín sentandose en una de las bancas, miro hacia el cielo que brillaba con las estrellas era un panorama hermoso, suspiro, un suspiro de melancolia. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro o lo que pensara Terry cuando viera el parecido que tenia con Junior, su hijo. "¿Por que tenias que aparecer ahora? ¿porque?" decia mentalmente. Eleonor la había visto salir y la siguio, queria hablar con ella y que le aclarara sus dudas... camino despacio hasta llegar a ella sentandose a la par, Candy se sobresalto un poco al sentir a alguien sin embargo logro calmarse un poco al ver a la persona que le hacia compañia.

-Hola Candy-

-Hola señora Eleonor-

-Nunca logre convenserte de que me llamaras Eleonor ¿cierto?- la pecosa solo sonrió- Muy educado de tu parte.

-¿Como ha estado señora?

-Bien Candy, aunque feliz de volver a verte. Siete años pasaron y no supe de tí.

-Siete años...- susurro la pecosa.

-Y tú ¿como has estado? ¿que tal el trabajo?

-He estado mejor- Eleonor entendio que ahora no era su mejor momento- en el trabajo me va muy bien, me gusta sanar vidas aunque no siempre se puede.

-Eres un muy buena doctora- Candy la miro confundida- escuche a algunas personas hablando de tí. Dicen que eres la mejor... la mejor.

-Hay otros mejores que yo.-

-Eres tan modesta- las dos rubias sonrieron- Dime Candy ¿porque te fuiste?

Candy trago un nudo, pues para ella ese año estuvo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento pero también de una buena noticia, sin embargo ella aún no tenia pensado revelar su secreto, que según ella dejaba de serlo cuando mas de 2 personas lo sabían.

-Usted sabe esa respuesta ¿no es verdad?

Eleonor afirmo- Sí, y no sabes cuanto me dolió. Un día fue a visitarte para saber como te encontrabas, me tope con una compañera tuya de la universidad y me informo que tu te habías ido y no regresarías. Eso me dolió más.

-Lo siento, no queria causarle dolor. No fue mi intencion no despedirme de usted.

-Lo se pequeña, lo se.- la abrazo- Candy, no quiero que me veas como una metiche- la rubia se desconserto- conoci a un niño que dice ser tu hijo.

Había caido la bomba. Candy dejo de respirar. Eso era lo que más temía, sabía que si Eleonor ya lo habia descubierto pronto se darian cuenta las personas que aún preguntaban por el padre de Junior.. Como deseaba desaparecer en ese momento, en cualquier momento le harian la pregunta y ella aún mentía mal. Pedia una pizca de esperanza.

-Si- solto un suspiro- Junior es mi hijo.

-Es un niño muy hermoso y educado.

-Lo es- dijo con orgullo Candy.

-¿Como se llama?- la pecosa sonrio

-William- siempre decia ese nombre

-Al igual que tu padre, William ha de sentirse muy feliz de ser abuelo y ¿donde esta?

Candy se sorpendio pues los amigos de su padre sabían lo de su accidente y que ella no supiera nada se le hacia raro, además Richar Grandchester la visito una semana despues de lo sucedido en Escocia. Eleonor vio la confusion de Candy y prefirio no preguntar por ellos, despues lo haria ahora importaba Junior su nieto que aunque la pecosa aun no se lo dijera ella sabia que lo era y la llenaba de felicidad

-Bueno despues hablamos de ellos. Hablame de William tu hijo.

-Le gusta que le digan Junior- dijo Candy

-¿porque?- la pecosa trago un nudo pues sabía que se debia a que el niño llevaba el nombre de su padre.

-Por... ser... por llamarse... igual que mi padre- dijo titubeando

-¿Cuantos años tiene?- Eleonor no presto mucha atencio al titubeo, queria saber la edad.

La rubia inhalo y exhalo, ya sabía a donde se dirigía la conversacion.

-7 a... años...- tartamudeo

Eleonor no se habia equivocado Junior era hijo de Terry, pero queria saber los motivos por el cual la rubia no les dijo nada. Entonces a su mente vino un recuerdo.

_**FLASBACK**_

_Eleonor entro al cuerto de su hijo a sacar la bandeja de comida que le había llevado la noche anterior a Terry, no comía mucho, su rutina era levantarse medio dis que desayunar irse a la universidad regresar hacer alguna tarea encerrarse en las noches en su habitación sentando en la ventana tocando la armónica que Candy le había regalado, y dormirse. Cuanto le había afectado a su unico hijo el error que cometio. Esta vez si había comido, recogio la bandeja y al salir se topo con un celular tirado en una esquina, hasta había cambiado su celular y numero de telefono ya que siempre recibia llamadas de la innombrable y que no lo dejaba en paz. Penso en dejarlo ahí pero no supo que fuerza la llevo a él y lo recogio se lo llevo. Estuvo todo el día ocupada y no recordaba que tenia el movil en la biblioteca hasta que por un descuido lo boto._

_-Lo habia olvidado- susurro- siempre fui curiosa._

_Lo recogio, encendio y lo primero que vio al encenderse fue el fondo de pantalla, era una foto de él y la rubia abrazados, la foto que les habían tomado el día que reunieron a las familia White y Grandchester para hacer su noviazgo formal. Se veian tan hermosos, llenos de amor y la forma en que se miraban era unica._

_-A donde fue a parar todo ese amor- murmuro._

_La casilla de mensajes informaba que estaba llena, debia borrar los antiguos. Tambien tenia mensajes de voz. Borro los mensajes de texto que le enviaba Annie, diciendole que ella tambien se sentia masl, que habia perdido al unico hombre que amaba, que deberian hablar de lo sucedido para llegar a algo. Cosas que no le agradaban a Eleonor, la mayoria de sus mensajes eran de ella, los borro todos hasta que se vacio. Un ultimo mensaje llego, era de la rubia pecosa. Su alma se lleno de felicidad pues llego a pensar que ella volveria con el y serian felices. Cuanto se equivoco al leerlo: _

_"Terry, ya tengo los resultados, tengo que darte una noticia muy pero muy importante te veo en 10 min, en mi habitacion. Te amo._

_De: Pequitas_

_9:28am 11/3/03 "_

_El mensaje era de hacía tres meses, el mismo día que sucedio todo, escucho el mensaje de voz:_

_"Usted tiene un mensaje de voz, recibido a las 9:30 am de 11/3/03 : "Terry ¿porque tienes apagado el celular? Bueno cuando escuches este mensaje por favor ve a verme a mi habitacion tengo una noticia muy importante y no se como reaccionaras... solo espero que bien... -Vamos Candy...- Ya voy Patty,... por favor ve a verme al escuchar el mensaje de voz. Te amo." ... Fin del mensaje."_

_-¿Cual era esa noticia, Candy?- pregunto a la nada._

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

-¿Cuantos meses tenias, cuando te enteraste?-

Candy supo que no podia mentir y si ella queria saber la verdad pues se la diria.

-Dos meses- dijo sonrojandose, pues recordaba que ni los padres de Terry y ni los suyos sabían que ellos tenían relaciones.

-¿Por que no se lo dijiste?- no es que le estuviera reclamando queria saber los mitivos.

-Señora Elonor, yo se lo iba a decir- sintio que iba a llorar, se calmo para no hacerlo.

-El día que los encontraste con ella- "_por eso queria hablar con el, por eso eran los mensajes. Querias decirle que estabas esperando un hijo de él. ¿Que hiciste Terry?"_ penso.

-Si- suspiro- ese día había ido al doctor pues llevaba una semana entera sintiendome mal, Patty se dio cuenta que estaba enferma no sabia que era,... ellas pues me dijo que fuera y fue quien me llevo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Candy caminaba hacia su habiatación acompañada de Patty, antes de que llegaran la rubia sintio un mareo y se desmayo._

_Patty la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo pero también cayo con ella, pidió ayuda y algunas muchachas que eran vecinas del dormitorio corrieron a su ayuda aunque todas entraron en pánico que no sabían que hacer, después de unos minutos lograron clamarse ayudaron a la castaña a levantar a Candy y llevarla a su habitación la pusieron sobre la cama, pidió un poco de algodos con alcohol y mientras lo buscaban, saco su celular y mando un texto a los tres hermanos, los primos y al novio y le sorprendio la rapides que llegaron, la rubia ya había reaccionado aun se sentia algo mareada._

_Candy vio entras a Anthony angustiado, detrás de él venia Eliza empujándolo diciéndole que por ser mujer ella entraba primero, detrás de ella entro Stear acomodándose los anteojos que casi caen al ser empujada por la loca de su prima, detrás de el entro Neil con el rostro pálido por la preocupación de su prima y de lo rápido que lo llevo su hermana cuando la vio acostada con Eliza diciendo un montón de incoherencias sonrio. Por último venian Archie y Terry que terminaron atrapados en el marco de la puerta por querer entras al mismo tiempo, Anthony los jalo callendo al piso, no le pusieron mucha importancia pues les preocupaba Candy, la pecosa sonreia al verlos entrar sin embargo no paso desapercibido que habia varias chicas en su habitacón que dedujo habian ayudado a su amiga, y que miraban embelesadas a los cinco jovenes, no le gustaba como miraban a su novio. Pero también se dio cuenta que a quienes mas miraban era a Anthony y Neil que eran los unicos solteros del grupo. Empezo a reirse pues ellos dos ni atencion le ponian a ellas que se esforzaban por llamar su atencion. Su risa no duro mucho, empezo a sentir nauseas y corrio rapido al baño pues creía que no aguantaria a llegar, era un alivio que su habitacion tuviera uno. La castaña corrio detras de ella y le sostuvo el cabello al verla vomitar._

_La rubia se lavo los dientes tres veces pues sentia que aún olía a vomito su boca._

_-¿Que tienes?_

_-No lo se, Patty. Tal vez estoy nerviosa por la prueba de mañana, además he estado muy ocupada y apenas si como y no duermo mucho._

_-Canty te enfermaras sino te alimentas bien y no duermes._

_-Lo se, Patty. Hagamos un trato. dijo Candy- si después de la prueba aún me seinto mal ire a hacerme un chequeo y tu me acompañaras para que no estes preocupada por mí._

_-Deberia de obligarte a que vayas ahora mismo- la regaño Patty- pero esta bien confío en tí..._

_Al verla ya mejor, todos se despidieron, quedando solamente Terry acompañandola._

_Terry le dio un tierno y suave beso, pues a pesar de que todos lo conocian como un bruto y rebelde, con ella él era tierno y carioso y Candy lo amaba por ser así con ella, se quedaron acostados en medio de la cama, el castaño acaricio la mejilla de su novia, la veía algo palida y se preocupo_

_-¿De verdad te sientes mejor?_

_-Si Terry- se acomodo más en su pecho y él la abrazo__ atraiéndola más hacía él._

_-Deberias de ir a hacerte un chequeo, estas muy palida- la rubia levanto la cabeza para verlo._

_-¿Me veo tan mal?-_

_-Remal- le dijo con tono burlon- tanto que ya tienes arrugas y canas._

_-Oye- le dijo haciendose la enojada- si vuelves a decir otra tonteria probaras mis cachetadas- Terry rio- eres un tonto.-enterro su rostro en el pecho de Terry._

_-Candy, estas enferma, lo se- dijo el castaño levantando su rostro y dandole un casto beso._

_-Patty me dijo lo mismo- dijo ella- pero creo que es por la prueba de mañana estoy muy nerviosa._

_-Y olvidadiza.-_

_-y olvi...¿olvidadiza?_

_-Candy la prueba fue hoy en la mañana- el castaño sabía muy bien que la pecosa se ponía nerviosa cuando se trataba de pruebas._

_La rubia iba a decirle que no, solo abrio los labios pero no dijo nada. Empezo a recordar lo que hizo ne la mañana y su novio tenía razón, volvio a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Terry y empezo a reir._

_-Ves, eres muy olvidadiza y te estas volviendo loca tarzán pecoso._

_-Demonios Terry no me digas así._

_-Me encanta verte enojada- la acerco a él y le di un beso suave, lento lleno de amor._

_Candy no entendia que pasaba, su amado solo le dío un beso tierno pero eso a ella la volvio loca, sus hormonas estaban apoderandose de su cuerpo, no supo como pero ella paso ese beso tierno a uno de lujuria, lleno de excitación tanto que solto un gemido dentro de su boca. Terry incremento el beso y solo por la falta de aire se separaron, la rubia se lamio el labio, solo con un beso se había excitado, empezo a besarlo por el cuello, el castaño se sorprendio nunca la había visto con tanto deseo._

_Le desabotono la camisa destapando su pecho, se sento a horcajadas encima de él, en sus ojos se veía su deseo._

_Terry, la atrajo de nuevo para besarse, si su pecosa queria hacerlo pues el no se oponia. Le dio vuelta y el quedo encima de ella, con cuidado le saco la blusa tirandola, acariciaba sus piernas encima de su pantalón hasta terminar en sus pechos, perfectos para él_

_Sus manos bajaron al pantalon de su novia y empezo a desabrocharlo, bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al pantalon, lo deslizo suave y lentamente, torturandola, hasta que se los quito dejandola solo con sus braguitas._

_Candy sabía que ella estaba perdiendo ella ya solo tenia sus bragas blancas que le resaltaban mas su piel y él aún tenia toda su ropa. Con todas sus fuerzas, acosto a su novio y ella termino encima, le dio un pequeño beso en los labio y lo mismo que él hizo un camino hasta bajar a su ombligo, lo despojo de su camisa tirandola no importandole donde cayera..._

_Afuera de los dormitorios dos jovencitas iban caminando de sus clases cuando a una de ellas le cayo encima una camisa blanca.._

_-Hey... de donde salio esto?- pregunto _

_-Del aire...- dijo entre risitas la otra._

_-Del aire sera mis... creo que una de las internas laesta pasando muy bien.- dijo oliendo la camisa, sintiendo el aroma.- que rico huele-_

_-A ver- la otra tambien la olío- si así huele la camisa, ya me imagino como ha de oler él o como es.- dijo suspirando_

_-Que suertuda, va a dsifrutar a su hombre...- dijo la otra- ¡DISFRUTALO!- grito esperando que la hayan escuchado._

_Terry dejo de besar a Candy cuando escucho el grito de una joven, la rubia no le puso atencion seguia besando el pecho de él, iba a volver a seguir donde se había quedado cuando de nuevo volvio a escuchar gritos: _

_-DISFRUTALO, QUE HA DE SER UN HOMBROTE, QUE HUELE RICO.- en que demonios pensaban esas chicas al gritar así más importante a quien le gritaban- LA CAMISA ME LA QUEDO DE RECUERDO.- cuando escucho camisa rapido penso en la suya la rubia se la había quitado y lanzado y no la veía. La ventana estaba abierta y ..._

_-Candy que hiciste mi camisa.-_

_-Mmm... te la quite- dijo con su voz sexy_

_-Cariño,- se estaba perdiendo en su exitante voz, sacudio la cabeza- la camisa, mi camisa, donde la dejaste?_

_-Te vas?- pregunto con un puchero que lo hizo sonreir. Como podia llegar a pesar que se iba si ya estaban desnudos totalmente y muy exitados._

_-No, pero acabo de oír a algunas mujeres..._

_-Te quieres ir con ellas- pregunto enfadada "Pero que le pasa, hace rato estaba disfrutando y ahora esta enojada"_

_-No.- dijo rapido- pero hablaron de una camisa y creo que es la mía._

_-Ahhhh... la tire al suelo- dijo inocentemente_

_Terry la busco y no la vio se acerco a la ventana y saco medio cuerpo ahí vio a 5 jovenes oliendo una camisa blanca que se le hacía muy conocia, claro era la de él. Una de ellas levanto la vista y lo vioy sonrio al verlo, vaya que era guapo y mas con su torso desnudo._

_-Oye guapo, hueles delicioso..- todas empezaron a piropearlo. Terry enrojecio de verguenza, y fue jalado hacia dentro por su novia que sonreia picaramente._

_-Te comprare otra- dijo besandolo y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, sintiendo el duro miembro de él- Ahhhh- gimio al sentirlo cerca._

_La llevo a la cama, terminando debajo de ella, lo besaba todo sus besos iban bajando: "wow nunca la había visto así, tan ardiente y exitada, además de que hace rato se puso enojada y despues tranquila, hmm , quien entiende a las mujeres, solo espero que no..." sus pensamientos e esfumaron al sentir su preciosa boca en su mienbro duro y erecto, se mordio los labios y un gemido salio de ellos... la dejo saborearlo unos momentos. Y de un rapido movimiento el quedo encima de ella, le beso mientras la acariciaba, ella le rodeo la cintura invitandolo a que entrara y la hiciera suya._

_-Hazlo ya Terry- pidio_

_-Como ordenes mi pequeña pecosa.- poco a poco entro en ella con movimientos lentos, que la hicieron sentir en las nubes pero si el seguia a sí de despacio ella se enojaria._

_La tarde y la noche no alcanzaron para ellos que disfrutaron como nunca..._

_Terry caminaba por la facultad tranquilopasando a la par de muchos que ni siquiera saludo, se sentía feliz... hacía dos días que había tenido una secion de amor con su pecosa, y que al parecer no habían dejado dormir a las vecinas de esta..._

_-Oye Terry, tengo una duda- le dijo Archie que apesar deque al principio nunca se llevaron bien ,ahora si_

_-¿Que quieres?_

_-Quien te golpeo?- Terry solo lo miro de reojo mientras seguia caminando- tienes el ojo morado y eso que nunca te había pasado. Recuerdo nuestras peleas y nunca pude darte en un ojo. Dime quien es el afortunado._

_-Para que quieres saber?- no sabía que se traía en manos _

_-Para darles mi mas sentido pesame y mis felicitaciones. Nadíe había podido darte en el ojo y de un día para otro alguien si pudo- dijo entre risas_

_Sabía que dejaria de reirse cuando le contara como sucedio._

_-Fue Candy-_

_-¿Candy?- pregunto asombrado y rio- pues felicitaciones a Candy. ¿como fue?_

_Ja estaba loco si creía que el le contaría como fue, aparte de que le daría un infarto. que le diria: "Estabamos haciendo el amor a eso de las 3 o 4 de la madrugada y a Candy se le ocurrio posarse encima de mí, y mientras en sus movimientos que se empezaban a acelerar. Yo le quise dar un beso y ella bajo la cabeza muy rapido. Me dejo este morado pero no importo seguimos haciendolo toda la madrugada". Ja en verdad que fue un golpe muy duro y le dolio pero aún así siguio_

_-Le dije Tarzan Pecoso varias veces seguidas- era mejor eso a lo anterior. Archie se fue de ahí riendo, lo conocía bien para saber que iba con los demas a contarles quien lo había golpeado._

_Ademas la cura había sido muy efectiva, Candy lo había curado dandole placer mucho placer, un buen premio..._

_Siguio caminando y sonriendo al encuentro de su amada._

**_1 semana después..._**

_-Vamos Candy, lo prometiste-_

_-Esta bien, creí que te olvidarias de eso._

_-Como olvidarlo si te has desmayado 5 veces en esta semana, además de que todo lo que comes lo vomitas y que tienes una rara manera de comer ahora._

_-Esta bien, esta bien, vamos..._

_Patty y Candy llegaron a una clinica cerca de la universidad, estaban nerviosas, pues no sabían que esperar... Un doctor de unos 45 años los atendío..._

_-Buenos días señoritas... diganme en que puedo servirles- dijo amablemente el doctor_

_-Vera doctor, me he sentido muy mal, he vomitado cada cos que como y por no tener fuerzas me desmayo...- dijo Candy suave._

_-Veamos cuantos años tienes?- pregunto_

_-19-_

_-Muy bien,- hablo mientras abria un nuevo expediente para su paciente- La enfermera que esta aquí presente, te hara unas pruebas de sangre. Creo saber que tienes pero antes de ser concreto necesito que te hasgas los examenes.-_

_-Claro doctor- Candy acompaño a la enfermera. ptty la espero en el despacho, el doctor salio detras de ellas para saber si sus sospechas eras ciertas o no. A los 15 minuots entro Candy, angustiada por saber que le pasaba._

_-Creo saber que tengo_

_-De verdad'- pregunto Patty_

_-Si_

_-¿y que es?-_

_-Anemia-_

_-¿Anemia?_

_-Si, anemia- dijo totalmente segura._

_-¿Así que anemia? ehh- dijo el doctor entrando._

_-Si doctor, como vera estudio medicina y había olvidado que lo estudiaba. Y estoy segura que es anemia ¿cierto?- dijo con felicidad_

_-Hay pequeña- suspiro el doctor- como se ve que cuando uno esta estudiando cree saberlo todo._

_-¿a que se refiere?- pregunto la rubia_

_-Que estas equivocada no es anemia_

_-¿Que es doctor'- dijo preocupada Patty_

_-¿Tienes novio?- pregunto el doctor_

_-¿eh?- candy no sabía porque le preguntaba eso, no venia al caso_

_-Tienes novio?- volvio a preguntarle_

_-Si.- dijo un poco nerviosa, ¿y si Terry le había contagiado alguna enfermedad? ¿la habria engañado? Le iria muy mal_

_Les sonrio- Felicidades querida Candy, estas embarazada.- Candy dejo de respirar por un momento y se desmayo._

_-¿Candy?- Patty la agarro con cuidado. Y con la ayuda del doctor la llevaron a la camilla que él tenía ahí.- ¿se pondra bien?_

_-Si, hija, se pondra bien. Se desmayo de la impresión de que sera madre.- dijo el doctor con una sonrisilla._

_-Embarazada- susurro Patty, ahora sabia porque se desmayaba y porque comia cosas raras._

_-Si, en que año esta?- pregunto el doctor._

_-Segundo año- dijo amable la castaña._

_-Ahhhh, los estudiantes de medicina pueden creer que lo saben todo y cuando ellos se enferman, no sabén lo que tienen- dijo mientras recordaba_

_-¿a usted tambien le paso?- pregunto Patty_

_-Si- la rubia empezaba a despertar, creía que todo era un sueño. Cuando vio a Patty y al doctor supo que no lo era._

_Llevo su mano a su vientre, sobandolo despacio, una lagrima callo en su mejilla, se sentia feliz una vida estaba naciendo en su vientre y aúnque aún estuviera estudiando lo iba a tener no importandole lo que dirian su familia, su papá o Cassandra, la abuela Elroy, su tío Albert o sus hermanos. Terry que pensaria él, acaso la dejaria, no el no era así, el la apoyaria ya que no solo ella lo hizo lo hicieron los dos._

_-Voy a ser mamá- dijo feliz.- ¿cuantos mese tengo doctor?_

_-Dos meses- le dijo- Sabes que en los primeros tres meses no se deben tener realciones, porque se puede producir un aborto?_

_-No lo sabía- dijo pensativa Candy_

_-Pues ahora lo sabes- dijo. La rubia recordo que hacía una semana había tenido relaciones con Terry, había puesto en peligro la vida de su hijo por sus deseos carnales.- Además de que vomitaras ya sea en la mañana o en la tarde o noche, y que te daran antojos que nunca creiste que comerias.- Candy ahora entnedia porque vomitaba en las noches y cuando iba a hablar el doctor dijo- y que tambien tus hormonas haran que tus estados de humor salgan en cualquier momentos, puede que un día llores y que despues te rías o que te enojes y te pongas trizte, etc. Y que tambien queras hacer el amor con tu novio en los momentos menos adecuados._

_-¿Que?- dijo con algo de espanto la rubia._

_-Así es querida, todo pasa, ahora lo que debes hacer es cuidarte, tomar tus prenatales y hacerte chequeos para ver el avance de tu embarazo.- decia el doctor_

_-De acuerdo, gracias- dijo abrazandolo, el doctor se sorprendio- gracias por toda la informacion._

_-De nada pequeña, cuidate y te espero en 15 días de acuerdo?- la rubia asintio- y que venga el padre de la creatura. El también debe de estar en tus visitas._

_Candy salío de la clinica feliz, embarazada, estaba embarazada y tener un hijo de Terry, un hombre guapo con esos ojos verde-azulado, seria un hermoso niño o niña. Saco su celular y le envio un mensaje a todo el grupo, le llamo a su novio pero el tenia apagado su celular "ha de estar en alguna clase" penso, le envio un mensaje de texto y un mensaje de voz para que la viera en su habitacion, porque tenia una noticia, una bomba, muy importante que era para los dos. _

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Candy le conto lo que había sucedido en esas dos semanas, omitiendo la parte en la que ella y su hijo pasaban todoa una noche entregandose amor.

-Así cuando llegue los encontre en mi cama, desnudos- dijo con algo de enojo lapecosa.

-Candy, cariño, lo siento se que mi hijo es un idiota- dijo Elonor y Candy la vio sorprendida nunca la había oído decirle algo así a su propio hijo- Pero debiste decircelo, además de que fue Annie quien lo sedujo y aprovechandose de que tu hablabas mucho con Archie. Mi hijo es muy celoso y no le gustaba verte con él.

-No tenia por que ponerse celoso, entre Archie y yo no había nada- dijo Candy molesta

-Lo se hija pero Archie era tu amigoy se llevaban muy bien-

-Archie es más que mi amigo- murmuro

-¿es tu pareja ahora?- pregunto con miedo, Eleonor.

-No- rio suave- Archie es más que mi amigo es mi hermanastro-

_"Hermanastros? claro por eso se llevaban bien."_- -No lo sabíamos-

-Nadie lo sabía- dijo seria.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos cada uno metida en sus pensamientos, pensando lo mismo, en que seria sus vidas ahora si no hubiera pasado nada ese día. Eleonor tuviera a su nieto junto con sus padres que se hubieran casado meses despues de neterarse de qu estaba embarazada. Candy en que Terry seria un buen padre para Junior y que hubieran vivido felices para siemrpre. Pero nada de eso paso y despues de seite años se volvieron a encontrar.

-Eleonor, queria nos vamos.- dijeron en alto desde la puerta. Eleonor le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su esposo.

-Candy, podria volver a verte y también a tu hijo?- pregunto Eleonor con miedo a que dijera no.

-Claro que si señora Eleonor- como podria ella negarle a su nieto.

-Gracias- dijo abrazandola- nos veremos pronto.- se fue dejando de nuevo a la rubia sola.

-¿Porque regresaste?- murmuro... Entro al restorant, que ya se estaba vaciando, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvieron platicando y recordando? se decia ella.

Una joven rubia, entro minutos después que Candy. Las había visto hablar pero no pudo escuchar de que, sabía que había algo o más bien que hubo algo entre la rubia pecosa y su ahora proemtido. Sabía que era hermosa epro la pecos tenia algo que, encantaba a todos.

-No dejare que me robes a mi Terry- susurro

-Susana, nos vamos- le dijo su madre.

-Claro- queria despedirse de su prometido pero este ya se había ido según le dijo su madre.

Todos estaban cansados y sabían que debían dejar la platica que estaba pendiente sobre "ellos" para después. Patty tenía en sus brazos a Junior quien dormia, tranquilo como un angel, Emily y Anthony se abrazaban mientras bostezaban al mismo tiempo, Archie y Molly despues de su reconsiliación se besaban sauve en una mesa. Stear, salio a dejar a la tia abuela Elroy y a Albert, este último sabía que su amigo el castaño ya estaba en el auto esperandolo pues se había escondido de su loca suegra y su prometida.

Las luces se apagaron, los empleados ya se habían retirado, era la una de la madrugada y el aire frío los hacia temblar, Eliza y Neil los habían esperado, la peliroja se quedaria con su prima la pecosa y Neil con Archie quien pasaria la noche con su ahora sí, prometida en el departamento de ella.

Se saludaron se despidieron, se abrazaron, besos en la mejilla y cada quien en su auto. George le había dejado el auto a Eliza quien conduciria y se llevaria a Candy, obvio, y se llevarian a Neil ya que no tenia como irse. Pronto empezarian los problemas y mucho alboroto por tantas noticias que dar.

Terry y Albert, no hablaron en todo el camino, George se sentía algo cansado había sido un semana agitada, además de que aún recordaba el dichoso video de los sobrinos de Albert Ardley y de como se caían cada vez que intentaban pararse. Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labio llamando la atencio del rubio quien lo observaba por el retrovisor.

-Estas muy feliz George-

-Si, señor- dijo amablemente y quiso reirse pero se mordio la lengua para no hacerlo.

-¿Porque?- pregunto curioso

-Por cosas señor.- se puso serio para no llamar mas la atención y no le preugntara más.

-Una larga noche ¿no?- dijo el castaño

-Larga y adolorida- Terry solo fruncio el ceño pues sabia a que se referia.

-Muy dolorosa- dijo suave y algo molesto.

-Me diras como se conocieron?- Albert llevaba varias veces intentando que el castaño le dijera ya de donde conocia a su sobrina pero en todas había fallado.

-Estoy cansado- fue su respuesta. Llegaron al edificio y cada quien se fue a su habitacion.

-Sam, Sam, Sam, como te extraño- fue lo ultimo que murmuro Albert antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Terry recostado en su cama, pensaba en Candy, en lo hermosa que se veía ahora, no había cambiado mucho y sus ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban. Ya nada podia hacer, ella ahora estaba casada. Pero no etendía porque no vivian juntos, se habían ido por separado. Y ni siquiera le peocupo si ella se iba o no.

-¿Acaso no la amara?- murmuro- ¿ que pasa entre sam y él?

Se hacia tantas preguntas que lo confundían y que le iban a cuasar mucho dolor de cabeza. Se rocosto de lado y con un suspiro lleno de tristeza, dolor y amor, durmio. En sus sueños, estaba ella su Candy, quien le decia que lo amaba y que lo besaba como lo hacia antes, tranquilo durmio, nunca imagino que dormiria tan bien.

Candy ya estaba en su cama, con su hijo a la par, estaba cansada habían sido muchas sorpresas en una noche. Las imagenes de Terry, estaban en su cabeza y parecian que no querian irse.

-Te volviste ms guapo, no lo puedo negar- susurro mientras sonreia- Como sera ahora que trabajemos juntos, ¿aún me amas?- cerro sus ojos imaginandose como seria volverlo a besar- Yo a pesar de todo aún te amo Terry. Y como no hacerlo si tengo un hijo de lo que fue nuestro amor , un niño que se parece tanto atí que nunca logre olvidarte.- dio un beso en la frente a su hijo. Se acomodo para dormir, queria soñar con él a pesar de todo, queria soñar con él.

-Dulces sueños, odioso- sonrio, abrazo a su hijo tapandoce de la helada noche.

-Es el fin de un larga noche.- susurro y segundos despues cayo en los brazos de morfeo. Soñando con su antiguo amor, Terry.

* * *

><p>Se que me tarde pero en verdad lo siento. Espero que les guste el capitulo, haber que opinan, fue malo, bueno y no sirvio. Bueno tiene un medio Lemon, haber que les parecio. Tratare de subir pronto el proximo, ya que tengo algo de inspiracion para escribir. Se cerro la noche de beneficiencia y ahora toca ver como se llevan esos dos en el trabajo ¿sera complicado? ¿dificil? ya veremos<p>

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, gracias por leerme si gustan me dejan reviews sean malos o buenos no importa. les agradezco. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Atte. Gabbsy Ciao

P.D: Hice mi mayor intento para no tener faltas ortograficas si hay algunas perdonenme, tratare de no tener la proxima.


	11. Debemos hablar

**CAPITULO 10 DEBEMOS HABLAR**

Albert buscaba a Terry por el pequeño hospital, ya llevaban 7 días de haber empezado a trabajar. Empezaron bien. Su amigo era muy bueno con los niños, era como si en su sangre corriera la paternidad.

Su sobrina aún no había empezado a trabajar, aún debía unos días en lo que ahora seria su antiguo trabajo, deseaba hablar con ella, más bien con los 7 jovenes sobre aquel suceso donde aparecieron borrachos, el vio el video, cunado lo vio la primera vez no pudo más y empezo a reirse era chistoso verlos levantarse y caer en la misma. La segunda vez, no río, más bien se entristecio, se veian tan derrotados tan vulnerables, con el corazón roto y cantando con tanta pasión y dolor a la vez. La tercera vez, se molesto sabía que ellos no eran así, eran fuertes, luchadores no se dejaban vencer. De verdad que necesitaba hablar con ellos y le explicaran.

Sin embargo, necesitaba también hablar con el castaño saber que paso entre su sobrina y él. Pero debio empezar por el principio, buscarlo, ya lo había buscado en su oficina, en la cafetería, en la ala de descanso, en cada rincon del lugar que existia. Aún no podía haberse ido, nadíe lo ha visto salir, ya se estaba preocupando... entonces recordo la terraza del hospital. Miro su reloj eran las 7 de la noche...

Terry, había decidido que los miercoles saldria temprano no sabía porque pero así lo queria. Salio a la terraza a funmar y pensar... en la rubia pecosa, aquel amor que había creído haber enterrado hasta el fondo de su corazón había vuelto a salir solo con verla, como si nunca lo hubiera guardado. Sin embargo vio en sus ojos verdes, madurez, felicidad al igual que dolor y enojo.

-Pareciera que los años no te cambiaron. Tal vez un poco, si antes eras hermosa ahora lo eres mil veces más- sentí el aire alrededor de él, queria que el viento se llevara sus penas, dolor, amarguras, angustias- Ahora eres felíz.

Boto su cigarillo y saco uno nuevo, cada vez que pensaba en ella fumaba media cajetilla al día. Cuando quiso encenderlo el viento apago su encendedor, volvio a intentarlo y volvio a pasarle lo mismo, lo intento una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces y ya se encontraba frustrado y molesto, era como si el viento no quisiera que fumara. Estaba tan molesto que sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo el encendedor al suelo haciendose pedazos.

Albert lo vio tratar de encender su sigarillo y como se enfando al no poder hacerlo. Trato de no reirse de él más no pudo, era divertido verlo así además de que ya no fumaba.

-Me alegra ser la persona que te haga reir- hablo con sarcasmo el castaño

-El viento ayudo un poco- hablo

-Ahora no tengo encendedor- se quejo el castaño sin voltearlo a ver.

-Tal vez así dejas de fumar- dijo el rubio

-Es lo unico que me desestreza, me alivia y hace olvidar

-¿Que quieres olvidar? ¿que quieres aliviar?

-Olvidar el amor y aliviar el dolor de mi alma que esta volviendo a nacer en mi corazón.

-Terry que es lo que pasa? Cuando te conoci, que fue en una pelea me dijiste casí lo mismo: "Olvidar mi amor y aliviar el dolor" ¿me explicarias?

-No quiero hablar de eso- mumurro- aún no.

-Terry debemos hablar, debes hablar. Desahógate, si no lo hacer nunca te sacaras esa espina que te causa dolor.

-No es tan facíl Albert- lo miro unos segundo y volvio su vista al frente- pero si debo decirte algo.

-¿Que?- pregunto el rubio

-De tú esposa- demonios le iba a costar hablar de ello, pero debia decirlo él era su amigo y no podía ocultarle algo que tal vez pronto seria obvio, además ya no podía dar marcha atras. Él mismo saco el tema.

-¿Esposa?- el rubio estaba confundido- yo no tengo esposa

-¿Entonces que es tuyo?- Terry tenía dudas de lo que diria.

-Apenas hace un mes le propuse matrimonio- Albert llevaba apenas un mes de compromiso con Samantha McGregor- así que somo prometidos- aúnque el no recordaba haberle hablado de ella el romance que llevaban era secreto ¿o no?

-Apenas se van a casra- no lo podía creer, no estaban casados pero ya tenían un hijo.

Si ¿porque preguntas?- por cada pregunta se extrañaba el rubio.

-Yo no se como decirtelo- necesitaba agarrar fuerzas

-Solo dilo, somos amigos. Hay confianza.

Dios, eso era lo que menos esperaba que dijera. Serian amigos depues de que él se enterara sobre los sentimientos hacia su futura esposa y madre de su hijo? Se sentía un desgraciado, un maldito, un miserable, como podía hacerle eso a su amigo. Pero no podía acobardarse o sufriria toda su vida.

-Yo... yo...yo...- empezo a titubear.

-Vmas Terry, solo dilo- lo alento Albert

-Sientoalgoportuprometida- lo dijo tan rapido que casí fue entendible, sin embargo el rubio estaba a la par de el y lo escucho.

-¿Que?- grito Albert- Mi prometida acaso te volviste loco- no sabía que fue lo que lo puso así los celos al saber que alguien más gustaba de su prometida o porque ella había sido la primera en todo en la vida de él, el preferia hablar antes de irse a los golpes pero esta ocasion fue diferente. Estaba tan molesto y en shock que lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de su amigo, que no se lo esperaba, lanzandolo al suelo. El castaño quise responderle más no podía.

-Se que me merezco esto y más- hablo Terry. Albert no entendia porque seguia hablando no queria oírlo, acaso no entendía que le molesta el hecho de que quisiera a su mujer porque era su mujer. Volvio a darle otro puññetazo cuando el se levanto, volviendolo a tirar.

-Defiendete!- exigio Albert

-No- el no queria luchar y perder a su unico amigo

-No dices que la quieres, defiendete- grito molesto- ¿creí que eras mi amigo?- volvio a lanzarse al castaño más este lo evadio.

-Lo soy, por eso te lo he dicho. Eso no significa que te la voy a quitar- él queria pelea, pues pelea le daria.

Uno a otro se golpeaban, en el rostro, el estomago, la espalda. Algunos los evadían otros daban en su lugar. Nunca habían peleado, si estuvieron juntos en peleas pero defendiose de los otros, ellos en equipo, ahora era diferente. Era una pelea donde dos amigos peleaban entre sí. No sabían como acabaría. Albert quería demostrarle con los golpes de que su prometida no seria suya nunca, podía ser su amigo pero no dejaría ir al amor de su vida. Terry con sus golpes queria dejarle claro que no se la iba a quitar. Ya estaban cansados y adoloridos el rubio se apoyaba en una columna estaba cansado y adolorido, el castaño se apoyo en sus rodillas, respiraban agitadamente el sudor los recorría la frente, tenian la boca seca necesitaban tomar agua y parar, sin embargo caminaron cada uno hasta encontrarse de frente.

-Yo se..- agitadamente decia Terry- que ella es prohibida.

-Qu..e bueno-

-Se que ella...- le costaba hablar- es tuya, se lo que siento por ella- eso no le gusto al rubio - ella te ama al igual que tu hiijooo..- Albert con toda su fuerza planto un puñetazo en la boca de Terry, uien cayo sentado sintiendo algo que recoria por sus labio, un hilo de sangre empezo a salirle. Empezo a limpiarselo y levantarse

-No entien...- poco a poco fue relfexionando en las palabras de su amigo- ¿Hijo?acabas de decir ¿hijo?

-Si, no separaria a una familia- dijo Terry

-¿Un hijo mío?- volvio a preguntar Albert

-Si tu hijo, el tuyo y el de tu prometida- contesto

-¿Un hijo?- al castaño ya le estaba molestando esa pregunta,- Terry, Sam y yo no tenemos hijos.

-Claro que si yo...-miro a su amigo- ¿Quien es Sam? ¿de que estas hablando?- ahora el confundido era él

-Samantha McGregor mi prometida- dijo como obvio Albert, ya que para el de ella estaban hablando.

-Samantha tu prometida?- el rubio asintio- ¿Solo tuvieron un hijo y ya?

-De quien hablas?

-De ti, Junior y Candy- el castaño se estaba confundiendo cada vez más

-¿Candy, Junior y yo?- Terry asintio- Junior mi hijo?- el castaño volvio a asentir- Candy y yo?- debia de admitirlo si volvia a decir otra tonteria le daria un golpe. Albert se empezo a reir, ya había atado los cabos sueltos, ahora entendia de que quien hablaba era de Candy y no de su prometida. pero ¿porque pensaria el eso? -Candy es mi sobrina y Junior también.

- Lo se m...- dejo de hablar, acaso era cierto lo que su amigo le decia, Candy era su sobrina y el pensando otra cosa, sus deducciones eran falsas.- ¿Tu sobrina?- ahora el rubio asintio-¿ No es tu esposa, ni tu novia, ni tu proemtida?- el rubio nego-Tu sobrina.- ahora queria darse un golpe el mismo por ser tan tonto.

-Terry el día que te la presente el la fiesta no me dejaste terminar de decirte quien era, lo recuerdas?- el castaño empezo a recordar lo que paso esa noche.

_**Flash back**_

_Candy al fin había llegado con el rubio vio a un castaño a la par de él pero no le tomo importancia. Dieron unos pasos pero ella los detuvo:_

_-William Albert Ardley llevas en chicago apenas 3 horas casi 4 de tu llegada y ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje o un saludo con George ¡No!- dijo dramáticamente- Ya que te he esperado 2 años enteros sin verte, te he estrañado y tu ni isquiera me buscas o saludas. Eso no es de un caballero. Ya no me quieres.- Albert al escucharla había volteado a verla y la arazo._

_-Pequeña sabía que me encontrarias- dijo con cariño_

_Si estoy loco/ Que me importa_  
><em>De alguna forma voy a hacer Que me devuelvan de una vez_  
><em>Una tarde Junto a ti<em>  
><em>Una risa, una foto Una pelicula despues_

_Terry se había paralizado al escuchar esa voz, el destino queria que se volvieran a ver y el no creía que fuera ella. Pero le dolio saber que era ella con quien su amigo comunicaba "Su esposa" penso._

_Y una mañana te dire_  
><em>Como duele el corazon<em>  
><em>De solo pensar que estas<em>  
><em>Escondida en un Rincon<em>  
><em>Preguntandote por que?.<em>

_-Eres malo, tu tambien me debias buscar.-_

_-lo se querida, pero sabia que tu me enontrarias.- el rubio recordo que su amigo se encontraba con el y los presento.- Te presento a mi mejor amigo y el mejor doctor de niños que encontre- abrazo a su amigo y lo volteo. Candy quedo en shock . Terry la observaba y apesar de que han pasado 7 años seguia igual de hermosa. La rubia deseaba que fuera un sueño hecho pesadilla._

_Tu...eres todo para mi/todo lo que tengo Yo._  
><em>y sin ti no seguire viviendo<em>  
><em>Tu si es que pueden(s) entender<em>  
><em>Que jamas te dejare<em>  
><em>Aunque traten de alejarte de mi...<em>

_-Él es Terruce Grandchester y ella es Candice White Ardley mi..._

_-¡Candy!- fue cortado por Terry._

_Tu... eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo._  
><em>y sin ti no seguire viviendo<em>  
><em>Tu si esque pueden(s) entender<em>  
><em>Que jamas te dejare<em>  
><em>Aunque traten de alejarme de mi...<em>

_"Siete años pase sin saber nada de él, apoyada por toda mi familia poraquel sufrimiento. siete años sola con la compañia de su hijo junior. Siete años sin verlo. Siete segundos para que mi mundo entero se derrumbara"_

_-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Albert confundido._

_-¿Tú?-_

_**Fin flashback**_

-Es cierto nunca deje que me la presentaras- Terry suspiro, pero al mismo tiempo se puso nervioso, ya no habia problema todo habia sido un malentendido, mas sin embargo ahora sabía que esto ya no era personal sino familiar- Con que tu sobrina ¿eh?-

-Con que mi sobrina ¿eh?- Albert vio su nerviosismo y sonrio.

-Yo siento mucho haberte hecho pensar que me interesaba Sam, aúnque no sabia que tu y ella estaban saliendo ¿desde cuando?- haria cualquier cosa por cambiar de tema

-Bueno pues lo mantuvimos en secreto, sabes como era mi vida, toda ajetreada y la prensa atras de mí, solo por ser la cabeza de la familia- dijo Albert, mas entendio rapido que su amigo queria cambiar de tema, pero no se la iba a dejar facíl- Te gusta mi sobrina ¿desde cuando?

-Mmm.. ah... a..-el nervisismo le volvio a ganar se dejo resbarlar por la pared hasta sentarse, el rubio lo acompaño

-¿Donde se conocen?- ahora venia el interrogatorio.

-Nos conocimos en escocia- dijo con media sonrisa - en una pelea.

-Tienes la costumbre de conocer a las personas por medio de peleas ¿verdad?

-Creo que si- dijo riendo- pero la pelea fue para defenderla a ella.

-¿Defenderla?-pregunto intrigado

-Si veras... te contare-

**_Fashback_**

_Terry salio a caminar, a respirar aire y dejar de pensar en lo infelises que eran sus padres, lo peor era el ruido que había en una de las villas que el veía por su ventana y que estaba enfrente pero lejos. Camino por todo el lago hasta que escucho mas fuerte el ruido. Ya no le tomo importancia ya que se había calmado pero encontro unos problemas o mas bien ellos a él. Seis jovenes se toparon con el castaño._

_-Oye inglesito ¿ que haces aquí?- dijo una de ellos. Terry prefirio ignorarlos._

_-¿Que él inglesito afeminado no habla?- dijo otro._

_-Es mudo- gritaron otros y empezaron a reirse , al castaño no le dio gracia._

_-No sera que ustedes son los afeminados, ya que andasn en grupo- les respondio el castaño._

_-Ingles estupido; te crees muy valiente- reclamo uno._

_- Mas que tu... si...-_

_-Maldito, desearas no haberme rspondido- y el primero se lanzo quiso darle un golpe al castaño pero el lo evadio rapido y le dio un golpe en el estomago, en ese instante se lanzo otro y el respondio con un golpe en el rostro. Los dos chicos golpeados se pusieron de acuerdo en atacarlo al mismo tiempo y a pesar de que le dieron un golpe en el rostro Terry pudo con ellos dos, el iba ganando pero no contaba que los otros cuatro lo atacaran por atras como todos unos cobardes. Seis contra uno, una pelea injusta._

_Terry no se iba a dejar golpear recibio tantos golpes en el vientre y dos lo tenian agarrado por los brazos le sacaraon todo el aire, cobardes pensaba él. Lo que no esperaba ver era a una muchacha bajando de una rama de un arbol como lo hacia tarzan y que lo ayudara._

_-Hey...- les grito Candy, ellos voltearon a verla y le sonrieron._

_-Hola, cariño ahora te atiendo, solo terminamos este trabajo.- El castaño la vio enojarse, creyo que talvez eran amigos de ella._

_-No soy una de tus cualquiera para que yo los atienda y no me llamen cariño...- el castaño sonrio al ver a la rubia enojarse tanto se veia chistosa._

_-Calmate, Candy, no querras que tu papá se entere de aquel secreto- Candy se sorprendio pues no recordaba eso._

_-Clean ataca- Terry vio al San bernardo correr hacia dos de los chicos derrumbarlos y rugirles. Aún no podía safarse, la rubia se acerco a ellos y la querian agarrar, el castaño llego a creer que la golpearian pero le sorprendio ver que la rubia sabia defenderse._

_Candy golpeo a 3 de los 4 chicos dandoles un golpe bajo y un puñetazo en la nariz, codazos en el vientre y pisotones en sus pies, Terry logro soltarse y golpeo a los que lo sostenian y a uno que iba a agarrar a la rubia por la espalda, los seis chicos terminaron golpeados, muy lastimados y con sangre en los labios y la nariz. El castaño tenia kastimado su labio, algunos rasguños y el vientre adolorido. La rubia tenia su pelo alborotado, su pantalon reasgado de la rodilla y con un pequeño corte en el brazo que ela escondio bien. El grupito se fueron corridos por Clean, Candy trato de arreglarse el cabello y fue a ayudar al castaño quien estaba respirando con un poco de dificultad, lo sento y le dio istrucciones para que respirara lentamente. Terry se preguntaba quien era la rubia y como conocia a los chicos. Y tambien que era muy pecosa._

_-Clean ven pequeño- la rubia llamo a su perro- buen chico- el san bernardo le lamio la mano._

_"Lindo perro" penso con sarcasmo el castaño_

_-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al castaño._

_-Si- contesto él fria mente "A este que le pasa" se pregunto ella._

_-Ya estas mejor?- volvio a preguntar_

_-Si- volvio a responder Terrhy levantandose y dando un pequeño quejido pues aun le dolia el vientre._

_-No me digas- dijo ella con sarcasmo._

_-A ti que te importa- le dijo el furioso._

_-Oyeme a si no se agradeces a la persona que te ayudo-_

_-Yo no te pedi ayuda-_

_-Claro tu podias con Leo y su pandilla de cobardes- dijo ella molesta y empezo a alejarse de ahí._

_-Así que los conoces- dijo parandose enfrente de ella._

_-A ti que te importa- le dijo de la misma forma que el le hablo._

_-Tienes razon no me importa, enana pecosa- dijo burlandose_

_-Oye... com.._

_-Pero al parecer el tiene un secreto tuyo y lo va a contar-. le corto._

_-No es ningun secreto, el que yo le haya quebrado la nariz a Leo porquererse propasar conmigo. Ademas en cualquier momento mi padre se iba a enterar- al castaño le molesto saber que ella debia de defenderse a cada instante de un degenerado así, volvio seguir su camino._

_-Ninguna dama haria lo que tu haces- volvió a ponerse en su camino- señorita.-_

_No me importa lo que diga- le grito._

_-De verdad enana pecosa-_

_"Enana pecosa, el muy idiota me dijo enana pecosa, enana pecosa" repetia en su mente ya muy molesta._

_-Te gusta tu apodo- Candy se enojo y no le importo verlo lastimado._

_-Enana pecosa tu suegra- y le dio un golpe bajo muy fuerte_

_-...-Terry sintio un gran dolor la agarro del brazo para sostenerse pero ella con un quejido sealejo de él. Terry estaba muy adolorido ninguna mujer le había dado un golpe en la entrepierna, ademas de que vio que ella se habia lastimado- Lo si...ento..o- pero la rubia ya se había ido corriendo ignorándolo._

**_Fin flash back _**

-¿Enana pecosa?- decia entre risas Albert- Le llamaste así?

-Si-

-Ahora entiendo por que te dio aquel golpe el miercoles pasado- decia aún entre risas - que forma de conocerse.

-Pues sí- afirmo el castaño

-Debes de saber que no le gusta que se burlen de sus pecas...- dio Albert- el último que se burlo de ellas le paso lo mismo que a ti solo que en triple-

-¿Triple?- dijo con una mueca de dolor

-Si- contesto el rubio - fue hace dos años, se llama Luis Brook novio de Eliza-

-Eliza Leagan novia de Luis Brook vaya si que han cambiado-

-por que lo dices?-

-No se llevaban muy bien, lo recuerdo.

-Pues, a pesar de que es su novio cuando le dijo a Candy que le estaban saliendo más pecas y que de ahora en adelante le diria señora pecosina- hizo una pausa haciendo una mueca- recibio una bofetada, 2 golpes bajo de mi sobrina y Eliza estaba ahí cuando lo dijo y apesar de que era su novio pues tambien le dio un golpe bajo. El pobre quedo tirado, y todos riendose de él incluido yo- Terry solo sonrio- pero tuvee que callarlos porque Elroy dijo que era un mal ejemplo el que les estaba dando.

Los dos empezaron a reirse como los amigos que eran. Pronto empezo a sonar el telefono de Albert, Terry se paro para dejarle espacio y privacidad.

-¿Aló?- contesto Albert

_-William Albert Ardley, donde estas, has visto la hora que es, son las 8 de la noche y se supone que hoy vendrias a cenar a la casa, ya todos estamos aqui esperandote, al igual que Sam, la tía abuela quiere hacer oficial tu comprimiso, pero el señorito no ha venido y todos tenemos hambre_- la voz de Candy subia de tono con dada palabra- _Sabes como me pongo cuando no como, al igual que Eliza._

-Lo siento se me olvidaba que tenia que ir a cenar con ustedes- el rubio se sentia asustado- ¿Eliza tambien esta ahí?

-_Si, dijo que a la par de su habitacion del hotel estaba la desgraciada y no queria verla o la arrastraria por el pelo por todo elcorredor-_

_-¿Mamí quen es una desgraciada?- se escucho una voz infantil cerca de ella_

_-Dios,-_ escucho a su sobrina_ - es ... es... un... una mujer mala y que nadie la quiere.-_ empezo a reirse de ella.

_-Ah...- hubo una pausa- entonces la mujer aquella que estaba gritando en el parque ayer y que asustaba a los niños era una desgraciada?-_

_-Dios- murmuro Candy- si hijo ella era eso, pero te prohibo que uses esa palabra ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Mmmmm ok-_

-Tu misma nos prohibes decir groserias enfrente de tu hijo y eres la primera en hacerlo- dijo burlonamente Albert

-_Callate tío, no sabía que el estaba cerca- la oyó suspirar._

_-_De acuerdo sobrina, llegare en 15 minutos- informo- además debemos hablar.

_-Me imagino que es sobre lo que sucedio aquella noche en el restorant_

-Si- ya habia olvidado eso- pero también de otra cosa.

_-Bien, solo apurate.- antes de que colgra a lo lejos se escucho de nuevo la vocesita infantil gritando_

_-Tio Archie, dice mi mamá que la mujer de ayer era una desgraciada.- se escucharon risas y gritos de lejos_

_-Junior- grito Candy- Adios Albert- corto_

-Ahhhh-suspiro- ese niño no va a cambiar es igualita a su madre cuando era pequeña.- Tengo que irme pero seguiremos hablando mañana

-Como digas- dijo Terry, entrando de nuevo al hospital, los dos llegaron hasta sus autos.- Hasta mañana, Albert.- Terry ya tenía su propio departamento.

-Hasta mañana- se despidio de él viendolo alejarse- Pero averiguare más hoy charlando con mi querida sobrinita...- Iba a ser una larga charla con todos, debia aclarar muchas cosas y para eso debia interrogarlos por separados y cada uno con su lado de la historia.

_Hoy tengo casi todas las palabras._  
><em>Pero me faltan casi todas.<em>  
><em>Cada vez me faltan más.<em>

_Apenas si puedo unir éstas que escribo_  
><em>para decir el resto de ternura<em>  
><em>y el hueco de temor<em>  
><em>que se esconden en la ausencia de todo,<em>  
><em>en la creciente ausencia<em>  
><em>que no pide palabras.<em>

_O pide tal vez una:_  
><em>la única palabra que no tengo<em>  
><em>y sin embargo no me falta.<em>

La cena en la mansion Ardley fue placentera pero llena de preguntas para Albert, ¿porque llego tarde? ¿porque tenía un morado en su mejilla? ¿porque le costaba respirar? ¿porque no contestaba? Muchas preguntas lo abordaron y por primera vez deseo callarlos a todos y que lo dejaran de agobiar... A pesar de sus tantas preguntas no contesto ninguna. Para todos fue una decepcion pero para no hacerlos sentir mal, les hablo de su boda y de las demás. Y es que la familia Ardley estaba reunida para anunciar el compromiso de Albert Ardley y Samantha McGregor sin embargo todos hasta Elroy Ardley se sorpredienron cuando Anthony y Emily anunciaban tambien su compromiso y su sorpresa fue triple cuando Archie y Molly tambien estaban comprometidos.

Cada pareja tenia sus planes de casamientos, Albert y Sam en cuatro meses, Archie y Molly seis meses, pero lo que mas asusto a la tía abuela Elroy fue Anthony y Emily que se casaban en un mes. Elroy se desmayo de la impresión, todos salieron corriendo a socorrerla, la pareja se sentía mal por haberle causado el desmayo a la matriarca. Candy y Eliza, se quedaron en sus asientos ahogándose en risa escondida, las dos estaban juntas y se tapaban la boca para que no las escucharan. La rubia vio a su hijo asustado por su bisabuela, pero eso no le impedía reírse por dentro. Y es que ver a Elroy parándose gritando y cayendo en el suelo, era una escena chistosa que ella hubiera querido grabar. No es que no respetara a la matriarca, es que nunca la había visto así, además sabía que Elroy había esperado tanto tiempo para que ellos dos se volvieran novios pero no esperaba que se comprometieran y que se casaran tan rapido. La pelirroja no pudo más y rompió en risa, todos voltearon a verla pues no era algo gracioso, la rubia tampoco soporto tanto y rompió en risas también.

Dos horas después...

Candy estaba en la biblioteca sentada en la silla, frente a ella estaba Albert en su escritorio, mirrandola fijamente. La rubia no sabía que hacía ahí, pero presentía que no era nada bueno, tal vez la iban a regañar por haberse reido de su tía abuela pero no solo ella lo hizo también Eliza y ella no estaba ahí, a ella no le dijo "debemos hablar... ahora... biblioteca..." No creyo que tales palabras le dieran miedo...

-Albert te juro que no queria reirme de la Tía abuela- dijo suave y nerviosa

Albert solo la miro y escucho... es que en verdad creía que la iba a regañar por haberse reido de Elroy, si el también estuvo a punto de reirse pero por su hermana no lo hizo. Mas sin embargo le gustaba ver a su sobrina nerviosa y con miedo. Le dio una sonrisa para que se calmara.

-Candy debemos hablar y lo sabes- la rubia solo asintio pensando en lo que su tíuo queria hablar con ella. De repente su cerebro hizo Click y recordo lo que había sucedido hacia más de una semana.

-De acuerdo- dijo suspirando- pregunta.- el rubio sonrio

-¿De donde conoces a Terry Grandchester?- la rubia palideció. Ella esperaba una conversación de lo sucedido en su borrachera y un sermón. Pero que le preguntara por Terry, Terry, Terry Grandchester, ella no sabía que decir sobre él, no quería decir nada de él, no quería.

-Albert si no me vas a sermoniar sobre la borrachera que nos dimos con tus demas sobrinos, es mejor que me vaya- dijo Candy sin creer lo que habia dicho, se deslizo de la silla para irse.

-Alto ahí- dijo Albert con voz autoritaria- siéntate- Demonios no le gustaba cuando su tío se ponía autoritario, eso quería decir que lo tenía que obedecer o habría consecuencias. Forzadamente se volvió a sentar.

-Albert- susurro

-¿De donde conoces a Terry Grandchester?- volvió a preguntar. El rubio si tenía curiosidad por saber como se conocían, ahora que habia visto a su sobrina palidecer y no hablar de ello, tenia mucha más curiosidad y si no le decía, sería capaz de amarrar a los dos y que le explicaran o los torturaría. Oh claro que lo haría.

-Lo conocí en Escocía- hablo suave y bajo.

-¿Hace cuanto?- Candy se mordio el labio, no sabía a que quería llegar su tío con eso, pero no se lo iba a poner facil. Porque si le decía ella sabría que pronto su pequeño no secreto estaria revelado.

-Muy poco- contesto.

-¿No se llevaban bien?- pregunto más curioso aún.

-Digamos que no- ella medio sonrio cunado recordo como se habían conocido- era un egocéntrico, engreído e idiota.

-Aún lo es- dijo sonriendo

-No lo dudo.-

-Hay algo que no me estas contando ¿cierto?- hablo Albert. La rubio trago en seco, _"Dios, porque no me diste el don de mentir bien ¿eh?"_ dijo mentalmente viendo hacia el techo. El rubio también miro hacia el techo para saber que había visto su sobrina pero no había nada interesante. _"Estas pidiendo iluminación?" _ se pregunto él.

-Escucha Albert, yo...- suspiro largamente y volvio a hablar- no quiero hablar de Terry Grandchester.

-¿Por que?-

-Simplemente, hace años que no hablo de él y no quiero hacerlo ahora-

-¿quiero saber porque?- exigió- Candy, se que llevas años guardándote algo que no me has dicho, incluso tu hermano y tus hermanastros y primos sabe.- la rubia nego- incluso estoy seguro que Elroy también sabe. Dime que es-

-No se como reaccionaras- se defendió ella- además no se que sabes tú de Terruce.

-¿Terruce? Sabes que odia que lo llamen por su nombre completo?-

-Si lo se-

-¿Que paso?

-¿Que sabes tú de Terruce, tío?

-Bueno, que es ingles, su madre es una ex actriz famosa y su padre un duque- la rubia fruncio el ceño- y bueno que estudio medicina y cuando termino su carrera se fue a Brasil, ahí ha trabajado hasta ahora, ya que regreso con su familia.

-Solo eso?- pregunto Candy

-Bueno- dio un suspiro- se que oculta algo que no me quiere decir y que al parecer es muy doloroso y que lo atormenta en sus sueños y aún despierto. También que es un idiota- la rubia sonrio- y que esta comprometido.- Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para ella. No esperaba que le dijeran eso, su rostro no emitio ningun sentimiento o aturdimiento, más sin embargo por dentro se sentía morir de nuevo, no entendía porque, ya habian pasado siete años y sabía que todos cambiaban, eso le decían sus amigos que buscara a otro amor que se olvidara de él, pero como ella podia hacerlo si tenía la viva imagen reercanada en su hijo, nunca lo podría olvidar.

-Escucha Albert, Terruce y yo tuvimos un pasado juntos pero termino y no lo quiero recordar.

-¿Tu y Terry? ¿Juntos?- pregunto asombrado.

-Fue hace millones de años-

-Querida, tu no tienes millones de años- trato de suavizar el ambiente el rubio.

-Tal vez- bromeo ella.

-Cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos?- la rubia se incomodo si ella le decía cuanto tiempo y hace cuanto tiempo el llegaria sus conclusiones. Tenia miedo

-Muy poco, no fue mucho, terminamos por que no nos entendíamos.- argumento

-Candy- la llamo

-Si Albert-

-¿Quien es el padre de Junior?- otro balde de agua fría le habia tirado, empuño sus manos fuerte.

-No puedo,- susurro- no puedo Albert

-Te hizo daño ¿verdad?- dijo él- pero si lo volvieras a ver...- dejo sin terminar la frase

-Albert, yo a él lo ame, pero me hizo mucho daño pero si lo volviera a ver, no me afectaria en lo más minimo... el ya hizo su vida con una familia y yo estoy haciendo la mía con mi hijo y mi familia- Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta

-¿Te gusta Terry?- la rubia paro.

-No- dijo con su voz normal y siguió caminando hasta salir. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto que le habían dado, ahí pasaría la noche.

Albert, se quedo consternado, no creyó ninguna palabra a su sobrina, él tenía que saber que demonio había pasado con ellos y también averiguar. El padre de Junior, tenía una fotografía de ella, Junior y él, de hacia dos años junto a una fuente. Se veían tan felices... Albert no supo como pero la imagen de Terry se presento en su mente, vio a Junior y vio esos ojos verde azulados, ese cabello castaño, el rostro la mirada, la nariz, se estaba sorprendiendo por familiarizarlo con su amigo... no el tenía sueño... pero mientras más miraba la fotografía no paraba de comparar a los dos, eran tan identicos solo con la diferencia de color de ojos y las pecas pero si le quitaba las pecas y le ponía los ojos azules... se lo imaginoa por un momento

-Dios mío...- susurro... dejo caer la fotrografía en el escritorio- No puede ser... Dios...- volvio a susurrar...-ahora entiendo todo ¿creo?

Si junior era hijo de Terry, entonces Terry era el que la dejo embarazada hacía siete años y que no quiso volver a ver ni hablar de él.

-¡CANDY!- grito.

La rubia subia las escaleras y cuando escucho el grito de su tío supo en el instante que él ya había llegado a una conclusión, temblando se sento en un escalón, algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sollozos se apagaban al querer salir. Se abrazo a si misma, esperando despertar de un sueño. Más no lo era y lo supo en el instante en el que sintió a su tío a la par de ella abrazándola... que le diria que era una verguenza o que queria matar al padre de su hijo.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- le susurro

-No quería peleas Albert- contesto

-Cariño, ¿porque terminaron?

-Albert- hablo suave se separo de él para verlos a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre velaban por ella- tío tu eres lo más parecido a mi padre tu me has cuidado y lo que menos quería era que te sintieras enojado por no decirte la verdad- Albert la volvió abrazar- yo... yo..- empezo a titubear- yo aún no estoy lista para hablar de ello-

-Ok, cariño- comprendió- pero algún día tendras que decirme- ella asintio- y mañana Terry recibira la paliza más grande de su vida.- dijo furioso

-No- grito alarmada asustandolo- Albert, si tu le das su paliza entonces el se enterara- dijo asustada su tío fruncio el ceño

-¿El nunca supo que tu estabas embarazada?- pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, nunca le dije, tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando me fui a vivir a Escocia-dijo -yo no quiero que el se entere por favor

-De acuerdo no lo golpeare pero ten seguro que cuando el se entere lo hare

-Yo espero que ese día nunca suceda- murmurro

-No quieres que se entere- afirmo - ¿lo amas aún Candy?

-Creo que sí- y volvió a sollozar - además no se como reaccionara cuando se llegue a enterar de que tuve un hijo de él, aún no se cuando pero se lo dire en algun lejano futuro. Solo espero que Junior me perdone por alejarlo de su padre- más lagrimas salían y Albert la abrazo dandole todo su apoyo.

-Estoy seguro que los dos lo entenderán, Terry pues el ha de saber que hizo y Junior no te reclamara-

-Gracias- susurro... los dos se abrazaron por un gran tiempo, él le brindaba su apoyo y ella agradecia.

Anthony y Patty estaban en un rincon viendo y escuchando lo que decían, por una parte se sentían mal por no poder consolarla pero si salían ellos se darian cuanta de que escucharon y tal vez se meterian en problemas... era mejor esperar para ver que sucedería. Lo que los dejo mal fue oír que ella aún lo amaba pero si ellos vien habían escuchado la conversacion de la biblioteca, Terry estaba comprometido y eso sabían le causaba un gran dolor a la rubia. Los dos se dieron una mirada significativa, harían lo posible para que ellos volvieran a estar juntos, se alejaron de ahí dandole privacidad a los dos rubios, cada uno se fue a su habitación y emepzando a planear como harian para juntarlos.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo, es mas sobre Terry y Albert ¿a que estuvo interesante?... bueno me esforce para que saliera bien el capitulo.<p>

Saben, no se pero que dicen ustedes si le agrego a este capitulo lo que van hablar en la mansion de los Ardley, porque yo no he pensado en ponerlo ya que de este capitulo se salta al siguiente y no se sabra nada de la cena, ya que el capitulo 11 ya lo he pensado en llamar "Queiro un papá". Así que que dicen ustedes, que opinan, agrego a este capitulo 10 sobre lo que hablaran en la cena o no.

Agrego, no agrego, lo dejo igual y sigo normalmente con el proximo capitulo. Denme sus opiniones, ustedes deciden esto.

Hasta el proximo capi... xoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les guste lo que añadi de la conversacion entre Albert y Candy...<p>

Y lo del proximo capitulo o sea el 11 "Quiero un papá" lo subire el lunes lo prometo o si no que me parta un rayo.. jeje

nos leemos el lunes y espero les haya gustado bye xoxo


	12. Quiero un papá

**CAPITULO 11 QUIERO UN PAPA**

-¿Que?- casí grito Candy entrando en Shock

-Si mami, por favor- susurro Junior mirando al piso.

Candy abría y cerraba la boca, no sabía que decir no tenia palabras para eso, nunca llego a imaginar una situación como esa. Es que acaso Dios la estaba castigando por no decirle nada al castaño, sentía que le empezaba a faltar aire, le dolía la cabeza y ni siquiera podia ver a su hijo, ella no tenia las palabras exactas para no las timarlo. Y es que lo que le pedía era algo que ella no sabia como darle, tal vez si, pero no queria, su mente se negaba a revelarlo.

**2 SEMANAS ATRAS...**

Candy empezaba su primer día en el hospital Pony, su día empezo bien, en toda la mañana se sintio tranquila, en paz ayudando a sus pacientes. Al medio día tuvo un poco más de trabajo.

Además de que recibiría una visita que ya esperaba... Albert conocía a su sobrino, le encantaba visitar a su madre después de que salía de la escuela, así que lo llevaría por primera vez al hospital, Junior estaba asombrado por el lugar, le encantaba la profecion de su mamá y él quería seguir sus pasos, por eso llegaba a verla a su antiguo trabajo de vez en cuando. Pero ahora que Candy le había prometido que podía llegar un mes entero y él lo iba a disfrutar.

Solo por ser su primera vez ahí, dejo que su tío Albert, lo llevara de la mano a la sala de descanso donde según ellos estaba la rubia. Candy tenía pacientes aún a quienes atender.

Terry estaba en la sala de descanso, acostado en el sofa, él aún no sabia que la pecosa por la que no dormia bien, ya trabajaba ahí. Su mente volaba al pasado en los recuerdos buenos y malos, como deseaba tener una maquina del tiempo para regresar y no cometer la estupides que hizo. De tanto recordar le empezaba un dolor de cabeza...

-Mami ya estoy aquí- entro gritando Junior, sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño y sobresaltandolo

-Junior no debes de gritar- entro diciendo Albert

-¿Mamá?- llamo el niño, observo el lugar y no la encontró - tío ella no esta aquí.

-Debe de estar ocupada- susurro, notando la presencia de su amigo

-Hey ¿a quien buscas?- pregunto sentandose

-A mi mamá- Terry recordaba al niño el que se escondia en la fista- Tú eres Terry ¿cierto?

-Y tu Junior de William- los dos rieron

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Albert, viéndolo reir noto el parecido entre ellos. Le entraron unas ganas de ir a golpearlo pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a su sobrina, también tuvo deseos de decirle que Junior era su hijo pero denuvo se contuvo- es mucha presion para mi- se dijo a si mismo. Los observo charlar.

-¿También trabjas aquí?

-Si-

-Eso es genial- dijo sentándose a la par del castaño

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver a mi mamá- dijo sonriente- ella empezo a trabajar aquí hoy- Terry fruncio el ceño el no la habia visto- creo que se conocen es la que te dio un rodillazo- Junior había visto ese golpe.

Albert se tapo la boca para no reirse de su amigo, además después de todo sabía que el se lo merecía, ya entendía el significado del golpe. Pero aún así para el era algo chistoso que no quería olvidar... trato de tranquilizarse de relajarse para no reir en alto

-Genial ¿no?- dijo sarcastico Terry a su amigo

-¿Te gustan que te peguen?- pregunto inocentemente Junior

-Creeme junior- hablo el rubio- le gusta, le encanta, es masoquista

-Eres raro- conluyo Junior

Terry solo los observaba, pero su mirada se quedo en el pequeño, cada vez le parecia más familiar pero no sabía porque. Bien dicen que los ojos ven solo lo que quieres ver. Al parecer el castaño tenía tanto en su mente que dejo que a su cerebro llegara tal información que vieron sus ojos. Algo importante.

-¿Terry ya almorzaste?- pregunto Albert sacándolo de su observaciones.

-No- contesto- vamos a la cafetería a comer algo.

Los tres se encaminaron a la cafetería, Junior tomo de la mano a Terry no quería perderse además de que algo lo impulsaba a estar cerca de él.

Terry sintio una corriente cuando el niño le tomo la mano, en ese instante tuvo la necesidad e protegerlo y cuidarlo. Ni siquiera conocía al niño pero quería, no, tenia la necesidad de estar cerca de él, que le pasaba ni el mismo sabía. Tal vez se sentía así porque era hijo de la mujer que el aún amaba. Como le hubiera gustado tener un hijo con ella. _"Estoy seguro que se hubiera parecido a ella, hubiera heredado sus ojos verdes, sus pecas, aunque el también tiene pecas pero no tantas como la pecosa, si hubiéramos tenido un hijo de seguro hubiera salido rubio. Pero el hubiera no existe. Que tan estúpido fui, Candy si tu supieras que paso ese día, yo... yo no se... tal vez ahora estuviéramos juntos. Pero mi maldita caballerosidad tenía que salir, maldita sea... como te detesto Annie Britter"_

-¿Terry?- le llamo Junior.

-Hmmm?- respondió el.

-Oye, Terry ya llegamos- el castaño observo su alrededor - te dormiste despierto- se burlo el rubio

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo el pequeño corriendo a una silla

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto cauteloso Albert

-Nada, solo...- o termino la oración.

-¿Perdido en tus recuerdo?-

-Si, digamos que sí.- hizo una mueca, sentándose en la mesa que el niño fue a ocupar.

-Yo quiero una big Mc con papás y gaseosa agrandada, y una Mcpatatas. Y por último un helado- dijo Junior sonriendoles

Terry se hecho a reír mientras Albert negaba con la cabeza. Había pocas personas en la cafetería pero habían escuchado al niño y rieron bajo.

-Junior, aquí no hay McDonald- dijo Albert - sabes que es un hospital no un restaurante-. El niño hizo un puchero a su tío, mientras miraba a su alrededor, se le había olvidado donde estaba, eso quería decir que no comería su hamburguesa que tanto deseaba y que se le antojaba. Sus ojos estaban cristalizándose, apretó sus ojos fuerte para no llorar, no quería darle una mala impresión a su nuevo amigo Terry, aunque el castaño aún no lo sabía.

-Ok- susurro bajito. Sin verlos a los ojos. Terry que siempre se creyo una persona fría y egocentrista, ahora pensaba en alguien más. Bufo

-Vamos- dijo parándose. Dejando confundido a los otros dos,- Se van a quedar ahí?- les pregunto. Ellos no se movieron

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Junior aún susurrando

-A McDonald- dijo como obvio- yo también quiero una hamburguesa.- los ojitos de Junior brillaron de felicidad- se van a volver a quedar sentados?- Ellos negaron, y lo siguieron.

Albert estaba asombrado, cada vez conocía más cosas de Terry. Como por ejemplo que si ppodía ser amable con las personas sin estar presionado. _"La paternidad cambia a las personas... aunque no lo creas eres un buen padre Terry"_ pensó él. Iba sonriendo, miraba a su sobrino de la mano de su amigo caminando feliz por comer su más preciada comida favorita, McDonald, aunque claro Candy le había prohibido comerlo casi todos los días. Pero es que quien le puede negar algo a ese niño, el sobrino favorito y consentido, y a su mirada de ternura que hasta un gatito lo complacería. El restaurante estaba a dos cuadras del hospital, un alivio para Terry pues no quería manejar pero tampoco quería caminar tanto.

Junior brincaba de la emoción adentro mientras pedían sus ordenes y las esperaban, todos miraban al niño, que brincaba y abrazaba al castaño. Terry, tal vez se podía decir que se sentía incomodo pero no, se sentía bien al ser abrazado. Tanto que en uno de ellos le correspondió el abrazo a Junior cargándolo mientras esperaban. Albert cada vez estaba mas seguro de que su amigo seria un buen padre, deseaba tener una cámara fotográfica para recordar eso y de paso mostrarselo a su sobrina y hacerle ver que no podía negarle el derecho de padre al castaño.

Se sentaron, en una mesa apartada, comieron en silencio tranquilos, cada uno concentrado en su comida. Hasta que vibro un teléfono, el rubio saco su celular al cual le había llegado un mensaje: _"Albert ¿donde estas? ... y ¿donde esta mi hijo? No los he visto pero tengo que pedirte que lo lleves a almorzar aún tengo pacientes"_ el rubio sonrio, ahora sabía porque su sobrina no estaba en la sala de descanso. Su respuesta fue corta pero clara para que supiera donde estaba _"Tu hijo y yo estamos almorzando no te preocupes" _no iba a dar mas detalles como por ejemplo de que su peor pesadilla estaba con ellos, que él los invito a almorzar y que abrazo a su propio hijo. Noooo... preferia dejarlo así.

Junior se dio cuenta que las mujeres que entraban en el restaurante y las que ya se encontraban ahí, miraban mucho al castaño que estaba a la par de él y ni en cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No le gustaba como lo miraban, parecía que se lo querían comer vivo o llevárselo. Hizo una mueca pensando...

_"¿Porque todas las mujeres miran a Terry? ¿Tendra algo en la cara?"_ lo miro rapido _"No tiene nada, uhhhhhhhg esa mujer esta loca porque mueve sus pechos tanto? Y esa otra se subio un poco más la falda?" _Junior aún miraba y no entendía, hasta que recordo algo que le dijo su tía Emily:

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Escucha Junior, esas mujeres que miran así a tu tío Anthony, son unas cazadoras de hombres- decía Emily señalando a las enfermeras que trataban de coquetearle al rubio que acababa de llegar por Candy._

_-¿que es una cazadora de hombre?- pregunto el niño que tan solo tenía 5 años._

_-Son las mujeres que tratan de arreglarse, mira a esa enfermera- señalo a una morena- se sube su uniforme y mueve sus pechos subiéndolos para que se le miren más y así caigan a sus pies- _

_-¿porque quieren que caigan?- volvio a preguntar_

_-Quieren que caigan en su trampa para llevárselos y __quedárselos- hizo una mueca de horror- y si se lo llevan no los vuelven a ver._

_-Ahh- hizo un grito apagado- ella se lo quiere llevar tía-se aferro a su brazo con miedo_

_-Si- dijo celosa Emily- pero no la vamos a dejar- le susurro.- Ves te dire que haremos_

_Candy solo observaba lo que su amiga de cabello azulado le decía a su hijo. No entendía a ninguno de los dos, porque no solo iba y le decía que se gustaban sin embargo eran tan tercos y tímidos que preferían ser masoquistas, sufrir un arranque de celos cuando veían que otros le coqueteaban a cada uno. _

_-Si que hacen la pareja perfecta- susurro la rubia._

_Anthony se sentía incomodo, con las enfermeras que lo miraban como un objeto de lujuria. Tal vez no le molestara que el que lo mirara así fuera otra persona, que no había visto en una semana, como la extrañaba._

_Junior corrio hacía el seguro de lo que iba a hacer, su tía le había explicado cada detalle y el no dejaría que esas enfermeras se llevran a su tío._

_-Emily, ¿porque usas a mi hijo en tus arranques de celos?- pregunto Candy detrás de ella, sobresaltándola Emily cerro los ojos, ahora que haría._

_-Candy, estas aquí- dijo nerviosa - ¿ya te vas?- la rubia solo suspiro, porque negaba todo y cambiaba de conversación._

_-¿Así que cazadoras de hombres? ¿eh?- ella no iba a dejar que se saliera fácil de esa conversación._

_-¿escuchaste?- dijo toda avergonzada. La rubia asintió- yo... yo...- trataba de explicarse pero sus palabras no salían-ellas... yo simplemente... el me pregunto...- suspiro lasrgamente- lo siento_

_-Emily porque niegas tanto que te atrae mi...- un grito corto a Candy_

_-Papito- grito Junior lanzándose a los brazos de su tío Anthony que lo miraba confundido y sin entender.- Papito mi mamá nos espera allá- señalo. Anthony levanto la vista para ver a Candy y a Emily, una riéndose y la otra con el rostro escondido en sus manos. Abrazo a su sobrino y fue a encontrarlas, pero más que nada iba embobado viendo a la joven de cabello azulado que estaba roja como un tomate mientras Candy la abrazaba riendo._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

_Ahora que recordaba_ lo que había hecho hacía dos años, tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer. Y debía hacerlo pronto ya que la mujer que se removía los pechos se estaba cercando.

-Papá me compras un helado- dijo saltando en las piernas de Terry, el castaño se ahogo con las palabras del niño. _"¿Me llamo papá?" _se pregunto mentalmente mientras dejaba de toser y se limpiaba le rostro, Albert estaba tomando un sorbo de su agua cuando había escuchado a Junior hablar y subirse a las piernas de su amigo, así que había echado todo el liquido en el rostro de Terry, quien trataba de relajarse y salir de su shock. ¿que acababa de suceder?

-Lo siento- se disculpe Albert mientras le daba unas servilletas al castaño para que se limpiara, miro a su sobrino quien tenía una gran sonrisa y miraba hacia atrás. Dirigió su mirada hacía donde el niño miraba y se encontró con una mujer rubia de ojos verdes que el conocía muy bien. Y que los miraba estupefacta y pálida. El niño sonreía pues había logrado su objetivo, que la rubia sin cerebro, según pensó él, no se acercara a su amigo.

-¿Terry?- esa voz él ya la empezaba a odiar, es que acaso no lo podía dejar en paz un solo día. Ya estaba cansado de que ella lo siguiera a todos lados. Estaba harto y su pacienica con ella estaba llegando al fin.

_**Flasback**_

_Terry, daba vueltas en su departamento, tenía solamente tres días de haberse mudado y ya odiaba el lugar, no es que no le gustara si no que cierta persona que el empezaba a odiar ya sabía donde vivia y le exigia algo que el no quería._

_-No dirás nada Terry- dijo Susana con voz alegre._

_-Escúchame, Susana- trato de calmarse - hasta que mis padres no acepten el ... dichoso compromiso no somos nada- dijo enfurecido_

_-Pero si hacemos lo que te dije ellos lo aceptaran...- Susana esperaba que su supuesto prometido aceptara la idea así sus padres no la rechazarían._

_-Es una estupidez- Terry ya no tenía paciencia con ella, el vaso se había derramado- Escuchame bien Susana, NO... VAMOS... A... VIVIR... JUNTOS...- se lo dijo palabra por palabra para que entendiera._

_-Pero Terry...- Susana sentía mucha tristeza, pero ella tenía que __insistir le, no podía dejarlo ahora que sabía que su padre era un Duque, era una posición que ella no podía perder- si vivimos juntos tus padres me aceptaran y nos podremos casar_

_El castaño, deseaba con toda su alma que sus padres nunca aprobaran el compromiso dichoso ese, así podía librarse de esas mujeres que el bien sabía solo lo querían por su dinero y es que no entendía como demonios llego a caer en sus redes. Se maldecia internamente por aquel accidente en Brasil, si eso no hubiera pasado no tendria encima a esas brujas, así les llamaba._

_-Entiende que no- grito. - Vete a tu departamento con tu madre Susana, no te quiero aquí, y hasta que mis padres no acepten nuestro compromiso no estamos comprometidos.- la tomo del brazo con brusquedad sacándola de su departamento- Vete- y le cerro la puerta en la cara._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Susana- susurro entre dientes. Junior abrazo más a Terry pues no le caía nada bien esa mujer rubia cazadora de hombres.

-Terry ¿que pasa?- pregunto una asustada Susana, pues sabía que si Terry tenia un hijo entonces podría ser que el amara a la madre del niño, pues sabía que el castaño no se acostaba con cualquiera, eso la incluía a ella, que tantas veces se le quiso someter y nunca pudo lograrlo ni siquiera cuando estaba borracho.

El castaño se levanto dejando al pequeño en brazos de Albert y saco a la rubia del brazo, al parqueo. Ahí lo podían ver pero no escuchar. El rubio veía a su amigo exaltado pero no perdiendo la calma, no entendía lo que pasaba además de que estaba curioso del porque su sobrino dijo tal cosa.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Junior ganandole

-Su prometida, Susana Marlow- contesto él viendo de reojo a la pareja afuera.

-Gusana Mashmellow, no me cae bien- señalo el niño, Susana se había ganado un apodo.

-¿Le pusiste un apodo?

-Si la cazadora de hombres no me cae bien- conteto el niño

-¿Cazadora de hombres?- murmuro

-Mi tía Emily me dijo una vez que había mujeres que cazaban a los hombres y se los llevaban y no los volvía a ver.- empezó a explicar Junior- me dijo también que esas mujeres son las que miran a un hombre tanto, que se lo quieren comer con la mirada, que coquetean que se suben la falda para que ellos caigan a sus pies y hacen así- dijo imitando, a una mujer subiendo sus pechos- para que ellos no se alejen de ellas.

-¿tú mamá sabe de eso?- no podía creer lo que sus supuestos tíos le enseñaban al niño.

-Creo que sí- dijo, recordando como su mamá se reía.

Después de una hora regresaron al hospital nadie dijo una palabra de Susana o de lo que hizo el niño. Preferían hacerse los locos y hacer como si nada paso. Por su lado Junior encontró en Terry un amigo con quien podía jugar y contarse secretos.

Cada día que pasaba Junior sabía que su mamá se mantenía ocupada y él no se quedaba quieto, prefería ir a visitar los lugares o a su amigo, quien también le agradaba la idea de pasar tiempo con le niño. Candy no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre Junior y Terry, prefirieron mantener su amistad en secreto pues así era más emocionante, Albert si se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero no decía nada, pues le gustaba ver como los dos pasaban tiempo juntos. Así debía ser desde siempre, era lo que murmuraba Albert al verlos.

Junior iba de su escuela al hospital a la casa, sin embargo un día vio como sus compañeros de aula, corrían a abrazar a su mamá o papá, todos tenían a los dos y eso lo puso en que pensar, se alegraba de que su mamá se tomara tiempo en el hospital para llegarlo a traer, pero no era lo mismo, el quería sentir los brazos de un padre, que hablaran de cosas según él eran de hombres, podía decirse que Albert era como un padre pero no sentía lo mismo el quería un papá de verdad. Había escuchado como unos compañeros le decían que sus mamás se volvían a casar y que ahora tenía un papá. Ahora tenían a los dos y los dos lo consentían, le aconsejaron, niños de siete años, que le pidiera a su mamá un papá y estaban seguros de que ella se lo daría.

Cada vez que veía a su mamá... quería pedirle algo, sin embargo no se animaba, necesitaba encontrar el valor o nunca tendría un papá.

Candy ver a su hijo, sabía que le quería decir algo pero que a su vez el no lo hacía, le estaba dando tiempo y espacio para que tuviera el valor, ella no lo presionaría. También tenia curiosidad, por lo que le contó a su tío lo que le pasaba su hijo. Albert lo pensó bien y sabía que dentro de 2 días se cumplirían dos semanas de haber ido a almorzar con Terry y que eran amigos, tal vez eso era lo que le quería contar a la rubia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces ayudaria.

**DOS DÍAS DESPUES...**

Candy al fin podía descansar normalmente, estaba en la sala de descanso esperando no encontrarse con Terry, ya lo había visto unas 6 veces pero no cruzaban ni una palabra ya que ella siempre lo ignoraba y se iba del lugar. Se sentó en un sillón tomando un poco de agua, cuando escucho risas, conocía esas risas muy bien, miro hacia la puerta esperando a que aparecieran las figuras...

-Mamá- entro gritando y corriendo Junior. Abraznadola

-Hola- rió suave ella- que tal tu día?- Junior tenía pensado hablar hoy con su mamá y tal vez con tío presente el lo apoyaría.

-Mami?- dijo tímidamente, Candy había esperado a que le contara y al fin lo haría- te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro- contesto ella feliz. Albert solo los veía en el sofá enfrente de ellos.

-Yo...yo...- empezó a titubear- quiero... quiero...

-¿Que cosa?- animo Candy

-Quierounpapa- grito rápido y sin comprender nada Candy y Albert.

-¿Que cosa?- la rubia no entendió lo que su hijo le había pedido.

-Quiero un papá- hablo alto, fuerte y audible, dejando a los dos rubios en shock

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD...**

-Si mami por favor - pidio Junior.

-Junior porque pides algo así- hablo Albert, queriendo entender.

-Es que todos mis compañeros tienes un papá o sus mamás le dieron otro papá- dijo tímido- y yo quiero uno.

-Ju...Ju..nior-al fin tuvo palabras para hablar la rubia- yo no puedo darte eso así nada más

-¿Porque?- esos ojitos, la iban a matar.

-Junior para que yo te de un papá- dijo la rubia- primero deberia de conocer a alguien, y que crea que es digno de ser tu padre, que te trate bien, no solo es de pedir y dar.- explico- cariño, yo debo conocerlo, amarlo y saber que sera buen padre para ti.

-Entonces...- Junior empezo a trazar otro plan y sabía que necesitaría ayuda de sus tíos ellos no se opondrían- necesitarias tener un novio ¿cierto?-

-Si- contesto ella- pero no lo tengo.

-Ok mamá- dijo suspirando.- Tía Emily también trabaj aquí ¿verdad?- sus ojitos volvieron a brillar de emoción.

-Si- contesto Albert- creo que la vi en la recepción ¿porque?

-Debo halar con ella- salio corriendo dejandolos confundidos.

Albert. después de verlo salir empezó a reírse, dejando a su sobrina mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Al parecer tu propio hijo, quiere un papá- dijo entre risas- hay mi pecosa sobrina, tu hijo es muy inteligente.

-Si- susurro ella sentandose a la par de él.

Un castaño ingles, estaba escuchando afuera, había escuchado todo y hasta el mismo quiso reírse, si no estuviera molesto, en solo pensar que ella podría buscarle un papá a su hijo y que sería de otro. Suspirando se recargo en la pared. No iba a entrar porque sabía que la pecosa solo lo ignoraría y se iría ...

-Es muy inteligente Albert- dijo la rubia- y muy curioso y muy oyente.

-Muy... muy... muy... muchos muy ¿no?-

-Si- Candy lo miro seria - dime Albert con quien se junta Junior cuando no esta conmigo aquí?- Albert trago un nudo, no podía decirle o capaz que sedesataba la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿ porque preguntas?- trato de no sonar nervioso.

-Albert- dijo en tono muy serio- mi hijo repite estas palabras, Maldición, idiota, maldita sea y Mierda.-

Albert palideció, el tal vez habría dicho algunas 2 enfrente de su sobrino pero sabía a quien pertenecía las otras, ahora que diría se había metido en apuros por su amigos, que amigo. Terry, se golpeo mentalmente, se había dado cuenta de que repitió esas palabras cuando estaba con Junior, pero no creía que el niño las repitiera. Bueno sabía que la rubia no sospechaba de él, así que estaba libre de culpa. Medio sonrió y se alejo del lugar, oyendo, como una Candy enojaba le regañaba a su propio tío. Ya después le agradecería a su amigo por no nombrarlo. Ahora mejor se iba a atender a sus pacientes... Le esperaba un día largo a Albert Ardley

* * *

><p>Beuno les he subido el onceavo capitulo espero que les agrade, no se si es corto el capitulo pero sinceramente trate de hacer lo mejor posible apra que les gustara. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. xoxoxox<p>

**P.D.: la verdad no se cuando subiré el próximo capitulo, ahhhhhhh tuve un pequeño accidente y me esta costando utilizar el brazo derecho. Creo que tengo una muy mala suerte, primero me fracture la pierna y ahora me fracturaron tres costillas y como duelen, todo por culpa de mi hermano, creo que no estare cerca de él cuando saque su auto, el muy tonto me atropello aunque haya tratado de frenar aún me tumbo y me lastimo. Jejeje que mala suerte tengo, bueno espero subir pronto el capitulo siguiente, ya que escribo despacio. Espero comprendan. Atte: Gabbsy**


	13. Formulando Planes

**Enojadas conmigo, creo que sí. Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado, pero con esto de que ya estamos en diciembre y de que tengo fracturas fue muy difícil para mí, subir el capí y además de que tuve un bloqueo, ya que no sabía como hacer este capitulo. Pero ya se los traigo, tal vez solo es un pedazo pero es para que tengan una idea de lo que piensan en la noche Annie y Susana(Gusana)... y también para que sepan como sucedió muchas cosas... espero que les agrade. Y ya estoy empezando a escribir los siguientes dos capítulos que van unidos, ya que es la primera y segunda parte. Pero ya dije mucho así que las dejo para que lean. Ciao...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

"_Un plan... ¿como elaborar un plan?..."_ eran los pensamientos de Junior, sin embargo no solo el de él. En diferentes partes de Chicago varias personas también pensaban lo mismo, él en su habitación,Anthony en su hogar, Susana (Gusana) y Annie, en la habitación de su hotel...

Pero la única que busco un significado para plan fue Susana, es que ella nunca termino la secundaria y toda su vida había pasado actuando en un teatro no famoso con papeles pequeños, frente a su computadora escribió la palabra "Plan" y el primer resultado fue el que eligió, el de wikipedia.

-Un **plan** suele referirse a un programa o procedimiento para conseguir un determinado objetivo.- susurro para si misma- mi objetivo: Terry. Mi plan...- se rasco la cabeza para pensar que iba a hacer...

Anthony, recostado en su cama con Emily sobre su pecho dormida cubriéndose con una manta blanca. Ya que desde el día que se comprometieron eran inseparables, ella le decía que estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido y él nunca protesto a eso...

Él rubio aún despierto divagaba en su mente, pero sus pensamientos iban sobre hacer un plan para su media hermana que en una semana seria su cumpleaños y debían celebrarlo aunque ella prefería fiestas privadas, donde solo estuviera la familia... Una pequeña sonrisa vislumbro en el rostro de Emily, sonrió y la acerco más a él dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza, se tapo más y dejo que el sueño se apoderara de él para quedarse profundamente dormido junto a su amor...

Junior aún no podía dormir y era por un simple motivo, ya había encontrado el candidato perfecto para su mamá, una semana había pasado desde aquel día en que le había pedido un papá... y en todo ese tiempo lo paso con Terry, el era divertido, bromista, un gran amigo, sobre protector con él y era el indicado para su madre. Ahora solo debía hacer que salieran juntos pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, su mamá no le hablaba a su amigo... y escucho una pequeña parte de una conversación entre Candy y Albert y ella había dicho claramente que solo muerta volvería a socializar con Terry... Esas palabras deprimieron a Junior 2 días enteros en los que ni su madre, ni sus tíos, ni sus abuelos pudieron animarlo, también contagiandoselos a ellos, fueron dos días sombríos que hasta las nubes estaban de sus partes, el cielo gris... con viento helado y lluvia que no paro. Y ahora ahí estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo blanco de su habitación... tratando de idear un plan para juntarlos, eran ya las dos de la madrugada y no se le ocurría nada más bien el sueño empezaba a llegar a él sintiendo los parpados pesados, y no lucho contra él, dejo que los brazos de morfeo lo envolvieran...

En el hotel Hallminton en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago, habitación 801, Annie Britter se paseaba por toda la habitación buscando una manera para que Archie volviera con ella y dejara a esa mujer y niño que de seguro no era de él... ella es hermosa, simpática y con una gran inocencia, pero ni así podía conquistarlo. Necesitaba mucho más que eso... Ella no permitiría que se le escapara ese gran partido... su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando buscara a un hombre con el cual planeara casarse debía tener tres cosas: 1. Debía ser de alta sociedad, 2. tener demasiado dinero hasta para tirar y 3. por supuesto debía ser guapo. Y Archie tenía las tres...

-¿Que puedo hacer para que te alejes de esa meserita?- se pregunto, aún sin dejar de caminar- No se que le ves a esa... ni siquiera es de buena cuna...

Annie ya había intentado coquetearle, pero el castaño ni atención le puso... Entonces había recurrido a un nivel medio, hablar con Elroy Ardley sabía que ella fue la que se había hecho cargo de los hermanos Cornwell cuando Cassandra murió...

**FLASHBACK**

_Annie en el restaurante en el que sabía que se encontraba la Matriarca de los Ardley, además la había seguido y ya tenía ensayado su papel de inocente para convencerla... la vio sentada en el restaurante sola desayunando. A paso lento camino meneándose descaradamente, llamando la atención de más de uno, se acerco y se sento sin permiso..._

_Elroy al ver a la persona quien era la persona que se atrevió a sentarse frente a ella sin ser invitada, sintió un gran coraje y enojo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, como se atrevía esa mujer a sentarse en su mesa y arruinarle el desayuno..._

_-Hola, buenos días señora Elroy- saludo Annie con su suave voz encantadora_

_-Annie Britter- dijo con amargura_

_-Pero ¿porque tanto odio?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable y falsa, la morena._

_-¿Quien te dio permiso para que te sentaras en mi mesa?- su voz ya se escuchaba muy molesta_

_-Pero si soy una Britter- dijo mostrándose ofendida- somos de la misma posición. Soy igual de importante_

_-¿Que quieres?- Elroy rápido entendió que la buscaba para algo_

_-De acuerdo- la morena, empezó con su teatro- Señora Elroy yo se que usted es la tutora de los hermanos Cornwell..._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contesto con desagrado, no le gustaba el rumbo que la morena iba a tomar..._

_-Por Dios señora Elroy, yo lo se- pauso y cuando vio que la matriarca hablaría no la dejo- y no puedo creer que una mujer tan respetable aquí y Escocia, deje que unos de ellos se relaciones con alguien que bien puede ser su gata- dijo con desprecio- esa mujer solo anda con el por su posición social... Una meserita no es para él._

_-Como te atreves a juzgar a Archie- reclamo- además si lo dices es por experiencia ¿o no?- Annie empuño sus manos para no demostrar su enojo._

_-No, no es por experiencia, pero creo que Archie se merece algo mejor- opino, aún mantenía su voz dulce_

_-¿Así?- Elroy le iba a seguir el juego- ¿Quien puede ser esa persona?- la morena sonrió "Esta vieja ya se lo trago" penso_

_-Archie se merece a alguien de su misma posición, alguien que lo ame y lo cuide.-_

_-Tienes razón en eso- Elroy por dentro se reía _

_-Si, el merece a alguien como ...- pauso- yo.-_

_-¿Tú crees?- fingió entusiasmo_

_-Claro que si, Señora Ardley- "Pronto seras mío Archibalito" estaba feliz de que su plan funcionara._

_-Pues yo no lo creo- dijo seria- como dejaría yo que mi Archiebald estuviera con una mujer que lo engaño con otro en la cama- la morena abrió la boca para defenderse, y Elroy hizo lo mismo que ella no la dejo-con una mujer que esta desheredada, y tiene padres divorciados, y que su madre se comporta como una prostituta...-_

_-Ella no lo es- grito Annie, llamando la atención de todos._

_-Yo se la verdad, yo se lo que paso, tu padre me visito dos meses después de lo sucedido y me contó, y yo lo apoye. Ahora todos los del circulo de la alta sociedad saben de su situación, pero solo una parte. Así que es mejor que dejes de meterte con mi familia o la sociedad y hasta el mundo entero sabrán quien es Annie Britter y su madre- se paro dejando su desayuno sin tocarlo -Buen provecho- y salio, pagando lo que no __comió. Pero Annie no se iba a quedar así la siguió, para decirle que ella iba a volver con Archie le gustara o no._

_-El volverá a ser mío- le dijo, cuando Elroy estaba a punto de subir al auto...- y esa meserita ya no sera su novia_

_-Tienes razón- contesto la matriarca- ellos ya no serán novios- la morena sonrío por haber logrado algo bueno- serán prometidos ya que los casare en cuatro meses.- y con eso se subió al auto y dejo a la morena con mucha rabia..._

_Elroy pidió al chófer que la llevara al restaurante de sus nietos, al Dulce Candy, sabría que allí encontraría a las parejas, ya que siempre se mantenían ahí. Al llegar al lugar bajo sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta, ella iba molesta por el atrevimiento de esa mujer y ahora iba a ponerle fin al martirio de todos. Así como lo predijo, ahí estaban, Emily y Anthony, Patty y Stear, Molly y Archie, Neal y Clara, Eliza y Luis, Albert y Sam, Robert y Ponny, Candy y Junior, era domingo y cada domingo se juntaban para comer y platicar._

_Se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la Matriarca de la familia entrar al restorant, se pararon para saludar, George los miraba divertido nunca esperaron que ella llegara, además Elroy ahora sabía porque ellos nunca llegaban a desayunar los domingos... Le dieron una silla para que tomara asiento, el local estaba medio vació, unas 3 mesas eran las únicas que estaban atendiendo, las demás estaban vacías. George también se sentó con ellos en las mesas que habían unido. Junior se sento en las piernas de su bisabuela... Elroy miro a todos antes de hablar, les daría una noticia importante y buena._

_-Ahora entiendo porque nunca desayunan conmigo- todos se avergonzaron.- pero no estoy aquí por eso.- tomo un poco de aire para seguir- hoy alguien me ayudo a llegar a una idea...-_

_-¿Quien, George?- Candy pregunto al hombre que estaba a la par de ella y no presto atención a lo que decía la matriarca. George solo sonrío por la curiosidad de la rubia, pero no mintió y no se quedo callado, él contesto..._

_-Creo que esa persona fue Annie Britter, ella llego al restorant en el que la Señora Elroy iría a desayunar y se juntaría con el sr. Britter para unos negocios-_

_-¿Annie?- murmuro- ¿que quería hablar con la abuela?_

_-No lo se señorita, eso no lo se- volvieron a prestarle atención a Elroy..._

_-A que va todo esto hermana?- pregunto Albert_

_-Va a que he tomado una decisión por todos- se paro con Junior a la par- he decidido Anthony, Archie, Neal, Luis y Albert, a los 5- suspiro- que he aceptado sus propuestas- las mujeres estaban confundidas ¿que propuestas? En cambio los hombres, estaban alegres, felices, pálidos y nerviosos..._

_-¿de que hablas, Tía abuela Elroy?- pregunto Eliza y jalando a Luis, ya que cuando los nombraron se habían parado. Los demás también se sentaron.. _

_-De que en cuatro meses se celebraran 5 bodas- las 5 parejas quedaron en shock, Candy estaba tomando agua la escupió al oír a la tía abuela Elroy, lo que no se dío cuenta es que lo que escupió le cayo a su cuñada Patty, quien grito al sentir agua en su rostro... nadie les presto atención a ellas o al incidente_

_-¿5 bo.. bodas?- dijo Neal_

_-Si- contesto firmemente- en el 14 de agosto..._

_-Un día después de nuestro cumpleaños- dijo Eliza- pero yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba comprometida- miro a Luis que sonrío nervioso_

_-Yo, le había pedido permiso a tu tía abuela y a tus padres hace 6 meses pero ellos no me contestaron así que no te lo había pedido- saco una cajita roja de terciopelo que siempre andaba consigo y se arrodillo- Eliza Leagan, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- La pelirroja lo dudo unos minutos dejando en ascuas a todos_

_Para decir- Si- finalmente. De Neal y Clara, pues ellos ya estaban comprometidos desde hacia un año..._

_-Entonces esta dicho, en agosto se casaran todos.- Archie y Molly se veían y no sabían que hacer si reír de felicidad y llorar de los nervios..._

__**FIN FLASHBACK**

****-Esa vieja, no me ayudo más bien empeoro las cosas- maldecía Annie- pero si no me ayudara, pues entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- tomo en sus manos una botella de champan- haré lo mismo que con Terry hace siete años.

**FLASHBACK**

_Annie, acababa de visitar a su mamá y ella le había dicho que Archie Cornwell no entraba a la lista del pretendiente perfecto, no cumplía con la segunda cosa. Así que Brithany Britter, le presento el candidato perfecto a su hija el cual era Terruce Grandchester hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Pero la morena sabía que su amiga era novia de él, así que dudaba que él se fijara en ella. Pero madre e hija idearon un plan de tres etapas, la pimera meterle cizaña al castaño._

_Eso fue fácil ya que a Terry no siempre le gustaba que Archie y Candy pasaran momentos juntos... y con la ayuda de Annie todo empeoro pero aún así confiaba en su pecosa y no la dejaba..._

_La segunda,... fue un poco más difícil, con la ayuda de su madre, le había dado al castaño una vaso de café con una droga la cual ella no sabía cual era, solo su madre, y sabía que Terry siempre iba al medio día a ver a su novia, Candy le había dicho que saldría con Patty así que esta era la oportunidad, llego al cuarto de su amiga y la puerta estaba abierta... y recostado en la cama estaba el castaño, como buena amiga se acerco a él tratando de conversar, llevaba consigo dos cafés uno para ella y otro especial para él, cuando le ofreció el castaño no lo dudo el estaba algo desvelado por sus deberes y no quería dormirse. Empezó a beberlo y a los 5 minutos se sentía raro, se sentía mareado y __excitado. Annie empezó a aprovecharse ya que drogado era más fácil manipularlo._

_La tercera... era que la rubia lo viera y lo dejara. Cosa que sucedió. y la segunda parte de la tercera era que ella quedara embarazada, pero no conto que Terry nunca llegara a regar su semilla dentro de ella, ya que fueron interrumpidos... Además de que Terry nunca supo como es que llego a tener relaciones con Annie, él no recuerda nada, gracias a la droga..._

_Thomas Britter, padre de Annie, las escucho hablar cuando, su hija había fallado en su plan de querer quedarse con Terry, pero no escucho la parte de la droga y café, aún así decepcionado de ambas, entro muy indignado y enojado, reclamandoles. Y obteniendo la unica respuesta de su esposa_

_-Nuestra hija es la quedebe de estar con el hijpo de un duque no esa niña rubia tonta-_

_Desde ese día el le dijo a Annie que la deshereda, y a su esposa el divorcio, no le importo el escándalo que se armaría ni lo que dijera la gente. El se divorciaría y nadie se lo impediría, lo único que les dejo fue la casa y el auto. Thomas dos meses después fue directo a Elroy y contó lo que había escuchado. Ahora ella ya sabía porque su nieta no quiso regresar a Chicago y quiso quedarse en Escocía... Más algún día que ella viera que era necesario la verdad la diría para que su nieta fuera feliz de nuevo..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ahora solo le quedaba llamar a su madre y que le consiguiera la droga que utilizo hacia siete años y Archie seria suyo...

Susana, no tenía nada aún para idear un plan, estuvo dos horas pensando en algo, pero el sueño ya era demasiado y apenas mantenía sus ojos abiertos... dejo su laptop a un lado y se fue a su habitación, su madre ya estaba dormida. Se metió en la cama tal vez el sueño la ayudaría a pensar... cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida rápidamente.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capi... se que tal vez es algo corto o no?. Pero esto solo era como una introducción para el siguiente capitulo que esta familiarizado con los planes de los cuatro que se estaban desvelando... y Todo este capitulo sucede en una misma noche en una hora... Bueno espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, no importa, lo que importa es sus opiniones. díganme que opinan, si les gusto o no, o si lo quito, quieren que incruste algo que ustedes quieran. Nos leemos en el proximo que intentare subirlo el viernes o mas tardar el lunes, lo juro o que me parta un rayo...<em>


	14. 25 razones para 1

**CAPITULO 13: 25 RAZONES PARA... PARTE 1**

**PROV. JUNIOR**

_Seguramente, existen muchas razones para los divorcios; pero la principal, es y será la boda ( Jerry Lewis )_

_Busco una Explicación y no la encuentro, Busco el Sentido y no lo Veo,_

_Busco la Razón y no la escucho, pero sé Que siente mi Corazón_

_Esta Maqueta sin Principio pero que Dibuja el Sufrir, el Sentir, _

_la espera como si Alguien la hubiera Copiado y Simplemente se Hizo Sola._

_De repente estabas Ahí, no fue Buscado Simplemente te encontré, _

_no te Acepte Simplemente Entraste a formar Parte de mi._

_Encadenaste tu Alma junto a la Mía y Ahora estas Clavado en ella _

_como una Espada en la Roca como cosa Loca….Que Ironía._

_Mi Razón me Ahoga porque Arrastra a mi Corazón _

_mi Mente no comprende esa sin Razón._

No puedo darme por vencido... el hecho de que no se me haya ocurrido nada hace dos noches, no significa nada.

Sin embargo, hoy en el desayuno, mientras mamá me servia cereal, pensé _"Mi mamá cumple años el 7 de Mayo y hoy estamos 30 de Abril, una semana, siete días. Y ella siempre pasa sola su cumpleaños, bueno aparte de nosotros, pero es la única que no tiene pareja y a pesar de que diga que no, se siente sola"_

Yo no se nada sobre lo que es tener una novia o pareja... pero según mi tío Archie, tener alguien a tu lado es lo más maravilloso. No lo entendí, solo tengo 7 años soy muy joven aún, no me culpen... Pero yo, William T. (Aún no se que significa la T, mi mamá no me quiere decir) White alias Junior, he descubierto a la mejor persona para mi mamá, es muy bueno, me hace reír, me invita a comer pero parece que a mamá no le cae bien más yo voy a hacer que ella lo quiera, así como se quieren Tío Albert y su novia Sam, haré todo lo posible para que Terry sea novio de mamá pecas,... ¡jijijijijijiji! no le gusta que la llame así, me alza la voz y no me gusta, así que solo en mi mente lo digo... si no lo logro pues me cambiare el nombre a Cucho Bolucho, que nombre tan raro y feo. Pero yo tengo palabra, mi mamá me enseño a que debo cumplir lo que prometo. Así que... prometo que unire a Terry y Candy (mi mamá) o me cambio el nombre...

-a Cucho Bolucho...- oh oh creo que lo dije en voz alta o no?

-William White- si lo dije en voz alta- puedes hacer el favor de tomar asiento- ¿en que momento me pare?- y dejar de hablar sobre unir y cambiarte el nombre

-Si, maestra- volví a sentarme, creo que dije todos mis planes a la clase entera y la maestra Andrea lo sabe ahora... espero que no llame a mi mamá

Senti que algo me cayó en la cabeza, era una bolita de papel lo destendi y decía: "**deja de soñar en clase Cucho Bolucho"** voltee a ver a mi compañero de a lado y es mi única amiga de mi edad Theo, su diminutivo, ya que su nombre completo es Theodora pero no le gusta, a mi tampoco , me pregunto ¿en que pensaban sus padres al llamarla así? la pobre ha de querer morirse, la entiendo. Me sonríe, vuelvo mi vista rápido a lo que la maestra explica lo malo es que no se que explica y no se porque cada vez que Theo me sonríe siento algo raro en el estomago y creo que me pongo nervioso... tonterías... creo que algo me hizo mal siento retortijones ...

-...,,...

Ha sonado el timbre del recreo, que bien además ni atención he puesto, no es que la clase sea aburrida, amo las matemáticas, mi mamá dice que a ella nunca le gustaron y que las entendió gracias a alguien pero nunca dijo quien, mi mente estaba en Theo, ella y yo somos amigos desde que teníamos 4 años hasta ahora, son muchos años... salí antes que yo, la ubico sentada bajo un árbol, mi tío Albert dice que es una niña muy bonita, tiene cabello rojo rojo, ojos azules y siempre usa la blusa de su uniforme afuera y con ella una corbata aún no se porque, tal vez se deba a que nunca le pregunte...

-Theo- le digo sentandome a la par de ella

-Junior- es la única que me dice así... me sonríe, es bonita...- o Cucho Bolucho- dice burlandose

-Debo dejar de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta- pienso

-Si, deberías dejar de hacerlo- me merezco un golpe en la frente

-Auch- lo hice muy fuerte. Se ríe de mi ¿porque vuelvo asentir como un retortijón en el estomago?

-¿A quien vas a unir?- me pregunta

-A mamá y Terry- me gusta que me manden sándwich de jamón y queso

-¿El hombre castaño que trabajo en el mismo lugar que ella?- los dos nos contamos todo

-Si- contesto- creo que es él indicado para ser mi papá

-Pues si es como tu me lo has descrito, entonces sí- me apoya- ¿ y que planeas hacer?

-Muy fácil- le sonrío, se puso rojita como un tomate- ... no lo se

-Puedes hacer que los tres salgan juntos- eso podría ser bueno- ahí podrían gustarse

-Mmmmmmmmm...- peinso- mi mamá no le habla, no le agrada él- ella asiente y muerde su sándwich de mermelada de fresa...

-Le has dicho a tu mamá lo que quieres?

-Si- recuerdo aquella conversación- le pedí un papá y me dijo que ... no

-¿Lo pediste?- asentí- acaso ella es un genio que cumplirá tus deseos- si lo pone así entiendo el grito de mi mamá- te imaginas que existieran los genios' pediríamos lo que quisiéramos - pediría una caja interminable de chocolates, Theo dice que estoy obsesionado con ellos- como el genio de la lampara de Aladín- y yo le digo que ella esta obsesionada con Aladín...

-¿Como hago para que mi mamá sepa que Terry es el indicado?- se queda en silencio, terminamos de comer y miro a los que juegan

-Cuando mi mami le quiere decir algo que no le gusta a papi se lo escribe en una hoja

-Pero yo quiero que le guste no lo contrarío- acaso no fui espe...-Auch- me dio un zape

-Ya lo se, bobo- pega fuerte para ser una niña- pero mi papi siempre le hace caso, si funciona con las cosas malas, funcionara con las cosas buenas- Tiene un punto a su favor, pero ya no podemos seguir platicando, el timbre ha sonado y la maestra Andrea nos esta esperando...

No puedo concentrarme, ya que Theo me envió un papelito diciendo:** "Ya se como podrías hacerle" **no le he contestado porque quería prestar atención a Ética y Moral, pero tengo tanta curiosidad por saber que solo espero la maestra no se de cuenta de que nos pasamos papelitos

**¿Como?** le pregunto, la veo escribir y pasármelo por debajo

**Escribe 10 razones por la cual ella y Terry deban ser parejas**

**10 razones? es pan ****comido** le contesto

**Así? pues escribelas y enséñamelas-** me reta, la miro y asiento, lo voy a escribir y vera que fácil es... mmmm... ¿con que empiezo?

**PROV. THEO**

Junior lleva más de 10 minutos golpeándose le labio con el lápiz... sabía que no le sería fácil, pero el se creía el muy muy y que podía hacerlo rápido. Mi mamá dice que los hombres se creen que lo saben todo y que lo hacen todo, dice que cuando ellos no lo pueden hacer no lo admiten y es porque tiene un gran ego y creo que Junior es uno de ellos...

Quisiera reírme, se ve desesperado... y... y... y... no se porque cada vez que lo veo siento unos retortijones en el estomago, no se porque. Le pregunte a mi mamá que me pasaba y lo único que hizo fue gritar como una loca y dar saltitos como un canguro mientras decía palabras que no supe entender, aún quisiera saber porque me siento así? Se lo preguntare a alguien más que no sea mi mami o mi papi, él tampoco supo explicarme más bien lo que dijo fue que no quería saber quien era Junior y que su florecita silvestre había sido tocada por la brisa del enamoramiento. ¿Quien es flor silvestre? ¿Que es la brisa del enamoramiento? y ¿que tenía que ver el enamoramiento? Los adultos son muy complicados de entender...

-Saquen su cuaderno de dibujo- ordeno la maestra Andrea

Wow que rápido ha pasado el tiempo y la clase, pero dibujo es mi clase favorita, la maestra dice que soy muy buena dibujando... Junior se siente frustrado ¿no se de donde saque esa palabra? y ¿porque se esta pegando con su cuaderno en la cabeza?

-¿Junior?- le llamo suavecito para preguntarle

-William- oh oh, se cubrió con el cuaderno- puedes explicarme ¿que haces?

-Yo... yo... yo...- tartamudea cuando no sabe que decir- sacudía mi cabeza para que retuviera la información que usted nos va a dar- ni siquiera la maestra le cree

-Pon atención, William- algo me golpeo, una bolita de papel

**No se me ocurre ****nada** decía

En mi mochila siempre ando un folder con hojas blancas, ahí tuve una idea...

**Porque no le pides a las enfermeras donde los dos trabjan que te escriban una razón por la cual cree...**

**PROV. JUNIOR**

Theo me dio una buena idea y también su folder el cual podía utilizar, es un buen plan.. además ella es muy buena dibujando, en la primera hoja dejo una flor hecha por ella misma es bonita...

Terminaron las clases y no puse nada de atención, salimos los dos agarrados de las manos, sentí algo que me recorrió el cuerpo o no fue nada, los estudiantes más grandes cada vez que nos veían decían "Awwwwwwww" suspiraban y sonreían...

Quiero decir algo y dejarlo claro; no quiero crecer, si lo hago me parecere a ellos y no quiero comportarme como un tonto...

En el camino vimos a un niño y una niña de 16 años creo que se besaban

-Deberían de conseguirse una habitación- les digo, separándose bruscamente y nos miraban horrorizados

-¿Que es conseguir una habitación?- pregunto Theo, yo tampoco sabía hasta que el lito Robert me explico

-Significa que van a una habitación especial a jugar pelota todo el día- ya veía la entrada a mi tío Albert junto a la señora Margoth, la mamá de Theo

-Tengo una idea- me dijo jalandome hacia los adultos

La señora y el tío, hablaban y al parecer de nosotros, cuando nos miraron tenían un brillo en sus ojos muy raro. Bueno ya he dicho que no entiendo a los adultos...

-Mamá ¿puedes conseguirnos una habitación?- tío Albert empezó a toser y la señora Margoth tenía los ojos bien abierto como los de las caricaturas...

-¿Pa.. pa.. para que quieres una habitación?

-Para jugar pelota con Junior- mi tío estallo en risas...

Theo y su mamá se fueron después de decir un montón de palabras rápidas... Tío me iba a llevar al hospital con mi mamá pero esta vez quería ir con alguien antes...

-Me puedes llevar con la nonna Elroy

-¿Porque?

-Quiero hablar con ella, además necesito un consejo

-¿consejo?- me miro interrogativo- y porque no se lo pides a tu madre o a una de tus tías

-No- conteste- la nonna elroy es con quien quiero hablar ¿me llevaras?

-Claro- suspiro

Yo también he suspirado pero los últimos han sido por mi amiga la fosforito... no le gusta que la llame así... Se que la nonna me ayudara... es una señora muy viejita y tiene muchas arrugas en la cara pero aún así es la que más me consiente, les gana a todos...

_Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaría estar ahí, abienro la boca para saborear, ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah, si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaría estar ahí... Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ esta canción siempre me des-espereza _si tuviera un gato lo llamaría Paco sería un nombre original, lo baño, lo seco y lo plancho para que quede bien genial... ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah, a si mi gato al que le puse Paco sería el más lindo del lugar... _No se cuanto tiempo cante, lo que se es que ya estábamos frente a la casota, sin esperar a que George me abriera, baje y salí corriendo al interior en busca de la nonna, no tuve que buscarla por todo el lugar sabía donde se mantenía siempre en la Biblioteca. Entre rápido sobresaltándola pero no tenía tiempo para disculparme o saludar

-Necesito tu ayuda- corrí hacia ella

-¿Junior, que pasa?

-Ayuda-

-¿Para que?

-Tengo una idea de como emparejar a mi mamá y a Terry- la nonna, frunció el ceño pensando

-Junior no debes entrar así- me ragño el tío

-Tranquilo Albert- le dijo la nonna- porque no dejas a Junior aquí conmigo y cuando este listo para irse te lo llevas, además Sam esta aquí ve a saludarla.

-De acuerdo- acordó el tío y salio en busca de Sam, bueno mi tía Sam

-Dime tu plan... una gran sonrisa ilumino mi rostro

-Veras- me senté en su regazo- mira- le mostré el folder- Theo me dio la idea ...

_Ay mi sin Razón y mi Razón de ser, Que he de Hacer para Olvidarte? Ay no lo sé_

_Cúbreme con el Manto de tu Interior, con la Retención de tus Palabras esas que no Detallas y llevas en tu Interior_

_Cúbreme con la Firmeza de tus Decisiones, con la Elegancia de tu Sonrisa, con la Brisa de tu entereza_

Pasamos creo que dos horas hablando... hasta se nos unió Tía Sam, las dos me ayudaron en mi plan y la primera en escribir fue Tía Sam bueno aunque la primera en poner una razón fue Theo, la nonna dijo que ella sería la última y que se lo daríamos dos días antes de su cumpleaños...

Bien, el folder tiene algo escrito por la nonna en la primera hoja junto al dibujo de Theo, la segunda, dijo tía Sam que irían las firmas de las mujeres para que tuviera un respaldo y la tercera hoja tenia una titulo, el que Theo me dijo el cual dice:

**25 RAZONES PARA CASARSE CON TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER:**

**1. por ser como es **

**2. Increíblemente SEXY AHHHHHHHH **

A tío Albert no le gustaría saber que Sam ha escrito eso de Terry... ya solo me faltan 23 razones más y mi mamá sabre porque debe casarse con mi amigo... yo podría poner una pero la nonna me dijo que no que solo era de mujeres, la Tía Patty y tía Molly, han llegadoa visitar a la nonna y también se han enterado de mi plan y también colaboraron en poner una razón

**3. Grandioso bailarín de vals **

**4**. **Recita como nadie las obras de Shakespeare (en la secundaria)**

**¿**quien es Shaekespeare ? o como se pronuncie

**PROV. GENERAL**

**Terry** estaba atendiendo a uno de sus pacientes, y algo lo desconcentro tres estornudos seguidos. No le tomo importancia pero después de una hora volvio a estornudar dos veces

-¿Quien estará hablando de mi?

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que quedara bien y bueno esta es una parte la segunda parte la subiré entre el 27 y 29. Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos la proxima adios<p>

Nota: Gracias por seguirme leyendo y tenerme paciencia, de verdad les agradezco


	15. 25 razones para parte 2

**CAPITULO 14 - 25 RAZONES PARA... PARTE 2**

_Las razones para amarte son tantas,_

_Las razones para amarte son cientos._

_Las razones para amarte no me las preguntes,_

_Porque las palabras no alcanzan,_

_Porque las palabras no me sirven._

**PROV. TERRY**

Estoy harto de que Susana y su madre me estén acosando, no entienden de que primero deben convencer a mis padres, que ni siquiera les agradan, además de que mi madre quiere asesinar a la señora Marlow por coquetearle descaradamente a mi papá... todo es una mi... todo es complicado.

Lo único bueno que me ha pasado en estas 2 semanas, se escuchara tonto, pero es pasar el tiempo con Junior el hijo de la pecosa, cada vez me agrada más y pareciera que tenemos una conexión... Candy ella era un tema mucho más complicado... No me hablaba, me evitaba y al parecer no me soportaba... ¿debía culparla? ¡No!, debo de darle la razón... Sin embargo llego un día en que al fin me dirigió la palabra.

**FLASHBACK**

_Susana a estado viniendo todos los días el hospital, a mi hora de salida, esta paranoica desde que Junior me llamo papá ¿no entiendo porque lo hizo? Llega y me quiere besar como una desesperada, la tengo que apartar bruscamente para que no se vuelva loca y yo no la golpee. ¿Dios porque no le puedo pegar a una mujer?... los demás del personal la miran rara y no le caen bien... quien en su sano juicio lo haría si dices a cada rato que eres la prometida de gran doctor Terruce Grandchester. Se comporta como una estúpida mujer. Espero que no venga hoy..._

_No debí mencionarla..._

_-Terry bebe- odio sus cursilerías_

_-No me llames así- siseo pero me besa y no le correspondo y lo sabe. La siento en mis labios y no es una agradable sensación, con mis ojos abiertos veo entonces a la rubia pecosa que robo mi corazón, acompañada de Stear y Patty, con ellos el pequeño Junior que me ve, sonríe y corre hacía mí..._

_-Consíganse una habitación- separo de golpe a Susana para mirar asombrado a ese niño... ¿como se le ocurre decir algo así?_

_-Él niño tiene razón- le hace un mal gesto_

_-Me llamo Junior- le saca la lengua_

_-Mocoso sucio...- lo insulta y no lo voy a dejar así, voy a callarla pero..._

_-Susana Gusana...- eso fue un insulto que en la escala de 1 a 100 le doy el 101, no le gusto ya que su cara se distorsiono._

_-¿Como te atreves? ¿Sabes quien soy?- y ahí va de nuevo con su típico cuento de la prometida, del doctor, del duque... esta mujer habla mucho y es desesperante._

_-¿La novia del payaso del circo?- dijo tan inocentemente Junior_

_-Eres un mal educado-_

_-Susana ya basta- alzo la voz llamando la atención de todas las personas_

_-Pero baby Terry el empezó-_

_-Es solo un niño y tu una adulta compórtate como tal-_

_Las enfermeras, miraron mal a Susana, Junior es la adoración de ellas y no dejan que nadie se meta con él._

_Aún me pregunto ¿porque demonios la hice mi prometida? Es insoportablemente empalagosa y más. Además ya entendí cual es una de sus intenciones, varías veces ha tratado de emborracharme para después querer tener relaciones conmigo y quedar embarazada. Gracias a Albert que me ha salvado de sus garrar... pero yo le prometí que me casaría con ella y los ingleses tenemos palabra... ¿que haré?_

_-Devuélvemelo- escucho exigir a Junior_

_-No mocoso- ¿cuanto tiempo divague? -Auch- le dio un pisotón_

_-Es mío y de Theo y no debes tocarlo- advirtió_

_-Estúpido, maldito niño- alza la mano para pegarle y eso no lo permitiré. Sin embargo antes de que la detenga alguien más la agarre y voltea ¿acaso estoy muy lento?_

_-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo- amenazo Candy sosteniendo la mano fuerte_

_-Pues deberías de educarlo mejor- contesta- es un mocoso malcriado que no respeta_

_-Él tiene buenos modales con las personas educadas, pero con las hijas de las mujerzuelas las trata como lo que son- fue un duro golpe, imagino que la señora Marlow se le ha insinuado a Albert y la pecosa lo ha visto- y dile a tu madre que deje en paz a mi tío porque esta comprometido- le empujo la mano fuerte_

_Vaya Candy ha desarrollado un poco más su carácter. Stear y Patty la miran desde la puerta del ascensor con una sonrisa de ¿orgullo? Patty me alza el pulgar como en señal de "Bien" pero no entiendo porque además lo oculta para que nadie lo mire._

_-¿Terry no me vas a defender?- Candy me mira esperando que defienda a Susana. Le doy una sonrisa que la desconcierta_

_-Tú te lo buscaste Susana-_

_-Oooooooohhhhhhhh- escucho a las personas de recepción decir, no se han perdido ni una parte_

_-Vamos Junior- lo llama- Adiós Terry- me guiña un ojo_

_-Adiós Terry- se despide Junior con una gran sonrisa de felicidad..._

_-Adiós Junior, Candy- ¿se acaba de ruborizar? Estoy agradecida con Susana, Gracias a ella mi pecosa (porque tengo esperanzas), me ha hablado, guiñado y ruborizado._

_Susana me habla pero no le presto atención mi mente esta con ella y de como mi corazón salta al verla..._

**FIN FLASBACK**

Es la hora del almuerzo, pero prefiero ir a la sala de descanso, valga la redundancia, a descansar, tomar un poco de agua o café...

Por el camino veo a Junior con un folder y un lapicero. Lo he visto raro, se ha acercado a todo el personal femenino del hospital y eso no es lo raro, sino el que ellas se me queden viendo de una manera extraña, como si quisieran comerme. Y lo más extraño es que han hecho de todo para que Susana no entre al hospital ¿que les pasa?

Entro a la sala y ahí esta Candy de espaldas, su cabello rizado agarrado en una coleta... verla así me recuerda cuando la conocí, nada normal debo decir. Se ha volteado y me ha visto, disimulo que acabo de llegar y me sirvo un café, se sienta en un sillón y yo en el sofá. Siento que le debo una disculpa por todo lo que paso hace dos días.

-Lo siento-

-¿Que?- me mira confundida

-Siento mucho lo que paso con Susana

-Ahhhhh- parece comprender- ella es la que debe disculparse no tú.

-Pero no lo hará, así que lo hago yo

-Pues que prometida mal educada- se ríe, deja su tasa en la mesita e igual yo.

-Ya me lo han dicho- contesto

-Tus padres ¿cierto?-siempre me ha entendido

-Si, adivina- la molesto

-No molestes Terry- ¿Terry? -sabes las consecuencias

-Como olvidarlas- me agrada que no me llame por mi nombre completo

-¿Mamá?- entra Junior y no creo que me haya visto- tengo un regalo para ti

-¿Un regalo? aún faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños

Cierto en dos días lo será, le comprare algo único, espero lo acepte

-Si pero quiero darte antes, quiero ser el primero- esa sonrisa oculta algo

-De acuerdo- le da el folder que tanto anda con el.

-Es de parte de mí y de Theo- empieza a dar pasos hacía atrás- léelo cuando yo este en la puerta- siguió caminando, pero yo tenía una curiosidad

-¿Quien es Theo?- brinco y grito, lo he asustado- Tranquilo

-¿Terry?- me mira- oh oh Adiós- se va corriendo con miedo.

-¿que le pasa?- espero que sea una pregunta retorica, porque si ella no sabe yo menos

Abre el folder y se para de un solo asustada, me levanto también parece grave, me acerco, me mira por unos segundos para caer desmayada, la atajo a tiempo, recostándola en el sofá... me pregunto ¿que paso? Tomo el folder para abrirlo y ver que es...

-¿Que demo...- no creo poder terminar la oración, no puedo creer esto ¿acaso será eso lo que hacía que las enfermeras me vieran así? ¿Acaso es una broma? el solo leer el titulo, lo deja atónito a cualquiera:

**25 RAZONES PARA CASARSE CON TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER; PARA SU FUTURA ESPOSA CANDICE WHITE**

**PROV. CANDY**

Donde estaba? siento algo blando debajo de mi. No abro los ojos, puede que tal vez este durmiendo en el trabajo. Pero trato de recordar lo último que vi,... ¿que era?... escucho la risa de alguien, esa risa encantadora que tanto conozco, mi mano se topa con algo, el respaldo del sofá, me quede dormida en el sofá? Y ¿quien se ríe de mí? Escucho la risa mucho más fuerte, como si se burlara o gozara de algo.

-¿Quien escribió esto?- esperen es voz es de...- ¿como saben...- no termino de decir, ¿saber que? ¿Quien sabe que?- vuelve a reírse- dios nunca, habían escrito algo así de mí- la voz ¿Terry?- no fumo tanto- lo escucho recriminar... es Terry, pero de que se ríe...

-Dios- grito, recuerdo lo que paso- Junior

-Candy, tranquila- Terry esta sentado en el suelo con el folder que mi propio hijo me dio, con una lista con razones para casarme con Terry. Veo el folder en su mano y se lo arrebato, dejándolo algo sorprendido. Ahora entiendo porque se reía. ¿Como pudo mi propio hijo hacer algo así?

**_*Quiero hacer el amor con tacto:_**  
><strong><em>Quiero que nos toquemos con la mirada<em>**  
><strong><em>Quiero que nos toquemos con los destellos del corazón<em>**  
><strong><em>Que nos toquemos con el deseo<em>**  
><strong><em>Que tu deseo toque el mío<em>**  
><strong><em>Que mi deseo toque el tuyo<em>**  
><strong><em>Que nos toquemos con la piel<em>**  
><strong><em>Que nos toquemos con el pensamiento<em>**  
><strong><em>Que nuestras desinhibiciones toquen nuestras inhibiciones<em>**  
><strong><em>Que mi ser toque todo el tuyo<em>**  
><strong><em>Que tu ser toque todo el mío<em>**  
><strong><em>Así quiero que hagamos el amor: con tacto…<em>**

Eso se leía en la primera hoja junto a un dibujo de una flor, y con letra de la tía abuela Elroy, ella también conspiro en mi contra

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Terry. Lo mire incrédula, como podría preguntar si estoy bien, cuando mi propio hijo hizo una lista para que me case con el, acaso necesita más razones? - Tómalo como una broma- ¿tomarlo como broma? ...Bueno... pero primero lo voy a leer, quiero ver cuales son esas razones. Wow, están las firmas de todas las enfermeras y doctoras, las de limpieza, de la cafetería, las de seguridad, mis amigas y de Ponny. Ya me oirán.

_**1. por ser como es**_

_**2. Increíblemente SEXY AHHHHHHHH**_

¿Quién escribió eso?...

_**3. Grandioso bailarín de vals**_

Si recuerdo que es un gran bailarín, eso no lo niego.

_**4. Recita como nadie las obras de Shakespeare (en la secundaria)**_

_**5. Irresistible voz**_

¿Coqueteo con las enfermeras? Claro solo ellas podrían caer en su voz…

_**6. Por sus miradas (divinas, pícaras, cálidas, cómplices, pasionales y encantadoras) AHHHHHHH**_

_**7. Su cabello, qué textura, qué movimiento, qué brillo**_

Es sedoso, suave y se siente bien en los dedos…. Pero que digo, concéntrate Candy

_**8. Tierno, dulce (y que conste que debería ponerlo por separado)**_

_**9. Responsable**_

_**10. Sangre azul**_

Sangre negra jajá, además a él no le importa el titulo de Duque... Ahhhhh

_**11. huele rico (digamos que sólo lo sé y punto)**_

De tantos abrazos que le han dado no lo dudo que hayan sentido su aroma. Yo aún lo recuerdo y más cuando esta ahí sentado viéndome.

_**12. Su exquisito acento inglés**_

_**13. Exquisita sonrisa retorcida**_

_**14. posee una figura atlética, todo un dios romano.**_

_**15. Agradecido, siempre visitó a Albert después que éste lo ayudó en una pelea**_

Estoy 100% segura de que esa fue Sam, solo ella sabe de esa pelea.

_**16. Buen sentido del humor**_

Ja, si como no.

_**17. De viejo no se verá nada mal (miren a Richard Grandchester)**_

Eleonor Beaker también ayudo a Junior…

_**18. Una risa de cascabeles angelicales, para derretir a cualquiera**_

_**19. Rudo y tierno a la vez, la combinación que todas quieren**_

_**20. Tiene un nombre BELLÍSIMO**_

-Terry- menciono para mí, su nombre siempre fue único y hermoso

-¿Qué?- Dios hable en voz alta, yo y mi gran bocona.

-Nada- solo me mira aún sentado en el suelo con su taza de café.

_**21. Un REBELDE por naturaleza...**_

-¿Aún eres un rebelde?- pregunto, solo alza un ceja por mi pregunta

-No lose- encoje los hombros

_**22. Rápido para pensar y actuar...**_

-Idiota- vamos a ver si es rápido para ac…

-Pecosa- ya lo comprobé

-No me llames así- le digo

-Tú empezaste- le contestaría pero tiene razón.

_**23. Tolerante...**_

_**24. Es un ser auténtico que se muestra tal cuál es**_

_**25. Se preocupa por la gente pobre**_

De eso no tengo duda. Albert me conto que él trabajaba gratis en un orfelinato. Nunca lo creí de él.

_**26. Es la elegancia en persona**_

No que solo eran 25…

_**27. Por su valor para soportar permanecer junto a Susana, sin amarla**_

¿Sin amarla? ¿Quién pondría eso?

-¿Amas a Susana?- me mira con el ceño fruncido

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- me responde y creo que eso me responde todo.

_**28. Y simple y sencillamente por que es especial**_

Si lo es

_**29. Se ve más sexy cuando se enoja (otros... se ven sexys alguna vez?)**_

Se ve jodidamente sexy y excitante. Pero que te pasa Candy deja de decir tonterías…

_**30. Sabe hacer aritos con el humo del cigarro (no todos pueden)**_

-¿Aún fumas?- resopla

-¿Quieres uno?- me pregunta alzando las cejas

-No- le contesto rápido- creí que habías dejado de fumar?

-Creí que estabas leyendo lo que tu hijo te dio- me evita el tema, no puedo hacer nada solamente suspirar.

_**31. Tiene la estatura ideal para abrazar a una chica**_

No recuerdo bien su estatura_"ja ja claro, recuerdas bien su estatura y de seguro su pecho, esos pectorales"_ porque tengo esa vocecilla en mi cabeza

_**32. lo lindo que se debe ver durmiendo con su cabello desparramado en la almohada**_

Lo lindo que se ve durmiendo a tu lado... un suspiro se me escapa

_**33. si te casas con él, te convertirías en un tiempo más en Duquesa**_

-¿Cómo saben que te convertirás en Duque?-

-No lo se- me contesta- ni siquiera se como saben que "huelo rico"- se sonroja, vaya hacía tiempo que no veía sonrojarse a Terry, es simplemente hermoso.- pero contéstame tu la siguiente

_**34. sabe como tomarte en sus brazos cuando te desmayas**_

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso?-

-Hace 15 minutos te desmayaste Candy- no puede ser, sé que estoy ruborizada porque medio sonríe con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza-

_**35. enciende las pasiones**_

-¿Enciendes pasión?-

-Escucha no se como saben esas cosas de acuerdo-

_**36. No se le suben los humos a la cabeza**_

_**37. Terry es el único que le provoca Celos a la pecosa**_

-¿Qué?- grito, quien fue el que puso esto me las va a pagar, Terry me quita el folder para saber que fue lo que hizo que gritara. Pero el muy tonto se empieza a reír. - ¿De que te ríes?- pregunto molesta

-¿Te provoco celos?- pregunta con su gran ego

-Claro que no- contesto rápido, creo que demasiado rápido- no

-Pues al parecer Albert no piensa lo mismo, si es tu tío ha de saber porque lo dice ¿o no?

Le quito el folder de mala gana, Albert me las va a pagar, creí que solo mujeres habían escrito pero veo que no.

_**38. Dejará de ir a sus compromisos sociales por ti**_

_**39. Candy prefiere estar con él que con sus amigos**_

-Nunca preferiría estar contigo que con mis amigos- le digo

-Ya te dije que yo no se nada de eso- su mirada esta en el techo- pero- vuelve a arrebatármelo- pregúntaselo a Anthony- no entiendo- ¿o no es la letra de él?- de la misma forma que él le arrebato el folder y si, es la letra de mi hermano. Gracias Familia, pienso con sarcasmo

_**40. porque le gustan las bromas**_

Esa letra si la conozco, es de Junior, es cierto el y Terry han estado mucho tiempo juntos. Ahora entiendo que hacían, Bromeaban, a pesar de que no sabe que él es su hijo, lo quiere lo veo en sus ojos cuando mira a mi hijo o más bien a nuestro hijo.

Tal vez Albert tenga razón y deba decirle a Terry que William es su hijo, ¿pero no se como reaccionara?

**PROV. GENERAL**

Se quedaron en silencio cada uno divagando en sus pensamientos, pensando lo mismo. La lista habían leído. Candy no entendía porque Junior quería que ella se casara con Terry ¿acaso eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que quería un papá? Terry por su parte, se preguntaba porque habían hecho esa lista con más de 25 cosas de él. ¿Como sabían que no amaba a Susana? o ¿como sabían que olía delicioso? o ¿que encendía pasiones?

Su mirada se dirigió a Candy, ya se Había sentado a la par de ella. La veía jugar con el folder muy pensativa... este si que fue un día muy extraño

-¿Terry?- le llamo Candy, puso su atención en ella- ¿porque crees que Junior quiera que me case contigo?

Era una pregunta muy difícil ni el sabía porque...

-No lo se- contesto, pero no aparto su mirada de sus ojos, esos ojos verdes. Azul y verde se compenetraron, se volvieron uno solo, se acercaban despacio sus rostros estaban ya a escasos centímetros, sus alientos lo sentían cerca, solo un poco más...

Terry capturo los labios de Candy, masajeó su lengua contra la de ella con más deseo y pasión de la que alguna vez quería intentar, el cuerpo de Terry parecía bramar fuego, queriendo cada toque entre ellos. No, Terry _necesitaba_ cada toque. El minuto que Candy dejo escapar un pequeño gemino, el castaño sabia que se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en adicto. Un alto y claro gruñido de la garganta de Albert interrumpió el beso intenso, separándolos completamente a los dos...

-Entiendo que eso significa algo ¿no?- Albert los miraba divertido, no esperaba eso de ellos tan pronto, tal vez la lista de su sobrino si ayudo en algo- búsquense un hotel- los dos se preguntaban porque utilizaban tanto esa frase, la emepzaban a detestar- ¿y bien?- él quería un expllicación

-No es nada- dijo rápido Candy, destrozando las esperanzas del castaño, el rubio amigo de él lo volteo a ver y no sabía que pensar, ya que el rostro de Terry era neutro no mostraba sus emociones, aunque por dentro se muriera

-Todo fue un error- hablo Terry parándose, él no la iba a forzar a que dijera algo que no quería- me debo ir. Tengo pacientes que atender- y con eso se marcho sin mirar a la rubia.

Candy se sintió mal, era obvio que si había sido algo, que sus sentimientos hacía el aún seguían ahí. Pero aquel error del castaño le dolía y no quería que jugara de nuevo con ella. Albert, supo que su amigo se sentía mal. ¿Porque su sobrina no admitía ya que lo amaba?

-Tú también tienes pacientes que atender?- le pregunto

-No- contesto, cabizbaja.

-Entonces vamos a casa- los dos salieron son Junior. La rubia se sentía triste y lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa de la matriarca fue ir a encerrarse a la habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, quería aclarar sus sentimientos, y pensar en como Terry se sentía. Supo interpretar que esa era una mascara que uso.

_Aún te amo Terry. Te amo _penso viendo la ventana, viendo el cielo, viendo esas gotas que empezaban a caer, volviendo su día triste y desolado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>**_HACER EL AMOR CON TACTO de LEONARDO ROMERO S._

_Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo 14._

_La verdad es que tenía más de 40 razones por la que casarse con Terry, pero llegue a la conclusión de que serían muchos mejor puse los que creí eran los mejores. Espero sus opiniones y nos vemos la próxima semana Ciao..._

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, nos vemos el otro año..._


	16. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA:**

_Se que tal vez me van a odiar por poner una nota... pero debo de decirles algo, o a menos darles una explicación._

_Siento mucho no haber publicado nada la semana pasada y esta, pero tengo motivos y unos muy buenos. Y esta es:_

_Resulta que me enviaron una PM Message, no diré en nombre de quien porque no vale la pena, pero resulta que en ese mensaje me dijeron que yo plagie esta historia, que "ella" y solo ella la había escrito. Pero yo quiero dejar claro que este fic es mío los personajes obvio que no, pero el trama si... y tuve que buscar al dueño del PM e incluso busque si tenía un fic llamado igual que el mío, sin embargo no tenía nada leí sus fics y nada, ninguno se parecía ni un poco al de FALSAS DEDUCCIONES. Se lo hice ver pero ni así entendió._

_Eso me molesto enserio, hasta llegue a pensar en dar de baja a mi fic, más también pensé en ustedes, las lectoras que les gusta mi historia y no podía hacerlo. _

_Así que ayer Miércoles al fin esa chava entendió que el fic es mío e incluso tengo pruebas, porque antes de publicarlo lo escribí en un cuaderno del capi 1 al 10, tuvimos una charla en Skype, algo tonto si lo piensan, para dejar claro todo._

_Así que no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, por estar leyendo y buscando algo que se le pareciera. _

_Por eso, hoy Día Jueves a las 14:50, les prometo que para la próxima semana, subiré no solo uno, ni dos, sino tres __capítulos, para recompensarlas._

_Espero que entiendan y gracias por tenerme paciencia, yo cumpliré lo prometido y los tres capítulos serán subidos el día Jueves, para tener tiempo de escribirlos no quiero defraudarlas y por ese motivo me disculpo por la demora._

_Atte. Gabb´sy._

_PD.: Incluso me paso lo mismo con mi otro fic de Twilight y ese si lo deje de escribir. Y lo peor que era la misma. ¿Que molestias no creen?_

_Cuando lo suba los capis, la nota no la borrare..._


	17. ¿Un feliz cumpleaños?

**CAPITULO: 15 ¿UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS?**

_Eres feliz. Saber no quieras_  
><em>lo que brilla en los ojos humanos.<em>  
><em>Sonríe tú como mañana fresca,<em>  
><em>como tarde colmada en su ocaso.<em>

Anthony llevaba a Candy en su auto, la rubia veía por la ventana, en sus ojos se notaba un poco de tristeza, y es que así se sentía, en su interior sus sentimientos la perturbaban. Desde aquel beso con Terry, todo era confuso además él no le hablaba, ahora parecía que los papeles se invirtieron, ahora él el que la evitaba... pero si se hablaban no sabrían que decirse se sentían incómodos o ¿solo ella?...

Sacudió su cabeza, ya no quería pensar en nada... en nadie en especial pero demonios parecía que su mente hacía lo opuesto... empezó a recordar que ese mismo día del beso escucho por error una conversación entre Terry y Susana...

**FLASHBACK**

**_prov. TERRY_**

_El beso me tiene mal no se que pensar.. tal vez aún me ame o tal vez fue solo un impulso... me quiebro la cabeza en solo pensarlo. Mi turno en el hospital ya termino pero aún no quiero salir, no quiero encontrármela porque no sabría que decirle..._

_Maldita sea donde donde están mis cigarros, creo que Albert fue él único que entra a mi oficina, se los ha de haber llevado._

_Me tiro en la silla para pensar de nuevo en lo sucedido hace unas horas... más me interrumpen tocando ¿acaso no pueden darme tiempo de paz?_

_-¿Quien es?- pregunto molesto_

_-Terruce- llama Susana y sin darle paso entra, me molesta el hecho de que me vigile._

_-¿Que haces aquí?- me alejo de ella rápido antes de que se me lance _

_-Vine a verte- dice empalagosamente_

_-¿Para que?-_

_-¿Porque me hablas así?- se hace la victima- yo solo quise ver a mi prometido_

_-No te atrevas a llorar- pido lo más amable que puedo_

_-Ohhhh... Terry- se me lanza y eso era lo que no quería._

_-Basta- exijo _

_-Toma, te traje esto- cambia rápido la conversación y me muestra una botella de Whisky._

_No se, pero me da mala espina, no puedo confiarme de ella ya, ha intento violarme, no creí que eso fuera posible._

_-Gracias, pero no- lo rechazo,dando pasos lejos de ella..._

_-Pero... pero...- arroja la botella al suelo- estoy cansada Terry- si cree que me doblegare a sus berrinches esta equivocada- soy tu prometida, demuestrame que me amas._

_-Cállate- no me gusta sus chantajes, la única mujer que una vez me chantajeo fue una rubia pecosa pero solo ella lo ha hecho posible.. - y deja de llorar_

_-Terry soy tu prometida ¿cuando nos casaremos? ¿cuando? ¿acaso no me amas?_

_-Sabes la respuesta a ello-_

_-Terry- me grita_

_-Basta Susana- le grito igual_

_-¿No me amas?-_

_-Nunca te hubiera conocido sino fuera por ese accidente del pasado- la vi tensarse- si nunca negué el rumor que se propago en el hospital fue por pura caballerosidad_

_-No digas eso- empezó a llorar, pero la realidad es que ya estaba harto de sus constantes celos y berrinches y de su madre, una vieja arpía- tú fuiste el que me propuso matrimonio hace un año_

_-Pero fue por las contantes palabras que tu madre me dirigía, culpándome a cada rato sobre el maldito accidente, hubiera preferido que me atropellaran y no deberte mi vida...- grite frustrado, quizá hasta el hospital entero me haya escuchado más eso era lo que menos me importaba_

_-Terry yo te amo- sollozo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- siempre lo he hecho y daría mi vida por ti._

_Nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo, ella llorando y yo viendo la pared y escuchándola... no entiendo, no comprendo ¿porque me ama?, no soy muy amable que digamos pero esta ahí, fiel... Yo y mi caballerosidad..._

_-No te amo, Susana- al menos debo de ser sincero con ella- pero nunca rompo mis promesas, soy un ingles y nosotros cumplimos- Susana empezó a limpiarse, para verme- haré que mis padres acepten nuestro compromiso..._

_-Ohhhh Terry-parecía querer abrazarme más se contuvo- gracias..._

_-Adelantate, yo solo recogeré unos documentos y nos vamos- sonriendo salío._

_Suspire derrotado, el destino ya tiene escrito mi camino, no quiere que pecas y yo estemos juntos._

_Hmmmmmmmm, mi pecosa, ella ya no lo es, desde ese día, ese ... desgraciado día, no recuerdo que fue lo que paso, mi mente esta en blanco al querer recordar..._

_-No te amo Susana y nunca lo haré, solo he podido amar a una sola mujer y me duele saber que no pudimos seguir juntos- le hablo a la nada, sonrío irónicamente- Maldito el día en que conocí a Annie Britter y Susana Marlow, me quitaron la felicidad- son esas últimas palabras, salgo de esa habitación para encontrarme con mi "prometida" "ODIO MI VIDA, LA ODIO"_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**PROV. CANDY**

"Terry, tu no amas a Susana, pero aún así te casara con ella, siempre cumples lo que prometes"

Se que soy una tonta a pesar de todo aún lo amo, nunca lo deje de amar...

Es mi cumpleaños #27 y son site años que los celebro sin ti... siempre hacías lo posible para arruinar las fiestas sorpresas que Archie organizaba, lo hacías parecer un accidente y me contabas sobre ello, sabías que cuando llegaba la hora no podría actuar sorprendida, era mala actuando, pero tu... tú eras un experto en la actuación tanto que Archie te creía la mentira que contabas

Ahhhhh... mi rebelde, no sabes el dolor que siento, te casaras por cumplir tu palabra de ingles, eres un caballero, lo que no entiendo es ¿sobre que accidente hablaban? ¿como te ataste a ella?

Quizá Albert, sepa si le pregunto me lo contara, lo se.

Que silencioso es el camino hacía la casa mayor, si mi hijo estuviera aquí estaría hablando al menos me distraería, pero no... lleva 3 días que se queda con la tía abuela... Junior se parece tanto a Terry, si los dos supieran que son padre e hijo, no se cual sería su reacción. Pero aún no me animo a decirlo, aún no.

-Candy, llegamos- me dice Anthony

-Ok- me abre la puerta George- Gracias

-Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Candice- las formalidades aún siguen pero no del todo, ya se anima a darme un abrazo

-Gracias- entramos con mi hermano

Todos están reunidos en la sala, cada quien con su pareja, solo Eliza esta sola pues Luis se fue de viaje a España, Neal y Clara se ven muy bien juntos, Anthony y Emily mi hermano es muy sobre protector pero ella no le importa. Archie y Molly están felices. Stear y Patty son la única pareja de esposos jóvenes de la familia, aún buscan tener un retoño, no me preguntes como, además yo ni siquiera quiero imaginarmelo.

Robert y Ponny también complementan la familia... Pero de todos ya hay dos personas que parecen ya mis padres, Albert y Sam.

Todos me felicitan, me alegra saber que no organizaron una fiesta, me conformo con una cena familiar...

_Ahora es que veo como te he perdido _  
><em>No supe que el tiempo pasó entre los dos <em>  
><em>Que triste el fracaso se acabó el camino <em>  
><em>Pensar que el destino ya no estoy yo <em>

A pesar de la compañía de toda mi familia, siento un pequeño hoyo ne mi pecho..

Se que sonare egoísta, pero hoy más que nunca quiero estar sola, mi corazón se siente dudoso, no se que hacer y no quiero estar aquí...

-¿Candy estas bien?- me pregunta Albert algo preocupado

-Si- contesto monotonamente

-¿Que pasa?- el me conoce bien

-No se...

-Candy, estas muy distraída-

-Albert, no te preocupes, mejor deberías de preocuparte por tu prometida, ya que el susto que nos dio fue muy fuerte más que nada a la Tía Abuela.

-Lo se- sonríe, y es que en la cena Sam se desmayo y tuve que revisarla y resulto que estaba embarazada, pero no entiendo porque las mujeres de los Ardley nunca se dan cuenta de los síntomas... creo que tiene 2 o 3 meses, le saque una muestra de sangre para analizarla y ver como esta su salud...

-Entonces no sere el único nieto ¿verdad?- Junior pregunta a Sam, creo que siente que sera reemplazado

-No- contesta- Albert,- pero seras siempre el primero y le mayor, el que cuidara a los que vienen.

Ohhhh, me olvide por un momento de Junior, hace unos minutos, llame a un taxi, quizá si pido favor a alguno para que lo cuiden por mi, solo por esta noche...

-¿Albert? ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro- sonríe

-Podrías cuidar a Junior

-¿Que harás?- me mira

-Yo.. quiero estar ... sola- aún no sabía explicar eses vació

-Esta bien, lo cuidaremos por ti, pero si necesitas algo solo llámame- solo asiento- le diré a George que te lleve

-No es necesarió

-Traes auto?-

-No

-Le dire y n...

-Señorita Candice el taxi que llamo esta aquí- informa George

-Me voy- le informe, medio sonrío

-De acuerdo- tome la muestra de sangre que le saque a Emily- ¿que haces?

-Lo llevare al hospital para que lo analicen ahora mismo y después iré a casa...- no me despedí de los demás, le pedí que lo hiciera por mí.

Subí al taxi y le di la dirección del hospital, aún iba con mi vestido que me regalo Molly para mi cumpleaños, un vestido de color azul de tirantes y llega arriba de las rodillas.

Me pierdo mucho en mis pensamientos, llegamos rápido o solo soy yo la que lo sintió rápido..

Llego al 3er nivel, se me quedan viendo pues es casi media noche y no tengo turno nocturno.

_Hoy quiero pensar que no te he perdido _  
><em>Que no estoy vencido y puedo luchar <em>  
><em>Por ti, por tu amor porque un día me quieras <em>  
><em>Alégrame el día y hazme soñar <em>

Me dormí, creo que una hora que incomodo es el sofá...

-Mi cuello- necesitare un buen masaje

-Gracias, fue muy amable- esa voz, es de...

-De nada Dr. Grandchester, me alegra haberlo ayudado- la voz no la conozco

-Estos papeles, era lo que necesitaba, gracias Hermana María

-Dr. usted es muy amable, lo que hizo... que Dios lo bendiga y se lo pague

-Buenas Noches, Hermana María-

-Buenas Noches Dr. descanse, ha hecho mucho por hoy

-Lo haré, adiós-

No creí que Terry tuviera turno, cuando salí ya no estaba, no la hermana María, que no se quien es.

Camine hasta llegar a su oficina... estoy dudosa de tocar... me iba a ir cuando escuche un sonido, la armónica, lentamente abro la puerta despacio y en silencio, con lo ojos cerrados toca ese sonidos tan hermoso que había olvidado, es muy bueno con las manos, toca con tanta pasión y aún conserva la armonica que yo le regale en nuestro primer año de noviazgo.

-Aún tocas bien- hablo y lo sorprendo

-¿Candy?- dice- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo- solo me sonríe y me señala la silla que esta frente a él. Su sonrisa aún me hace sentir que tengo hormigas caminandome por los brazos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, lo observo y ya no tiene su bata, me gusta como se ve con su ropa formal...

-¿Entonces?- pregunto impaciente

-¿Que, señorita pecas?

-No me llames así- le digo molesta

-Enojada se te notan más

-Bruto- lo insulto y lo que hace es reírse

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunta tranquilo

-Solo vine a dejar una muestra de sangre para analizar...

-Ok- fue lo único que dijo, yo esperaba que me preguntara ¿para que es? o ¿de quien es?... se levanta y camina hacia la puerta sin antes de detenerse y hablarme

-Adiós, Candy-

-¿Te vas?- me levanto para pararme a la par de él.

-Si- dijo divertido, creo que por mi expresión- llevo aquí todo el día...- me dice

-Ohhhh-

-¿Quieres que te lleve? o ¿tienes tu auto?

-No, vine en taxi

-Te llevo o aún no te vas

-Yo...- mi mente me dice que me quede más mi corazón me dice lo contrarío

-¿Tú?- medio sonríe mientras enarca sus cejas

-Iré contigo- sonrío- gracias

**PROV. GENERAL**

_Con una palabra, quizás con un beso  
>O menos que eso yo seré feliz<br>Alégrame siempre en cada mañana  
>Alégrame el día cuando estés aquí<br>Cuando estés aquí, cuando estés aquí _

Terry asintió y con la mano hizo señal de caminar.

Así los dos salieron mientras hablaban de cosas del hospital. El personal del hospital los vieron salir juntos y creyeron que hacían mejor pareja que con la Susana (gusana jijijiji). Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y la rubia pudo ver que Terry seguía siendo todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta y se ruborizo, el castaño rodeo su auto disimuladamente despacio... suprimiendo esas ganas de besarla ahí, conteniéndose para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

Subió y arranco, Candy le indico por donde al escucharla, se dio cuenta de que vivían casi cerca. Él no sabía hasta ahora ¡Que ironía ¿no?

-¿Que hacías en el hospital?- hizo conversación mientras llegaban

-Cosas- dijo sin apartar la vista del camino, muy poco autos se veían a las dos de la madrugada.

-Debieron de ser muy importantes para que estés tan tarde-

-Así es-

-Y ¿no me dirás?- estaba curiosa, quería saber los motivos del castaño.

-Eres muy metiche- le murmuro con una sonrisa burlona

-Hey- dijo indignada

-Es cobre un pequeño- faltaba poco para llegar

-¿Esta grave?- pregunto preocupada. El castaño para el auto con el semáforo en rojo

-No- contesto- solamente es un niño que le dio un pequeño resfriado, es de un orfanato una de las mojas que lo trajo dijo que lo encontraron cuando apenas era un bebe, solamente tiene dos años.- sonrío- pero...

-¿Pero?- la miro unos segundos antes de volver la vista al frete y moverse con el semáforo en verde

-No se- respondió- me agrado, su timidez, su gracía, sus ojos, me robo el corazón...

-Entonces es un hermoso niño-

-Niña- sonrío- y...-pauso unos segundos- le propuse a la hermana María, que la adoptaría. Te imaginas ¿que yo tenga una hija? ¿ser padre?

A Candy, literalmente, se le desencajo el rostro, él iba adoptar a una niña, iba a tener una hija, no sabía como sentirse.

-¿Adoptar?- pregunto bajo

-Si- volvió a sonreír - pero no puede ser, me la negaron

-¿Negaron?

-Si- asintió- dijeron que por ser un hombre soltero que dedicaba su vida a un hosptial, no sería un buen padre- se escucho triste

-¿Eso no es justo?

-Lo se- llegaron, estaciono el auto- pero la hermana María dijo que una pareja de esposos si podría- en su mirada vio algo que ella conocía.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer?-

Llego a pensar en casarse con Susana pronto, pero la solo idea le desagradaba, así que opto por negarla.

-Tendré una hermanita- su rostro se ilumino - y estuve hasta tarde en el hospital porque esperaba a que me llevaran los papeles de la adopción, legalmente mañana mis padres y yo tendremos un miembro más en la familia... se llama Ellie y tiene 2 años

-Seras un buen hermano, muy, muy, mayor

-No soy tan grande, pero gracias- bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta- vamos Candy, te acompañare hasta tu departamento, es muy tarde para que una señorita este afuera a altas horas de la noche...

-Terry- rezongo, para ella no era problema

-Insisto- pero quien podría negarle algo cuando mostraba esa sonrísa encantadora

-De acuerdo-

Subieron en silencio, no dijeron una palabra hasta que llegaron a la puerta y la abrió.

_Te extraño de lejos, te quiero muy cerca _  
><em>Comparte conmigo y hazme sonreír <em>  
><em>Alégrame un rato o toda mi vida <em>  
><em>Alégrame el día, juntos hasta el fin <em>

-Ya estas en tu hogar, sana y salva, feliz noche- le dio un beso en la mano.

-Feliz noche- le susurra ruborizada

-Ahhh- añade- feliz cumpleaños pecas

-Te acordaste- se sorpende

-Siempre lo recuerdo- sonríe y esta dispuesto a irse

-Espera- lo detiene antes de que de un paso- espera

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta interrogativo

No sabe aún como decirlo con palabras así que va a las acciones, lo atrae hasta la puerta jalándolo del cuello y lo besa, Terry asombrado por las acciones de la rubia no lo corresponde hasta segundos después, el que tanto trataba de contenerse ya no pudo más, llevaron el beso a otro nivel, lo entro al departamento, el con su pie cerro la puerta y ella lo llevo a su recamara. Ahora no pensaba solo actuaba lo que su corazón decía. y es que solamente él podía llenar ese vacío que sentía.

Tembló cuando le besó el cuello. Empezó a lamerle su piel todas y cada una de las que estaban desnudas, sus prendas cayeron y se dejaron llevar con un apasionado beso que ella comenzó. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras que una de las suyas se aferraba fuerte a su cintura y otra la dejaba reposar en su pierna desnuda. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a él; quería sentirlo cerca.

_-Terry-_llamo con voz ronca cuando pudo respirar del beso.

Sus labios nunca abandonaron su piel; se puso a mordisquear y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que gimiese involuntariamente. La recostó en el centro de la cama, acariciándola.

-Mmmmmm- fue lo único que respondió a su llamado

Terry siguió mordiendo su lóbulo pero no paró ahí; su mano empezó a ascender desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, acariciando la parte interior de este. Lanzo otro gemido involuntario que él ahogó en su boca besándole con más pasión si cabía. Empezó a excitarse seriamente a la vez que su mano se metía por encima de sus bragas; se sentía mojada. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar y cuando Terry llegó a sus braguitas y empezó a acariciarle por dentro dejo de respirar. Cuanto le hacía su caricias... volvió a coger el ritmo de respirar.

Su cuerpo se arqueó sin control alguno. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Comenzó a bombear dentro de ella con dos dedos directamente y Candy see encontraba en el cielo.

Sus manos abandonaron su pelo para empezar a acariciar su musculoso pecho. Era…perfecto…

_-¡o, Dios, Terry!-_gimió incontroladamente_-¡dame más!_

Terry obediente empezó a bombear más rápido aún sumando un dedo a los ya dos que tenía. Su pulgar mientras tanto acariciaba su clítoris mandándole oleadas de estremecimientos y placer desde la punta de los dedos hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Lo más rápido y sutil que pudo, Candy se soltó sus manos para quitarse ella misma las bragas y dejarlas tiradas en el suelo, se arrodillo para acostarlo y quitarle las únicas prendas que tenía Terry, su pantalón y bóxer. Terry ya estaba excitado y más viendo como la rubia le quitaba, con rapidez sus ropas y en sus ojos notando su deseo hacia él.

Terry le dio la vuelta para quedar encima de ella, como extrañaba su cuerpo, su piel, su aroma, y la penetro de un solo haciéndola gemir alto su nombre

-¡Terry!- era todo lo que ella siempre quiso, tenerlo a él. De nuevo dentro de ella.

Terry empezó a embestirla más fuerte mientras los dos gemían juntos. El calor comenzó a invadirlo con temperaturas demasiado altas.

_Con una palabra, quizás con un beso  
>O menos que eso yo seré feliz<br>Alégrame siempre en cada mañana  
>Alégrame el día cuando estés aquí<br>Cuando estés aquí_

Terry despertó al escuchar el teléfono de la rubia sonar... vio el reloj que marcaba las 6 de la mañana, ve a su lado a la pecosa, sonríe le da un beso en la frente.

_Y espero encontrarte en una sonrisa  
>Ya no tengo prisa te voy a esperar<br>Lo voy a intentar, abriré camino  
>Y nuestro destino lo voy cambiar <em>

Candy despierta y lo primero que encontró fue una nota del castaño en la almohada, sus pupilas se inundan pues vuelve a sentir ese vació. Pero lo reprime, se envuelve, suspira casi triste recoge la nota la cual encuentra la hermosa letra que lo caracterizaba, y lee:

_"El tiempo contigo pasa rápido. No se que vaya a pasar, no se si queras hablar de esto que paso entre los dos. Si quieres que olvide lo intentare, pero no te aseguro nada. Te amo pecosa, pero al parecer nuestros destinos nos mantienen lejos, estoy consiente de que aún recuerdas el pasado y no te culpo si aún no me perdonas ni yo mismo me he perdonado por aquel acto. Por desgracia, se que dirás que solo fue un impulso el que tuvimos, pero para que no se escuche así mejor digamos que fue mi regalo para ti. Como sabes me voy a casar... nadie puede hacer nada... pero una palabra tuya puede cambiarlo todo, sería pedir demasiado. Se feliz Candy, que yo tratare... _

_Solo tengo una pregunta para ti pasaste ¿un feliz cumpleaños?_

_Terry"_

_Con una palabra, quizás con un beso  
>O menos que eso yo seré feliz<br>Alégrame siempre en cada mañana  
>Alégrame el día cuando estés aquí<br>Cuando estés aquí, cuando estés __aquí..._


	18. Soy una Grandchester

**CAPITULO 16 **

_A todos desearía poder estrechar en gran abrazo_  
><em>Sin dejar a ninguno, ni detalle fuera de este retrato<em>  
><em>Juntos, unidos cada día por un amoroso lazo.<em>

Terry no se presento ese día a trabajar.. aún sentía las caricias de las pecosa, su suave piel, su exquisito aroma. Tres veces tuvo que darse una ducha fría pues solo de recordar se excitaba.

Candy por su lado, se presento en el hospital, a las palabras de Terry rondaban por su cabeza, "Nadie puede hacer nada, peor una palabra tuya cambiaría todo"... ¿Que hacer? Tal vez si lo viera, entonces podría decidirse... camino hacía su consultorio pero le sorprendió verlo vació, el era muy puntual... Albert al verla frente a esa puerta se acerco y la rodeo por los hombros diciéndole:

-Hoy no vendrá- lo volteo a ver- me llamo hace unos momentos, dijo que no podría.

-¿Esta enfermo?

-No- contesto sonriente por la preocupación de su sobrina- pero había algo raro en su voz, como tristeza y dolor y al mismo tiempo alegría.

-Tal vez quiso pasar el día con Susana

-No- volvió a contestarle- las Marlow llevan todo el día de ayer y hoy molestando, dicen que no han podido hablar o verlo en dos días y no le contestan el teléfono, incluso llamaron a sus padres.-

-Tanto así

-Si, Eleonor educadamente las mando a volar- río

-Se casara aunque sus padres no acepten ese compromiso- dijo sería, el rubio dejo de reír

-¿Que?- exclamo- no puede hacerlo ¿como lo sabes?

-Hace dos días sin querer escuche una conversación de ellos dos, Terry dijo que cumpliría con la promesa de casarse con ella

-Idiota- murmuro Albert

-Pero también mencionaron, algo sobre un accidente y que si no hubiera sido por eso, nunca la hubiera conocido y que no la amaba

-Vaya al fin se lo dijo-

-¿De que accidente hablaban?

-Fue, creo que, hace año y medio... Terry estaba tomando...

Terry después de hablar con Albert, desconecto el teléfono estaba cansado de que sonara y todo fuera por Susana, lo mismo hizo con su celular lo apago, lo dejo encima de su cama y con eso salio de su departamento... subió a su auto y manejo hasta llegar a su destino el cual era una gran casa, bajo y lo primero que vio fue un letrero dorado con letras negras que decía: _"ORFANATO PARA NIÑAS, VIRGEN DE FATIMA" _ en el cual ya lo esperaban en la puerta...

-Buenos días Terry-

-Buenos días, Richard, mamá- la abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla

-Terry- le regaño ella- es tu padre.

-Lo se

-Nunca cambias- murmuro Richard

Los tres entraron y ahí los esperaban 2 monjas, la Madre Superiora y la hermana María.

-Buenos días, señor Duque, señora y Dr. Grandchester- saludo amablemente la Madre Superiora

-Buenos días Madre, hermana- saludaron los tres

-Me alegra que hayan venido- dijo la hermana María

-No faltaríamos a este día, por nada del mundo- dijo emocionada Eleonor

-Hermana María por favor vaya- ordena la madre superiora

-Con permiso- se retira

-Me alegra saber que estará en buenas manos- mira a Terry- siento mucho que le hayan negado la solicitud, sabemos por muy buenas fuentes que usted es muy bueno con los niños, pero el gobierno no autorizo que un hombre soltero dedicado a su trabajo educara a un...

-Tely- escucharon el grito de una niña, que corrió a abrazar a las piernas del castaño y reía feliz.

-Ellie- la carga, la niña abraza por el cuello riendo por las cosquillas que le hace Terry

-No, no, no, no, no, ya no- pedía entre risas

Eleonor y Richard miran la escena enternecidamente, nunca pensaron que su hijo actuara así... la felicidad brillaba en su rostro... si tan solo cierta rubia le dijera sobre el niño, apostarían a que su hijo sería el mas feliz del mundo, feliz todos los días.

-Veo que Ellie se emociono con verlo- menciona la madre superiora

-Parece que si- dice Eleonor

-Tely- lo abraza con mucho cariño- me llevalas contigo?- pregunta timida

-No- contesta, la ve que con su semblante triste

-Ahhh- dice desanimada y deprimida

-Te llevaremos- corrige, abre sus ojitos de par en par

-¿Quien mas?

-Nosotros- dice Richard, ella los observa sin comprender

-Ellie- llama la madre superiora-Ellos son Eleonor y Richard- los voltea ver de nuevo- tus nuevos padres- sus ojos brillan pero al mismo tiempo se apagan

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Eleonor a la par de su hijo y la niña

-Yo quelía ilme con Tely- murmuro sollozando. Terry se ríe de la situación

-Ellie- le llama- escúchame- le limpia sus lagrimas- ellos son mis padres- sus sollozos se tranquilizan- seras mi hermanita

-¿De veldad?- volvio a sonreír, el asintió - selas mi helmanito mayol-

-Si- dice, la hermana María se limpia las lagrimas, la escena la conmovio

-y.. ¿nosotros no resivimos abrazos?- dijo fingiendo tristeza Richard

-Si, papi- se lanzo a él, las palabras le llegaron profundo, después se lanza a Eleonor

-Mami

-Hace mucho que no me llamaban así- sus lagrimas querían salir...

-Gracias, hermana María y Madre superiora-

-Gracias a ustedes- dijeron unisuno

Los cuatro salieron de aquel orfanato felices rumbo a su nueva casa...

-Vaya- susurro Candy- pero eso es chantaje

-Lo se-

-Terry es un tonto-

-Pero fue la señora Marlow quien lo presiono haciéndolo sentir culpable y que le propusiera matrimonio.

-Son unas...

-Tranquila

-Se están aprovechando de él.

-Lo se y el lo sabe también...

Ellie bajo corriendo del auto, quien a pesar de sus dos años y medio corría como toda un joven, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo de boca en el asfalto, para sorpresa de los 3 adultos que la vieron caer, no lloro, más bien se levanto y siguió caminando hasta la puerta donde estaba Eleonor y Richard, viéndola orgullosamente

-Bienvenida a tu casa, Ellie Grandchester-

La llevaron a su nueva habitación que estaba a la par de la pareja de esposos, su habitación estaba pintada de lila al igual que su ropa de cama, en medio un peluche de un oso del doble tamaño de ella, un regalo de Terry. Su armario tenía pocos vestidos pues querían llevarla personalmente para comprar a su medida...

-¿Podemos Jugal?- pregunto a su hermano

-Claro- a Terry le encantaba Ellie, la niña se gano su corazón con sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello rizado rojo, tenía un lunar cerca del labio inferior.

Richard estaba en su oficina, conversando por teléfono al parecer era algo importante. Eleonor lo noto en su semblante fruncido... aguardo frente a su escritorio, hasta que terminara de hablar. Richard corto suspirando frustrado...

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Eleonor detrás suyo, dándole un casto beso

-Creo que sí- contesto medio sonriendo por el beso de su esposa

-¿Que es?

-Debemos ir a la casa del prometido de nuestra sobrina...

-¿De Molly?- dio Terry entrando con Ellie en sus brazos

-Si-

-¿Porque?

-Pues al parecer, tu prima, no ha dicho aún a su prometido quien es su familia y parece ser que la matriarca de esa familia, se ha enterado por sus propios medio cual es su lazo familiar

-¿No sabía que Molly estuviera comprometida?

-Yo tampoco querida- dijo Richard- pero lo esta y es un miembro de la familia Ardley

-¿Ardley?- dijo confusa Eleonor

-Si, familia del difunto William-

-No sabía de lo que les sucedió y no lo hubiera sabido si no te hubiera preguntado- dijo molesta con su marido

-Lo siento querida- se volvió a disculpar con su esposa

-Archibald Cornwell- dijo Terry

-¿Que?- dijeron los esposos

-Él es su prometido- Ellie solo los miraba- Archie es su prometido...

-¿Como lo sabes?- interrogo Richard

-En la fiesta, Archie pensó que yo quería algo con Molly- contó- ahí supe que el era su novio, pero veo que las cosas van bien

-Tan bien que se casaran en 3 meses y medio- contó Richard

-Vaya parece que Molly, ya quiere formar su propia familia-

-Dijo que nos estaría esperando alas 6 en la mansión Ardley- comento Richard

-Pues sera en 5 horas- dijo Terry viendo a Ellie y a su estomago que acababa de gruñir- creo que cierta personita tiene hambre ¿no es así?- Ellie se ruborizo

-Tenglo hamble- dijo

-Tengo hambre- corrigió Terry-

-Tu tlambien- Eleonor y Richard mejor rieron

Teniendo un día muy largo, los cuatro salieron a comer, y a comprarle algo de ropa y cosas que Ellie quisiera, al parecer sería una niña muy mimada.

Archie, Anthony, y Stear estaban en la oficina de Candy, era su hora de almuerzo,y terminaron comiendo ahí, pues hicieron una reunión de hermanos. Los tres escuchaban a Archie decir que su prometida Molly, tenía familia, cuando creían que no la tenía, tenía unos tíos y un primo los cuales llegarían en la noche para ser presentados a la familia y hablar con la tía abuela Elroy. Ellos lo escuchaban pero no entendían cual era el problema, ya que Molly le había dicho que ellos no eran malos. Pero Archie estaba nervioso, se creía afortunado por no tener el mismo problema que tuvo Luis, Neal, Anthony y Albert, al hablar con sus suegros, los cuales los intimidaron para que trataran bien a sus hijas pero que los aceptaban.

Tan nervioso estaba, que Candy creyó que necesitaría una inyección para calmarlo, para que estuviera listo a las 7 PM que fue la hora programada para que ellos llegaran.

_6:10 pm_

Eleonor, regañaba a su esposo e hijo por llegar tarde a algo importante para su sobrina, Richard trataba de calmarla y Terry solo reía mientras llevaba de la mano a Ellie. Ya estaban frente a la puerta de la mansión Ardley, pero si llegaron tarde no fue por culpa de ellos dos o de la niña, sino de Eleonor por probarle vestido tras vestido, y que le era difícil elegir cual vestido podría llevar su hija, Ellie mencionaba que se sentía cómoda como estaba vestida una falda, una blusa y tenis, pero su madre no parecía entender. Al fin después de más de una hora le puso una vestido azul, que resaltaba sus ojos e iluminaba su cabello.

George los hizo pasar y no pudo guardar su sonrisa al escuchar a la señora Eleonor regañar, pero le pareció curioso ver a una niña de cabellos rojos de la mano del joven Grandchester.

-Eleonor, basta, ya estamos aquí y si no paras de regañar, creerán que estas loca-

-No estoy loca- le recrimino- pero esta bien, ya no diré nada-

-Recuerda, a lo que venimos- dio un beso

-Iuwww- murmuro Ellie, llamando la atención de sus padres y los nervios de Terry

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto Richard poniéndose a su altura

-Polque lo que hacen, es un wacala pala mi, no se hace eso con los niños como yo

-Quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Eleonor, viendo a su hijo

-Del homble lubio que vimos, en la comida- empezó a recordar el nombre- Albeltl y de Tely-

Terry se golpe la frente, Albert lo había metido en un gran problema. Él no había dicho nada simplemente no opino

-¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor?- pregunto Richard

-Ehhh

-Señor Duque de Grandchester, señora Beacker, Terruce-saludo Elroy yendo a su encuentro.

-Señora Ardley- saludaron los caballeros

-Señora Elroy gusto de verla- saludo cordialmente Eleonor

-¿Quien es la linda pequeña?-

Ellie se escondió detrás de las piernas de Terry, le daba miedo Elroy

-Es Ellie mi...

-Tíos- dijo Molly abrazándolos- es un gusto verlos de nuevo. Terry- quiso abrazarlo pero se encontró con unos ojitos azules que la miraban curiosa- ¿quien eres tu?- se acuclillo

-Ellie- murmuro suave

-Hola Ellie- saludo vigorosamente, cuando vio sus brazos alrededor de su primo, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ¿es tu hija?

Terry río- No- contesto- es mi her.. tu prima, tu nueva prima-

-Mi prima?- pregunto sin entender- ¿tíos tuvieron otra hija?- los miro- vaya no perdieron el tiempo en su aniversario e hace dos años

-Molly- regaño Eleonor roja la igual que Richard

Les tomo 15 minutos explicarles a Molly y Elroy quien era Ellie, la primera estaba feliz de tener una prima pequeña a la cual consentir. Elroy admiraba a los Grandchester por tomar es iniciativa y es que también a ellas dos la pequeña les gano sus corazón, viendo como estaba encariñada con Terry y como lo defendía cuando Molly lo molestaba.

Después de la explicación los 6 se encaminaron a la biblioteca, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando entro Albert sin Sam, pues era una reunión importante y ella no podía estar ahí, después de él entro el señor Britter que se paro a la par de Elroy. Terry se pregunto porque estaba él ahí, pero antes de que hiciera su pregunta, al lugar entraron los cuatro hermanos Ardley, quien miraban, a los que encontraban ahí. Candy cuando vio a Terry su corazón salto de alegría pero vio sus manos entrelazadas a las de Molly y temió lo peor. Anthony y Stear, estuvieron atentos a la reacción de Archie pues si se lanzaba a golpes a cierto castaño ellos iban a pararlo.

Archie al ver las manos entrelazadas se enojo, no quería que lo de 7 añosatras se volviera a repetir, esta ves si pelearía por lo que más amaba.

-¿Que hace él aquí?- pregunto fuertemente

-Archie cálmate- pidió Albert, bueno el también quería saber que hacía Terry ahí con sus padres y el señor Britter.

-Grandchester desgraciado que haces a..

-Basta- exigió Elroy- es mejor que te calmes Archibald- este hizo caso- Los señores Grandchester están aquí, porque yo los llame- Albert y sus sobrinos, abrieron los ojos ante lo dicho- Ellos son los tíos de Molly, y Terruce es su primo

Fue como una bomba, para ellos, ninguno de los Grandchester dijo nada o se movió. Molly dio unos pasos hacía Archie, pero este se alejo de ella.

-Stear, Anthony, Candy- los tres llamados miraron a la matriarca- necesito que esperen afuera, ahora solo necesito aquí a Archie- iban a protestar

-Háganlo- pidió Albert. Muy encontra lo hicieron.

Molly se sintió mal, al rechazo de Archie, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, la cual vio Terry, se acerco a ella para darle su pañuelo, no le gustaba ver a su única prima llorar. Archie cuando lo vio su ira creció y sin darle tiempo a Terry le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla tumbándolo al suelo.

-Archie- llamaron Albert y Elroy

-Terry- llamaron sus padres, Molly y Ellie la niña al ver que Archie iba sobre él, dio un grito que alarmo a todos dejándolos quietos y corrió hacia su hermano, tirándose encima de el y abrazándolo llorando.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Archie...

-Deja a mi helmano, el no tle hizo nada.. lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Archie, no comprendía nada. Así que dejo que su prometida lo alejara y lo sentara. Terry se sentó con Ellie en su regazo y se limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios... Candy y los demás escucharon el grito, la rubia iba a ir a ver lo que sucedía pero Sam la detuvo, diciéndole que fuera paciente ya más adelante sabrían lo que sucedió.

-Archibald, que es lo que pensabas- regaño Elroy

-Pensaba, romperle el rostro a ese desgraciado.- contesto- Tía abuela, el fue el culpable de que Candy y yo sufriéramos hace siete años...

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo el señor Britter, adelantandosele a Albert que iba a hablar-no es cierto

-Señor Britter, ¿que es lo que sabe usted?

-Más de lo que te imaginas...- respondió

-El tiene razón Archiebald- dijo Elroy

-Alguien me puede explicar por favor- pidió Albert

-Claro- dijo Archie- tu amigo Terry era el novio de Candy en la universidad pero la engaño acostándose con Annie, su mejor amiga y la que era mi novia.

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto muy molesto Albert a Terry, este asintió- ¿como pudiste?

-Alto- exclamo Elroy- no juzguen antes de escuchar toda la historia

-De que hablas hermana- pregunto el rubio, la matriarca le hizo una señal a el señor Britter para que el hablara

-Terry- llamo- que recuerdas de ese día-

Con el ceño fruncido contesto-no mucho

-Has un intento-

Miro a todos en la sala, se levanto con Ellie en sus brazos.- Yo recuerdo que, ese día Candy iba a ir con el doctor a hacerse un chequeo pues se sentía mal-

-que más-

-Pues que ella estaba afuera y yo la espere en su habitación. Ya que tenía una llave que lla me había dado- dijo algo nervioso, ya que eso nadie lo sabía, Elroy hizo seña de que siguiera-estaba recostado en su cama, cuando escuche que alguien entraba creí que era ella pero no, era Annie

-Y te revolcaste con ella

-Archibald, mide tu vocabulario y has silencio- regaño Elroy

-¿Que paso después?- pregunto Albert, pues había algo extraño. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que ella podía arreglar muchas cosas que eran malentendidos.

-Bueno ella llego, diciendo que creía que Candy estaba ahí, llevaba dos vasos de café, al principio me nege pues tenía la sensación de que algo malo llevaba cuando me ofreció uno.-bajo a Ellie- además de que ya no confiaba en ella, ya que era la que se metía en mi relación con la pecosa, metiéndome cizaña, diciendo que Archie y Candy eran amantes, ya que siempre estaban juntos. Me hacía dudar...

-Y por eso te acostaste con ella-

-Basta Archie- pidió alzando la vos Albert- deja de interrumpir y escucha- el castaño obedeció- sigue Terry

-pero yo solo le hacía creer que le hacía caso pues, sabía la relación que existía entre Archie y ella- Albert frunció el ceño- que eran hermanastros- se sorprendieron, pues muy pocos eran los que sabían y los que sabían eran familia- yo lo sabía- dijo cuando vio sus rostros de sorpresas- además confiaba en Candy

-¿Entonces como fue que la engañaste?- pregunto Albert, nada tenia sentido

-No recuerdo, solo se que tome el café que me dio pero solo le di dos sorbos, ya que sabía extraño...- Elroy sonrío, estaba llegando al punto que ella quería- no recuerdo después que paso, solo que Candy nos encontró en la cama- Archie bufo- pero tengo un imagen borrosa de que mi... no estaba... ehh... ya saben...- todos lo miraban esperando que explicara bien- duro- casi grito, Elroy, Eleonor y Molly, se pusieron roja al entender de que hablaba el castaño.

-Ya es suficiente- exclamo Archie

-No- dijo Elroy- Señor Britter

-Yo puedo explicarles lo que paso...-

-¿Que?- dijeron todos

-Annie y mi ex esposa planearon todo...

Candy, estaba impaciente, sentada en el sofá. Anthony y SAm, hablaban con Junior y su amiga Theo que se iba a quedar a dormir ahí porque quería conocer al famoso Terruce Grandchester...

_Dos horas después..._

Archie y Molly salieron de la biblioteca agarrados de la mano rebozando de felicidad, todo se había aclarado, incluso si hubiera tenido dudas. El señor Britter había hecho un buen trabajo al explicarle además llevaba una grabación que hizo cuando su hija y ex esposa planearon y lo que habían dicho después de lo sucedido. Albert, sonrío, al parecer ese peso que Terry llevaba en su pecho ya no estaría más. El señor Britter, salió a hablar con los demás pues debían explicarle también a Candy lo que de verdad había sucedido ese día hace siete años. Archie hizo las paces con Terry y pidió media disculpas por el golpe pues la mitad de el se lo merecía por no haber dicho nada el día de la fiesta. Los padres del castaño, estaban felices, pues su hijo no había hecho nada malo, y se alegraban por ellos, Ellie, solo abrazaba a Eleonor.

Pero había algo más Elroy pidió hablar con Terry a solas, todos salieron y solo quedaron los dos. Albert había pedido quedarse para saber de lo que hablarían más su hermana pidió privacidad...

_treinta minutos después..._

-¿De que estará hablando la tía abuela con Terry?- pregunto Stear abrazada a Patty que hablaba con Ellie... ya todos sabían quien era ella...

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió fuerte y de un golpe, que sobresalto a todos, Terry tenía un semblante neutro no sabían que le pasaba, pero en sus ojos notaron algo de enojo, Elroy estaba detrás de él, algo preocupada.

-¿Terry?- llamo Albert acercándose a él , pero fue detenido cuando el castaño alzo su mano.

-Eleonor, Richard- llamo por sus nombres a sus padres y eso no les gusto a ellos pues sabían que solo les decía así cuando algo malo sucedía.- me voy- antes de que alguien dijera algo hablo- la señora Elroy ha prometido que los llevara a casa con George-

-¿Tely?- llamo murmurando con algo de miedo Ellie

-Ellie, pórtate bien- camino hasta la puerta, ella solo asintió

-Terry ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Candy deteniendolo

La volteo a ver, su mirada le aterro- Necesito hacer algo importante- y con eso salio de la mansión dejando atónitos y preocupados a todos, pero más que nada a una Rubia pecosa y a una pequeña pelirroja...

-Elroy que paso, porque se fue así?- pregunto Albert- ¿que le dijiste?

-La verdad- dijo sin inmutarse

-¿La verdad?- dijo horrorizada Candy, se imagino lo peor- ¿No lo hiciste?- entendieron a que se refería l rubia, menos los pequeños...

-No, no fue eso- y con eso se dio media vuelta y entro a la biblioteca acompañada del señor Britter

-No entiendo nada- dijo Anthony

No podían hacer nada, así que decidieron distraerse, siguiendo explicando a Candy lo que había pasado cuando estaban ahí dentro. Richard, miraba a su esposa que estaba preocupada por su hijo... Eleonor sentía una punzada en su pecho, que algo malo iba a pasar...

No saben cuento tiempo paso... tal vez unos 30 o 45 minutos o tal vez más... pero una llamada al teléfono de Albert, los hizo sentir la sensación de angustia

-¿Hola?-

-_Albert- mensionarón _

__-¿Si?-

-_Soy Emily- su voz se escuchaba angustiada y agitada_

_-¿_Emily?_- _llamo la atención de Anthony y los demás -¿ que pasa?

_-Albert, acaba de haber un accidente... a 5 kilómetros del hospital...- agitada explicaba- y... y..._

-¿Y?- pregunto impaciente

_-cinco personas han resultado herida-_

_- _Algo más paso ¿cierto?- todos estaban al pendiente de la llamada

-_Uno de los heridos es Terry- escuchaba el ruido de la sirena a gente gritando ayuda_

__-¿Que?- sintió que el tiempo se detuvo- ¿Terry? ¿estas segura?- Eleonor se preocupo cuando escucho el nombre de su hijo

-Albert- llego corriendo George- es mejor que vena esto- todos corrieron a la sala para ver que estaban pasando una noticia, anunciaban un accidente de varios vehículos, un helicóptero mostraba la escena y la ambulancia que iba con los heridos

-_Terry esta herido, es mejor que vengan al hospital ahora- _

__-Gracias Emily- corto. Miro a todos, era una noticia mala

-¿Que paso Albert?- pregunto Eleonor angustiada

-Terry estuvo en el accidente que se ha mostrado- Candy, se asusto- esta siendo llevado al hospital- Richard le dio una mirada preguntando a cual- Hospital de Ponny


	19. Verdades que matan

Hola, he aquí, he cumplido con susbir los tres capitulos, espero que les gusten. Este último capitulo me inspiro en un songfic que escribi de Candy y Terry... bueno no las molesto más y nos leemos la proxima semana.

Pronto esta llegando el fin... ahhhhhhhhhhh jijiiji

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17 SE LA VERDAD<strong>

La ambulancia iba rápido, las sirenas estaban fuertes. Todos estaban en alerta, gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda., todo un caos… bomberos apagando fuego de los autos para que no hubiera explosiones… Había sido un fatal accidente, los paramédicos buscaban a los heridos, habían 10 autos chocados y varios adentro aún… pero solamente 5 estaban heridos e inconscientes… uno de esos era Terry Grandchester…

Quería abrir los ojos, escuchaba como una voz lo llamaba, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza y el cuerpo, que si hacía algún movimiento se sentiría morir…

Pero alguien en especial lo llamaba, lo llamaba por su nombre, no conocía la voz ¿o sí?—Terry- escuchaba- Terry puedes oírme- era la voz de una mujer….

Rogaba a Dios que no fuera Susana, porque por ella él estaba ahí…

**FLASH BACK**

_No dijo a donde iba, quería hablarle y exigirle una explicación, iba furioso no más que furioso…_

_Las palabras de Elroy Ardley resonaban en su mente:_

"_**Se del accidente que casi sufre hace año y medio"**_

"_**¿Cómo lo sabe?"**_

"_**Créame Terruce que tengo influencias en todos lados"**_

"_**Ya me doy cuenta" dijo irónico**_

"_**Pero eso no es lo importante" ignoro su ironía "Se que está comprometido con Susana Marlow" el solo asintió "Pues debería de romper ese compromiso"**_

"_**Señora con todo respeto, pero di mi palabra y debo cumplirla"**_

"_**Prometió casarse con ella, por salvarle la vida ¿cierto?" él asintió "Pues le han visto la cara de tonto"**_

"_**¿Disculpe?"**_

"_**Si, Terruce" dijo Elroy "Pues las Marlow son unas embusteras" Terry no entendía "Créame cuando le digo que Susana fue la que provoco el accidente"**_

"_**¿Qué?" no podía ser "ella me salvo a mí"**_

"_**y nunca se pregunto porque estaba ella a altas horas de la noche por ese lugar y es ese preciso momento, yo se la respuesta, ella se encapricho con usted, ella le pago al conductor de ese auto para que pareciera que lo atropellaría, para que ella lo salvara y así usted se quedara con ella"**_

_**El no creía eso de Susana ¿o sí?, aunque siempre se preguntaba que hacía ella por ese barrio, si ella estaba en otro, siempre creyó que fue una coincidencia, pero él no dudaba de la señora Elroy, fue ella quien le ayudo a quedar limpio de algo que nunca cometió, ella fue quien demostró que nunca se acostó con Annie Britter así que no dudaba de ella, sin embargo sabía que las Marlow negarían cualquier cosa que el dijera para cancelar esa dichosa boda.**_

_**Elroy parecía leer en su mirada que solo su palabra no bastaba "Creo que querrá escuchar esto" miro al señor Britter, este marco un numero en el teléfono y cuando le contestaron lo puso en alta voz "Buenas noches señor Blossom"**_

"_**Buenas noches, señor Britter" contestaron del otro lado "Es hora"**_

"_**Así es" contesto Elroy "El está aquí"**_

"_**Bien" se escucho un suspiro "yo fui quien lo iba a tropellar hace año y medio, señor Grandchester"**_

_**Los ojos de Terry se abrieron de par en par, ahora sabía que todo era verdad que fue engañado por Susana solo para que se casara con él. La rabia lo inundo y tuvo que contenerse, escuchando cada palabra del señor Blossom, las cuales acusaban a Susana**_

_Enojado, golpeo el volante del auto, ya tenía suficiente, estaba harto de que lo engañaran. Pero hoy iba a ponerle punto final a todo… manejaba rápido más de lo normal, hasta que llego al edificio donde vivían las Marlow… bajo del auto cerrando de un portazo… el portero del edificio lo miro asustado, ya sabía quién era el castaño y a quien venía a visitar, pero nunca venía así, siempre venía todo decaído, triste y con una sonrisa falsa. Todo lo contrarío de ahora, se hizo a un lado ni siquiera saludo y no quiso hacerlo, no quería molestarlo más. Lo vio decidido, y supo al instante que tal vez sería la última vez que viera a Terry ir a ese edificio._

_Impaciente subió por el ascensor, cerró los ojos para no estallar aún, peo es que quien no estaría enojado si le hicieran eso, el ascensor llego al cuarto nivel y ahí bajo paso 1, 2, 3 ,4 puerta hasta llegar a la quinta con el numero 250, dio dos toques fuertes y audibles para todo el piso, escucho pasos que se acercaban y cuando abrieron, se encontró con la rubia "su prometida"._

_-Terry- grito emocionada por verlo ante su puerta, se lanzo a él, pero solamente recibo un empujón- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Se la verdad Susana- y entro al departamento- toda la verdad…- Susana se asusto pues eran muchas verdades que no sabía de cual hablaba Terry_

_-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto con inocencia fingida_

_-El maldito accidente- grito, asustándola_

_-E….E… el… ac…accidente?- dijo tartamudeando_

_-Si- volvió a gritar haciéndola retroceder y llamando la atención de la señora Marlow que estaba durmiendo la siesta_

_-¿Qué pasa?- salió diciendo la señora_

_-N-Nada- contesto Susana, viendo en los ojos de Terry odio, rencor y enojo_

_-Nada- dijo sarcástico- si a nada te refieres a que me engañaste_

_-¿Qué?- dijo indignada la señora- mi hija nunca lo ha engañado, siempre le ha sido fiel, en cambio de usted no se puede saber…._

_-Estupideces- dijo- estupideces es lo que dice- miro a Susana que se asustaba cada vez más- me tendiste una trampa- la rubia trago en seco- le pagaste a un hombre para que me atropellara y para que tú me salvaras y así quedar bien_

_-Eso no es cierto- dijo Susana- yo nunca haría eso- se iba a defender aunque todo lo que dijera él fuera verdad- ¿Quién te dijo tremenda estupidez? ¿Candy? Ja ja – río sarcástica- pues dile a ella que ni inventando esas tontería, me dejaras, no dudes de mí Terry, porque yo nunca te engañaría- puso su sonrisa más encantadora que encontró, pero a Terry le resulto repulsiva_

_-No fue Candy- dijo serio- fue el señor Blossom- Susana palideció al igual que su madre-¿re cuerdas?_

_-No conozco a ningún señor Blossom- se defendió la rubia_

_-Susana- dio entre dientes ya muy molesto por la desfachatez de Susana de mentir- hace menos de 20 minutos hable con él, me conto todo lo que hiciste, lo que le pagaste para que cuando tú me salvaras el no frenara y te atropellara, para hacerme sentir culpable, por que la niña mimada de mami se encapricho conmigo-_

_-Eso no es cierto- grito con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Usted, Terruce, ha inventado todo para herir a mi hija, no le da vergüenza _

_-A ustedes son a las que no les da vergüenza, hacer tal cosa, solo por el maldito dinero- dijo con repudió- me dan asco_

_-Es mentira lo que dijeron- llora Susana_

_-Tengo pruebas que demuestran lo contrarío- les dice_

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Terruce?- pregunta la señora Marlow abrazando a su hija_

_-Que se rompe el compromiso-_

_-¿Qué?- gritan las dos_

_-Para siempre- empieza a caminar hacia la puerta pero Susana se le pone enfrente_

_-No Terry no me dejes, yo te amo_

_-Quítate o soy capaz de quitarte a la fuerza- y ella no dudaba que él lo hiciera_

_-No- dijo esperando que él cambiara de opinión _

_-Quítate- la empuja suave, quitándola de su camino- nunca más quiero saber de ti Susana- ella lo miro pidiendo perdón- y si vuelves a buscarme y tratar de chantajearme, juro por Dios que te meto a la cárcel con tu madre por embusteras y planear embaucarme- las dos lo vieron asustadas._

_Salió de ahí, rápido y no bajo por el ascensor bajo por las escaleras de emergencia… estaba cansado de tantas tonterías, quería olvidarse de todo, había soportado a Susana pensado que por su culpa casi muere para después enterarse de que todo lo tenía planeado. Eso le daba más rabia, si la señora Elroy no le hubiera dicho nada, el aún sería un idiota y se hubiera casado con ella, con esa chantajista…_

_Subió a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad, no sabía a dónde ir, a la casa de los Ardley no, porque lo interrogarían y ahora lo que quería era estar, solo así que decidió ir a su casa la que compartía con sus padres… iba normal, cuando vio que un auto rojo lo arrebaso a alta velocidad, detrás de ese auto 4 patrullas, sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo distrajo del camino sino la falta de aire que le empezaba a afectar poco a poco, sentía l garganta cerrársele, jalaba aire para que no le faltaran a su pulmones, abrió la guantera para revisarla y poder encontrar lo que buscaba, pero el ataque era demasiado y no podía controlarse mucho, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ese automóvil rojo y las patrullas chocaron, se asusto y ya no pudo controlar ni el auto y ni la falta de aire…. Quiso frenar pro ya era demasiado tarde…escucho como crujía su auto al estrellarse y también otro por la parte de atrás… lo último que vio fue que personas gritaban para que después todo se volviera oscuridad…._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Candy, caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala de espera, Eleonor y Richard angustiados, abrazaban a Ellie que lloraba por su hermano, Anthony, Stear y Patty, meneaban el pie agitadamente estaban nerviosos por lo que le sucedió a Terry, Archie abrazaba a su prometida ya que Molly estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios al no saber nada de su primo, Archie se preguntaba porque le sucedían esas cosas a Terry, Albert junto con George estaban es una esquina esperando a que Emily saliera y les dijera como estaba su amigo… el rubio no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera en quirófano operándolo, además de que no era el único, habían otros tres igual o peor que él. El tiempo parecía no avanzar rápido, ya querían tener noticias no podían calmarse, Elroy llamaba desde la mansión para saber cómo estaba Terruce, ella se quedo con Theo y Junior a los que no dejaron ir, Junior lloraba porque quería saber que le había pasado a su amigo de juegos y bromas, Theo lo abrazaba y solo podían esperar.

Después de casi 40 minutos la luz verde se encendió, indicando que la operación había terminado. Todos se quedaron quietos e incluso sin saberlo dejaron de respirar…

Tres doctores salieron antes que Emily…

Emily, miraba a su paciente, algo pasaba y no sabía como decírselos a los que esperaban información, aguardo unos minutos quería tranquilizarse y esperar la reacción de sus amigos… con pasos lentos salió…

Junior, llamo a su mamá, quería saber si Terry estaba bien, Theo lo miraba triste, nunca había visto a su amigo así… llamo pero lo mandaron directamente a buzón de voz… enojado tiro el teléfono y se fue corriendo a su habitación, Theo lo siguió y lo encontró tirado en su cama, subió a ella y lo abrazo, los dos se dieron tranquilidad y rezaron para que nada malo hubiera ocurrido… dormidos abrazados quedaron los dos. Elroy, subió a buscarlos cuando vio el teléfono tirado, los encontró y no quiso molestarlos era mejor que estuvieran tranquilos y durmieran bien… bajo a la biblioteca y llamo hasta que atendió George

-¿Hola?-

-George- llamo- ¿Cómo está la situación?

-Señora Elroy, aún no se sabe nada, acabamos de saber que la operación acaba de terminar…- no siguió pues en ese instante salió un doctor- traen información…- Elroy escucho desde el teléfono

-¿Doctor como esta?- pregunto Anthony, al ver que nadie preguntaba

El doctor meneo la cabeza negativamente, el corazón se les estrujo.

-Del accidente 4 venían gravemente- empezó a explicar- 1 ha entrado en coma- ahogaron un grito- otro no se salva- volvieron a dejar de respirar- uno murió cuando entro al hospital- sintieron un pequeño alivio pues sabían que Terry aun estaba vivo cuando entro- y uno acaba de morir no aguanto la operación-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Richard alarmado

-Yo no tengo la información de ellos, solo sé que era joven aún de cabello café- así les decían a los castaños, su mundo se les vino abajo, con tan solo un pequeño detalle.

Vieron salir a Emily, que tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su uniforme azul cielo, quitándose el gorro y algo decaída… les daba mala espían su aspecto, se acercaron a ella pero antes de preguntar ella alzo la vista y vieron sus ojos algo llorosos. Se les partía el alma y dijo dos palabras que los dejo muertos en vida

-Lo siento-

_No llores por mi_  
><em>estan bello aqui<em>  
><em>( con calma ire)<em>  
><em>quiero que seas feliz<em>  
><em>que te valla bien<em>  
><em>y cuando<em>  
><em>te toque partir<em>  
><em>espero verte aqui<em>

_Yo te extrañare!_

_Tenlo por seguro_


	20. El pago de los actos

este capitulo tiene unas palabras muy fuertes así que advierto antes de que lo lean. Muchos insultos

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

_Las campanas repicaban y se escuchaban alrededor del cementerio... El sacerdote decía algunas palabras y pedía por la salvación del alma del difunto._

_ Sollozos se escuchaban, se veían a las personas llorar, el día estaba soleado y los pájaros cantaban, quien hubiera creído que ese día llegaría tan rápido, era tan triste saber que había muerto y todo por culpa de un accidente..._

**Ll**_ego el momento en que el ataúd debía bajar, su madre lloraba solo de saber que había perdido a su único hijo, que tristeza sentía su cuerpo, su alma estaba perdida y su corazón destrozado... _

_-Que descanse en paz el alma- eran las últimas palabras del sacerdote- de nuestro querido hijo ..._

Morir es difícil. Es el fin de la vida, opuesto al nacimiento. El evento de la muerte es la culminación de la vida de un organismo vivo.

También es difícil ser médico: presenciar cada día la agonía...

Para Sócrates, la muerte es parcial, pues el alma no puede ser envenenada por la cicuta.

Para Schopenhauer, la descomposición del cuerpo en la muerte puede verse de forma analógica como la eliminación de las heces, como una excreción.

También se ha dado una definición muy impersonal de la muerte: es la extinción del sistema individual.

O también: es la supresión del metabolismo.

Para Rilke, la hora de la muerte no es más que una de nuestras horas.

Para los Ardley morir es un eterno paseo hacia el sueño.

_La vida es así:_

_Ilusión perdida en el páramo._

_Iluminado por la luna;_

_grito de aliento, grito de angustía._

_Amor y dolor: Muerte del corazón_

_Vieron salir a Emily, que tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su uniforme azul cielo, quitándose el gorro y algo decaída… les daba mala espían su aspecto, se acercaron a ella pero antes de preguntar ella alzo la vista y vieron sus ojos algo llorosos. Se les partía el alma y dijo dos palabras que los dejo muertos en vida_

_-Lo siento-_

No pudieron aguantas mas las lagrimas y ellas salieron, sollozos y lamentos se escuchaban en el grupo... Albert y George miraban a Emily, no podían creer que el ya no estuviera con ellos... Emily los miraba extraños, no la dejaron continuar hablar porque empezaron a llorar.

-Mi hijo no- decía Eleonor- Terry no puede estar muerto

-Terry- sollozo Candy y consolada por Patty y Anthony. Stear se había quedado inmóvil.

Pero solo una persona fue quien hizo la pregunta, que los demás creían ya contestada

Jalaron su pantalón y Emily bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una niña de 2 o 3 años

-¿Mi helmano, esta bien?- pregunto Ellie con los ojos rojos- Tely

Solo le sonrío- si- medio hablo- Podrían ponerme atención- les llamo al grupo, que la miraron- Tal vez no me exprese bien, cuando dije "lo siento" pero no me refería a que Terry hubiera muerto- la esperanza brillo en sus ojos- el sobrevivió a la operación- volvieron a la vida, literalmente,-pero ha quedado en coma-

-¿Coma?- pregunto Candy

-Un coma de cuarto grado por estado de shock-

-¿Despertara?- pregunto Elonor

-Puede despertar, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, pueden pasar semanas, meses, incluso años- al menos ahora tenían la esperanza- cuando lo encontramos le costaba respirar, creo que sufre de asma controlado.

-Mi hijo nunca sufrió de asma- dijo Richard

-Creo que sí- dijo Albert, volteándolo a ver- cuando yo conocí a Terry después de la pelea que tuvo, lo lleve al doctor y ahí supe que sufría de asma pero que no necesitaba medicamentos, sin embargo dijo si sufría de stress o de algo que lo alterara, el asma podría necesitaría los medicamentos

-Cuando manejaba, le dio un ataque de asma y como no tenia un inhalador, perdió el control y no pudo frenar al choque-

-Por eso también se le prohibió fumar, pero el muy necio no hizo caso-

Eleonor suspiro- Terry es tan desobediente cuando quiere.

-También puede morir en coma-

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo?- pregunto Eleonor y Richard. Emily dudaba, todos estaban cansados y ya era de madrugada, era mejor que todos fueran a dormir y temprano en la mañana podrían verlo, ademas Terry estaba en observación...

-Sera mejor que en la mañana vengan, ahora todos están cansados por esperar noticias y el esta en observación para saber si hay alguna reacción

-Emily...

-Lo siento Candy, ve a descansar-

Candy ya no pudo hacer nada, si ánimos de irse la llevaron a su departamento, cada uno se fue a su hogar...

_No hay persona a quien no le llegue la hora de rendir sus cuentas._

Eliza abrió la puerta de su habitación, y encontró a dos personas, una era su hermano y la otra su representante Dom. Cada uno por diferentes asuntos fueron a verla.

Paciente, cosa que no tenía, los escucho a cada uno. Dom por su parte no entendía de que hablaban los hermanos, pero Eliza fue amable al contarle, ahora al fin sabía porque odiaba tanto a Annie Britter...

Escucho los dos lados, ella estaba alegre y por el otro furiosa.

Alegre por que la empresa de modelos iba a despedir a Annie por insinuarsele al dueño y al hijo, algo que los dos tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta los dos fueron engañados por la morena. Así que la decisión estaba tomada y no solo era por eso, Annie estaba también con la competencia y los estaba traicionando.

¿Pero como se enteraron?

El señor Britter, 3 días antes de que llegara a la casa de los Ardley, había viajado a New York, su destino la empresa donde trabajaba su hija. Hizo lo posible para hablar con el dueño y termino hablando con el hijo, pero eso no le impidió hablar... Más de 3 horas estuvieron encerrados en la oficina y cuando salio, el señor Britter sonreía y el otro estaba decepcionado.

Neal, después de informarle se despidió pues también quería saber como estaba el inglesito. Nunca se cansaría de decirle así.

Dom acompañado de Eliza se dirigieron a la habitación de Annie, la cual ya estaba bien arregladita pues tenía pensado ir al restorant de los Ardley y hablar con Archie y con ella llevaba un pequeño sobrecito que usaría para aprovecharse del castaño. Más antes de salir encontró parado frente a su puerta a Dom... y Eliza. Imagino que del trabajo venían a hablarle y pues los hizo pasar...

-Annie Britter- saludo Dom por cortesía

-Dom Lobato-saludo Annie de felicidad pues ya extrañaba modelar- Eliza- dijo9 tajante

-He venido aquí por parte del dueño- Annie los ojos se le iluminaron- el ha mandado algo para ti- le entrego un sobre. La morena lo abrió rápido encontrando en el un cheque con la cantidad de 2 millones de dolares.

-Wow- dijo sorprendida, ahora su amante le había enviado más de lo normal- ¿porque tanto?- pregunto

-Ese es tu cheque de indemnización- Annie no entendía- por tus años de servicio en la empresa

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo con voz temblorosa

-Que estas despedida y ninguna otra empresa te contratara como modelo- Eliza quería reírse a carcajadas al verle el rostro lleno de terror por perder su trabajo.

-Eso no puede ser posible- grito molesta, como se atrevía a despedirla, ella que le dio placer a los dos hijos de ... no podían hacerle esto

-Es posible- contesto Dom- ya que al jefe le ha llegado información, la cual dice que has estado con la competencia y que también duermes con su hijo. Así que no permitirá que sigas con tus jueguitos y te despidió

-Pero...- balbuceo, ¿como pudieron enterarse? Ella era muy coordinada, nunca dejo que nadie se dieran cuenta de nada- ¿como?- volvió a balbucear

-Te parece conocido el nombre de John Britter- su rostro se desencajo. Su propio padre la había descubierto, paralizada se quedo en medio de la habitación, Dom no quiso saber que pasaría así que se fue.

-Todo se paga en la vida ¿cierto?- escucho la voz de Eliza llena de burla

-Cállate, fósforo- uhhhh fue un grave error decirle así a la pelirroja, quien no soportaba que la insultaran.

-Maldita - y lo último que supo Annie era que estaba tirada en el suelo con Eliza encima dándole de bofetadas, la morena gritaba y luchaba para quitársela de encima pero Eliza tenía una fuerza que no supo de donde la saco...

-Suéltame- chillo Annie, mientras le propino dos bofetadas y de las cuales se arrepintió

-Perra- le grito por golpearla, nadie la golpeaba. Siguió propinándole bofetadas pero llego a la conclusión de que eso no bastaba así que le aruño la mejilla, llevando en sus uñas un poco de sangre.- Esto es por haber traicionado a mi prima- le dio un puñetazo en el ojo- esto es por haber metido cizaña a la relación de Terry y Candy- dio otro puñetazo en la boca sacando le sangre-esto es por haber drogado a Terry- los ojos de Annie se abrieron de par en par no podía ser que hasta eso se hayan enterado su padre era un ... se olvido de la palabra cuando sintió un golpe en su nariz operada... Lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de la morena que quería salir del agarre de la pelirroja... con un poco más de fuerza salio de debajo de ella, con sangre saliendo de su nariz de sus labio y con el ojo morado y con la mejilla arañada...

-Lunática- le grito

-¿quieres más?- le pregunto parándose Eliza

-Loca- volvió a gritarle

-Estúpida- la insulto

-Idiota- contra ataco Annie

-Perra-

-Pendeja-

-Mujerzuela Ramera- y con ese insulto y otro golpe en la cara la callo.

Hubiera seguido dándole de golpes hasta que se cansada o hasta que la dejara inconsciente, pero parecía que un milagro llego a Annie.

Luis y Dom, habían escuchado los insultos pensaron que solo era eso, pero por precaución quisieron averiguar. Abrieron la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido y lo que vieron fue bueno y no tan bueno. Ver a Eliza insultando vaya, ya la habían visto así ya que nunca se dejaba insultar por nadie, ver a Annie con el rostro ensangrentado fue algo que los aterro, cuando vieron a la pelirroja pegarle, llegaron a la conclusión de que era suficiente y la tuvieron que detener.

-Basta, Eliza- pero ella quería seguir. Annie se arrincono en la esquina para que no la golpearan otra vez, le dolía como el infierno el rostro

-Eliza, amor- llamo Luis, ella lo volteo a ver y con una sonrisa de su prometido ella se logro calmar un poco.- Vamonos- dijo a Dom y así los tres salieron...

_El que mal hace, mal le espera._

Susana, ya se había enterado del accidente de Terry, así que se levanto temprano y decidida a ir a verlo pues dijera lo que dijera el castaño ella lo amaba y no quería perderle.

Pero se sentía tan mal, tenía razón Terry de haber enojado con ella, pero ella lo quería y sabía que él no se iba a fijar si no hacía algo. Y el atropello era lo único que se le ocurrió. Lo que no sabía era si la rubia Candy sabía de su trampa hacía él.

Tampoco sabía en que hospital estaba Terry, bueno tenía que admitirlo si sabía donde estaba pero no sabía que encontrarse ahí... llamo un taxi y llego al hospital...

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a Albert solamente él.

Albert, fue el primero en llegar quería preguntarle algunas cosas a Emily, las cuales le contesto amablemente. Cosas como

¿porque le dio un ataque de asma a su amigo? Algo lo altero, una conversación o un altercado.

¿Se pondría bien? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

¿Puedo verlo? En una hora Albert.

El rubio espero sentado en una silla, cuando alzo la cabeza vio a Susana en la entrada. Entonces todo vino a su mente, lo que paso la noche anterior. El no se había alterado cuando Elroy y el señor Britter dijeron la verdad de lo sucedido hacía siete años, el estuvo ahí y era felicidad lo que se vía en los ojos del castaño

Pero, después solo Terry y Elroy hablaron en privado, su hermana le había dicho algo que hizo que se molestara y salir endemoniado.

_-¿De que estará hablando la tía abuela con Terry?- pregunto Stear abrazada a Patty que hablaba con Ellie... ya todos sabían quien era ella..._

_Su respuesta fue contestada cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió fuerte y de un golpe, que sobresalto a todos, Terry tenía un semblante neutro no sabían que le pasaba, pero en sus ojos notaron algo de enojo, Elroy estaba detrás de él, algo preocupada. _

_-¿Terry?- llamo Albert acercándose a él , pero fue detenido cuando el castaño alzo su mano._

_-Eleonor, Richard- llamo por sus nombres a sus padres y eso no les gusto a ellos pues sabían que solo les decía así cuando algo malo sucedía.- me voy- antes de que alguien dijera algo hablo- la señora Elroy ha prometido que los llevara a casa con George-_

_-¿Tely?- llamo murmurando con algo de miedo Ellie_

_-Ellie, pórtate bien- camino hasta la puerta, ella solo asintió_

_-Terry ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Candy deteniendolo_

_La volteo a ver, su mirada le aterro- Necesito hacer algo importante- y con eso salio de la mansión dejando atónitos y preocupados a todos, pero más que nada a una Rubia pecosa y a una pequeña pelirroja..._

¿Terry te dijo algo? Cuando llegue a la par de él, me dijo que se alegraba de que fuera yo y no Susana, ya que por ir a verla todo esto sucedió.

Esa había sido la ultima pregunta que le hizo, así que la única que podía contestarle que paso era la rubia

-Susana- dijo con voz neutral

-Albert- dijo aliviada de que alguien le diera información- ¿como esta Terry?

-Bien- mintió, escucho como suspiro de alivio- ¿que paso Susana?

Ella lo miro sin entender-¿de que hablas?

-¿Que fue lo que paso, Susana?- volvió a preguntar

No tenía sentido hacerse la desentendida- Él rompió el compromiso- dijo con tristeza

-¿ Rompió el compromiso?- dijo sorprendido Albert, debía de ser grave si el rompió tal cosa, no sabía porque, pero uso lo que creía su táctica- te dijo que sabía la verdad ¿cierto?

-Si- dijo Susana- no quería que algo malo le pasara, yo simplemente lo hice por maor

Ahora si que estaba confundido, el nunca supo de que verdad hablaba.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Lo siento- dijo sollozando

-¿Que te dijo?- volvió a preguntar

-Lo siento- volvió a decir- yo quería que el me amara, pero no lo hizo. Estaba conmigo por puro compromiso. Y... y... ahora qu sabe la verad dijo que no quería saber de mi de nuevo.

-Salió de tu casa alterado y tuvo un ataque de asma, impidiéndole frenar ante el choque que se forme delante de él.- Susana se sentía demasiado culpable- Ahora esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerta, pero más que nada podría morir y todo por tu estupidez-

Susana no lo soporto más y salio del lugar corriendo, su vista nublada por las lagrimas impidiéndole ver lo que había en su camino, cruzo la calle y después todo se volvió oscuridad.

Annie, iba camino hacia un hospital en una auto que había alquilado, quería que le curaran su heridas que esa pelirroja le había hecho... pero tanta era su rabia que iba manejando con demasiada velocidad, vio que se acercaba al dichoso hospital que esa familia de los Ardley había fundado, con más enojo piso el acelerador era por ellos que todo le había salido mal. Cero los ojos por unos segundos de rabia y cuando los abrió no pudo frenar y termino atropellando a una rubia de cabellera larga que iba corriendo sin ver su camino, aventándole a 15 metros de distancia. No podía ser, ella había atropellado a alguien, agitada, bajo del auto y se encontró con el cuerpo tendido de la rubia que era Susana Marlow, su compinche con la cual pensaban drogar a sus objetivos y obligarlos a casarse con ellas.

_Todo en la vida se paga..._

Horas eran las que pasaban y no sabía que le había pasado a su hija, ni siquiera sabía quien la había atropellado, a la par de ella estaba Annie a la que agradecía por su apoyo, sin saber que ella era la causante de que su hija estuviera en el hospital...

Cuando vio al doctor, se sintió aliviada por saber noticias de su hija

-Lo siento señora- ella no lo podía creer- su hija no resistió el golpe y ha muerto

-No, no puede ser, no es cierto- lloro y grito la señora Marlow- no es cierto

-Fue aventada muy fuerte y fue un milagro que estuviera viva cuando entro al hospital, pero no aguanto la operación. Su corazón ya latía muy despacio. Ha muerto, desgraciadamente- el doctor la dejo sola, mientras iba a informar.

Annie se quedo shockeada, no sabía que hacer...

_Tres días después ... _

_Las campanas repicaban y se escuchaban alrededor del cementerio... El sacerdote decía algunas palabras y pedía por la salvación del alma del difunto._

_ Sollozos se escuchaban, se veían a solamente dos personas llorar, el día estaba soleado y los pájaros cantaban, quien hubiera creído que ese día llegaría tan rápido, era tan triste saber que había muerto y todo por culpa de un accidente..._

**Ll**_ego el momento en que el ataúd debía bajar, su madre lloraba solo de saber que había perdido a su única hija, que tristeza sentía su cuerpo, su alma estaba perdida y su corazón destrozado... _

_-Que descanse en paz el alma- eran las últimas palabras del sacerdote- de nuestra querida hija... Susana Marlow..._

_-Hija, me has dejado sola- decía sollozando- ya no tengo a nadie más... ya no te tengo...- deposito una rosa y se alejo unos pasos de ahí_

_-Susy- dijo Annie- lo siento- deposito una rosa blanca y un puño de tierra- espero que este en el cielo- y se alejo viendo como la tierra empezaba a caer encima del ataúd. Tal vez ese era su castigo por el mal que hicieron... se toco su mejilla que aún le dolía, ella también estaba pagando caro, le habían casi desfigurado el rostro y nadie quería darle trabajo y su padre le había dado la espalda. _

**_mala gente, vas a pagarlo caro  
>porque a mi tú ya no me interesas<br>mala gente, porque tu eres una  
>mentirosa y una mala gente<br>¡y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar!_**


	21. El despertar

****_Se que esperaban actualización dos semanas atrás, pero pido disculpas._

_Yo no pude subir nada, ya que algo paso, dos semanas atrás hubo un accidente y mi hermano, gemelo porque era mi gemelo, lamentablemente murió, fue un golpe duro para mi, algo que no esperaba tan rápido, todavía no. Me golpeo fuerte, incluso de cuando me entere entre llanto y lagrimas, termine dándole un puñetazo a la pared lastimándome la mano. Hoy a pesar del dolor, tengo en alguien en quien apoyarme mi mejor amiga Islea que desde España viajo acá conmigo y no se ha ido. Y ella es quien acaba de escribir el capitulo, yo le dicto y ella escribe. Gracias a ella he subido el capi._

_El próximo capitulo lo subiré pronto avisándoles que sera el último y después sera el epilogo. _

_Disfruten del capitulo que lo escribí con mucho fervor para ustedes y espero su comprensión. Atte. Gabryela e Islea..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

_La vida es así:_

_caudalosa, impetuosa e incesante;_

_lucha abierta contra la muerte,_

_aguijón de zángano que fenece,_

_tras el éxtasis de la última gota de miel._

_10 años atrás..._

_Humo salia de los labios de Terry, recostado en el césped en una colina dentro del Colegio Real San Pablo, a donde sus padres lo enviaron, llevando 7 meses ahí, no se acostumbraba. Con los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de quien estaba a la par. Cuando menos lo espero un balde de agua fría cayo en su rostro, sorprendido y molesto por tal echo se paro para ver bien quien era..._

_-Tarzan pecoso-murmuro al verla, tiro su cigarrillo y saco su pañuelo para secarse-¿Porque haces eso?_

_-No deberías de fumar, no cuando yo estoy cerca-_

_-En primer lugar; quien eres para decirme que hacer? y segundo; no estabas aquí- casi le grito_

_-Pues ya estoy aquí- remarco las palabras- y yo soy... bueno...mmm... yo soy...alguien que no le gusta que las personas fumen_

_-Así?- se acerco a ella- ¿y no te gusta que yo fume?_

_-N-No...- tartamudeo- no me gusta_

_-Entonces te gusto sin fumar_

_-Si- pero pronto supo lo que había dicho- digo no..._

_Terry soltó una carcajada, y a Candy le molesto, furiosa le piso el pie._

_-Hey- dijo le dolió tal acto. Se sentó en la grama y meneando el pie en circulos para que le pasara el dolor._

_-Tu te lo buscaste- declaro, sentándose a la par de él..._

_-Solo por fumar- murmuro_

_-No deberías de hacerlo, eso te va a enfermar- su vista estaba al frente- y de seguro a tus padres no les gustara-_

_-¿Como sabrías eso?-_

_-A ningún padre le gusta que su hijo tenga un vicio- contesto_

_Se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato, ninguno de los dos hablo, cada uno se concentro en sus pensamientos... pensando en su compañero de la par._

_-¿Que haces aquí?- hablo Terry rompiendo el silencio entre los dos_

_-¿Que haces tu aquí?- regreso la pregunta_

_-Pregunte primero- le dijo_

_-Mi padre no vendrá hoy- el el quinto domingo, en el cual todos salían con sus padres- ya que le informaron que he sido castigada_

_-Tarzan pecoso ha sido castigada- dijo con burla- que hiciste?_

_-Llamar cabeza dura a la madre superiora- dijo con vergüenza- y tu que hiciste?_

_-Lo mismo de siempre- dijo recostándose con los brazos detrás de su cabeza- hacer alboroto en la clase o fumar fuera del aula._

_-Terry no creo que a tu madre le guste que hagas eso-_

_-Mi madre, sabe que lo que hago es porque no me gusta este lugar- saco otro cigarro para volver a fumar._

_-Deja de fumar- le dijo quitandoselo_

_-Dame tres buenas razones para dejar de hacerlo- Candy abrió la boca para decírselas pero el siguió- pero que no tengan que ver con la salud._

_Candy se quedo pensativa, buscando algunas razones, buenas razones para que el dejara de fumar pero que no tuvieran que ver con la salud... algo difícil. O tal vez no._

_-1ra. porque tus padres se preocupan mucho por ti y sufrirían sabiendo que su hijo puede morir por fumar.-_

_-Esta bien esa es una, la siguiente...- viéndola pensativa le parecía hermosa, quien le hubiera dicho que después de aquel encuentro donde se conocieron en empezara a albergar sentimientos por la rubia pecosa._

_-2da. te pueden expulsar del colegio- solo ella podía creer que le importaba ser expulsado_

_-Esa no...- pero si lo pensaba bien, si lo expulsaban entonces no volvería a ver a su Tarzan pecoso y no le agradaba la idea- de acuerdo esa cuenta pero no porque me importe el tonto colegio. Sera por alguien..._

_El corazón de Candy se encogió cuando escucho "por alguien" ¿acaso a él le gustaba alguien más? No le gustaba admitirlo pero desde que tuvo que pedirle disculpas, por obligación de su padre, empezó a nacer un sentimiento hacía él y quizas sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos..._

_-de acuerdo...- dijo con voz quebrada. Terry lo noto._

_-¿Te pasa algo?-negó con una media sonrisa- Ok- no estando muy convencido_

_Candy pensó y pensó, más no se le ocurrió otra cosa, ya no tenía la tercera razón_

_-No se me ocurre más-_

_-¿Te preocupo mucho, como para que me pidas que deje de fumar?-_

_-Si- sacudió su cabeza- digo no..._

_Sonrío, quizás tenía alguna pequeña esperanza... se volvió a sentar, quedando muy juntos, paso su brazos sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacía él. Sintió su sorpresa._

_-¿Que haces?- le pregunto nerviosa Candy, más el no dijo nada, solo la veía- ¿Terry?- le llamo_

_-Yo te daré la tercera razón- le murmuro muy cerca de su rostro._

_-a a a así- dijo viendo esos ojos azules como el mar que la hechizaban._

_-Si- volvió a murmurarle cerca de sus labios- tu eres la tercera razón por la cual dejare de fumar- y con eso termino de acercar sus labios para fundirse en un beso._

_La tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo sus labios y su beso era delicioso. Se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos, cuantas veces soñó con besar a Terry. Pero era un sueño o era la realidad. Sin siquiera pensar si era o no, correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que la de él. Sus brazos bajaron a su cintura, Candy rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello lacio, largo y sedoso. Se sentía tan bien. Se dejaron llevar, por el amor que empezó a rodearlos. Dejo caer su peso en el cuerpo de ella, tumbándose en el __césped, perdiendo el control y rodaron cuesta abajo. Candy se asusto y Terry la protegió mientras caían. Al final ella quedando encima de él._

_Se miraron a los ojos y terminaron riendo por lo sucedido._

_-Te lastimaste Tarzan pecoso?- dijo burlón_

_-No- contesto ella, recostada en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón- y no me llames Tarzan pecoso._

_-¿Candy?- le llamo suave, alzo la cabeza para verlo-Te amo- le sonrío _

_-Yo también te amo- volvieron a besarse un beso suave y amoroso, demostrándose cuanto se amaban..._

Dos meses después...

Candy tomo la mano de Terry, llevaba dos meses en coma y no había despertado aún... Todos los días ella venía a visitarlo a hablarle, tal vez así abría los ojos. Algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, la tristeza la inundaba.

-Terry- murmuro-te extraño- sentía que las palabras se las llevaba el silencio, un silencio sepulcral y triste

-Candy-le llamaron

-Albert- contesto

-¿Como esta?- pregunto sentándose a la par de ella

-Igual- su voz se empezaba apagar- no hay ni un movimiento, nada.

-Hay que tener fe, cariño- le toma la mano dándole apoyo.

-¿Como esta Sam?- Albert sonríe -¿que te dijo el ultrasonido?

-Sam, esta bien.- volvió a sonreír- con sus cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, pudimos verlos- Candy frunció el ceño- son gemelos.

-De verdad- Candy se alegro bastante- felicidades- se abrazaron los dos. El pitido de la maquina los saco de su abrazo. Los dos voltearon a ver, los latidos aumentaron por unos segundos para volver a la normalidad.

-Tu crees que...-

-esta empezando a reaccionar?- termino Candy- creo que si-

-Entonces lo que debemos de hacer es decirles cosas importantes-concluye Albert- nos ha escuchado y ha reaccionado por lo que acabo de decir.

-Tienes razón Albert, pero yo antes ya le había dicho cosas-

-¿Como que?

-De lo que le paso a Susana, a Annie, de como se toda la verdad.

-No creo que a el le interese saber lo de Susana- la rubia lo miro mal- se que es algo malo lo que le paso, pero el necesita coasa alegres Candy-

-Tal vez tengas razón

-Los padres de Terry están aquí- la rubia solo asintió- y con ellos Ellie, quien quiere ver a su hermano mayor...

-Ahora salgo Albert, solo quiero despedirme- Albert asintió y salio, dejandola sola con él- Despierta bello durmiente- espero ver de nuevo alguna reacción más no hubo nada-te veré mañana Terry. Te amo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio.

Los padres de Terry entraron, solo los dos, estuvieron hablando con su hijo, tratando de que diera algún signo. Sin embargo salieron decepcionados de que nada de eso paso. Ellie aún siendo una niña de 2 años, pidio estar sola con él y se le cumplió.

-Hola, Tely- se subió a la cama tomándole la mano, con sus dos manitas- mamá dice que estas dulmiendlo y que no sabl... y que no sabl.. y que no sabe cuando despeltalas.- lo observo por unos minutos- yo se que plonto lo halas ¿veldad?- sonrío, se asusto cuando sintio un movimiento. No sabía que hacer, se congelo y reacciono cuando ya no hubo más- ¿Tely?- se acerco más a su rostro, volvio a sentir un suave movimiento, busco de donde era hasta ver sus manos, dos dedos parecían moverse- Tely- sonrío- muevetle de nuevo- ahora eran cuatro dedos los que se movían- mamá y papá, se pondlan felices cuando despeltes- la mano que sostenía apretó sus manos suave.

Richard, Eleonor, Albert, Sam, Emily y Anthony, estaban afuera de la habitación, sin saber que adentro su hijo empezaba a reaccionar.

Ellie hablo con Terry, una hora hasta que Eleonor entro a buscarla, noto a su hija adoptiva muy feliz y como tomaba la mano de su hijo. Adentro de la habitación se sentía una aire extraño, de alegría y vida.

Dos días después...

con nadie más Terry ha reaccionado. Seguían llegando a visitarlo, pero nadie había visto reacciones de él. Sin embargo todo podía cambiar.

Elroy había hecho a Candy a reflexionar, algún día debía decirle la verdad a Terry. Y como su sobrina no lo hacía ella la ayudaría decirle una parte y la rubia la otra parte importante. Llego al hospital sorprendiendo a su hermano, lo único que dijo fue que quería ver a Terruce. Sin más preámbulos, la dirigieron a donde el se encontraba, pidió estar sola y entro. Lo vio postrado en la cama y pensó que personas como él no merecían estos actos.

-Terruce- llamo formalmente, un pitido de la maquina sonó fuerte, para Elroy fue un signo de que la escuchaba-es hora de que sepa la verdad- dos pitidos volvieron a sonar fuertes, Elroy esbozo una sonrisa, sabía que eso debió hacer desde el primer día que supo que Terry había entrado en coma. Quizá el necesitaba algo por lo cual vivir.-Cuando Candy y usted terminaron, por la trampa de Britter, hubo algo que no supo- hizo una pausa, tal vez esperaba escuchar otro pitido pero no hubo más siguió hablando- estoy segura, de que se pregunto porque Candy un día se fue y no volvió- suspiro- mi hermano William y su esposa Cassandra fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico hace siete años y meses-volvió a pausar- cuando Candy y sus hermanos viajaron a Escocia, ella sufrió por perderles. Fue muy doloroso para ella y estuvo una semana enferma, hasta que por fin hablo conmigo. De porque de su tristeza. me contó todo lo que paso ese día y de como su corazón quedo destrozado. Me pido, no- dijo negando- me imploro que no la mandara de nuevo a Chicago, quiso estudiar en Escocia u otro país. Pero fue Escocia, y cuando sus hermanos se enteraron, no quisieron dejarla sola. Así fue como los Ardley, no volvieron a Chicago hasta 4 años después.- Elroy vio como el pecho de Terry por unos segundos se movió rápido, sonrío iba bien- pero eso no fue todo. Terruce- escucho dos pitidos de la maquina- el doctor que reviso a Candy, me contó lo que tenía, era algo o más bien alguien lo que llevaba dentro de su vientre, un ser maravilloso que 7 meses después nació y que ahora tiene 7 años.- Elroy lanzo un grito cuando sintió un apretón en su mano, era la mano del castaño- y... y...- se puso nerviosa por los movimientos- y... ella solo ha tenido relaciones con una sola persona...-

El agarre se volvió más fuerte y los latidos del corazón se alzaron, su respiración empezó a agitarse. Elroy sonrió, esto era lo que ella esperaba ver, que tenía que vivir por su hijo.-Solo con usted. Ella solo se ha entregado a usted, tuvo varios pretendientes, pero ella los rechazo. Cuando le preguntaba decía que no era importante tener a alguien como pareja. pero todos sabíamos que lo hacía porque aún lo seguía amando y aún lo hace- Elroy se sobresalto cuando vio a Terry abrir los ojos, los ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. No sabía que expresaban, pero si sabía que debía llamar a los doctores. Pulso el botón que esta a la par de la cama y en un minuto entro Emily con algunas enfermeras y Albert. Lo que vieron lo alegro, alivio y preocupo. Despertó del coma, sacaron a Elroy de la habitación, empezaron a revisarlo y justo cuando iban a quitarle el tubo que lo hacía respirar volvio a cerrar los ojos. Más sabían que estaba bien y eso era una alegría.

La noticia se esparció rápido, los Grandchester junto con Ellie, Candy junto con junior y Theo, Archie y Molly, Anthony, Stear y Patty. Todos ellos estaban felices de que al fin despertara. Más ese día no lo pudieron ver tuvieron que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Candy oro agradeciendo por el despertar de Terry, Molly lloro de alegría junto a su prometido. Eleonor y Richard estaban felices y ni que decir de Ellie que feliz bailaba. Ella sabía que pronto su hermano estaría despierto y no se equivoco.

Candy llego temprano a su trabajo, atendió a sus pacientes y cuando acabo con ellos se dirigió a visitar a su rebelde sin causa.

Cuando lo vio, le agrado ya no verlo con el tubo en su boca, ya tenía un poco de color en el rostro. Se sentó a la par de él, recordó lo que su tía abuela le dijo. Tenía que contarle ya lo hace tantos años le callo.

-Terry- murmuro, tocando su mejilla

Terry sintió el calor de una mano en su mejilla y muy a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de alguien... no sabía aún quien era. También sintió un apretón en su mano y el aroma de rosas inundo sus fosas nasales. Él reconocería ese olor en cualquier lado incluso en un invernadero. Era Candy, su Candy. Las palabras de Elroy, el las había escuchado no muy claro pero algo entendió. Esas palabras fueron las que lo sacaron de aquella oscuridad que sentía lo mataba lentamente. También la platica que Ellie tuvo con el, ese angelito que con su risa infantil, le empezó a dar vida.

-Terry- dijo más claro-me alegra saber que ya has reaccionado. Me hubiera gustado ver tus ojos, pero se que aún estas débil-sonrió feliz- y se que quizás, se que fui una cobarde, pero ahora, ahora que se la verdad. Que todo fue un engaño de Annie y que te drogo- _"Quien te dijo eso, yo no quiero que te sientas mal mi Tarzan pecoso" _- nunca te lo dije cuando me fui, pero ahora- escucho el sollozo de la rubia, quería consolarla- Terry, yo estaba embarazada de ti y te lo iba a decir ese día que nos hicieron la trampa- _"¿Embarazada? lo que dijo la señora Elroy era cierto" _-pero todo fue tan cruel, y termine por irme para siempre y desaparecer de tu vida.- le dio un beso a su mano- Junior es tu hijo.-"_Mi hijo" _- Siempre me ha preguntado le significado de la T en su nombre y sabes lo que significa, William Terruce, tal vez tu nombre lo lleve de segundo pero es idéntico a ti, se mete en problemas, es muy cariñoso y amoroso.- sintió las lagrimas de Candy en su mano, lentamente abrió los ojos adaptándose a la luz blanca y la vio, con la cabeza gacha y tomando su mano con mucha fuerza.- Ayer en la noche le conté la verdad a Junior, le dije quien es su padre y esta más que feliz, que el hombre que considera su mejor amigo sea su padre, quiere verte pronto y llamarte papá y que tu lo llames ...

-Hijo- murmuro alto. Candy alzo la cabeza al escuchar su voz, azul y verde se fundieron en uno solo, más lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la rubia.-Hola Candy- su voz se escuchaba ronca por la falta de habla y la sed que tenía en ese momento- o mejor dicho Tarzan pecoso

-Has despertado Terry- dijo Candy lanzándose encima de él, no recordando donde se encontraba su amado, lo abrazo mientras le daba pequeños besos en todo su rostro, la risa de Terry era suave y ronca-Terry- lo beso fuerte, quería sentirlo que estaba despierto y vivo.

-Candy- le sonrío, se subió más a él, quedando en la orilla y no dándose cuenta, se tambaleo hacia atrás llevándoselo y cayendo, ella encima de él. A pesar de sentirse débil, no dejo que ella se lastimara. La habitación quedo en silencio- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

Alzo la cabeza asustada- Si y tu?

-Ahora se quien tuvo la culpa de rodar por la colina hace 10 años...- le acaricio su mejilla, las cuales estaban rojas, pues recordaba ese suceso muy bien-Tarzan pecoso

-No me llames así...- le dio un pequeño golpe para después recordar que era él el que estaba en la camilla hace unos momentos- Lo siento

Su sonrisa se ensancho- Te amo Candy...

-Yo también te amo Terry...- y como 10 años atrás volvieron a besarse con suavidad y amor, felices de estar de nuevo juntos...


	22. Fin

**CAPITULO 2O**

_Amor es encontrar en la felicidad  
>de otro tu propia felicidad.<em>

Con los rayos del sol, pegandole en su rostro se despertó cerrando y abriendo los ojos constantemente para poder ver sin que la luz lo lastimara. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de su nuevo departamento. Sonrío de felicidad, tenía un nuevo hogar en donde empezaría una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad, sintió una respiración sobre su pecho, sonrío mucho más al ver quien era. Su rubia pecosa, si ahora ya podía decir que era suya y de nadie más. Cuanto la amaba y cuanto tuvieron que pasar para volver a estar de nuevo juntos. Candy se acurruco más en el pecho de Terry, tenía demasiado sueño para despertarse aún, estaba muy cansada. Terry le retiro algunos mechones de cabello que cayeron sobre su rostro, lo contemplo todo era tan maravilloso que sentía que aún estaba en coma soñando lo que nunca iba a tener, pero escucharla murmurar en sus sueños su nombre le hizo saber que todo era real. Tomo su mano que rodeaba su cuerpo y le dio un beso. Al parecer el día se le iba a ir en tanto sonreír.

**FLASHBACK **

_Una semana había pasado desde que Terry había despertado, causando alegría en todos. Emily era su doctora y era ella la que decidía cuando se marchaba. Se alegraba de que por fin despertara, ya que no le gustaba el lugar donde se encontraba, un lugar oscuro y silencioso, tanto que prefería morir que quedarse ahí. Pero gracias a las personas que lo querían despertó._

_Eran las 9 de la mañana, Albert acababa de irse contándole todo lo que había sucedido en el mes que el estaba "durmiendo", del embarazo de Sam y las bodas que serían en poco tiempo. El le dio sus felicitaciones por su próximo enlace y su próximo hijo que nacería en 4 meses. Además el los había escuchado. Escucho como la puerta se abría, espero ver a alguien entrar, le miraba hacía arriba más al bajar miro a la pequeña que corriendo la silla hasta su cama se subió y se tiro encima de él riendo. _

_-Hey Ellie- saludo dándole un gran abrazo, en verdad había extrañado a su hermanita- que alegría verte._

-_Tely- chillaba de risa, ya que el castaño ue hacía cosquillas- ya no- cuando le dejo respiraba agitadamente_

_-¿Has venido sola?- le pregunto_

_-No, papá y mamá, estlan afuela hablando con Albeltl-le contesto. Pasaron varios minutos y los dos disfrutaron hablando y jugando. Hasta que llegaron a aburrirse- estloy abulida, Tely- le dijo sentada en la cama, buscando algo divertido._

_-Yo también- le dijo, estaba cansado de estar acostado en la cama ya se sentía mejor pero no lo dejaban pararse. Quizás si...- tengo una idea- dijo_

_Se levanto de la cama, quitándose varios aparatos que tenía en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que ninguno advertía al personal medico. Tomo la mano de Ellie, abrió la puerta verificando que no hubiera alguien que los viera y no había nadie. A pesar de que no le gustaba la bata con la que se encontraba, salio vestido así. Ellie caminaba de puntias y Terry iba descalzo, cada vez que veían a alguien se escondían. _

_No paso mucho tiempo de que ellos dos había escapado de la habitación, Eleonor y Richard, junto a Albert y Emily entraron a la habitación y les asusto no ver a nadie ahí, Albert busco en el baño quizás ahí estaban pero no había rastro alguno de ellos. Eleonor casi grita del susto, Richard la sentó en la cama y junto a Emily y Albert, los tres salieron a buscarlos, Emily preguntaba al personal del hospital pero ninguno lo había visto, así que pidió que le avisaran cuando lo vieran y que corrieran la voz de que el Dr. Grandchester había desaparecido y con el una niña de casi tres años. El alboroto que se formo no paso desapercibido para Candy escuchaba a las personas murmurarse entre sí. Pasaba algo raro y ella no sabía que. Salio de su consultorio y se encontró con Archie, Molly y Emily, el primero se reía y la curiosidad la inundo._

_-¿Que pasa?- les pregunto Archie para de reír pero sonreía._

_-Terry no esta- dijo Molly preocupada y enfadada_

_-¿Que?- alzo la voz la rubia_

_Ellie corría alrededor de Terry mientras el solo reía, acababa de descubrir que detrás del hospital había un jardín enorme lleno de flores y árboles frondosos. Al cual muy pocas personas habían ahí y el ni enterado estaba. Se sentaron en una banca los dos observando el ambiente, hasta que se les acerco una mujer con un niño._

_Candy estaba algo asustada, no había rastro de Terry y ni de Ellie. Hasta que recordó la parte de atrás del hospital, con pasos apresurados se dirigió al lugar, al llegar noto algunas personas y también a los que buscaba, sin embargo no le agrado en absoluto ver quien los acompañaba, era una mujer muy hermosa y que estaba muy pegadito a él, y el castaño al parecer no le disgustaba su cercanía. Los celos empezaron a relucir._

_-¿Y que te parece?_

_-Creo que...- dijo pensativo- me gusta la idea Laura- dijo Terry a la mujer que estaba a la par de él_

_-Yo también lo creo solo velos señalo a Ellie que jugaba con un niño pelirrojo de la misma edad que ella_

_-Joe y Ellie- dijo en voz baja Terry mirándolos- solo espero que mis padres no me quieran matar con lo que suceda._

_-¿Crees que se enojaran?- pregunto Laura, tomando una de sus manos algo preocupada. Terry abrió sus labios para responder pero un grito muy enojado los interrumpió y hasta le heló la sangre con su mirada _

_-TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER- grito a todo pulmón Candy caminado hacia él_

_-Pecos...-fue callado por una bofetada que resonó en el lugar - Auch- se quejo- ¿y eso fue por... _

_-Porque todos nosotros llevamos tiempo buscándote pero ti no te importa, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que estan tus padres?- su tono de voz era severo._

_-Lo siento- murmuro no creyó que fuera tan grave lo que hizo, se sintió como un niño pequeño regañado _

_-Yo me voy- anuncio Laura, tomando a Joe de la mano quien miraba la escena sin comprender al igual que Ellie- Adiós Terry y espero que aceptes- le dio una pequeña sonrisa alejándose._

_-Vaya estabas bien acompañado- no puedo evitar su tono de voz celosa._

_-Candy- dijo con un susurro- Laura es la esposa de la Dra. Carmichel, lesbianas- explico- y Joe era su hijo_

_Candy se sintió tonta por haber sentido celos de alguien que le gustaba las mujeres, pero no dejo ver su culpabilidad- ¿Y?_

_-Pecas, no debes sentir celos, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- le sonrió y vio como todos los que conocía se acercaban a él con el rostro de alivio._

_-Yo no siento celos de ti, no somos nada- al mismo tiempo que dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió. Claro que había sentido celos pero estaba tan enojada y molesta que, las palabras salieron, vio su rostro, su semblante serió y sus ojos menos brillosos de lo que eran, había metido la pata._

_-Tienes razón pe..._

_-Terry- escucho como su madre le llamaba-¿porque te saliste así?_

_-Lo siento mamá- todos lo notaron algo decaído. Ellie que había escuchado todo solo pudo abrazar la pierna de su hermano con toda su fuerza- Ven Ellie- la trajo a su altura abrazandola_

_-Terry, necesitas estar en reposo- dijo Emily- vamos a tu habitación_

_-De acuerdo, Doctora- le dio una mirada a Candy, quien se sentía mal, muy mal- adiós- le murmuro_

_Para nadie paso desapercibido la mirada de Terry a la rubia, tenía algo de tristeza y desesperanza y no pudieron evitar preguantar, cuando vieron a Emily y Terry junto con Ellie adentrandose de nuevo al hospital_

_-¿Que paso, Candy?- preguntaron Albert y Richard al mismo tiempo_

_Candy suspiro de tristeza y empezó a hablar._

_Emily termino de revisar a Terry y este miraba a Ellie que estaba en un rincón abrazando sus piernas con miedo, había visto como Emily le puso una inyección para calmarle el dolor de cabeza que tenía Terry y a ella le daban miedo las agujas (igual que yo) el castaño solo reía de la acción de su hermanita la menor. Antes de que la morena-azulada saliera, le pidió de favor que le mandara a su padre, necesitaba hablar de algo con él, ella con una sonrisa acepto. _

_Cuando salió, se encontró con todos de nuevo esperando noticias del castaño y tal vez poder verlo. Se dio cuenta de que la que estaba más nerviosa era Candy, pero aunque quisiera decirle que entrara sabía que Terry quería hablar algo importante con su padre._

_-¿Podemos entrar a verlo?- pregunto Molly por Candy quien no pudo sacar las palabras._

_-Si y no- los confundió- Terry ha pedido que solo una persona pase a verlo- el rostro de la rubia se ensombrece- dijo que necesitaba hablar algo importante con su padre.-_

_Richard, sonrió hacía cuanto su hijo y el no hablaban solo en privado, y como su hijo pedía su presencia iría.-Bien- contesto, Eleonor le tomo la mano dándole un pequeño apretón- mandare a Ellie- le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación_

_Albert abrazo a su sobrina, la hizo admitir que estaba celosa y que fue un error el que cometió, además sabía que su amigo la perdonaría, dos los morían de amor por el otro..._

_No sabían cuanto tiempo paso desde que Richard entro a hablar con su hijo, además de que nunca vieron salir a Ellie y eso que el dijo que la mandaría, al cabo lo que pareció ser dos horas salio el Duque con una gran sonrisa y con su hija pequeña en sus brazos que igual iba sonriendo, tanto que les causo curiosidad saber más no preguntaron. Candy que estaba ansiosa por hablar con el, se entristeció más al oír como Richard le decía a su esposa que Terry quería hablar con ella. Al parecer Terry no planeaba hablar con ella, desanimada se levanto y aparto de ellos y fue a su consultorio donde estaban Sam, Junior y Theo. Con ellos tres paso el tiempo hasta llegar la noche..._

_Habían pasado algunos días y Terry ya estaba cansado de estar hospitalizado, ya se sentía mejor y se alegro cuando un día Emily llego diciéndole que un día más y le daban de alta, sonrío, el podía ser doctor pero llego a estar del lado de algunos pacientes, empezaba a odiar el hospital. _

_Tenía cerrado los ojos, no dormía pero tampoco se dormía, pero si escuchaba y escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sabía que alguien entro pero no quien era, la cama se hundió con el peso de la persona que entro y sin siquiera abrir los ojos supo quien era, el reconocería ese aroma a flores en cualquier lugar_

_-Hola, Candy- no quiso decirle su aposo, quizás de nuevo lo abofetearía _

_-¿Como supiste que era yo?- pregunto asombrada Candy al ser descubierta, penando que el castaño dormía._

_-Tu aroma a flores lo distinguiría entre un millos de rosas- le dijo sonriendo pero no abriendo los ojos_

_-Me he enterado de que un día más y te darán de alta-_

_-Por fin saldré de aquí- le contesto- estoy empezando a odiar el hospital ¿puedes creerlo?- seguía sin abrir los ojos y eso empezaba a molestarle a Candy._

_Mordiéndose__ el labio, tomo su dedo y le puyo en sus costillas, haciéndolo abrir los ojos los cuales le preguntaban el porque de su acción ella solo sonrío y tomándolo de la bata lo atrajo hacía ella plantandole un beso. Fue sorpesivo, rápido y suave. Terry no pudo responderlo cuando reacciono ya estaban separados, ni siquiera pudo expresar alguna palabra, lo había dejado sin nada que decir, Candy solo sonreía por su expresión. Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos._

_-No se que decir- respondió con toda sinceridad._

_-Tonto- le dijo Candy aún con su sonrisa._

_-Por ti pecas- la abrazo atrayendola a su pecho, recostándola._

_-¿ Pensé que estarías enojado conmigo?- dijo susurrando_

_-¿Que?- le había costado escucharla pero lo hizo y no entendía- no estoy enojado con nadie._

_-Es que te di una bofetada por nada-_

_-Y fuerte- se sobo su mejilla con una mueca- pero ya paso pecas celosa- le tomo las manos antes de que le volviera a dar otra._

_-Si estaba celosa- afirmo escondiendo su mirada, Terry solo sonrío, eso ya lo sabía él._

_-Ya lo pasado, pasado.- le dijo cerca de su oído. _

_Al fin pudo salir del hospital, lo primero que hizo fue dar gracias al cielo, mientras su hijo Junior hacía lo mismo pero según el diciéndole al cielo que lloviera porque hacía mucho calor. Durante dos semanas Junior y Terry se la pasaron juntos, haciendo que Candy se sintiera desplazada por los dos, padre e hijo jugaban se divertían iban al cine, hacían de todo, incluso hablar de cosas de hombres o de amor, en esa conversación entraron Candy y Theo, después de tantas palabras explicadas, Junior entendió que era lo que sentía por su mejor amiga y no solo eso, Theo pidió a su mejor amigo prestado a su papá, Terry solo se reía de los dos pequeños, no podía creer que unos niños ya amaran y no se dieran cuenta de ello. _

_Cunado Theo regreso a su casa con su madre, la cual no entendía porque su hija estaba tan sonriente, corrió hacía su padre que estaba en la biblioteca, se subió a sus piernas y le dijo:_

_-Y entendí que quisiste decir, con lo que tu florecita silvestre haya crecido- el papá de Theo abrió los ojos asombrado- me gusta Junior- y sin más lo dejo ahí y ella subió a su habitación._

_Solo faltaba una semana para que las más esperadas bodas de la familia Ardley se realizaran y que Candy se empezaba a sentir mal, se hizo varios analicis para saber que tenía estuvo toda la tarde y en la noche Terry la fue a traer pues tenía algo importante que decirle. Candy vio sus resultados, estaba a punto de una anemia muy fuerte y debía cuidarse._

_Terry, dejo a su hijo con Albert. Esto que debía decirle era de vida o muerte. La llevo a su departamento, Candy entro serena, en cambio Terry estaba ansioso._

_-Candy, porque no ponemos punto final a esto y nos casamos- fue directo- ¿Sabes cuantos días voy a tu departamento para verte a ti y a mi hijo?_

_-Muchos_

_-Quiero que formemos una familia y que tengamos más hijos más adelante claro.-_

_-Escucha, Terry- ella aún no sabía que hacer, lo amaba eso era claro pero no sabía si estaba lista para casarse- porque mejor no me ofreces una taza de café- se quiso zafar del tema_

_Fue a la cocina a preparar una taza de café, su pecosa se estaba poniendo difícil. Él llevaba una semana viendo la forma en convencerla de que se casara con él. Incluso Richard y Ellie lo había apoyado ese día que hablo con ellos dos. Las rubia no sabía que penar, se estaba haciendo la difícil ¿Que esperaba? ¿que la pasión y amor de Terry see fuera debilitando, que su afán amoroso se apagara?_

_-No quiero tenerte a medias- le dijo entregándole la taza- te amo Candy y no sabes cuanto- la rubia puso su taza en la mesita de centro- quiero amanecer contigo, comer contigo, con mi hijo. Los tres juntos._

_Ella tenía que reír ¿Quien iba a decirles que unos meses atrás los dos se comportaban como unos desconocidos? ahora eran dos sentimentalistas, dos personas enamoradas y además que adoraban los pequeños detalles de cada uno._

_-¿Me estas oyendo, Candy?_

_-¿Me lo permites?_

_Es verdad. No la dejaba. La besaba en plena boca y nada le causaba más goce y más placer que jugar con los labios femeninos que se encendían cuando el los tocaba._

_Nadie, al verlos vestidos de aquella manera y dentro del automóvil descapotable de Terry, diría que se trataba de una parja de recién casados. Pero el caso es que Terry había logrado su objetivo y sin comunicárselo a nadie se habían casado ante un juez, y emprendían en aquel momento a un viaje de dos días de novios a su manera, tal cual eran los ods._

_-¿Lo has dicho?- reía Terry_

_-No, a nadie. Ni siquiera a nuestro hijo, lo deje con la tía abuela Elroy._

_-Pobre, Albert, Richard, Eleonor, Molly y Elroy._

_-Los llamaremos, cuando lleguemos a donde me llevas, Terry._

_-¿porque de repente te has decidido Candy?_

_-Si te lo digo te vas a enojar o a reír. No se cual de las dos._

_-Pues dilo y veremos cual es la reacción._

_-Voy a ser madre- le dijo- Eh, ¿que haces, Terry? Por poco chocamos_

_Terry enderezo el auto y fue a frenarlo junto a la acera._

_-¿Que dices?- y ni siquiera la dejo que hablara, la beso con ternura, con ansiedad, como dándole las gracias, unas gracias infinitas._

_Volvió__ a manejar el auto ya recorría su camino y Candy muy feliz preguntaba;- ¿A donde vamos, Terry?_

_-No te gustaría ir a conocer nuestra nueva casa?_

_-Ahh... pues no sabía que teníamos una casa, pero si quiero verla-_

_-Hoy veras nuestro hogar_

_Manejo no mucho hasta llegar a una hermosa casa, la estaba mirando como atontada. Un refugio capaz de adormecer y subyugar..._

_-Y como la conseguiste?_

_-Mi padre junto con Ellie, buscaban una casa que les pedía cuando estaba en el hospital aún. Ellos o más bien mi papá me contó sobre esta y me llevo una fotografía. Me gusto y le dije que la comprara. Ahora es nuestra- Terry río emocionado y la apretaba junto a él.-Ven, ven- tiraba de ella- vamos a llamar por teléfono a tus hermanos y tío y a mis padres para contarles la gran noticia. _

_Pero no lo hicieron. Y es que al cruzar ante una puerta, el intimo cuarto al fondo les indujo a la intimidad amorosa._

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

Candy se removió al sentir sus labios en su mano, el castaño solo pudo sonreír y recordar que nunca llamaron a sus familias para contarles, pero mañana los verían pues sería el día de las esperadas bodas. Candy abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su ahora marido que dicha sentía al saber que ahora era suyo y de nadie más.

_-_Buenos días, señora Grandchester- le dijo al oído

-Buenos días, querido esposo- dijo dándose un beso amoroso-Terry, hemos estado aquí cuatro días y dijiste que solo serían dos- le dijo acurrucándose de nuevo en su pecho

-Pero no te has quejado en absoluto.- le contesto- además amor, mañana los miraremos y les diremos, pero en la fiesta, si les decimos antes, Albert, Anthony, Stear y Archie, los cuatro al mismo tiempo se me tiraran encima por fugarnos a casarnos.

-Eso quiero verlo- dijo entre risas

-Gracias por tu apoyo- le dijo sarcástico

-Te falto decir también que Robert y la tía abuela Elroy, también se te tirarían-

-Mi esposa quiere verme fracturado- le dijo volteándose y posándose sobre de ella- sufrirás por burlarte de mí- le empezo a besar el cuello

-Soy toda suya señor Grandchester- y así volvieron a sus actividades matutinas de los últimos cuatro días.

Las bodas...

-Por el poder que me infiere la iglesia- eran las palabras del padre- pueden besar a sus respectivas novias- los aplausos se empezaron a escuchar cuando los novios se besaron- 5 bodas en un día- dijo pensativo- que trabajo hemos hecho hoy señor- dijo mirando al cielo y sonriendo.

Las personas felicitaban a los novios, todos estaban felices y más que nadie Elroy Ardley que se alegraba de que sus nietos, porque para ella eran eso nietos no sobrinos, fueran felices, se alegraba también por su hermano que pronto sería padre en tres meses y medio. La fiesta empezó y todos celebraban, Candy y Terry no dijeron nada, no querían arruinar nada, pero había alguien que ya sospechaba de ellos y lo que hicieron, George, Junior y Theo.

Y aunque la pareja de esposos no querían arruinar y decir algo, su propio hijo los hecho de cabeza.

-Hablaran o no?- pidió saber Elroy, que había mandado a llamar a la familia a la biblioteca para que los invitados siguieran y no escuhcaran su platica

-Bueno, yo... este- Candy empezó a ponerse nerviosa

-Hace cuatro días- contesto Terry, viendo a su hijo acusadoramente comportándose como un niño chiquito

-¿Que?- gritaron todos- ¿cuatro días?- ¿acaso se habína puesto de acuerdo en hablar al mismo tiempo?

-Lo sentimos- dijo Candy apenada- se lo íbamos a decir después, no queríamos arruinar este día.

-Al menos debieron avisarnos- dijo la matriarca- ¿pero porque apresuradamente?- los dos se encogieron de hombros.

-Terry ya me lo había propuesto, peor no aceptaba, hasta que un día le dije que si y al siguiente nos casamos- todos le prestaban atención, Terry le dio un apretón en la mano haciéndola sentir segura- además porque estoy embarazada, 3 meses-

-Yo también estoy embarazada- todos voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo, la cual era Patty y Stear sonreía pues ya lo sabía- cuatro meses

-Yo un mes- hablaron al mismo tiempo, asombrados como estaban voltearon a las dos personas, Emily y Molly que se sonrieron, mientras que sus ahora esposos lo miraban sorprendidos ellos no sabían nada, habían planeado decírselos en la luna de miel, pero con todo esto de que se estaban confesando pues aprovecharon

-Alguien más- pregunto Elroy para sorprenderse de todos de una vez

-Yo se que no es el momento- empezó a decir Eliza- pero maldición- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, que reacción la de ella- Luis no crees que deberíamos decirles ya, ahora que todos se están confesando.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Luis- además recuerda que aún estoy molesto por lo que hiciste era riesgoso para ti

-¿Que hizo?- pregunto Candy

-Pelearse con Annie-

-¿Y?- pregunto Neal

-Tengo 6 meses de embaraza- Neal se ahogo con su propia saliva- no se me notan, ya lo se.

-Por Dios- exclamo Elroy- todas las mujeres están embarazadas- todas soltaron una risita.

-He, yo no- dijo Clara levantando la mano junto con Neal- yo no estoy embarazada, informo.

-Así que, Patty, Candy, Sam, Eliza, Emily y Molly- llamo Elroy- felicidades- les abrió sus brazos para abrazarlas, todos se felicitaron después de tremenda noticia, sabiendo de que dentro de un año esa misma casa estaría llena de bebes nuevos. Archie, levanto a su esposa girándola por tremenda noticia, Anthony y Emily sonreían su amor había dado fruto y dentro de 8 meses nacería. Eliza recibió regaños de su hermano por haberle ocultado tanto tiempo que estaba embarazada, Albert felicito a su sobrino y su esposa que después de haber tenido un fatídico accidente y perdieran a su bebe, el señor les daba una nueva oportunidad de ser padres. Richard y Eleonor, felicitaban a su nuera, esta vez verían como su nieto crecía dentro de ella y estarían ahí cuando naciera. Eleonor junto con Candy lloraban de felicidad, la última por causa de sus alocadas hormonas. Sam, era abrazada por Clara y viendo su hermosa panza de casi 6 meses, ella también deseaba que pronto quedara embarazada de su esposo, quizás pondría a Neal a hacer su trabajo y no descansarían hasta lograrlo. Los Ardley después de tanto tiempo volvían a ser felices, quizás con un final de cuento de hadas

Terry junto con Junior abrazaron a Ellie, quien no entendiendo aún nada, se quedo dormida. Pero Terry sabía que pronto debía decirles a sus padres lo que había hablado con Laura y solo imaginarse como reaccionarían se estremeció, vio a su hijo que salio corriendo hacía su amiga Theo y le contaba lo que acababa de ocurrir los dos se abrazaban y brincaban. Nunca se imagino que el volvería a ser feliz, aún recordaba como se sentía al saber que Albert y Candy se conocían y de todos los hechos que el mismo formulo y no eran ciertas, pero gracias a ellas tuvo el valor de buscar y saber que todo lo que el imaginaba nada era cierto.

Gracias a las "falsas deducciones" que tuvo, ahora era feliz, muy feliz. Amaba a su nueva familia.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>llego el final...¿que les pareció? bueno la otra semana subiré el epilogo creo que sera largo o tal vez no. Todo dependerá de lo que escriba y de mis dedos que son los que escriben.<strong>

**Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leerme y estar pendiente del fic. Esto es dedicado a ustedes que me leyeron y siguieron alentándome con sus reviews y tenerme paciencia.**

**Gracias, por apoyarme en estos momentos difíciles, perdón si metí mis sentimientos personales y se los conte, yo solamente quise explicar mis razones que atrasaron los capítulos. Gracias por apoyarme y por sus palabras.**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana y ahí les digo si tengo un nuevo fic de Candy Candy o no, pero creo que sí, y tal vez le diga como se llamara. Adios**


	23. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

3 años y 5 meses después...

Tres años habían transcurrido, el amor, la dicha y la felicidad rodeaba a la gran familia...

Stear y Patty, tuvieron una niña hermosa llamada Diana quien heredo la inteligencia de sus dos padres, por desgracia de la vida Patty no pudo volver a quedar embarazada y junto a Stear optaron por adoptar a un bebe, un niño al cual llamaron Noah un año menor que Diana, con sus hijos de 2 y 3 años son felices, tal y como lo habían eseprado.

Albert y Sam, tenían a sus gemelas Aide y Jade de 3 años 5 meses, las dos niñas tenían el mismo color de cabello que su madre, pelirrojo y los ojos de su padre, eran muy amorosas, discretas e inquietas, les gustaba jugar los fines de semana con su tío Stear y con algunos de sus locos inventos, son las mayores en meses de todos sus primos y las favoritas de Junior. Al que no dejan que ninguna niña se le acerque a excepción de Theo.

Archie y Molly tuvieron a un varoncito llamado Ariel llamado como el difunto padre de Molly, el la copia exacta de Archie, tiene todo de él incluso su caballerosidad y sus celos por su madre hacía otros hombres que se le acercan con según el "malas intenciones" ideas hechas por Archie. Ariel siempre quiere pelear con Junior por robarse la atención de sus primas gemelas pelirrojas, es muy consentido y quiere serlo para todos y más para su bisabuela Elroy.

Anthony y Emily, tuvieron la niña más hermosa llamada Sky por sus ojos azules que no saben de quien heredo, pues sus padres no tienen de ese color, Anthony al principio pensó que su esposa lo había engañado, Emily se sintió tan mal de que dudara de su amor, hasta le dolió cuando su esposo mando a hacer pruebas de ADN. Cuando el rubio vio los resultados, se maldecía interiormente, era su hijo sangre de su sangre y el dudaba, pero necesitaba una explicación y entro a hablar con el doctor el cual después de explicarle que los hijos pueden heredar los genes de sus abuelos y su madre tenía los ojos azules... Busco a su esposa quien estaba preparando sus maletas pues si el no confiaba en ella entonces de nada servía que estuvieran juntos era mejor el divorcio, Anthony le dijo el error que cometió y que lo perdonara, no quería que la mujer que amaba y que le había dado a una hija hermosa se separaran de su vida, le tomo 3 meses llegar a obtener el perdón y el de su familia quien se molesto por dudar de Emily. Después de todo el coas, volvieron a hacer la familia feliz que querían, junto a su hija. Ahora Emily esperaba a su segundo hijo que nacería en 4 meses...

Eliza y Luis tuvieron a un niño de cabello negro y ojos café como su padre al cual llamaron Luis petición de su padre tiene 3 años y 8 meses, la pelirroja no quiso oponerse al ver la ilusión en los ojos de su amado esposo, los tres se fueron a vivir a New York donde estaba la oficina de Luis y el trabajo de Eliza, cada día festivo visitan a su familia en Chicago. A Eliza cuando dio a luz a su hijo tuvo problemas ya que nació al mes de haberse casado, quedando así estéril, se lamento por muchos meses, ya que cuando se entero de la causa de su problema la cual era por movimientos bruscos físicamente recordó la pelea que tuvo con Annie si no hubiera estado tan enojada por las artimañas de la morena nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo con la ayuda de su esposo lo supero y le daría todo el amor a su hijo, quien heredo el carácter fuerte de su madre para pelear por los que quería.

Neal y Clara, hacía dos meses que tuvieron a su primer hijo, se habían esforzado mucho para poder tenerlo y al fin de tantas lo cumplieron, un bebe de 5 meses al cual llamaron Tommy de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Clara y Neal después de dos años intentando quedar embarazados y no podían fueron con un doctor el cual con malas noticias les dijo que los dos eran estériles. Eliza aconsejo a su hermano y cuñada que si no podían tener un hijo de su propia sangre, podían adoptar uno y quererlo como si fuera de ellos, aunque lo sería. Les agrado la idea y consultaron varios lugares hasta que al fin uno les llamo y les dijo que les darían a un bebe recién nacido, gustosos, felices y sin saber como sentirse acogieron al bebe con mucho cariño al igual que la gran familia. Y se hicieron bromas ya que al parecer era de familia que abundara lo esterilizante, además habían muchos niños a los cuales adoptar y darles una familia y amor.

Y nos llega la pareja principal, la pareja que lucho por estar juntos a pesar de todo los obstáculos que les puso el destino... El no podía ser más feliz como ahora, bueno si tuvo un momento en el que dudo que llegaría a vivir y no me refiero a cuando quedo en coma no eso incluso es más suave. Después de unos meses, un mes para que naciera su hijo exactamente, Terry les dijo a sus padres lo que había hecho con Ellie, llevándose un gran sermón de su padre y un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte de parte de su madre casi dejándolo inconsciente.

Y es que al castaño se le ocurrió comprometer desde ya a Ellie con Joe el hijo de Laura y la Dr. Carmichel. Armándose un gran lío para él. Más sin embargo al fin de tanta lo aceptaron ahora solo le faltaba que su hermanita no se enojara con el, en el futuro.

Pero era feliz, tenía a una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Alice, rubia de ojos azules y sin pecas. Una dulce niña que se gano el corazón de todos cuando apenas tenía 3 días de haber nacido. Es su tesoro y la cela, pues no le gusta que todos la piropeen a tan temprana edad.

Teniéndola en sus brazos lo hace sentir en paz y dicha. Cuando llego a Chicago después de tanto tiempo afuera no creyó que volvería a amar y menos a la mujer que se metió en su corazón y nunca salió de él. Quizás tuvo que sufrir un poco para volver a estar juntos, pero valió la pena.

Observo a su hija de 3 años y meses, que se durmió en sus brazos recostada en su hombro. Iba a tener que trabajar con su pecosa para tener más hijos, quería muchos o al menos los suficientes para que nunca lo dejarán y su casa estuviera llena de gritos y risas.

Se acerco a la ventana de la mansión de los Ardley, celebraban el cumpleaños de Albert y todos estaban reunidos. Por la ventana diviso a dos personitas que le llamaron la atención y lo que al parecer iban a hacer. Estaba tan metido en lo que había afuera que no escuchaba a su esposa que lo llamaba.

-¡TERRY!- el grito en su oído lo asusto casi cayendo junto con su hija.

-Pecosa, me quieres matar del susto- verifico que su hija no hubiera despertado.

-Llevo llamándote 6 veces y no me respondías ¿se puede saber que hacías que te tenía tan distraído?- Acarició el cabello de su hija, le gustaba ver como Terry cuidaba de sus hijos. Era un excelente padre. Y le dio un casto besos en los labios, no podía contenerse y no besarlos. Su esposo solo sonrío

-Estaba viendo como nuestro hijo dará su primer beso- le contesto

-¿De que hablas Terry?- no podía creer que su hijo de 10 años ya quisiera besar a una niña

-Solo observa, amor- le señalo la ventana. Y verifico que su esposo estaba en lo cierto.

Junior tomo de la cintura a Theo y ella rodeo su cuello, estaban a escasos centímetros, se sentían nerviosos, era su primera vez y era con la persona que querían. Además sin que sus padres supieran ya eran novios, tenían dos años de serlo. Bueno solo una persona sabía lo de ellos y les explico de su beso, y esa persona era Terry.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Junior

-Si- le sonrió Theo. Y sin más unieron sus labios en un beso tierno que duro 10 segundos.

Candy abrió la boca por completo, no podía creer lo que veía. Pero también se sentía feliz, lo que acababa de ver sería un recuerdo que llevaría siempre en su memoria.

-Awwww- escucho un coro. Se volteo y vio que toda su familia estaba detrás de ella y Terry con una cámara grabando, todo.

Vio como toda la felicidad que busco por 7 años ya la tenía, amaba a su esposo, a su hijo y a su hija y esperaba tener pronto más. Porque quería tener una familia feliz. Sonreía a todos, su familia era la mejor familia.

Abrazo a su esposo mientras observaba como los dos pequeños volvían a darse otro beso.

_Un cielo azul de estrellas_  
><em>brillando en la inmensidad;<em>  
><em>un pájaro enamorado<em>  
><em>cantando en el florestal;<em>  
><em>por ambiente los aromas<em>  
><em>del jardín y el azahar;<em>  
><em>junto a nosotros el agua<em>  
><em>brotando del manantial<em>  
><em>nuestros corazones cerca,<em>  
><em>nuestros labios mucho más,<em>  
><em>tú levantándote al cielo<em>  
><em>y yo siguiéndote allá,<em>  
><em>ese es el amor mi vida,<em>  
><em>¡Esa es la felicidad!…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Y llegamos al final de este fic, gracias por llegar conmigo hasta el final y por su comprensión en todo momento.<em>

_Gracias por leerme y seguirme. La historia a llegado a su final y espero que les haya gustado todo._

_Les informo que tengo pensado subir una nueva historia de Candy Candy y aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen:_

El amor:

Dos familias, dos jóvenes, un enemigo, un amigo, amor, rivalidad, odio. ¿Como podrá el amor, vencer a la rivalidad? -Te amo Candy, no me olvides... -También te amo Terry, no te olvidare y tu tampoco me olvides...-Nunca lo haré. Nada es imposible y juro que volveremos a estar juntos... Con un beso sellan su amor, tomando caminos separados.

_El fic, tendrá algo de Romeo y Julieta. Es casi basada en la canción de Ricardo Arjona "El amor". La subiré el 17/3/2012, ya tengo la mitad del primer capitulo y se que pronto lo terminare y ese día lo publicare. Así que espero les guste._

_Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto pues espero nos sigamos escribiendo._

_Ciao! Gabryela_

_P.D. solo quería decir algo más; no se si se dieron cuenta del capitulo anterior, yo hasta ahora lo vi bien, que tontería no, pero me resulto graciosos el titulo "El Despertar", se escucha como una pelicula de terror donde salen zombies que comen cerebros y si te muerden te comviertes en uno de ellos. En verdad hasta ahora le puse atención a ello. Bueno perdón por quitarles su tiempo, solo quería comentar._

_Adiós_


End file.
